The Aftermath
by starzee
Summary: SEQUEL to The Road Ahead. Caroline and Damon are attempting to fix their relationship while dealing with the major changes in their lives.
1. Viktor Erik Forbes Salvatore

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**This is the sequel to 'The Road Ahead'.**

**I have some comments on the last two chapters of the previous story as some readers seem to be pissed off with me.**

**1. Stefan and Ric are not okay with what Damon chose to do, but they are his brother and best friend, they aren't going to just abandon him, regardless of the stupid decisions he makes and really, everyone knows that telling Damon not to do something doesn't work.**

**2. Some people seem to forget that Damon isn't a regular guy. He has issues on top of issues on top of issues and he can't be perfect all the time. He's going to make mistakes and because it's Damon, he's going to make HUGE mistakes, and he has a very deranged view of what constitutes right and wrong. He's a vampire for God's sake and has been for over a century.**

**3. Lastly, as the person writing the story, I'm kind of hurt that some of you are more than happy to say how much you love the story when I write something sweet but the second I add any kind of angst some of you suddenly hate it. I write because I'm trying to work on my writing skills and develop in areas where I don't have much experience. It is unrealistic for any couple to just be happy all the time and never make any mistakes ever, especially a couple who really have no idea what they're doing. The story would be boring if it was just pretty dates and presents all the time and I really don't think it's fair to send unkind reviews because of a mistake I chose for a character to make. Also, at this point, they've only been together for nine months. I do not believe for a second that there is any relationship out there that is perfect at nine months along.**

**Rant over.**

**This is the first chapter of the second sequel and I hope most of you like it, though no doubt it'll piss someone off.**

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Viktor's hurt!" Caroline exclaimed.<p>

"Noelle was hit by a drunk driver and they have to deliver him by caesarean section." Klaus said sadly.

"Oh my god!" She burst into tears. "Where's Damon?" She exclaimed and held on tightly to Stefan.

"Do you see the weather?" Ric asked hesitantly and Caroline gasped.

"Is he still on the ship?" She asked hurriedly.

"No... he... uh... flew away." Seth said and Caroline looked at him like he was stupid.

"Now is not the time to be talking in riddles when my son is hurt!" She snapped.

"Damon transformed into a crow and flew away." Klaus said honestly and Caroline shook her head.

"Okay, whatever." Caroline said. "Right now, all I care about is getting back to Amsterdam. What's the quickest way to get there?" She asked in organisation mode. If she let herself fall apart she would be useless.

"Private jet." Klaus replied. "I'll call the airport and have one ready. We can't just all jump ship though as they have records of us being here."

"I'll jump ship." Caroline replied. "If the rest of you could pick up mine and Damon's stuff that would be great." She nodded.

"Of course, sweetheart." Klaus rubbed her back.

"I need to go." Caroline said.

"We'll be there soon." Bonnie said as she hugged her best friend then Caroline dived off the ship into the water and swam as fast as she could to shore.

* * *

><p>Damon flew at vampire speed to the nearest military base. He knew normal planes would take far too long to get there. He landed in crow form in a MiG-31, the fastest fighter plane in the world that could fly 3000 kilometres per hour at a high enough altitude that if he kept the dark cloud cover, he wouldn't be able to be detected and shot down, not that it would kill him but it would slow him down. He gathered it would take him about three to three and a half hours to fly to the Netherlands from Ecuador considering it was nearly 10000 kilometres away. He knew stealing this plane would cause an international incident but as he'd landed in it in crow form, nobody saw him and the plane was outside so video surveillance wouldn't be able to pick him up. He changed to his own form then closed the cockpit and tried to remember how to fly it. He'd flown different fighter planes before but it had been years. He eventually figured it out then switched the engine on and shot up into the sky. He could hear shouting coming through on the radio but he ignored it. He had to keep it on in case anyone decided to follow him. He flew up through the atmosphere and pushed it to full speed while concentrating to keep dark cloud coverage around him at all times.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus, Stefan, Seth, Ric, Zara and Bonnie were sitting in the lounge area on the ship, waiting to speak to the Captain to announce their intention to leave when they heard the news and all their heads snapped to it. The news channel was reporting a major international incident.<p>

_A MiG-31 fighter plane was stolen from a naval base in Ecuador just over an hour ago and the pilot seems to be on course for Europe. He has not made radio contact and baffled authorities by going undetected on the base. There is no footage of the pilot stealing the plane whatsoever. The pilot is thought to have intensive military training as he is piloting the plane perfectly through increasingly stormy weather that if I didn't know better, seems to be following the plane! Thankfully, the plane was under maintenance at the time and is not equipped with weapons of any kind so we can't be sure of the reason for the theft of the plane. This just in! I'm being told of an update! He made radio contact! He was told that if he didn't make contact and list his intentions he would be shot down and apparently he just laughed and said they would have to catch him first! Unbelievable!_

The group looked at each other and knew it could only be Damon then put their attention back on the TV channel.

_He still hasn't told anyone why he took the plane but we're being told that planes from America, Brazil and North Africa are closing in on him._

"Oh god." Bonnie gasped.

"It can't kill him." Klaus assured them all.

"No, but he'll be royally pissed off if he's shot down over the middle of the Atlantic Ocean." Stefan muttered.

"Why would he steal a military plane?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"Because that particular plane will get him to Amsterdam in three hours." Klaus replied. "It's the fastest fighter plane in the world."

"Where's he even going to land it?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"It's Damon. He'll no doubt do something ridiculous." Ric smirked. He was so proud of his best friend in that moment... Causing an International incident to get to his son.

* * *

><p>Caroline arrived at the airport only to be told that no planes were flying out because of the stolen plane. After she heard all the details, she knew without a doubt it was Damon. She was half furious at him because she was unable to fly out but the other half of her was melting that he would do something that extreme to get to Viktor. She was glad at least that her son would have one of them there soon and after throwing a fit at some airport personnel as they refused to give her a time frame, she managed to calm herself down enough to watch the news. That would distract her for the time being otherwise she would no doubt lose her mind and go on a rampage.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon heard about the planes approaching and made it rain heavily. Their shots wouldn't be as accurate because of the heavy rain and he set off some lightening too and because he could control it, he made sure to keep the lightening away from his plane. He had been flying for two hours at this point and knew he didn't have much further to go. He was sure that Viktor would be born by now and he was all alone. It sickened Damon to his stomach that he wasn't there for his birth and vowed never to leave him alone again. He felt badly for Noelle as she was a nice girl. He hoped she didn't die from this but he couldn't spare too many thoughts for her as his focus was on Viktor. He wondered if he was okay. He wondered if he was hurt. He even wondered if he was still alive. The doctor had no idea when he spoke to him and he'd stupidly left his phone with Stefan so he couldn't even call for an update. Not that he could really call anyway, considering he was in a stolen multimillion dollar plane being hunted down by three countries.<p>

* * *

><p>The gang stood around the TV watching video footage that was captured of the plane from the ground. They were unable to get views of the pilot but the gang saw that Damon was flying at 3000 kilometres per hour and all of them had a newfound respect for him. Damon was badass. They saw that he was looping and spinning to get out of the way of the other planes that were chasing him. He missed every single hit and was nearing Europe. Only ten minutes to go they estimated and he would be above France. Planes from European countries were already in the air waiting for him. They watched as Damon curved around Europe then flew through the English Channel then suddenly the plane dropped from the sky and spiralled down into the water and crashed.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon cleared the English Channel and when he could see Amsterdam with his enhanced vision in the distance he crouched down in his seat and popped off the top then switched off the engine in midair. Damon allowed himself to transform back to crow form and just fell with the plane for a while as he was too high up to comfortably fly. After a while he took off from the falling plane and flew full speed to Amsterdam. He was nearly there!<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline was watching the news from the airport and saw the plane drop out of the sky and into the water then watched as the coast guard sailed out and went over the debris from the plane. Nothing was found in it and she sighed in relief. That meant Damon was nearly there and she would be able to fly soon. She'd watched the entire time from when she heard about it and though she was hugely pissed off at him, she was proud of him for finding a way to get to their son. The phones were out in the area as all resources had been used for the mystery plane so she hadn't even been able to call and get an update on him, though she hoped now that he'd crashed the phones would be working soon and he would call and give her an update on Viktor.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon flew down to the alley behind the hospital and shifted to his regular form then ran into the hospital. He raced up to the maternity unit and as luck would have it Dr Van Hout was behind the reception desk.<p>

"Dr Van Hout!" Damon called as he ran down the hall.

"Mr Salvatore." He replied in relief then walked around the reception desk. "Follow me." He said and Damon did.

"Is he alive?" Damon asked hesitantly.

"Yes." The doctor said and Damon sighed in relief. "However, as he was born at 35 weeks, we've checked him and his lungs haven't finished developing so he is on a respirator inside an incubator to keep him warm as his body hasn't had a chance to develop much fat yet." He explained as they went down the corridor.

"What about the accident? Does he have any injuries?" Damon asked.

"There is a little bit of swelling around his head but we're monitoring him closely just in case. At this point, there's no need to worry too much about that but we'll keep an eye on him to make sure." He said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Damon asked.

"At this point, everything looks like it will be alright. As long as his lungs finish developing and we've started the drugs for that already, he should be fine. Premature babies can have other problems but we're monitoring everything for him so we'll let you know how things are going as we find out." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Damon replied sincerely then the doctor led Damon into the private intensive care unit room that Damon had paid for and over to the incubator.

"This is your son." The doctor smiled and Damon stared at him in awe. He was so small but so beautiful .

"Wow." Damon gasped and tears rolled down his face. "He's..."

"Perfect?" The doctor smiled and Damon nodded. "You'll be able to hold him in a few hours but for now you can stick your hand in the hole and hold his hand if you'd like to." The doctor said and Damon nodded then put his hand through.

"Hey Vik." Damon said. "It's your Daddy." He said and Viktor started to move a little.

"He recognises your voice." The doctor said surprised.

"We spent a lot of time with Noelle." Damon nodded then put one finger in Viktor's tiny hand and gasped when Viktor held on to it and more tears fell. "How is Noelle? I'm sorry I didn't ask before now." He replied sincerely.

"She's in recovery. She'll be just fine. Her surgery was successful, though she won't be fit to have visitors until tomorrow." He said and Damon nodded.

"Thank God she's okay. I'll go up and see her tomorrow." He replied. "Could I use your phone to call my wife? She'll be desperate for an update." He said.

"Of course." The doctor said and handed over his mobile to Damon and Damon punched in the numbers.

"How much does he weigh? You know she'll ask." Damon said.

"Five pounds and six ounces. Not a bad weight for his age." The doctor said. "I'll go and see if his results are ready and give you some privacy."

"Thank you." Damon said sincerely then turned his attention back to Viktor.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting in the waiting area for private jets when her phone rang surprising her. She answered immediately as it was a Dutch number.<p>

"Damon?" She asked.

"_Caroline! Thank God!_" He said.

"How is he?" She asked concerned.

"_He's going to be just fine._" Damon replied and she started to cry with the relief she felt.

"How much does he weigh?" She asked.

"_Five pounds and six ounces._" He replied.

"Tell me everything." She said.

"_He has a bump on the head so there's a little bit of swelling but the doctor is monitoring it and isn't too concerned about it right now. He's been given drugs to quicken his lung development as they hadn't fully formed yet. He's on a respirator inside an incubator and he has all these wires everywhere but he's okay. He isn't crying or anything as you can hear. Caroline, he's so beautiful. And you were right about us talking to him. He knows my voice. He's holding my finger right now._" Damon said and tears streamed down her face.

"Does he suit his name? Does he look like a Viktor?" She asked.

"_Oh yeah. He's totally our little Vik._" Damon replied. "_Put your phone on video calling and I'll show you him._" Damon said and she smiled then changed the setting and saw Damon. He moved the phone into the incubator and she saw her son for the first time and she cried again. He totally looked like his name.

"He's so small." She said as she studied him.

"_Look._" Damon said then moved the phone and she saw Viktor holding Damon's finger. "_Vik, look, it's your Mama._" Damon said and she saw Viktor move a little and coo.

"Hi baby. I'll be there as soon as I can." She promised emotionally. "Damon, is Noelle okay?" She asked.

"_She's fine. The surgery went well._" Damon replied.

"That's great news." She said. "Speaking of news, you're insane, do you know that?" She asked.

"_I know._" Damon replied then put the phone back to him so she could see him. "_I'm also the biggest asshole on the planet. I don't know what I was thinking, Caroline. I know it doesn't cut it, but I'm so sorry._" He said and she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"No, it doesn't cut it." She replied. "But for Viktor's sake, you and I are calling a truce right now. When he's better, then I'll hate you for a while." She said and he nodded.

"_Understood._" He said. "_I can't wait for you to get here._"

"Me too. Now, show me him again." She smiled and he did.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Damon was still sitting next to the incubator and Viktor still had his finger. The tears were still rolling down his face.<p>

"I'm so sorry we weren't here, Vik. But when your Mama gets here, we'll never leave you again. You never have to be alone again." He said to his son then the doctor came in and Damon wiped his tears.

"All his tests came back fine." Dr Van Hout said and Damon smiled. "Would you like to hold him now?" He asked.

"More than anything." Damon nodded and the doctor smiled at him. He walked over and unclipped the incubator then wrapped another blanket around Viktor and gave him to Damon. Damon looked down at his son in his arms and was blown away by the whole experience.

"Have you and your wife decided on a name yet?" He asked and Damon smiled down at him.

"Viktor." Damon replied and the doctor grinned.

"He suits that." He commented.

"Is it normal that I just want to stare at him forever?" Damon asked and the doctor chuckled.

"It is normal." He nodded. "I'll have the nurse bring you in a bottle so you can feed him." He smiled and Damon grinned at him.

"Thank you." Damon said and the doctor left. Damon sat down in the chair and soon the nurse came in with a readymade bottle. He thanked her after she showed him how to do it and soon Viktor was drinking like a race horse and Damon chuckled. "You definitely got that from me, son." Damon smirked then kissed his head. Damon looked down at Viktor's tiny fingers and saw his fingernails for the first time. He was shocked at how miniscule they were. "You're just too cute. You're mother is going to have a fit when she sees those tiny nails." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Caroline ended up having to wait so long at the airport that everyone caught up with her and they got the flight to Amsterdam together. She was thankful for that as she'd gotten to the stage she was threatening the staff for information. They arrived in the following morning and Caroline went straight to the hospital. When she got to the intensive care unit room she looked in the window and saw Damon sitting feeding Viktor a bottle and talking away to him and her heart melted at the sight of it. She opened the door and Damon looked up and grinned at her then got to his feet and hurried towards her and kissed her cheek.<p>

"Look." Damon smiled widely but she was already staring at her beautiful son.

"Hi baby." She grinned and Damon saw the tears roll down her cheeks as she kissed his tiny head. "We've waited so long to meet you." She said not much louder than a whisper and he gurgled.

"I think that's Vik for 'I've been waiting for you too'." Damon grinned and she giggled. "Want to hold him?" Damon asked her and she smiled at him then kissed him to his surprise.

"Do I ever." She grinned then sat down on the seat and Damon handed Viktor over to her then dropped to his knees in front of them and smiled down at him. "He's so teeny tiny." She said worriedly and Damon smirked.

"He won't be for long." Damon replied. "Look at his nails." Damon grinned and she gasped then giggled.

"They are so cute!" She exclaimed and Damon chuckled.

"I thought you would like them." He smiled. "How was the flight?" He asked.

"Long." She sighed. "But not all of us can steal fighter planes and cause an International incident." She smirked and he chuckled.

"I just heard Viktor and accident and it was the fastest way I could think of. I knew if they shot me down, I'd be fine but the fire could kill you; that's why I didn't take you with me." He replied and she nodded. "He was alone for four hours and that's never happening again." He said and she nodded.

"Agreed." She said. "Everyone else went straight home to shower and change then they're coming here." She said.

"I kind of wish they wouldn't. I just want you and me to sit here with him." Damon said absently.

"Since we're not going to have a lot of alone time, I think we should talk now." She said and he sighed. He was not looking forward to this conversation as he had been so wrong that she would no doubt want a divorce of some kind, if they could get one.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Even though we weren't or aren't... whatever... technically together, we're still married. How could you sleep with other women?" She asked him emotionally and he sat back down on his heels.

"I didn't for the first four days." He admitted. "We went to the Irish pub on the ship on the fourth night and I saw you sitting in a corner talking to some spiffy guy and I was drunk and snapped." Damon replied. "Since I was human, whenever something happens that I don't know how to deal with, I've always gone straight to booze and girls." He admitted. "It's my coping mechanism. I told you a long time ago that I'm fucked in the head and I'll hurt you without meaning to. It didn't occur to me until I was in that plane heading towards Viktor that it was wrong. At the time I really didn't think it was wrong and I thought you were doing it too." He said. "Stefan and Ric told me that they cared about me and you but that I was making the wrong decision and I told them to stay out of it." Damon confessed.

"You need to stop making these stupid impulsive decisions when you're upset. It never leads to anything good." She replied.

"I know." He nodded. "I'm going to look for somewhere else to live once Vik's better." Damon replied.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"I figured you wouldn't want me there." Damon replied.

"Yes, I'm pissed. Yes, I'm hurt. But I don't want you to move out. If you move out I doubt you would ever move back in and Viktor needs both of us and I need you." She said.

"I got a major reality check yesterday." Damon said softly as he stared at Viktor. "I've run around doing whatever I wanted for so long and I just can't do that anymore. I'm a father and a husband and I need to act like it." He said. "It's time for me to grow up." Damon said.

"Me too." She replied. "I mean look." She looked down at Viktor. "We're responsible for this tiny little person. We need to start acting like adults." She replied.

"What can I do to make this better?" Damon asked her. She wanted more than anything to just be together and be happy but she realised there were obviously still holes in their relationship and until they were fixed, they wouldn't be happy.

"I want us to go to a couple's therapist." She said and his jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" Damon asked her in disbelief.

"When you and I are happy together, we're really happy but when we fight it's to epic proportions and I don't want to fight with you anymore. We have clear trust issues and since we've both admitted that half the time we don't know how to be married, I think we need some help from someone who knows what they're talking about." She said and he had to admit she had a point.

"Do you really think it will help?" He asked seriously.

"Do you want to be with me?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied instantly.

"Well, I want to be with you too. But I think we don't always understand each other. I don't talk to you about things enough as I've always talked to my friends when something bothers me and you bottle everything up that's bothering you then when it gets too much, you snap. We need help, Damon." She said softly.

"Things do have to change." He agreed. "Alright, we'll go see a shrink." He sighed.

"And before you say it, I won't tell anyone that we're doing that." She said and he chuckled.

"I love you." He replied.

"I love you too." She said then kissed him.

* * *

><p>A short while later, the gang showed up and spotted Damon sitting in the seat in room with Caroline sideways on his lap while she held Viktor in her arms. Damon was telling Viktor about Ferdinand and Caroline was giggling and everyone smiled at each other as it looked like things would be okay. Stefan walked over to the door and knocked causing the couple to look up and smile. He went in as they'd all agreed they would go in one at a time and the rest of them went to the waiting room.<p>

"He's so cute." Stefan smiled widely then knelt in front of Caroline.

"Vik, this is your Auntie Stefan." Damon smirked and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to hold him, Stef?" Caroline asked and Damon's face dropped.

"What? It's my turn next." Damon said and she laughed.

"You got him all night." She replied and he sighed.

"Fine. Just be careful, he's breakable." Damon said seriously to Stefan. "And you have to sit down in the chair in case you drop him." Damon said and Caroline laughed.

"Damon, he's only holding him, not taking him to a gun range." She said and Damon deadpanned.

"He's never going to a gun range." Damon said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Let's just ignore him." Caroline said to Stefan and he laughed. Stefan pulled over another chair anyway as he didn't want to piss anyone off. He sat down and Caroline put Viktor delicately in his arms.

"Hey Viktor. You have no idea what your Mom and Dad went through to get to you." Stefan said softly.

"I'm just glad we're all here now." Caroline smiled.

"It's nice to finally get to meet you." Stefan said to him. "Caroline, I called your mother and filled her in." He said.

"Thanks. I haven't even had a chance to think about that yet." She admitted.

"She says that she's rearranging her work schedule and her month off and she'll be here next week." Stefan said.

"Vik should be out of here by then." Damon nodded.

"Really?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Dr Van Hout thinks he'll be here for the next 3-5 days, depending on his lung development." Caroline added. Stefan looked down and saw the little wires attached to him and it broke his heart.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Stefan whispered to Viktor.

"I'm going to go see Noelle." Caroline said and Damon nodded.

"Tell her I'll come see her after you've been to see her." Damon said and she smiled then left.

"You alright?" Stefan asked Damon and Damon sighed.

"I'm keeping it together." Damon replied.

"But he's going to be okay, right?" Stefan asked.

"If things stay the way they are, yes. But premature babies develop complications all the time so I'm braced for that." He replied then Viktor started to cry. "Give me him." Damon instructed and Stefan handed him over. Damon stuck him in the crook of his left arm and looked down. "What's up, Vik?" Damon asked him as he walked around the little space rocking him. "Daddy get you a bottle?" Damon asked him and Viktor calmed down causing Damon to smirk. "You got it." Damon said then walked over to the little storage cupboard where he was told to get bottles from. He took out the formula and heated it up with one hand then checked the temperature on his hand and when he figured it was suitable he offered it to Viktor who quickly started to drink it down. "There's my good boy." Damon said then sat down across from Stefan.

"You seem to be a natural." Stefan chuckled and Damon shrugged.

"My whole life now is taking care of him and making sure he has everything he wants or needs." Damon replied. "I'll take care of that part and Caroline can deal with the morals and advice and rules and stuff since I clearly don't have a clue on that." He added and Stefan chuckled.

"You'll make a good team." Stefan smiled. "Does it feel weird to be a father?" He asked and Damon smiled down at Viktor.

"Surprisingly, no." Damon replied. "He's just... mine." Damon said. "I've been waiting for him for a long time and now that I have him, it's all been worth it."

"How's Caroline?" He asked and Damon smiled.

"She's going to be an amazing mother." Damon said. "Vik's lucky to have her as his mother. She just came in here and I handed him over and it's so natural for her. I don't think its hit her yet that she's really a mother but it will." He smiled.

"I brought over some of his clothes and stuff." Stefan said.

"Thanks, Stef." Damon smiled.

"Anyway, Klaus made me promise I'd be quick so he can get a turn." Stefan chuckled and Damon smirked.

"You can stay as long as you want to, bro. He can wait." Damon replied and that meant a lot to Stefan.

"I'll come back in after everyone has seen him." Stefan smiled.

"Okay." Damon nodded and Stefan left. Seconds later Klaus came in the room and Damon grinned at him. "Hey."

"Hello, Daddy." Klaus smiled and Damon chuckled. "Or should I say wanted fugitive?" He asked and Damon smirked.

"Vik, this is your Uncle Klaus." Damon said. "He tries to be funny so just laugh and let him think he is." Damon said and Klaus chuckled. He pulled the chair over so it was close to Damon and sat down.

"He's a gorgeous little man." Klaus smiled.

"I know, right?" Damon said and Klaus laughed. "You'll have two of these soon." Damon winked and Klaus grinned.

"I can't wait." Klaus nodded.

"You can hold him when he's finished the bottle." Damon said.

"Thanks." Klaus smiled.

"How was the flight?" Damon asked and Klaus knew what he meant.

"Caroline was nervous and impatient on the plane but that's to be expected. It helped a lot that you called with an update, though." He said.

"I called her as soon as I got information from the doctor." Damon replied.

"Since when could you turn into a crow?" Klaus asked and Damon laughed. Caroline and Stefan hadn't asked him that yet.

"Since shortly after I turned." Damon replied and Klaus looked surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Klaus asked.

"Honestly? I forgot about it." Damon admitted. "I hadn't done it since I first arrived in Mystic Falls."

"How is it possible?" He asked.

"I don't know." Damon admitted. "One day I just was looking at a crow thinking that it would be cool to fly and the next thing my body changed. It was a shock to say the least." Damon smirked. Klaus held Viktor after he finished his bottle then left to let someone else come visit and Ric appeared.

"Congratulations." Ric smiled and Damon hugged him with one arm as Viktor was still in the crook of his left arm.

"Thank you." Damon smiled.

"He looks like you." Ric said.

"I know." Damon smirked. "Let's hope he gets Caroline's personality though." Damon chuckled.

"I don't know, man. I'm sure he'd love to fly a fighter plane some day." Ric smirked and Damon laughed.

"How did you all even know it was me?" Damon asked and Ric chuckled.

"Your radio comment was reported on the news." Ric smiled and Damon smirked.

"Well, they didn't catch me." Damon shrugged and Ric laughed.

"Still. Only you would say that to air forces around the world." He pointed out.

"It was worth it." Damon smiled as he looked at Viktor. "Vik, this is your Uncle Alaric. You're middle name is after him." He said and Ric grinned.

"Nice to meet you finally, Viktor." Ric grinned. "He's really small." Ric said and Damon smiled.

"I find it hard to believe that I was ever this small." Damon said and Ric chuckled.

"I'm so happy for you." Ric smiled. "You look totally smitten." Ric commented and Damon smirked.

"I so am. He's awesome." Damon grinned then Caroline came back. "How is she?" Damon asked.

"She's sore from her surgery and she has two broken ribs but otherwise she's okay." Caroline said.

"I gave Vik another bottle." Damon said to her and she smiled.

"Did he take the whole thing?" She asked and he nodded.

"Why don't I go up and see Noelle and Ric can send Bonnie in?" Damon asked and Caroline smiled.

"Sure." She said then Damon handed Viktor over to her and left with Ric.

"Noelle's going to be just fine, baby." Caroline said as she kissed his head. "And so are we." She whispered. Bonnie came in with a big grin on her face when she saw Viktor.

"Oh my god! He's so gorgeous!" Bonnie exclaimed and Caroline grinned.

"He's perfect." She replied. "This is your Aunt Bonnie." Caroline said softly to Viktor.

"Hi Viktor!" She smiled and touched his little cheek. "Can I hold him?" She asked and Caroline giggled.

"Of course. But sit down and do it or Damon will have a fit." She replied and Bonnie laughed and sat down. Caroline gave Viktor over to her and Bonnie kissed his cheek.

"Wow, you are just so wonderful." She smiled and he gurgled a little.

"Damon's been translating his gurgles." Caroline giggled and Bonnie laughed.

"So, really it's just what Damon would say." Bonnie smiled and Caroline giggled.

"He's toning it down to be baby appropriate." Caroline grinned.

"Have you two had a chance to talk?" Bonnie asked seriously and Caroline nodded.

"Things aren't perfect and we need to work on it, but we both agree that we should try." Caroline explained.

"He makes you happy though, for the most part, right?" Bonnie asked.

"For the most part, he makes me ridiculously happy. But it's the small part that makes me hurt that we need to work on. I can admit that I've hurt him too though on several occasions so we need to work on that too." She said.

"I'm glad you're going to try." Bonnie said.

* * *

><p>Seth and Zara visited briefly after Bonnie then they all went home with the exception of Caroline, Damon and Stefan. Damon refused to leave the hospital until Viktor could go with him and Caroline didn't want to leave him either. Stefan stayed with them for a few hours and spent some time with his little nephew before also heading home. Damon compelled the doctors and nurses to let them stay with Viktor. Viktor had to get tests done on him constantly and it hurt his parents to have to watch that but they knew things could still take a turn for the worse so they bit their tongues and let the doctors take care of him.<p> 


	2. Family

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Viktor was released five days after his March 4th birth and Damon and Caroline were thrilled to be able to take him home, though they were both nervous about his condition. They were going to have to take him back to the hospital every day for the following week to get him checked but the doctor was confident that his lungs were developing nicely and he didn't think they would have any problems with him. Damon dressed him in a little black onesie that said 'My Dad Can Kick Your Dad's Ass' then put a warm quilted pram suit on him as they'd been told to monitor his temperature for the next while. Damon had gotten him lots of funny onsies before they went on vacation. He had bought another one like the one he put on him that said 'My Mom Can Kick Your Dad's Ass' and 'My Mom is Hotter Than Your Mom' among others. He got him all strapped into his car seat then the three of them left the hospital and went down to Caroline's car. Damon got the car seat clipped into the backseat then sat in the passenger seat so he could watch him while Caroline drove.<p>

"I'm so happy we get to take him home." Caroline grinned.

"So am I but I'm a little nervous that something will happen." Damon mumbled as he stared at his son who was napping in his seat.

"Me too but I guess that's just being a parent." She smiled at him.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the house and everyone was waiting for them and they'd gotten a banner made saying 'Welcome Home, Viktor!' and hung it up in the living room. Damon took him out of his car seat then took off his pram suit and wrapped him in a blanket.<p>

"I feel like I haven't been in this house for years." Damon sighed.

"You look really terrible, mate." Klaus said and Damon shrugged.

"He hasn't slept since he was on the cruise." Caroline said worriedly and everyone looked at Damon in disbelief. "He hasn't fed either." She said.

"I'll get to all that later." Damon said as he sat down with Viktor on the couch. Damon could feel his exhaustion but was too worried to sleep.

"Viktor's sleeping, why don't you take a little nap until he wakes up. I'll wake you up as soon as he wakes up, I promise." Caroline said to him and he eyed her sceptically. "I promise." She said softly.

"Fine." He huffed. "But keep an eye on his temperature. And his colour. And make sure his breathing stays even and..."

"Damon." She said interrupting him. "I'll watch him like a hawk. Now go sleep." She said. "Actually, have some blood first." She said and he sighed.

"Fine." He said then handed Viktor over to her and went into the kitchen. Damon drank down five blood bags as he realised then just how starving he was then went upstairs to bed. He was asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Caroline sat down on the couch and cradled Viktor to her and couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped from her lips when he gurgled in his sleep.

"He's too cute." Bonnie said as she sat down next to her.

"I know. It actually hurts to look at him. I just love him so much." Caroline smiled.

"It's crazy that you're a mom now." Bonnie smiled.

"I always knew I wanted to be a mom but I thought I'd be like 30 when it happened." She smiled.

"You'll do great, Cookie." Seth smiled at her then Stefan sat down on Caroline's other side on the couch.

"So, Damon's acting a little crazy." Stefan smirked and she laughed.

"I think with the sleep and blood deprivation it's just been a little much for him." She agreed.

"He'll calm down soon." Stefan said.

"You think?" Caroline smirked. "I don't know. I'm surprised he actually went to sleep." She said. "I slept in the chair in the hospital when Viktor was sleeping but he didn't. He just watched and checked him and compelled doctors to see his results." She giggled.

"He's smitten." Ric smiled.

"He's been really great, actually. He's like super dad." Caroline said and they all laughed quietly as they didn't want to wake Viktor up, but more for Damon's sake so he could sleep.

"I can't imagine Damon changing diapers." Bonnie giggled.

"You might not believe this, but I haven't even had a chance to do it yet. Damon just wants to do everything." Caroline giggled. "He changes them at vampire speed so Viktor won't get cold." She smiled. "Though, he totally teases the little guy for the smell." She says and they laughed.

"He teases the baby?" Bonnie asked amused.

"Not in a bad way." Caroline corrected. "Like this morning he was changing him and told him that it was a good thing he was dead because he was pretty sure that would kill him otherwise." She said and they laughed.

"Poor Viktor." Ric smirked.

"With Damon as his dad, he'll have to get used to teasing." Seth smiled.

"I don't think he'll tease him like he teases all of us though. Not until he's a teenager anyway." Caroline smirked.

"Have you talked about the future? Like what you'll do about school?" Stefan asked curiously.

"He'll have to be home schooled until he's old enough to know he can't tell anyone about vampires." She said. "I suggested just compelling him not to say anything and Damon kind of lost his mind a little bit." She said

"How come he doesn't have a pacifier?" Bonnie asked and Caroline laughed.

"Tell you what? Ask Damon that when he wakes up." Caroline replied and Bonnie looked sceptical.

"I'll ask him." Seth said and Caroline giggled.

"Good luck with that." She replied.

* * *

><p>When Viktor woke up Caroline was about to go wake Damon but Damon was downstairs in the blink of an eye as he'd heard him cry. His hair was sticking up all over the place and he still looked tired but his colour was better.<p>

"Did he just wake up?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I was just coming to get you." She said and he held his arms out and she handed Viktor over.

"Did you have a nice little nap, Vik?" Damon smiled at him as he held him in the crook of his left arm and Viktor stopped crying when Damon spoke to him. "You want a bottle, son?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen and the group were so amused by Daddy Damon. He came back out minutes later feeding Viktor.

"Why doesn't Viktor have a pacifier?" Seth asked curiously and Damon deadpanned.

"Don't get me started on those." Damon said but started a little rant anyway. "First, they are unbelievably dirty and are like germ central. He has enough problems without adding hygiene to the mix. Second, they're a major choking hazard. Third, most people use them to shut the baby up and I don't care how much he cries. If he's crying it's because he wants something and that's just fine with me. We'll never learn his different cries if it's muffled by one of those horrible things. Fourth, it lowers the amount he'll eat and he needs the extra weight. Then on top of all of that there are studies that show psychological damage from giving babies pacifiers as it's a signal to them to be quiet, like the parent doesn't have time for them. Caroline and I have nothing more important to do now than be his parents. And, if he needs the comfort of extra sucking when he's not eating, he can use his thumb. That helps him learn how to self-sooth and helps his brain development. Then there's the physical side of it as a pacifier changes the shape of their mouths and changes how they use their tongue when they eat. Not only that but with all the sucking they do on the pacifier their little stomachs build up acid because the body thinks it's being fed and they get stomach aches and heartburn." Damon finished. "It's just stupid to ever even consider it." He shrugged then noticed all of their jaws dropped except Caroline who looked amused. "What?" He asked confused.

"So you really don't have strong feelings on the subject then." Ric smirked and everyone laughed.

"The twins aren't getting them either, right?" Damon asked Klaus though it wasn't really a question.

"Since you made such a compelling argument." Klaus chuckled. "No they won't." He agreed.

"Good." Damon nodded and Viktor stopped drinking from his bottle and made a little noise. They all watched in fascination as Damon lifted him up from his arm so that his little face was at Damon's shoulder and Damon rubbed his tiny back in circles until he let out the quietest and cutest little burp ever then Damon put him back down on his arm and he started drinking from the bottle again.

"How did you know he needed to burp?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"He told me." Damon shrugged. "Didn't you hear the little noise he made when he stopped eating?" Damon asked her like she was stupid and they all laughed.

"See, told you. Super dad." Caroline giggled.

"Can I have a turn?" Stefan asked with a smile and Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe when he's finished eating." Damon replied and they laughed.

"Maybe?" Stefan asked amused.

"It depends if he goes back to sleep or not." Damon shrugged.

"Why?" Stefan asked and Damon sighed.

"Because you fidget too much to hold him if he wants to sleep." Damon replied and they all laughed. "I don't see how this is funny." Damon pointed out.

"Are you ever going to put him down?" Seth asked and Damon huffed.

"He was in the car seat." Damon reminded them and they chuckled. "Look, I thought I would never be a dad for almost 150 years so if I'm going a teeny bit overboard, so what?" Damon asked them and nobody had anything to say to that.

"I'll no doubt be the same." Klaus smiled.

"Except you're going to have to juggle twins." Damon smirked and Klaus chuckled.

"Well, I'll take one." Caroline giggled. "Since Damon is clearly never letting me have, Viktor." She smirked and they laughed.

"Sorry." Damon mumbled. He didn't mean to be stealing all Viktor's time but he couldn't really help himself.

"It's okay." She smiled. "I understand this is a big deal for you. I hadn't really had time to process the whole never having children side of being a vampire before we were suddenly having him." She said. Viktor drank nearly the whole bottle when he was finished and Damon grinned at him and started to walk back into the kitchen but the rest of them could still hear him.

"You drank nearly the whole bottle." Damon said happily. "Daddy's so proud of you." Everyone smiled at each other amused then Damon came back in after disposing of the bottle. Damon sat down on the couch carefully then Viktor got his little arm free of his blanket and was waving it around.

"Watch this." Caroline smiled and Damon put his finger about six inches away from Viktor's face then Viktor reached up and grabbed on to Damon's finger tightly and pulled it down to him. Everyone in the room said 'aww' and Damon grinned at his little son. "He held Damon's finger when they first met and it seems to be a comfort for him now. He doesn't do it with me though." She said a little sadly and Damon looked up at her.

"He'll do plenty of things with you that he won't with me." Damon smiled at her. "But he had a traumatic birth so he probably remembers that when I couldn't pick him up I did this with him." Damon said. "I've just realised that he's Dutch." Damon chuckled. "American mother, Italian father and he's Dutch. What a mix." He smirked.

"Bonnie, you know the amulet you made him? What will that do for him?" Caroline asked and Damon looked surprised as he'd forgotten about it.

"It protects him from death." Bonnie said cautiously as she wasn't sure how Damon would react to even the thought of that.

"Well, we can't put it round his neck, he might choke..." Damon said as he thought about it.

"What about around his wrist?" Caroline asked and Damon thought about it.

"Maybe if it was done loosely. If somehow it tightened it could cut off his circulation though." Damon replied

"It's just the stone that is the spelled part so you could take it out and fasten the stone to his clothes somehow." Bonnie suggested and Damon smiled.

"Caroline, do you have any of those hair clip things?" Damon asked her and she went and got the amulet and a couple of different hair clips then handed them over to Damon. Damon fastened the little pouch bonnie had given them to his onesie at the side so that if Viktor touched it somehow, he couldn't hurt himself on the clip. "There. You're all protected now." Damon smiled at him and Viktor gurgled making Damon smirk. "That's Vik for 'Thanks Aunt Bonnie'." Damon said and everyone laughed at him translating.

"You're very welcome, Viktor." Bonnie smiled.

"By the way, I called my mom and she'll be here in three days. Roger will come in a couple of weeks as he can't get his vacation time changed." Caroline said and Damon nodded.

"Did you hear that Vik?" Damon asked him softly. "Your Grammy is coming to see you." He said and Viktor gurgled. "That's Vik for 'Great, another person to cut down my Daddy time'." He smirked and they laughed.

"Who are you trying to kid? You won't let anyone hold him anyway." Stefan huffed and Damon chuckled.

"Fine. Vik, do you want to go see Auntie Stefan?" Damon asked and Viktor gurgled. "That's Vik for 'Okay, if I have to.'" Damon said and Stefan rolled his eyes. "But sit down next to me." Damon said and they laughed. Stefan sat down and Damon manoeuvred Viktor over to Stefan but Viktor didn't let go of Damon's finger so Damon didn't force him to. Stefan was holding Viktor and Damon's hand was across him while Viktor held on tightly to him.

"You can let go now." Stefan said to Damon and Damon shot him a dark look.

"If Vik wants to hold my finger then he holds it. Got it?" Damon asked and Stefan smirked.

"Fine." Stefan said then turned to Viktor. "And your Daddy thinks I brood too much." Stefan said and everyone laughed while Damon rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went smoothly and Viktor slept and ate and they didn't have any problems with him. When night time came, Caroline tried to get Damon to put Viktor in his crib to sleep but Damon wasn't interested. He said to her that she should get a good night's sleep and he would sleep when Viktor slept the next day when she was awake. She was too tired to argue so she went to bed alone and Damon sat up watching Supernatural all night while Viktor either slept in his arms or when he was awake, Damon fed and talked to him. When Caroline came downstairs she found Damon lying on the couch watching a blank TV screen with Viktor lying sleeping on his stomach in just his diaper on Damon's bare chest under his shirt, though Damon had unbuttoned a few buttons so he would have room. Damon had a blanket covering the two of them.<p>

"Morning." She smiled and Damon grinned at her.

"Morning, beautiful." He said.

"Won't he get cold?" Caroline asked concerned and Damon smirked.

"Don't you notice anything different about me?" Damon asked then she blinked in surprise when she saw the human necklace around his neck.

"Why are you wearing the necklace?" She asked confused and Damon smiled.

"I read that it soothes babies to lie skin to skin listening to either their mother or their father's heartbeat. And he's out for the count so it seems to be working." Damon grinned and Caroline smiled lovingly at him.

"You're too cute, you know that?" She said and he chuckled.

"You should do it too. Try it the next time he wants to sleep." Damon suggested and she smiled and nodded happily. "You have no idea how blissed out I am right now." Damon smirked and she giggled.

"You look really happy lying there." She smiled.

"I am. You know, I want lots of kids, my sweet." He said to her happily. "If this is what it's like, we should have a whole football team of them running around." He grinned and she laughed.

"Well, we do have eternity to look after them." She giggled. "But one thing at a time, okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"Once Vik is all better and you and I start going to therapy then maybe we can consider future children. Sorry, I was just getting carried away." He admitted.

"No." She said then kneeled down and kissed him. "I think it's sweet that you're getting carried away. I like that you're so happy with Viktor in our lives." She said softly. "I knew you would be an amazing dad but you're so far above my expectations and I love it." She smiled then kissed him again.

"Thank you." He said to her softly. "Vik's lucky to have you as his Mama." Damon replied.

"I love you." She said to him and he smiled.

"I love you more." He replied and she grinned.

"Good. How long has he been sleeping?" She asked and Damon chuckled.

"Three hours." He replied amused. "I didn't want to move and wake him to change the disc so I ended up switching the TV off because the disc menu song kept repeating and it was driving me crazy." He chuckled and she giggled.

"I'll change it for you." She smiled then went over and swapped the disc.

"He'll probably wake up soon anyway." Damon replied. "I'm guessing it's just comfortable in there." Damon smirked as he pointed to his shirt and she giggled.

"You know, you smell really nice like that." She smirked and he chuckled.

"Want a taste?" He cocked an eyebrow and she giggled.

"You would seriously let me bite you while you're all human?" She asked amused.

"Why not?" He shrugged. "I've had yours." He reminded her and she nodded.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Go for it." He said then tilted his head to the side, baring his neck to her. She kneeled down beside him and licked and sucked at his neck then slowly let her fangs pierce his skin as she drank from him. She'd had his vampire blood plenty of times and found he still tasted like that just human so it was better. She pulled away after a few mouthfuls then bit into her own wrist and let him drink a little so the wound would close. "So?" Damon smirked and she smiled.

"Yummy." She replied and he chuckled.

"Yummy?" He asked amused. "You couldn't come up with a better word than yummy?"

"Scrumptious? Delectable? Delicious?" She asked and he smirked.

"Better." He smiled.

"When do we have to go to the hospital?" She asked.

"Noon." He replied. "I can just take him if you want to get the house ready for your mother coming." He suggested and she smiled.

"I do have some shopping to do and we need stuff at the market as well as diapers and stuff." She nodded. "You sure?" She asked.

"Of course." He smiled.

"You just love that you're getting all this time with him." She giggled.

"I can't exactly deny that." He smirked. "But when we're back I'll sleep for a while and you can hang out with him." He suggested. He realised he was totally hogging Viktor and was trying to compromise.

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon took Viktor to the doctor and Stefan went with him as he wasn't keen on being alone in the car with Viktor just in case.<p>

"I'm so jealous." Stefan laughed and Damon smirked.

"You can do it whenever you want to, Stef." Damon pointed out. "We have money, time and nothing else to do." He shrugged.

"I want to be in a relationship before I think about kids." Stefan replied.

"Speaking of that. Have you called Monroe?" He asked and Stefan smiled.

"Yeah." He replied. "I told him we were back but he's still in Rio. He's going to come and visit when he's back in Europe." Stefan smiled.

"Have you been talking a lot?" Damon asked curiously.

"Since we got back to Amsterdam... Every day." Stefan replied.

"That's good." Damon nodded. "Ric is going to be so pissed that he's the only single one left." Damon smirked and Stefan laughed.

"I think we should see if Zara has any single friends for him to go out with." Stefan suggested.

"Maybe. He needs someone a little exciting, I think. He's not the most exciting guy so he needs a girl that might be a little crazy to loosen him up a bit." Damon smirked.

"What do you think about Seth and Bonnie being together?" Stefan asked and Damon laughed.

"You're such a little gossip." Damon said and Stefan smirked.

"Just tell me." He replied.

"Personally, I think they are all wrong for each other but it's their life." Damon shrugged.

"You don't really like Bonnie, do you?" Stefan chuckled and Damon smirked.

"She's okay. I like her most of the time but sometimes I do wish she'd fuck off with all of her opinions on everything." Damon admitted. "Just don't tell the wife I said that or she'll be pissed." He chuckled and Stefan laughed.

"She doesn't really fit in with our little group." Stefan agreed. "Apart from Caroline and Seth, she doesn't ever spend any time with anyone else without one of them present." Stefan pointed out. "Yet, Zara just works with us." Stefan said and Damon nodded.

"Zaza is great." Damon agreed. "Don't tell Klaus this but after knowing her I would have said she would be the perfect girl for you to be with." Damon said surprising Stefan.

"Really? Why?" Stefan asked curiously.

"She's fun and laid back and has a good sense of humour. You need someone that'll lighten you up a bit." Damon chuckled.

"Thinking about it now, you're right. She is the type of girl I would like under normal circumstances." Stefan agreed.

"I am surprised that Bonnie still doesn't have her powers back though." Damon confessed.

"She's worried about that." Stefan nodded. "But she hasn't killed anyone so I don't understand why they haven't been returned to her."

"Witches. Such judgy little things." Damon snorted.

"Are you looking forward to Liz coming over?" Stefan asked and Damon smiled.

"Yeah." Damon nodded. "I think it's nice that Viktor has at least one grandmother." Damon said. "Though, our mother would have adored him." Damon grinned as did Stefan.

"Of course she would have. She probably does from wherever she is." Stefan nodded.

"Well, he still has you from our side of the family. Caroline's an only child so it evens out." Damon shrugged. "Though, we both like that Roger guy." Damon said. "He is just one of those ridiculously decent and genuinely nice people." Damon admitted.

"I still can't believe you gave that speech at their wedding." Stefan said amused and Damon laughed.

"Your face was so funny throughout it. You looked like you wanted to crawl into a little hole and die." Damon smirked.

"I did." Stefan chuckled.

"So, do you like having a nephew?" Damon smiled and Stefan's face lit up.

"I do. I'm so looking forward to spending more time with him." Stefan grinned. "Then eventually getting to babysit and stuff." He smiled and Damon chuckled.

"And who said you're getting to babysit?" Damon asked amused.

"You did." Stefan reminded him and his smile fell.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Damon asked annoyed and Stefan laughed.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to him, Damon." Stefan pointed out.

"Obviously, I know that." Damon replied. "I just..." Damon said softly.

"Can't imagine life without him now that you have him?" Stefan asked and Damon nodded.

"Maybe once you've been around him a little more." Damon said sceptically.

"Don't you trust me?" Stefan asked softly and Damon sighed.

"I do, so don't be offended, Stef. I'm even sceptical about leaving him with Caroline and she's his mother. I'm just being a psycho about it." Damon replied and Stefan laughed.

"I think it's normal to feel like you can look after your child better than anyone else." Stefan said. "And taking into account the ordeal with his birth, I can understand why you don't want to leave him." Stefan admitted.

"Well... If I tell you something can you promise not to repeat it?" Damon asked and Stefan nodded.

"I promise." He said.

"Caroline wants me to go to couple's therapy with her." Damon said.

"I think that's great, actually." Stefan replied.

"I agreed to go with her but I'll be distracted if Vik is there so maybe you can try babysitting then. We'd only be gone for like an hour and a half, so he'd probably be asleep the whole time anyway." Damon said as he thought about it.

"You can show me how to change him and make a bottle just in case." Stefan smiled.

"But no leaving him alone, okay?" Damon asked.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked confused.

"I mean, don't put him down in the crib or car seat and go in a different room and leave him alone." Damon replied. "And definitely no leaving him with anyone else." Damon said. "If there was an emergency, he could be left with Klaus or Ric but nobody else, okay?"

"If there was an emergency, my first priority would be getting him out of there, not leaving him with someone." Stefan replied and Damon smiled.

"Excellent response." Damon grinned. "Okay, you can babysit." He said and Stefan chuckled.

"I'm glad I passed your test." Stefan smiled and Damon chuckled.

"I wasn't actually testing you. I just liked your answer better than mine." Damon smirked.

"There's always a first for everything." Stefan winked and Damon laughed.

* * *

><p>Caroline was just in from the supermarket and she switched on the news after noticing Damon and Viktor weren't back from the hospital yet. She was horrified to see that the Dutch police were releasing the drunk driver that hit Noelle from custody and dropping the charges as he had 'mental health issues'. She felt a rage build within her that she'd never experienced before as she watched video footage of the man go free.<p>

"This just won't do." She replied then sped out of the house.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan took Viktor to the hospital, he was given a check up and Dr Van Hout was pleased with his progress. He'd come a long way in the week since his birth. They drove back home and went into the house and Damon fed and changed him. He noticed that Viktor was wide awake and seemed particularly alert so he took him into the play room and lay him down under his little play gym then Damon lay down on his stomach next to him and pushed the buttons that made little noises and moved the moveable parts and Viktor watched everything he did. He heard the door open and moments later Caroline came into the playroom and Damon could tell something was up with her.<p>

"You alright?" He asked from his spot on the floor.

"Uh... yeah. Fine." She replied.

"You're lying." Damon pointed out.

"No, I'm fine. Really." She smiled. "Can I join you two?" She grinned and he chuckled and rolled over a bit so she had space next to him then she lay down on the floor and continued showing Viktor the things on the play gym. Damon still was sure something was wrong but if she didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't force her.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Damon, Caroline, Klaus and Stefan were on the couch watching TV together. Damon had slept all afternoon to give Caroline time with Viktor who was currently fast asleep in Damon's arms.<p>

"Stick on the news." Klaus said and Damon turned the channel. The Dutch headlines reported that a man was found with his heart ripped out of his chest.

"Wait, isn't that the drunk driver?" Stefan asked confused.

"Yeah." Damon replied equally confused.

"You killed him?" Stefan asked surprised. "I was with you all day, when did you have time to kill him?" Stefan asked and Damon looked puzzled.

"I didn't kill him." Damon replied and he noticed Caroline looking apprehensive and he gasped. She looked at him with a pleading expression and his jaw dropped but he quickly masked that so Klaus and Stefan wouldn't see.

_Please don't tell them!_ He heard Caroline say in his head and Damon was completely in shock. Caroline wasn't like him. He could rip out a heart and never think about it again but her? He could never imagine her being able to do that.

_You ripped out his heart?_ Damon asked her in disbelief and she stared at him for a few seconds before finally nodding slightly. _That's why you looked so upset earlier when you came home._ He said.

_The police dropped the charges against him! They were letting him go!_ She defended and he blinked in surprise.

_I would have killed him if I heard that. Why didn't you tell me? I would have done it._ He said to her.

_I just came home from the store today and saw it on the news... I couldn't stop myself. I felt this rage that I've never felt before then the next thing I knew... He was dead in the alley._ She explained and he nodded. He'd felt the rage plenty of times. He could understand completely.

"Feel like going for a walk, my sweet?" Damon smiled at her so the boys wouldn't notice.

"What about Viktor?" She asked.

"Auntie Stefan wants to babysit." Damon smirked. "And we won't be gone for long." He said.

"I can watch him." Stefan grinned.

"Okay." Caroline nodded. Damon softly moved Viktor over to Stefan then he and Caroline left the house and went into the woods. When Damon deemed them far enough away he turned to her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I don't feel bad about killing him." She replied surprising Damon. "I just wish I hadn't done it like that." She said softly.

"What made you do it that way?" Damon asked as it was a particularly brutal death. "I told you that snapping a neck is the easiest way."

"I know. That's why I didn't do that." She replied. "I didn't want him to have a quick and painless death... I remembered what you said about how it felt in Russia... And I wanted him to suffer." She admitted. "He almost killed our son and Noelle. I just couldn't let him go free." She said and Damon agreed with her – which weirded him out something terrible. He was supposed to be the immoral evil one and she was supposed to be the angel.

"I wouldn't tell Bonnie about this." Damon replied.

"Are you angry at me?" She asked confused.

"Of course not. I would have done the same thing but that's what worries me." He said softly. "You're so kind hearted... This might take a toll on you." He explained.

"Damon... I'm a little worried too." She said and Damon could tell there was something she wanted to say but wasn't sure if she should.

"You can tell me anything." He said.

"I'm worried because... I enjoyed it." She said to him and that broke his heart a little bit. "To feel the dark part of my nature... The power of it. I was consumed by rage and I'm worried because I liked it." She said and he sighed.

"That is part of every vampire's nature." Damon nodded.

"He wasn't... the only one." She replied and Damon looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"After him, my bloodlust went through the roof and I drained two people." She said and he nodded. He'd been there himself.

"Rage and bloodlust are closely linked to each other." He said. "What did you do with the bodies?" Damon asked.

"I left them in an alley." She replied.

"Tell me where and I'll go get rid of them. We can't have bodies found with bite marks on them." Damon replied. "We don't need any focus to be turned on Amsterdam from the vampire world." He explained.

"I can go get rid of them." She offered.

"No. I'll do it. I have a lot of practice." He replied. "You go make sure Auntie Stefan hasn't put Vik in a dress or something." Damon said and she nodded.

"You're going to have to show me this one day." She said.

"Getting rid of a body?" He asked confused.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Why?" He asked surprised.

"For next time." She said like it was obvious.

"Are you planning to start killing people on a regular basis?" Damon asked concerned.

"Well, no. But I wasn't planning on killing anyone when I woke up this morning either, it just kind of happened." She replied and Damon was more worried than ever. He expected tears or hysteria or something... Not this calm detachment.

"Caroline, have you turned your emotions off?" He asked her.

"No, I was tempted to earlier but I didn't. You and I promised we wouldn't do that." She said and he was relieved to hear that even though he found it strange that she could kill three people in one day and only be mildly disturbed by it. He figured it was just shock and she would no doubt be distraught about it later.

"Let's go then." Damon said to her.

"I thought you wanted me to go back to the house?" She asked confused.

"If you want to know how to get rid of a body then come with me." He said to her and he hoped the experience of getting rid of the bodies would upset her enough to force a reaction out of her. He felt that he was too far gone now to be affected by killing someone but he hated the thought that the beautiful and sweet creature in front of him was possibly becoming more like him.

"What about Viktor?" She asked.

"Stefan will be fine for half an hour with him." Damon replied. He knew Stefan wouldn't let anything happen to Viktor and figured it was more important to get Caroline out of this detachment. The last thing he wanted was Caroline going off the deep end like he had many a time.


	3. Probably Not The Best Thing To Do

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Caroline led Damon to the alley she'd killed the two people in as it was a different alley than the one she killed the drunk driver in. Damon knew that if he was going to get her out of this, he would have to horrify her. He would have to suggest extreme things to her to disgust her. He could hardly judge her for accepting her nature but he thought she was too sweet a girl to become the monster he had. He wanted her to think what she did was wrong so she wouldn't do it again. He could be the monster for the two of them. Even he was disgusted at the ideas he came up with so she had to be, right? They went over to a dumpster and she opened it and the bodies lay at the top. He saw the bites and they were vicious. Almost like ripper bites...<p>

"So what do we do then?" She asked casually and he tried to hide his shock at her obvious indifference to the bodies.

"Well, normally I would say we could just go bury them somewhere but since we're so far away from anywhere to do that, it might be difficult to get them away from the city without being spotted." He said and she nodded.

"Okay." She said.

"There're a few different things we can do." He said and he was hoping she would burst into tears when he told her his plan. "Because the bite mark is on the neck, we can rip their heads off." He said casually and to his horror she nodded.

"Okay, then what?" She asked and he had to turn his head and pretend to be on the look out to hide his dropped jaw. He had to go more extreme.

"Well, we can rip the rest of the body up into pieces and put them down the sewage drain." He said.

"There's a drain right there." She shrugged as she pointed.

"Uh... okay." Damon blinked in surprise. Maybe actually doing it would be the key. Just talking was exactly that – just talk. He walked over to the drain and lifted the heavy grate. "Get started then, I don't want to leave Vik for too long." He said then leaned casually against the alley wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aren't you going to help?" She asked surprised. It would kill him to do it but he couldn't just let her lose herself.

"It's your mess, you clean it up." He said to her sternly and she sighed.

"Fine." She said then pulled the first body out by the hair. "What do I do?" She asked as the body hung from her hand.

"Stick your fingers in the bite mark and just pull up." Damon instructed and he watched as she followed his instructions without hesitation. This was worse than he thought and his eyes widened when she actually threw the head into the drain.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Arms and legs." He said. Soon both bodies were in the drain and Caroline was covered in blood. Damon put the drain grate back on and found he couldn't speak.

"If I go home like this they'll know something happened." She pointed out and he nodded.

"Uh... I'll ask them to come into the woods with me so I can tell Stefan about the prophecy." Damon said.

"But you're not going to tell them about this, right?" She asked. "They're only humans after all." She pointed out and Damon was so heartbroken for her in that moment. One day she would come to regret her actions and she would be devastated.

"They are only humans." Damon nodded in reluctant agreement. He made sure not to promise not to tell the others. "Let's go." He said.

* * *

><p>They ran back to the house and Damon found he couldn't think of anything to say to her. If she really had become a ripper, Viktor wouldn't be safe around her. Caroline waited down the road while Damon went into the house, got Viktor and the two men followed him into the woods. Caroline then ran into the house and into the shower. Once they were far into the woods Damon could speak to them. He would sense it if Caroline was coming to join them but he spoke quietly anyway.<p>

"What prophecy?" Stefan asked.

"Later. We have much bigger problems at the moment." Damon said seriously and both were alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Caroline has turned her emotions off." Damon said and both men were shocked. "She doesn't even know that she's done it. I sometimes forget that she's only been a vampire for a year." He said sadly.

"How do you know?" Stefan asked and Damon sighed.

"She killed the drunk driver." Damon said and both of their jaws dropped.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked in disbelief. "She ripped a heart out?" He asked.

"She told me that she wanted him to suffer." Damon replied and they gasped.

"Where did you two really go?" Stefan asked hesitantly.

"In her bloodlust she drained two people and she left the bodies in a dumpster so we went to get rid of the bodies." Damon replied and they could see the glazed over look he had. "I just watched her rip two bodies apart and stuff them down a drain." Damon said softly and Stefan nearly fell over.

"She dismembered the corpses?" Klaus asked shocked.

"She did it without hesitation." Damon whispered.

"No." Stefan said.

"The bite marks were ripper bites." Damon said.

"This is Caroline." Klaus said confused. He couldn't imagine her ever being able to do that.

"What are we going to do?" Stefan asked.

"She can't know that I told you both but I can't be awake every second of the day. It might be a phase and she'll turn them back on by herself." Damon said. "So I'm going to need you both to lurk around when I take a nap in the afternoon." He said. "If she has no emotions, she might be a danger to Viktor." Damon said. "I'll also need her constantly watched. I need to know if she's sneaking into the city to kill."

"Well, I'll make sure I'm always in the house." Stefan replied.

"As will I." Klaus nodded. "I can also follow her if she goes into the city." He said.

"She can't know that you're doing this. We need to come up with a plan." Damon replied.

"Agreed." Klaus nodded.

"And Stef, I need you to call the Sheriff and get her to change her mind about coming. But we'll need to tell Caroline and the Sheriff the same thing." Damon said worried.

"We could say that I got Intel of a supernatural threat to us." Klaus replied and Damon nodded.

"Perfect." Damon said.

"She thinks we're in the woods discussing the prophecy so we'll need to tell Stefan." Klaus replied.

"Long story short, because I'm in love with the Queen and she's in love with me, I'm now what is known as the Prince of the Night." Damon said and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"I've read about the Price of the Night." Stefan replied.

"Yeah, let's not make a big deal out of it. But you know so when Caroline asks, that's what Klaus and I were telling you, okay? We can talk about it more later." Damon said.

"Sure." Stefan said.

"Stefan, you're the only one besides me that is stronger than Caroline right now, Klaus will be soon, but for now it's you." Damon said. "If you have the slightest doubt about her around Viktor... you stop her." Damon warned. "I don't mean kill her, but stop her in whatever other way you have to, okay? Can you do that?" Damon asked then looked at the sleeping Viktor in his arms. "She would never forgive herself if she hurt him."

"I'll stop her." Stefan promised.

* * *

><p>The boys went back into the house and Caroline was sitting on the couch watching TV with her hair still wet from her shower. Damon had warned them not to act differently around her as she would know.<p>

"Hi, Darling." Klaus smiled at her and she turned and smiled back at him but it wasn't her warm smile and they could all see the difference.

"Hey, guys. Did you tell Stef?" She asked Damon.

"Yeah." Damon nodded.

"You can't exactly call Klaus 'his majesty' anymore." Stefan chuckled and Damon smirked.

"Can so." Damon replied amused. "You can't tell the others about this, Stef." Damon said.

"I think I know you by now." Stefan smirked and Damon chuckled.

"You would think so." Damon smiled.

"Now, give me my nephew back." Stefan said and Damon laughed.

"Yes, Auntie Stefan." Damon mock saluted and handed the sleeping Viktor over.

"Is he still asleep?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"That's what babies do." Damon smirked though he was concerned. "They sleep, eat and fill their diapers."

"By the way, I can't believe I forgot to mention this to you three earlier." Klaus said annoyed. "My vampires told me that there are a group of old vampires scouting us." He lied and Damon made himself look alarmed.

"What?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry, babe. You'll take them all out, life will go on." Caroline shrugged.

"I think it would be unsafe for your mother to come here as she cannot protect herself." Klaus pointed out though he was alarmed at Caroline's lack of concern.

"Cool. I'll call her and tell her." Caroline said casually.

"You look tired, my sweet." Damon smiled at her.

"I am, actually. I think I'll call it a night." She said then stood up from the couch.

"I love you." Damon said to her and she smirked.

"You too, babe. Night boys." She waved then went upstairs. Once she was gone, Stefan and Klaus looked at Damon concerned and he nodded. They had a big problem. She didn't even look at Viktor.

* * *

><p>Klaus went to bed and Stefan went back to the other house to sleep as Damon was staying up to look after Viktor. He wanted more than anything to put the human necklace on and let Viktor lie with him but he couldn't risk it with Caroline being without her emotions. He watched TV and fed and changed Viktor through the night and Stefan arrived early in the morning before Caroline even got up.<p>

"How'd everything go during the night?" Stefan asked as he came through the door.

"Fine." Damon nodded. "He was coughing a little earlier though so I'm going to ask about that when I take him to the hospital later." Damon said.

"He doesn't cry much." Stefan commented and Damon smirked.

"What does he have to cry about? He's got his Daddy as his personal butler and cuddler." He chuckled and Stefan laughed. "I'll show you something cool when his Mama gets up." Damon smiled. "She'll be pissed if I show you before her." Damon chuckled.

"You've got me all intrigued." Stefan laughed.

"Mama's up. What's cool?" Caroline asked as she came down the stairs in her robe.

"Morning." Damon smiled at her. "Watch this." He grinned and Caroline and Stefan looked on with interest. "Hey, Vik." Damon said then stuck his tongue out at Viktor who was in his arms. About 20 seconds later Viktor stuck his tongue out a little back. Caroline giggled and Stefan grinned excitedly.

"That is so cute!" Stefan exclaimed.

"How did you get him to do that?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"I read that babies try and mimic your facial expressions. I've been wiggling my eyebrows and sticking out my tongue at him all night." Damon chuckled. "He can move his eyebrows a little but the tongue seems easiest." Damon smiled proudly.

"Let's see the eyebrows then." Caroline smiled.

"It might take a little while." Damon said then turned to look at Viktor. He moved his eyebrows around for a while and a few minutes later Viktor copied him but it wasn't obvious if you weren't looking for it.

"Oh my god!" Stefan grinned.

"That is cute, super dad." Caroline nodded with a smile and Damon chuckled.

"Are you coming to the hospital with us today?" Damon asked happily as it seemed Caroline was back to normal.

"Actually, I was thinking I'd pop into town today and head to a salon and get my roots touched up, if you don't mind." She replied and he realised she wasn't back to normal yet.

"I don't mind." He smiled. "You want to do the same as yesterday then?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

"Just that I sleep in the afternoon while you hang out with Vik." Damon said.

"Oh. Yeah, okay." She said.

"Can I come to the hospital with you?" Stefan asked.

"If you want." Damon nodded as he figured Stefan wanted to speak to him.

* * *

><p>Damon spent the rest of the morning with Viktor and Stefan while Caroline got ready then went into town. Soon it was time to go to the hospital and they got Viktor ready then left.<p>

"It's worse than I thought." Damon said once they were in the car.

"She doesn't seem to even care about Viktor. It's frightening." Stefan replied as they drove.

"You'll watch her with Vik when I sleep, right?" Damon asked for confirmation.

"We could ask Bonnie to go shopping with her after the salon and I can watch Viktor while you sleep." Stefan suggested.

"Bonnie can't know about this." Damon replied. "If she gets her powers back, she could take Caroline out."

"She wouldn't do that, would she?" Stefan asked shocked.

"I can't ever be sure of what Bonnie will do." Damon replied. "But if she hurts Caroline, I'll kill her and that won't go down well." Damon warned.

"Can't you think of something she can shop for that will take a while?" Stefan asked.

"I have an idea." Damon replied.

* * *

><p>Caroline was in the salon when her phone rang. She saw it was Damon and answered immediately.<p>

"Hey, everything okay?" She asked casually.

"_Everything's fine. Stefan and I were just saying that we think your idea to put arcade games in the cave would be cool._" He said and she grinned.

"Awesome." She replied.

"_Do you remember that big store that had them in Rotterdam?_" He asked her and she smiled. She loved that store.

"Yeah, that place was so great. I'd love to go back there." She replied.

"_You would?_" Damon asked surprised.

"Damon, I've been bugging you to go back there since last time." She giggled.

"_Oh. Well, we were going to go today, would you rather go instead?_" Damon asked and she grinned.

"That would be so awesome! You'd let me pick out the games?" She asked surprised.

"_As long as you get Pac Man._" He chuckled.

"Can I go today?" She asked excited.

"_I'm pretty tired, Caroline._" He replied.

"Oh." She said.

"_I can watch, Viktor._" She heard Stefan say in the background.

"_Get your own child._" Damon said back to him and she giggled.

"I think its great Stefan wants to spend time with him, Damon." She replied.

"_Well, if you're okay with Stefan watching Vik, you can go today if you want._" Damon replied.

"You're the best!" She exclaimed and he chuckled.

"_How long will you be?_" Damon asked her curiously.

"Well, it'll take me an hour to drive up there and I probably won't be finished in the salon till about 3pm." She said as she thought about it. "I'll try out the games in the store, choose some then be back around 7pm or so?" She asked.

"_Do you want someone to go with you? Klaus isn't doing anything today._" Damon said.

"No, it's cool." She smiled.

"_Are you sure you don't mind driving all the way there? We could go tomorrow together if you want._" He said to her and she giggled.

"Stop worrying so much, babe. I'm actually really excited about it." She replied.

"_Okay, but I don't think we'll fit more than four or five in the cave._" He said.

"Thanks, Damon." She smiled. "This is going to be fun." She said.

"_Just be careful, okay? Call me if you need me._" He replied.

"I will. Bye, babe." She said and hung up. She was so excited to be able to go do this as she'd been talking about the arcade games for months.

* * *

><p>Damon put his phone back in his pocket and sighed.<p>

"I feel terrible now." Damon muttered.

"I know, but you'd feel worse if something happened." Stefan replied. "Maybe having the day to herself will give her time to think." He replied.

"I can only think that if the roles were reversed, she would do anything to protect Vik from me." Damon said.

"Damon, don't worry, she'll be back to her old self in no time." Stefan smiled supportively.

"It's my fault she did this, Stef." Damon whispered. "I let her down. Big time. Everything she does because of this is on me." He said. "I screwed up so badly that she can't cope with it. She's missing time with Vik because of me." Damon added softly. "When she's back to normal, she'll never forgive me for this."

"It's not your fault, Damon." Stefan replied. "You thought on the ship that she was doing it too." He pointed out.

"I did think that." Damon nodded. "But she didn't. So it's all on me."

* * *

><p>Viktor was given antibiotics as he had a minor chest infection which had Damon worried. The doctor said that because Damon caught it so quickly, he would be completely fine but it didn't stop Damon from being concerned. Aside from that he was okay so Damon and Stefan took him home. Damon went to sleep as soon as they got in the door as it was nearly1pm and Damon wanted to sleep as long as possible before Caroline came home. He'd talked it over with Stefan and neither of them could think of a way to force Caroline to turn her emotions back on. Klaus had opted to follow Caroline to Rotterdam as he'd been following her since she left the house. He didn't take a car though, he just ran after her while keeping a far enough distance so she wouldn't suspect him. Damon and Stefan were sitting on the couch talking about the prophecy when Klaus burst in the door and Damon was immediately on his feet though Stefan stayed on the couch as he had Viktor.<p>

"What?" Damon asked him and Klaus shook his head.

"On the way to Rotterdam, she spotted someone who'd broken down, compelled the woman to follow her into the woods, drained her then buried her." Klaus said and Damon sighed. "Then in Rotterdam, she drained a guy in an alley beside the games shop, but she didn't bite him, she slit his wrist with a knife she had with her and just drank from the gash then left him in the alley." Klaus reported.

"Where is she now?" Damon asked concerned.

"Almost here. She'll be here in ten minutes at the most." Klaus said.

"I don't care that she's killing people, I just need her to be Caroline around Vik." Damon replied annoyed.

"Damon." Stefan said softly.

"I have an idea but you're not going to like it." Klaus replied.

"What's the idea?" Stefan asked as Damon seemed to be thinking over everything rapidly.

"At my library, I have a cell we could keep her in until we can coax her emotions out." Klaus said and Damon shook his head.

"Absolutely not. Are you out of your ancient mind?" Damon snarled.

"We all agreed not to kill anyone when we feed anymore." Stefan countered.

"We've all gone on plenty of rampages over the years." Damon reminded him.

"Doesn't make it right." Stefan replied.

"And who are we to judge right from wrong? How many people have you killed, Stef?" Damon asked angrily. "Oh, that's right. Thousands." Damon said.

"Don't you think I wish I hadn't?" Stefan asked.

"That's not the point. We can't just single her out when we've all done way worse." Damon replied.

"Damon, if she's a ripper she could unintentionally hurt Viktor." Klaus replied and Damon shook his head.

"She wouldn't. She'd never hurt him." Damon replied. "Even without emotions. She wouldn't. No way. Absolutely not." Damon seethed.

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself." Stefan commented quietly and Damon glared at him.

"This isn't helping." Klaus pointed out.

"We'll just see how it goes for the next few days." Damon conceded. "But I don't believe for a second that she would ever hurt him.

* * *

><p>Caroline came home and told the boys all about the machines she'd bought and she told them excitedly that she'd compelled the shop people to deliver them the following day for free. Damon noticed that she didn't even ask how the doctor's appointment went but he bit his tongue about it. He could tell her all about it when she was herself again.<p>

Three days went by and they continued their little routine but Caroline was only mildly interested in Viktor and Damon, opting instead to go shopping or anything other than spending time with them. Klaus continued to follow her and she continued to kill. She wasn't getting any better but she didn't seem to be getting worse either. She only held Viktor briefly every day, preferring to let Stefan and Damon deal with the feeding and diapers and sure he was cute, but she didn't see the big deal when he couldn't do anything but lie there. Stefan had been with her every day while Damon slept and although she didn't seem all that interested in Viktor when she held him, she didn't seem to pose any threat to him so Stefan relaxed a little. Damon was obviously right. She would never hurt her son.

"I'm just going to go make a bottle if you want to feed him." Stefan smiled at her.

"Sure." She shrugged without taking her attention away from the Dexter episode she was watching. Stefan went into the kitchen to make the bottle. Viktor was wriggling in Caroline's arms so she loosened the blanket on him a little so he could move a little then went back to her show. Viktor got his little hand free and touched his face. He had a little ragged nail that Damon had missed and he managed to scratch his little cheek, causing a tiny little bead of blood to appear on his cheek. Caroline smelled it immediately and looked down at him. She couldn't stop staring at the bead of blood and her face changed automatically. She'd never smelled anything so wonderful in her entire life and she wanted it. Before she could stop herself she found that she was leaning slowly towards the bead of blood. Stefan came out of the kitchen and saw Caroline's vampire face and the blood on Viktor's cheek and he didn't know what to do.

"CAROLINE! NO!" Stefan screamed and before Stefan could get to her Viktor was out of her arms and in Damon's. Caroline lunged at Viktor but Stefan was quicker and snapped her neck.

"You snapped her neck!" Damon exclaimed. "You snapped my wife's neck! Are you insane!" Damon yelled. "You're lucky I have him in my arms or you'd be missing a heart." Damon snapped.

"Damon! She was about to bite Viktor!" Stefan yelled back and only then did Damon notice the smell of blood. He turned the crying Viktor in his arms and saw his cheek had a tiny scratch on it and from the commotion the bead of blood had smeared across his cheek and Damon gulped. Caroline had been drawn to his blood? Their son's blood?

"Shh, it's okay, Vik." Damon rocked Viktor in his arms. "You're okay." He said softly. He looked down at Caroline who was lying on the floor passed out from her snapped neck. She'd tried to hurt Viktor... Damon gulped at the thought. He couldn't risk it anymore. "Vervain her. She's going in the cell." Damon said emotionally as his eyes brimmed with tears and Viktor continued to cry. He moved Viktor so that his little face was tucked into Damon's neck. "You're okay, Vik. Daddy's here. You're okay." He whispered as he rubbed Viktor's back soothingly. Klaus came hurtling through the door then and saw the scene in front of him.

"I heard Stefan scream, what happened?" Klaus asked and Damon shook his head and Klaus watched tears roll down his cheeks.

"Caroline tried to bite Viktor." Stefan replied and Klaus' jaw dropped.

"Damon? Shall I take her to the cell?" Klaus asked softly and Damon nodded as he closed his eyes and continued trying to soothe Viktor.

* * *

><p>Stefan vervained Caroline then he and Klaus took her to the cell at Klaus' library in the city. The cell had a bed so they set her down on it and left a blood bag for her to drink then locked her in. After they left, Damon sobbed uncontrollably. He'd managed to get Viktor asleep and he put him in his car seat as once he had control of himself he was taking him to see Caroline. He sat on the couch crying his eyes out with his face in his hands and Ric came in the house and Damon looked up.<p>

"Damon? What's wrong?" Ric asked in disbelief. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Damon cry before. Damon surprised him to no end when he got up and threw his arms around Ric and cried into his shoulder. Ric gripped him back firmly and held him close. "Damon, what happened?" Ric whispered.

"Caroline." Damon replied between sobs. "It's all my fault. She tried to bite Viktor and it's all my fault." Damon sobbed.

"What? Why?" Ric asked in disbelief.

"Four days ago she turned off her emotions and she's been killing humans every day since." Damon replied and Ric was shocked. "Today when I was asleep, Viktor scratched himself on the cheek and she tried to bite him when she smelled it." Damon said shakily and Ric held him tighter.

"Where is she now?" Ric asked concerned.

"I got him away from her and she lunged at him but Stefan snapped her neck before she could." Damon sniffed. "Then he and Klaus vervained her and they've locked her up in a cell at Klaus' library." He replied then pulled away and wiped his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Damon." Ric said softly. He couldn't imagine what Damon was going through or Caroline for that matter.

"I let it go and let it go thinking she would come to her senses. I didn't think for a second she would ever hurt him." Damon replied and fresh tears fell.

"I doubt she meant to." Ric replied and Damon nodded.

"I know she didn't mean to." Damon replied. "And when she turns her emotions back on she'll be devastated beyond belief." Damon shook his head and Ric noticed then that Viktor was asleep in his car seat. Ric was a little surprised as he never saw Damon put him down unless they were going in the car.

"Why's Viktor in his seat?" Ric asked confused.

"We're going to see her when I stop being a girly mess." Damon muttered and wiped his cheeks again.

"Why don't I drive you and you can sit in the back with him? You're in no condition to drive." Ric suggested softly and Damon took a deep breath.

"I doubt I've ever told you this before and I doubt I'll ever tell you this again but you're the best friend I've ever had and I love you, man." Damon said to him and Ric chuckled.

"I know that." Ric smirked. "But just in case, know that I feel the same about you." Ric said. "Now let's get going." Ric nodded to the door and Damon smiled at him gratefully.

* * *

><p>Damon let Ric drive his car while he sat in the backseat with his little son. He'd cleaned up his little scratch and put a small band aid on it. Ric drove them to the library and Damon asked him to stay with him so Ric went in with him. Stefan and Klaus were there and they looked as devastated as Damon did. Damon left Viktor with the three men then went to the basement where the cell was located. He looked in and found Caroline staring at the wall like a zombie.<p>

"Caroline?" He asked softly and she turned to look at him and burst into tears. He opened the door and went inside the cell. She would be staying there for a few days but he could easily stop her from leaving if he had to. He went in and sat down next to her then scooped her up in his arms and held her close to him. "I'm so sorry, Caroline." He whispered to her and she cried harder.

"Why are you apologising? I almost ate our son." She sobbed and he rubbed her back.

"You wouldn't have turned your emotions off if it weren't for me." Damon replied softly.

"Is he okay?" She asked and Damon nodded.

"He's fine." Damon replied. "Want me to bring him down so you can see him?" Damon asked as he could tell she'd turned her emotions back on. He'd been right – she would have to be utterly horrified to turn them back on. He just hadn't expected it would have to be as extreme as Viktor bleeding.

"Are you insane?" She pulled away to stare at him in disbelief.

"He's your son too." Damon replied softly. "If you want to see him, you have every right to." Damon said sincerely.

"How can you even look at me right now?" She asked in despair.

"Because I love you more than life itself." Damon replied. "That'll never change." He said.

"Didn't you know before today that my emotions were turned off?" She asked him and he surprised her by nodding.

"I've known since we went to dispose of the bodies." Damon replied.

"I killed so many people in the last few days." She gasped in despair.

"I know." Damon nodded and she looked startled. "Klaus followed you." Damon answered her silent question and she hung her head in shame.

"Why did it take you so long to put me here?" She asked.

"I didn't care how many people you killed, I certainly could never judge you for that." Damon replied. "I didn't think we would need to put you here." Damon said sadly. "I'm sorry about that too." Damon said trying to contain his own emotions.

"You should just leave me in here to rot." She replied then wiped her tears.

"Never." Damon shook his head. "You'll be in here for a couple of days until you're used to the bagged blood again, then you'll come home and be Vik's Mama." Damon replied and she cried again.

"How could you even want me there after what I did?" She asked him.

"Because Vik needs his mother and we both love you. I think he'll be sick of looking at my face by now." Damon replied and she shook her head. "I'm going to compel the others to forget about this." Damon said shocking her.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because you're going to feel bad enough without them acting weird around you and it's them, you know they will. They all act weird around whoever screws up, except maybe Ric." Damon replied. "Though, this one is on me." Damon said resolutely. "I just want you to focus on keeping your emotions on and getting used to bagged blood again." He said. "I'll tell the others that you had to go to a conference at Chanel for a few days but I'll bring Viktor to see you every day you're here and I'll bring you magazines and books or whatever else you want, okay?" Damon asked.

"How are you okay with this?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm not." Damon replied. "But I have to concentrate on helping you get better and taking care of Vik, though I'll need Stef's help while you're here." Damon said.

"I'm sorry." She said and he nodded.

"I know." Damon said. "But this isn't your fault, Caroline. It's mine. You would never hurt Viktor and I know that."

"But I almost did." She replied desperately.

"But you didn't." Damon countered. "I'll go get Vik." Damon replied then swiftly left the cell, locking the door behind him. He flashed up the stairs from the basement and went over to where the men sat with his little son. "She's back." Damon told them with a smile and they all nodded. Damon lifted Viktor out of his car seat then went back to the basement and into the cell. Caroline cried again when she saw Viktor from the guilt she felt. Damon sat down with him in his arms. "Take him." Damon said to her and she shook her head. "Caroline, take your son." Damon said sternly and put Viktor in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, baby." She whispered to the sleeping boy and he gurgled in his sleep.

"That's Vik for 'It's okay, Mama, I still love you'." Damon said to her and she smiled a little despite everything else she felt. Damon and Viktor stayed with her for an hour until Damon knew he would need to feed Viktor so they left. He promised to come back and see her in the morning and he said he would bring stuff to keep her entertained. Damon compelled Klaus and Stefan to forget what had happened with Caroline and that she had to rush off to a conference in Milan and would be back in a couple of days. He didn't compel Ric as he felt he couldn't do that to him. Ric promised not to say anything about it or be weird around Caroline and he knew to stick to the Milan story for anyone who decided to talk about it.


	4. Bonding

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Ric went back that evening with blood for her and took some fashion magazines that Damon bought for her as well as a portable DVD player and a couple of DVDs Damon picked out for her that he thought she would like. He walked down to the cell and saw Caroline crying.<p>

"Hey, Care." Ric said and she looked up.

"Hey." She replied in a whisper. Ric unlocked the door and went inside. She could overpower him if she wanted to but he didn't think she would.

"I have a care package from Damon." Ric smiled then sat down next to her on the bed.

"You know, don't you?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." Ric nodded. "Damon compelled Klaus and Stefan to forget about the whole thing though."

"Are Damon and... Are they okay?" She asked softly as she wiped away her tears.

"They're fine. They just miss you." Ric smiled at her.

"So nobody but you and Damon know I went on a killing spree?" She asked brokenly and Ric took her hand.

"Sweetie, a lot has happened in the last year. You can hardly blame yourself for wanting to turn it off." Ric said softly.

"You haven't." She countered and he chuckled.

"I'm not married to Damon Salvatore." He pointed out and she cracked a smile despite her grief.

"Yeah, that's not easy." She replied.

"I know that. If it's any consolation, he's a bundle of guilt over everything." Ric pointed out.

"I don't have a right to be mad at him for sleeping with a bunch of women when I nearly ate our son." She replied.

"He didn't sleep with a bunch of women." Ric said confused.

"He did, on the cruise." She replied and Ric shook his head.

"He slept with one, that night we went to the Irish pub. But didn't the other nights." Ric replied and Caroline looked surprised. She knew the night he meant.

"But he said..." Caroline said shocked.

"Did he actually say he slept with a bunch of women?" Ric asked in disbelief.

"He didn't specify a number." She conceded.

"The other nights he went back to girls' rooms and compelled them to go to sleep." Ric replied. "Though, I don't think Stef knows that." Ric muttered.

"Why?" She asked surprised.

"Because the first one was done out of anger that you were in the booth with that guy that Damon called 'strapping'. He does stupid things in the height of anger but he wasn't in the height of anger the other days, so he didn't." Ric replied. "Though he does regret that girl that he did sleep with."

"Why didn't he just come talk to me?" Caroline asked confused and Ric chuckled.

"Because Damon is that stable." Ric replied. "For someone so intelligent, he has a problem with common sense." Ric smirked.

"He said that you and Stefan told him he was doing the wrong thing." She commented.

"Stefan did. I didn't the first night. I thought you were doing it too so I didn't care that he was doing it. The next night I said to him that one time was one thing but to keep going was just stupid." Ric replied.

"Klaus and Zara were on a date as were Bonnie and Seth so I went to the Irish pub because Damon said they were so great. I was sitting there drinking my drink and that guy came over and we just talked. Nothing happened." She replied.

"I'm sorry for my part." Ric replied. "I guess Damon and I are both just stupid." He said embarrassed.

"The day he told me in that restaurant that he slept with someone else, I went out that night and got wasted and made out with someone." She admitted and Ric nodded.

"Caroline? Don't tell Damon that." Ric said surprising her.

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

"Just let him feel bad about what he did and if you find a way to forgive him for it, just move on. You two can't keep going back and forth like this when I know both of you just want to be together and be happy." Ric said softly.

"How can I do that to him though? He was honest with me about it, even though it was a crap thing to do." She said.

"Can you forgive him?" Ric asked curiously.

"I just want to forget about that whole cruise." She muttered as she nodded.

"He told me that you're going to start going to couple's therapy together." Ric said and Caroline looked surprised.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Were you with Bonnie or Zara when you made out with someone?" Ric asked curiously.

"No. I was alone." She replied.

"I can give you my opinion on what I would do in your shoes if you want." Ric replied.

"I'd appreciate that." She nodded.

"I think that you should get better, go home, spend some time with the two of them, go to a few therapy sessions with Damon then tell him you forgive him without telling him what you did. That way, he still feels bad for a while for being an ass but at least he'll know then that the two of you aren't finished." He replied.

"He thinks that we could be finished?" She asked in disbelief.

"He thinks that it's his fault you turned your emotions off and that you'll never forgive him for losing time with Viktor." Ric replied.

"I didn't consciously decide to turn them off. I just remember I was feeling overwhelmed with everything from Damon, Viktor, my mother coming to visit, I got a strange email from Tyler and the whole Queen thing... then I saw the news that they were releasing the drunk driver and all I could think of was revenge." She said. "It just happened. But it's not Damon's fault." She replied.

"You've had too much pressure on you. I understand that." Ric nodded. "Damon's my best friend but that doesn't mean I'm not your friend too. You can talk to me anytime, Caroline. If you're feeling overwhelmed again, let me know and I'll do anything I can to help you. I have a major lack of a social life so I'm always around." He smirked and she giggled.

"Thank you." She nodded. "Thank you so much for being there for both of us." She replied.

"That's what friends are for." Ric smiled.

"Isn't it putting you in an awkward position with Damon by knowing about that kiss and not telling him?" She asked sceptically.

"No. He tells me things that I don't repeat to anyone and as your friend too, he would expect me to keep anything you tell me to myself and I will. Damon doesn't need to know that. It's not a big deal and it's his fault that you did that anyway. But there has to come a point where it stops for both of you and telling him that will serve no purpose whatsoever." Ric replied. "But I do think the therapy thing will do wonders for your relationship. You're very young and I know he isn't but he doesn't have a clue either, I think it'll really help the two of you in the long run." Ric said.

"I think it will help too." She nodded.

"What was the email from Tyler?" Ric asked curiously and she sighed.

"He sent me a long email confessing that he was still in love with me and he was asking me to leave Damon and be with him." She confessed reluctantly.

"Yeah, don't tell Damon about that either." Ric said hurriedly. "He only decided when we were in Mystic Falls not to kill him. He was still thinking about it before then. This may change his mind and Tyler's a good kid for the most part. He doesn't deserve to die just because Damon's jealous." Ric said and she nodded. "Did you consider it?" He asked as he wondered why that had overwhelmed her.

"Not in the way that I would actually do it but for a moment I wondered what my life would be like with Tyler." She replied. "It would be a hell of a lot simpler but I don't have feelings for him and I love Damon more than is really healthy to be honest." She said. "Though that's a bit scary when you're only nineteen." She admitted.

"I know." Ric nodded. "Damon's not the type that you fall a little bit in love with. You either hate him with a passion or adore him unconditionally." Ric chuckled.

"Yeah, there's no real grey area there." She agreed.

"Oh, I forgot. Damon printed this out of the computer for you. So they'd be with you." Ric said as he pulled a printed picture of Damon holding Viktor out of his pocket. Caroline looked at the picture and felt her heart clench. Damon was smirking like a jackass and Viktor was awake holding Damon's finger. Ric saw her get a little emotional so he hugged her. "Don't beat yourself up about this, sweetie." Ric said. "We all understand bloodlust." He replied.

"You've done really well." She commented.

"Are you kidding? I've had to call Damon on two separate occasions to come help me get rid of a body because I couldn't stop." Ric replied surprising Caroline.

"He didn't tell me that." Caroline said.

"He wouldn't tell anyone that." Ric replied. "He's done the same thing for Seth too." Ric said and Caroline's jaw dropped. "But Bonnie doesn't know that, so don't tell her." Ric added.

"Of course not." Caroline promised.

"So you see, it's just part of being a vampire. None of us can judge you for being overwhelmed and giving into your nature." Ric said.

"But Viktor..." She said sadly.

"Viktor is fine and Damon got him before anything could happen. You didn't actually hurt him." Ric replied. "I'll tell you this though, Care. If you don't find a way to accept it and move on, Damon's prepared to compel you to forget." Ric said and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"But if he did that it would be like nothing happened." She said confused.

"He doesn't want you to have to be burdened by something that wasn't your fault when nothing actually happened." Ric replied.

"He can't just erase away everything." She muttered.

"Then you have to deal with it and move on." Ric countered soothingly.

"But I'm his mother." She replied and Ric nodded.

"But you're also a vampire. You will always have the monster lurking in the background and even though you have the strength of an Original nearly, you still have only been a vampire for a little over a year. The monster will pop out occasionally but thankfully, Damon, Klaus and Stefan will be there for all of us when that happens to us. You aren't a human mother and you'll make mistakes as will we all. It happens. But you can't waste the time you have with Viktor feeling guilty or not loving and caring for him as much as you can because you're afraid." He said.

"I think you should be our couple's therapist." She pointed out and he chuckled.

"Because I'm such an expert on marriage what with my wife running off to become a vampire and all." Ric smirked and she smiled.

"That was on her, not you. You'll meet a nice girl soon, I have a feeling." She grinned and he chuckled.

"How am I going to do that? Damon's caught up in baby-land and Klaus will be too soon. Stefan might be with that Monroe guy soon and Seth never leaves Bonnie's side." Ric chuckled.

"Well, I've been invited to the Chanel office party next month, why don't you come as my date? There are lots of pretty women at the office." She smiled and he looked surprised.

"Under normal circumstances I would probably ask what Damon would think about that but hell yeah, count me in." Ric grinned and she giggled.

"Damon will be busy being super dad." She said and Ric chuckled.

"You're going to have to dress me for this. I need to look dapper if I'm going to impress fashion girls." Ric winked and Caroline laughed.

"We'll go shopping for a nice suit when I'm out of here." She smiled.

"Okay, but just the suit and shoes, right? You're not going to drag me around every store in Amsterdam, right?" Ric asked sceptically and she laughed.

"Scouts honour." She held up two fingers.

* * *

><p>Ric stayed with Caroline for a couple of hours and talked to her about different things and when he left she was feeling a lot better. Ric just seemed so at ease with her that it left her feeling a little less monstrous than she felt before. She knew she would never forgive herself for what almost happened but she agreed with Ric that she couldn't waste time that could be spent with him, being afraid to be the best mother she could be. Damon included her sketch pad and pencils in his little care package to her so she could design while she was there if she wanted to and after talking about the Chanel party she got a few ideas and drew them. Ric went back to Damon and Caroline's house after he'd hung out with her. He went in the door and Damon looked at him curiously.<p>

"Did you just get back?" Damon asked and Ric nodded. "What took you so long?" Damon asked.

"I just hung out with Care for a while." Ric shrugged.

"Really?" Damon asked surprised.

"She wasn't doing so well when I got there, I just tried to cheer her up a little." Ric said and Damon smiled.

"Thanks, Ric." Damon said. "I want to go back tonight but Stefan went out with Klaus since they don't know she's there." Damon replied.

"Want me to babysit for a little while?" Ric asked softly and Damon looked sceptical. "No vampires can get in the house apart from our group and you know I'd never let anything happen to him, Damon." Ric said.

"Do you know what to look for?" Damon asked hesitantly.

"Keep an eye on his temperature, colour, breathing... No leaving him alone and if he wakes up, try him with a bottle." Ric smirked and Damon chuckled.

"I do go on about it a bit, don't I?" Damon smirked and Ric laughed.

"He's not even two weeks old yet, man. I get that you're worried about him." Ric nodded. "Go see your wife, Damon. Viktor will be fine with Uncle Ric, I promise." Ric smiled and Damon believed him. He actually trusted Ric without hesitation and couldn't imagine leaving him with anyone better.

"I won't be long and I'll take my phone just in case." Damon nodded.

"Okay." Ric nodded.

"I gave him his medicine with his bottle earlier but if he coughs just rub his back a little. That seems to chill him out a bit." Damon replied.

"We'll be fine." Ric smiled.

"Thank you." Damon nodded.

"Anytime." Ric replied then Damon handed Viktor over to Ric after kissing his little head and he left.

* * *

><p>Damon turned up at the cell and Caroline was busy drawing. He unlocked the door and she looked up and smiled at him. He saw that her time with Ric obviously really helped her and he grinned back at her.<p>

"How you doing, my sweet?" He asked as he walked in the cell.

"Better." She nodded then moved her drawings out of the way so he could sit down with her.

"I'm glad." He replied.

"How's Viktor?" She asked solemnly and Damon smiled.

"I'm not too sure – I did just leave him with Ric." Damon smirked and she smiled.

"Then I'm guessing he's okay." She said and Damon took her hand.

"Ric said he spent some time with you." Damon commented and she nodded.

"I see now why he's your best friend. He's really great." She said and Damon smiled.

"Best friend? Let's not push it. He's just a guy that hangs around that I haven't got around to killing yet." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"Shut up, Damon." She said and he chuckled.

"He's a good guy." Damon nodded.

"You didn't tell me that you told him about us going to couple's therapy." She said and he shrugged.

"He asked me what you and I were going to do and I told him your suggestion which he was a big fan of, by the way." Damon pointed out with a smirk.

"Yeah, he told me that too." She nodded.

"Can I have a hug now?" Damon asked her and she smiled then moved to lie down and patted the space beside her. Damon lay down next to her and pulled her into his chest and held on tightly. "I've missed you." Damon said softly.

"I've missed you too." She nodded.

"What were you drawing?" Damon asked curiously and she smiled as he was always so interested in what she was drawing.

"A summer shoe collection." She replied.

"Can I see?" He asked and she giggled then bent down to get her sketch pad and lay back down and handed it to him.

"These are summer sandals and these are pumps." She pointed and he nodded. "You know I'm not a fan of flats – though I have to do at least two pairs." She grimaced and he chuckled.

"You're really good at this." He said softly as he looked over all the detail she put into her drawings.

"It's fun." She smiled.

"Well, they didn't hire you at Chanel for nothing." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"Oh, speaking of that. Do you remember that party I told you about at the office next month?" She asked and he nodded. "I asked Ric to be my date. He needs to meet a girl." She said and Damon chuckled.

"That was nice of you. I bet he was drooling at the thought." Damon smirked.

"He said he would normally ask what you would think about that but that he didn't care this time." She giggled and he laughed.

"It's cool." Damon smiled. "You don't want all the girls in the office to hate you for being married to such a stud." He winked and she laughed.

"Cocky much?" She smirked and he laughed at the memory.

"Very much." He smiled then kissed her forehead.

"What did the doctor say at the hospital visits I didn't go to?" She asked sadly.

"Everything's fine. He has a minor chest infection but it's going away with antibiotics they gave me to give him. They're keeping an eye on it though just in case and they're so happy with him that once that's cleared up, we'll only have to go back to the hospital every three or four days instead of every day." He smiled.

"So he's going to be okay?" She asked.

"He's already okay. I'm just being OTT about it all." Damon said. "He's eating fine, nothing suspicious in his diapers apart from the deadly smell..." Damon grimaced and she laughed. "He's sleeping fine, when he's awake, he's alert and responsive." He said.

"Am I out of line to say I miss him?" She asked quietly and Damon shook his head.

"Of course not." He replied.

"I'm going to have to apologise to Bonnie too." She said and Damon looked surprised.

"For what?" He asked.

"The other day she was talking about being worried her powers weren't back yet and I told her to shut the fuck up about her powers already and give us all a break." Caroline said and Damon laughed.

"I actually want to high five you for that one." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"It was mean." She replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way, my sweet, but _everyone_ has wanted to say that to her. Even the Captain." Damon replied amused. "Is that why she hasn't been at the house?" Damon asked and Caroline nodded. "Is that all you said?"

"I also told her that being a vampire is all she'll ever need and her powers are dinky in comparison." Caroline admitted and Damon chuckled.

"Atta girl." He winked. "I can just compel her to forget that for you." Damon pointed out and she huffed.

"You can't just compel everything away, Damon." She countered and he shrugged.

"Well, it will be difficult to explain to her why you said that without telling her you switched off your emotions. Only Ric and I know about it now." Damon replied.

"I'll just tell her I'm sorry and that I didn't mean to snap at her like that." She shrugged. "I don't want her to forget otherwise she'll just talk about them all day again." Caroline replied and Damon chuckled.

"I see your point." Damon nodded. "You know, I've hardly seen the Captain since he started seeing her." Damon commented. "He hasn't hung out with anyone except Ric and that's only when Bonnie's in college and he's not."

"I don't think Bonnie and Seth will stay with us for long." Caroline said absently. "I think they'll go their own way soon enough." She commented.

"Does that mean we can make Zaza godmother instead?" Damon asked and she giggled.

"If Bonnie and Seth leave before Klaus and Zara get married then yes we can do that." She laughed. "I can't wait for Zara to marry Klaus." She said excitedly and Damon smiled. She seemed to be getting better.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I just like her so much and I can see us being friends for a really long time." Caroline nodded. "The hybrids' wives." She giggled and Damon chuckled.

"How do you think she'll cope with the twins?" Damon asked and Caroline smiled widely.

"She's really excited about it surprisingly. She knows that she'll be their mother even though she isn't biologically their mother." Caroline replied.

"It's nice that she's willing to do that." Damon nodded.

"Though neither of them will tell me the names." Caroline pouted and Damon laughed.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Damon grinned and Caroline raised her eyebrow at him.

"You totally know." She said and Damon smirked.

"I totally do." He replied and she giggled.

"Tell me?" She asked sweetly.

"I've been sworn to secrecy." Damon replied and she pouted.

"I won't tell them that I know, I swear." She said. "Please? Please trust me with this?" She asked him and he felt his stomach clench. He knew they had to start somewhere with the rebuilding of trust.

"How about a compromise?" Damon asked and she grinned widely at him.

"What's the compromise?" She asked.

"I'll tell you the boy's name but when they're born you have to act all surprised and happy about it, okay?" Damon asked and she smiled.

"Why would I be all happy about his name?" She asked curiously.

"Because it was a name you chose." Damon replied with a smile and Caroline looked stunned then totally elated.

"Connor?" She exclaimed and he chuckled.

"Yeah." Damon nodded and she squealed with joy and kissed him.

"I can't believe Klaus liked the name!" She grinned happily and he smiled at her. He loved nothing more than to see her happy.

"He does like the name." Damon smiled. "Connor Harrison."

"What about his middle name?" She asked and Damon frowned. He didn't want anyone to know Connor's middle name. "You don't like his middle name?" She asked confused.

"I just don't want anyone to know his middle name." Damon muttered and she realised why.

"It's Damon, isn't it?" She asked with a smile and he sighed.

"You can't tell anyone that." Damon replied.

"I won't." She promised. "Connor Damon Harrison. That's nice." She smiled. "Though it's very proper for the oldest vampire in the world's kid." She giggled and Damon smirked.

"Well, you know his majesty... He's all about etiquette and that other crap." Damon chuckled and she smiled.

"So what have you told everyone about me being gone?" She asked curiously.

"I told them that you were required to attend a last minute conference in Milan about sunglasses and there was a designing workshop for the new line that you had to go to as one of their designers now." Damon replied. "I called the Milan Chanel store and ordered different sunglasses from their new range and they're sending them here so you can give everyone a pair. You always bring back presents for everyone when you go shopping and there are already so many holes in this story. So you'll have to think up things to tell people about being there." Damon replied. "You know Stefan will ask about the city so I can either tell you things to tell him or you can say you were only in the office the whole time so you didn't see much."

"You really thought this through." She said softly and he nodded.

"It has to be believable." Damon replied.

"I love you." She said sincerely and he smiled.

"I'm glad to hear you say that actually." He said and she looked surprised.

"Why?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Because you've said 'you too' for the last few days." He replied and she hugged him tighter.

"I do love you. I hope you know that without a doubt." She said softly.

"I hope you know that I love you too." He said and she nodded.

"I do." She smiled into his chest. Maybe everything would be okay after all.

* * *

><p>Damon spent a couple of hours with Caroline then was getting itchy about leaving Viktor for so long so Caroline shooed him away and he promised to return in the morning with him before they went to the hospital then after so she would know what was going on. He walked into the house and smiled when he saw Ric lying watching TV with Viktor snuggled up in his arms.<p>

"Hey." Damon smiled.

"Hey." Ric smiled back.

"How was he for you?" Damon asked.

"He's a great little guy." Ric chuckled. "He only cried once so I fed him and he stopped then he was awake for quite a while so I took him into the playroom and put him under the toy that has the hanging things." Ric said and Damon laughed.

"The play gym." He corrected and Ric laughed.

"Sorry, super dad." Ric smirked and Damon chuckled.

"I have to admit, last year when I was busy murdering the citizens of Mystic Falls, I never imagined I would know what a play gym was either." Damon smirked and Ric laughed.

"Funny how life works out. I changed his band aid by the way." Ric smiled and Damon shot him a grateful look. "How's Care?" He asked and Damon smiled.

"She's good. I think she'll be able to come home the day after tomorrow." Damon replied.

"That's quick." Ric nodded.

"Yeah, but with her emotions on she doesn't feel the bloodlust the same way." Damon said and Ric moved to sit up so Damon could sit down next to him.

"You were gone for a while. Did you have a chance to talk a little bit?" Ric asked and Damon nodded.

"It was actually nice." Damon smiled. "I know I sound like a sap but with Viktor being here and our long ass fight before then, I just miss her. Just sitting talking about nothing. I miss my wife." Damon admitted.

"I know." Ric nodded. "I think she misses you too."

"How do I make what I did up to her?" Damon asked softly.

"I don't think you can." Ric replied and Damon frowned. "I think all you can do is try to be the best dad and husband you can be and eventually the trust will build again." Ric said.

"I'm not good with patience." Damon replied and Ric chuckled.

"True, but you have trust issues with her as much as she has them with you. You both need a little time to get over everything, get used to the adjustment of the little man being around and spend some time together, Damon." Ric said. "Remember you told me after the Tyler Lockwood thing happened that you two were allocating one night a week to a date night? But you never stuck to it. You both just hung out with all of us all the time. That could be a good way to start." Ric shrugged.

"What about Vik?" Damon asked confused and Ric chuckled.

"You have the luxury of not only me but your brother and Klaus at your disposal. We would all babysit him and it's not like he's a difficult little man." Ric smiled down at Vik. "I see why you're so smitten. He is too cute." Ric chuckled and Damon smirked.

"He's my kid, of course he is." Damon replied and Ric laughed.

"Let's hope he's not a jackass like you though." Ric pointed out and Damon laughed.

"He'll be whoever he is and that'll be fine with me." Damon smiled. "Though, it might be a little tough to swallow if he decides to follow in the Captain's footsteps and be a ballerina." Damon said and Ric laughed.

"Well what interests of yours could he follow? His choices are alcoholic, womanizer, bloodthirsty killer and lately, TV show manic." Ric pointed out and Damon laughed.

"I have interests outside of those... Granted, not too many." Damon conceded and Ric laughed. "I like cars and planes and motorbikes..." Damon pointed out. "Some boats are interesting too." He shrugged and Ric smirked.

"Then there're Caroline's interests... shopping and fashion and shopping." Ric smiled and Damon laughed.

"She's actually a really good artist. She mainly draws fashion stuff but she can draw other things too." Damon smiled proudly. "Ric... Is it terrible that I don't want Vik to go to school? I want him to be home schooled but I don't want him around a bunch of humans." Damon said.

"Is that in case he decides he doesn't want to turn?" Ric asked and Damon nodded.

"I don't think I could watch him grow old and die." Damon said softly as he looked down at his little son in Ric's arms.

"Damon? I mean this in the nicest possible way." Ric said and Damon smirked.

"What?" Damon asked amused.

"He isn't even two weeks old yet." Ric replied and Damon chuckled.

"Okay, I'll hold off on the drama for a few more years." Damon smiled. "I hear you're going on a date with my Mrs." Damon smirked and Ric laughed.

"It's like we've come full circle." Ric winked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know she was married or I wouldn't have turned her." Damon replied and Ric chuckled.

"I know. I was kidding. Though, I am kind of worried about the pre-date with Caroline." Ric admitted and Damon looked confused. "She's taking me suit shopping." Ric said and Damon laughed loudly.

"Good luck with that." Damon smirked. "Did Barbie give you details about the party?" He asked amused.

"No, why?" Ric asked curiously.

"It's a line launch party. There will be supermodels there." Damon smirked and Ric's jaw dropped.

"I officially love your wife." Ric replied and Damon laughed.

"I know, right?" Damon asked with a grin.

"I can't wait to tell Stefan this." Ric laughed.

"He's going to be so jealous." Damon smiled. "Can I tell him?" Damon asked amused and Ric smirked.

"No way. I want to be the one to casually mention how I'll be hanging out with supermodels and he won't." Ric grinned and Damon laughed.

"I think you're spending too much time with me." Damon pointed out.

"Nah, Stefan's just fun to mess with." Ric smiled and Damon chuckled.

"He so is. But you have to let me be there when you tell him so I can mock him." Damon said and Ric laughed.

"Sure." Ric nodded.

"Even if you don't hook up with a model, just compel them to take lots of pictures with you and show Stefan. He'll be grass green." Damon grinned and Ric laughed.

"I will." He smiled. "I'm surprised you're not dying to go." Ric commented and Damon shrugged.

"Caroline's hotter than all of those supermodels put together." Damon smirked. "It's not like I'm getting a raw deal." He pointed out and Ric laughed.

"She does really suit the red hair." Ric nodded and Damon laughed.

"Mr Saltzman checking out a student?" Damon teased and Ric laughed embarrassed.

"I don't check her out. I can just appreciate that she's a very pretty girl. Now Zara on the other hand, I check out a lot." Ric admitted and Damon laughed.

"Who doesn't?" Damon smirked. "If I hadn't been married, Klaus would never have stood a chance." Damon said amused and Ric laughed.

"Does any guy stand a chance when you're single?" Ric asked amused and Damon smirked.

"Years of practice." Damon replied. "When you've been alive as long as I have, women will flock to you too." Damon pointed out and Ric chuckled.

"We'll see." Ric smiled. "Though, I'm kind of shocked about Stefan and that Monroe guy. He never picked up a guy when we went out to nightclubs and stuff." Ric commented and Damon chuckled.

"That's probably because he was screwing Jeff on the side." Damon smirked and Ric looked surprised.

"Is he actually bisexual?" Ric asked curiously and Damon shrugged.

"When you're alive long enough that stuff doesn't really matter much anymore. But yeah, I think if I had to label him it would be that." Damon nodded.

"I don't see that happening for me." Ric replied and Damon laughed.

"Well, if I couldn't tempt you there won't be much chance of that." Damon smirked and Ric laughed.

"I was so mortified when you did that." Ric replied and Damon chuckled.

"That was sort of the point." Damon commented.

"Have you actually slept with men before?" Ric asked curiously and Damon shrugged.

"Plenty of them." Damon nodded.

"Why?" Ric asked.

"I used to go through phases. When you're as sexually active as I used to be, the same thing year after year can get old fast so it can be fun to try something different." He shrugged.

"How did that happen for you?" Ric asked curiously.

"Honestly?" Damon asked and Ric nodded. "I was sitting in a bar in the 1930s and I'd just slept with something ridiculous like 50 women in one month and I was really bored of it. This guy came up to me and hit on me and I was shocked beyond belief and turned him down right away. Then I thought about it and figured why the hell not? What have I got to lose? I might actually like it. So I went over to him and explained that I'd never swung that way before but basically, why the hell not?" Damon explained. "I got really drunk first though since, you might not believe this, but I was kind of awkward and shy at the thought of sleeping with a man considering the time I came from then it happened and it was great so I tried it a few more times and ended up only sleeping with men for almost a year after that then when I got bored of that I went back to women and so on." He replied with a shrug.

"Isn't it awkward?" Ric grimaced and Damon laughed.

"It's just a body, Ric. We're all just skin, really." Damon shrugged.

"I never thought of it that way before." Ric conceded.

"You're a baby vamp, Ric. It took me what? 70 years to do it. If I'd been asked when I was just turned I would have been horrified at the idea." Damon chuckled. "But after years of everything else changing but yourself, exploring every fantasy you've ever had and sex becoming as common as blood, seeing brutality at its worst... A naked guy really isn't a big deal anymore." Damon explained.

"I guess." Ric said. "I guess we'll see in 70 years then." Ric smirked and Damon chuckled. "Tell me something else." Ric said and Damon smirked.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know." Ric shrugged. "You don't tell stories of your past often, I'm just taking what I can get." Ric smiled and Damon chuckled.

"Pick a topic at least. What do you want to know?" Damon asked curiously.

"Tell me something embarrassing." Ric smiled and Damon smirked.

"I slept with a famous actress a few times and the first time I got so excited I came in my pants before she could get them off." Damon said and Ric laughed.

"Who was the famous actress?" Ric asked curiously and Damon laughed.

"Let's just say that Stefan's boyfriend wasn't my first Monroe." Damon replied and Ric's jaw dropped.

"No!" Ric gasped and Damon chuckled.

"Yes." Damon nodded.

"You lucky dog." Ric replied and Damon smirked.

"You have no idea." Damon grinned and Ric shook his head.

"I really hate you sometimes." Ric said and Damon laughed.

"She wasn't my only star you know." Damon grinned and Ric chuckled.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Ric asked amused and Damon smirked.

"I've always had a thing about it." Damon admitted. "It was a challenge." Damon replied. "And in our world there aren't too many challenges left." Damon pointed out.

"Who was your favourite star?" Ric asked.

"That I slept with or in general?" Damon asked and Ric laughed.

"That you slept with." Ric replied and Damon thought about it then smiled.

"Simone Simon." He replied and Ric's jaw dropped.

"She was beautiful!" He exclaimed and Damon chuckled.

"You're going to wake Vik, dude." Damon smirked and Ric smiled.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"She was a little minx, that one." Damon smiled fondly at the memory. "I didn't even bite her, I liked her that much."

"How did that even happen?" Ric asked curiously and Damon chuckled.

"I was in France and I saw her at a few parties. She came up to me one night and introduced herself then handed me a golden key to her boudoir, which she apparently did if she was attracted to someone." Damon smirked. "So I went of course." Damon grinned. "That was fun." He said.

"I'm so jealous." Ric smirked and Damon chuckled.

"I've been around for a long time, Ric. You'll get your chance. I mean look, you're already going to a party with supermodels and I'm not." Damon pointed out. "What supermodels do you like?" Damon asked.

"Tiiu Kuik, Flavia de Oliveira, Adriana Lima, Ana Beatriz Barros..." Ric trailed off and Damon smirked.

"Give me Vik." Damon said and Alaric looked confused but handed him over. "They're all going." Damon said and Ric's hands shot up to his mouth. "That's why I took Vik." Damon smirked and Ric chuckled.

"You're kidding me right?" Ric asked and Damon laughed.

"Nope." He said. "There are plenty of other ones too. Though if I were you, I'd get in there with Ana Barros... Like, wow." Damon said and Ric chuckled.

"If I have my way, I'll be getting in there with all of them." Ric smirked and Damon chuckled.

"You do know that you could make that happen." Damon pointed out and Ric chuckled.

"I don't think Caroline would approve." Ric replied and Damon smirked.

"She's going to busy schmoozing all night, she won't have time to see what you're up to in the background." Damon grinned. "Besides, I already told her to let you do your thing. Last thing you want is _my_ wife cock blocking you." Damon smirked and Ric chuckled.

"Thanks." Ric grinned.

"You're a vampire now, you should enjoy the perks." Damon smirked. "One day you'll have a wife and kids and you don't want to look back and have regrets. Live it up while you can." Damon pointed out.

"Is it bad that sure, I wouldn't mind having a girlfriend, but not for like... forever?" Ric asked and Damon chuckled.

"Believe me, I get it. It took me 169 years to settle down and even that kind of shocks me a little. After the Katherine fiasco I was sure I had more time." Damon chuckled.

"Do you regret getting together with Caroline so quickly?" Ric asked.

"It would have been nice if we'd been friends a little longer first but we lasted as friends for like a week so that wouldn't have happened." Damon chuckled. "But in all honesty, I would have liked to have had a little more time to grow up a bit before all of this happened. I still don't really know what I'm doing 99% percent of the time." Damon sighed.

"Just don't screw anyone else and you'll be fine." Ric said and Damon grimaced.

"Yeah, I learned my lesson about that. I think I kind of saw it as the last time I'll ever sleep with anyone other than Caroline for the rest of eternity." Damon said widening his eyes a little. "That's a scary thought though." Damon pointed out.

"Only one person forever? Yeah, I hear that." Ric smirked.

"I love her more than anything and half of me thinks that's not long enough with her and the other half thinks I'm out of my vampire mind." He said and Ric laughed.

"Every single husband ever in the history of time has thought that at some point." Ric smiled. "Several points actually." He chuckled. "But you never know. In 20 years Caroline might see sense and dump your ass." Ric smirked and Damon laughed.

"True." Damon smirked. "She might just do that." He chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, in case anyone was wondering, in my mind, Seth looks like an actor called Chris Lowell.<strong>


	5. Crystal Clear

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>It was the day that Caroline was getting out of the cell and she was both happy and anxious about it. She'd been in there for two nights and it was strange to say the least. She felt a little bit like a prisoner, not that she'd comment on that considering what she'd done but with Ric and Damon's help she was feeling a little better about it. She had to or Damon would compel her to forget it and as horrible as the memory of nearly biting her son was, she knew it was one she needed to remember. She'd have to remember to ingest some vervain at some point. The day before, Damon had turned up first thing in the morning with Viktor then went to the hospital. He'd taken Viktor home for a feed then was there with her all afternoon again. In the early evening, Ric came to see her for a couple of hours and they hung out, then Ric watched Viktor late again so she and Damon could have some time alone.<p>

She appreciated how much effort Damon was putting into this and admittedly she hadn't been alone too much so it wasn't that bad. She had no urge to kill anymore and that's why Damon was letting her come home. He was bringing by a weekend bag with clothes and the sunglasses he'd ordered so that they could play the part. She wasn't going to be able to be awkward around Viktor so the whole time he and Damon had been there, Damon refused to hold him. She had to do it. She both adored and hated Damon for that. They had a lot of issues to work through but she never doubted for a second that he loved her beyond all reason and that's what made everything okay. She loved him a crazy amount too so that helped. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard his boots coming down the stairs. She only ever heard him coming when he had Viktor as he didn't use vampire speed. He peeked into the cell through the bars and she smiled up at him then he unlocked the door.

"Morning, Mama." Damon grinned as he walked in. "Guess who is extra alert, just to see you?" Damon smirked as he walked in with Viktor in the crook of his left arm and she giggled.

"Morning boys." She smiled and just as she knew he would, Damon handed him right over to her. "Hey, baby." She kissed his cheek with the band aid on it and he watched her intently.

"Where's my kiss?" Damon pouted and she laughed then leaned forward to kiss his lips softly.

"Is that better, babe?" She asked and he smirked. He still wasn't sure about this 'babe' thing. He kind of loved it and hated it all at once.

"Much." He smirked. "You ready to come home?" He asked.

"Not really, but I guess I'll have to." She muttered and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Why, not really?" He asked curiously.

"I just feel like I can't hurt anyone in here." She replied and he sighed.

"You aren't going to hurt anyone." He replied.

"You don't know that." She countered.

"If you want to go out and kill someone again, tell me and I'll go with you." Damon said and she cocked an eyebrow at him. That was a strange response.

"Why would you do that?" She asked curiously.

"Because you are not a monster. Not even close. I can show you monstrous if you like." He said to her seriously.

"Damon, I ripped bodies apart." She said guiltily and he nodded.

"Without emotions. Think you could do that with them?" He asked and she looked stunned.

"No, of course not." She replied.

"Exactly... I could." He said and her jaw dropped.

"You could?" She asked surprised.

"I could do anything with emotions that I could do without them. I simply don't care." He replied. "This is how I know you'll never be a monster. Without emotions, it's not your fault. The monster takes over and controls your body. When you have your emotions on, it's just you. And you aren't capable of hurting anyone." He said. "So, come on. Take your son upstairs and I'll grab your stuff." He said to her and she nodded then left the cell with Viktor in her arms and made her way upstairs over to a table where Viktor's car seat sat. Damon joined her about a minute later with her stuff in a bag. "Ready to go, my sweet?" He asked with a small sad smile.

"Sure." She said then set Viktor down into the car seat gently and strapped him in. Damon watched intently as she did so and he was pleased that she still remembered how to do it. Caroline carried the car seat out to the car and Damon stuck her stuff in the trunk along with the travel bag that was supposedly from her trip to the conference. She strapped the car seat into the back seat then she and Damon got in and he started to drive.

"I found a small place to set up a car workshop." He told her and she smiled.

"I'm glad you still want to do that." She said and he nodded.

"It's nothing big which is what I want. I don't want some huge place that'll be overrun with cars constantly leaving me no time to spend with the two of you." Damon explained. She could tell something was bothering him.

"I still can't wait to see you in overalls." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"I'll get right on that." He smirked.

"Damon?" She asked curiously and he glanced at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you still find me attractive?" She asked curiously and he looked at her like she was stupid.

"Ridiculously so. Why?" He asked confused.

"You just... haven't tried anything. Not once." She said.

"I figured you wouldn't be ready to have sex with me yet." He said. "Which is fine. There's no pressure." He added.

"What gave you that idea?" She asked curiously and he shrugged.

"I was unfaithful. I didn't think unfaithful husbands got to have sex with their wives so soon after." He said and she sighed.

"I've thought a lot about all of this." She said.

"So have I." He nodded.

"What have you been thinking?" She asked.

"I've been thinking that I ruined your life that night I asked you to marry me." He said and her jaw dropped. "I've been thinking that as much as I love you more than anything in the world, I should stop being selfish and give you some space. I think I should move out. I think being around me will have a negative influence on you. Marrying you was the most selfish thing I ever did. Pressuring you into having Viktor so quickly was the second most selfish thing I ever did. I've been thinking that I wish I'd died for real in Russia." Damon said and she gasped.

"How can you think all of this crap?" She asked in disbelief.

"Because I'm consumed with guilt. All the time. It's so blinding that I just don't know if I can feel this anymore." He said shakily and she watched two big tears escape his eyes. "I wish you'd never met me. If I hadn't wanted to get Katherine out of that tomb, this would never have happened. You would be a normal happy human girl in college with a normal boyfriend and normal problems." He said in a whisper. "I have an offer for you." He said and she was too gobsmacked to reply. "I found a spell and Magda said she would do it. She can make you human again. You and Viktor could go back to Mystic Falls and I could compel you to forget all about vampires and me. You wouldn't have to be in this world anymore. You could have a normal life with your son. I'd fill your bank account so you'd never have to worry about money. I'd watch over you and make sure no vampires ever hurt either of you. You could have a real life. That way I'd never be able to hurt you again." He said and she saw tears streaming freely down his face and her own broke free.

"Why would you want that?" She asked in a whisper.

"Because you are the sweetest, most wonderful and beautiful girl in the world and I don't deserve you. I don't deserve either of you and I want to fix my mistake." He said.

"You think of me as a mistake?" She asked in disbelief.

"Not like that." He shook his head. "I should have ignored my feelings for you when I discovered them. Don't you see?" He asked brokenly. "I'll never be able to make you happy. I'm too far gone to be a good father or a good husband. I'll just destroy the two of you if this keeps going." He sniffed as he wiped his eyes then he pulled over to the side of the road because he was literally blinded by tears. Caroline had no idea what to say to that. If he was hell bent on this, he could compel her to go along with it. She was completely helpless.

"Damon? Please don't do this against my will." She said. "Please don't force this decision on me. Don't take away my free will." She pleaded.

"I won't." He whispered. That's when she realised she was royally pissed off.

"Look at me." She said softly as she wiped her own eyes and he turned to look at her. She reached forward and took his hand in hers. "I want to be with you. I want to be a family. This is a marriage we have, you don't get to decide everything. This is a two way street and if you have no intentions of taking away my free will, then you're just going to have to listen to my decisions about my own life. I married you. I love you. I want you. Key word being 'I'. If you don't want to be with me anymore then that's one thing. If you don't love me anymore then that's another. But if you leave me and Viktor out of some ridiculous notion that we're better off without you, it's because you want to leave us. I don't want you to leave us. You make me happy when you aren't being a dick like right now." She said sharply.

"You are an incredible dad. It's like you were meant for it. So if you leave us, it's because you want to leave us. It's because you don't want us anymore. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" She asked him annoyed and he nodded. "I told you I've been thinking a lot about our epic fight then the cruise and I have. What I wanted to tell you is that I want a fresh start with a clean slate." She said and his jaw dropped.

"You and I need to learn to trust each other again, but I won't bring up your indiscretion on the cruise, it didn't happen because I'm fed up with the drama between us. I just want to have our simple little life in Amsterdam with my husband and son and try to be the best vampire I can be on top of that. I want us to really sit and have a full conversation about our relationship. You need to let go of the guilt because you are no use to me or to Viktor like this." She said sternly and he was surprised at how much of a wife and mother she sounded right then.

"What I propose is that we start from today like its day one. We will both keep our pants on and there will be nobody else. Neither of us will blab things to anyone else about our personal business. We will trust each other. We will lean on each other. We will make time for each other. We will make time for our family, meaning the three of us. We will take care of each other. We will have sex. We will tell each other every day that we love each other. We will have no doubts about the other. We will talk to each other about things instead of bottling them up." She gave him a pointed look.

"We will both make an effort for this relationship because it's important to both of us even if you're being a dumbass right now." She said. "We will not spend every waking moment with the entire gang. We will be friends on top of being together because you are everything to me and despite your little freak out; I know I'm everything to you." She replied and he smiled softly at her. "You will open up to me as I will to you and there will not be any secrets. You and I are going to get Stefan or Ric to babysit at some point soon and we're going to sit down and tell each other everything. Even the stuff that will majorly piss the other off. I know I said this was a proposal but it's really not up for discussion. Have I made myself clear?" She asked him seriously.

"Crystal." He nodded and she smirked.

"Good." She replied curtly. "Now you're going to kiss me, tell me you love me and we're going to go home, got it?" She asked and he smiled. He cupped her cheeks and crashed his lips to hers and she kissed him back deeply.

"I love you." He said sincerely and she smiled.

"I love you too. Now let's get going." She said and he smiled and started the car and got back on the road.

"It's really hot when you get all bossy." He said and she giggled.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said amused.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back home, everyone was so happy to see Caroline and they all told her they missed her and she mentioned a couple of tid bits about Milan that Damon had told her to say and she gave everyone their sunglasses and they were happy about that. Damon hadn't wanted sunglasses so he got himself a belt for her to give him instead. After a short while, Damon took a nap and she hung out with Viktor and Stefan. She'd really missed Stefan. He was her best friend after all.<p>

"Stefan?" She asked softly as they watched TV.

"Mmm?" He asked turning to look at her.

"I really missed you, Stefan." She said and he grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I really missed you too. With everything that's been going on we've hardly hung out at all recently." He said sadly.

"We should do something about that." She smiled.

"Why don't you and I go out tonight? After Damon wakes up you can get all dolled up and we can go clubbing?" He asked and she smiled.

"If Damon's okay with that then I'd love to." She smiled.

"Great." Stefan grinned. "You know, I know it caused problems between you and Damon, but I never thanked you for finding Brad." Stefan said softly. "Thank you. It means so much to me that you would do that for me." He said sincerely.

"I love you, Stefan. I just want you to be happy. Damon told me that you were happy with Brad and I hope the two of you can find your way back to each other." She smiled.

"Me too." He nodded. "He told me that he really likes you." Stefan smiled.

"I really liked him too." She agreed. "I think he's wonderful and if he wasn't gay and I wasn't married I'd probably have a little crush on him." She giggled and Stefan laughed.

"He does look really hot with the short hair." Stefan grinned.

"I had no idea that you were bisexual." She said curiously and Stefan shrugged.

"I don't really think about it and it never came up." Stefan said. "After Brad, I didn't date guys because there was only one that I wanted." He admitted.

"Will it be weird for you having Damon around him?" Caroline asked softly and Stefan shook his head.

"Damon and I are in a very good place. Sure we still have arguments sometimes but we're brothers. We're always going to have arguments. Even if you weren't in the picture, I wouldn't be worried about Damon anymore." Stefan said sincerely and Caroline smiled.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me that you two are on good terms now." She said.

"Me too." Stefan nodded. "I'm just so glad to have my big brother back."

* * *

><p>Damon groggily woke up around 7pm and yawned then stretched. He got out of bed and wandered down stairs. He was still only dressed in boxers but it was his house, what the hell did he care? He walked into the living room and found Caroline and Stefan curled up on the couch together with Viktor between them watching a movie.<p>

"Evening." Damon yawned.

"Hey, babe." Caroline smiled happily.

"Sleep well?" Stefan asked and Damon shrugged.

"Not really. Tossed and turned a lot. That bed is really uncomfortable." Damon muttered. "It's too warm one minute then too cold the next." He said.

"That's because you kick the covers off." Caroline giggled.

"I kick them off because I get too warm. Is it a thermal mattress or something?" Damon complained and she smiled.

"No, I think you just like complaining about stuff." She replied and he rolled his eyes while Stefan laughed. Just then Viktor woke up and started to cry.

"I'll go." Damon said then wandered into the kitchen, made a bottle at vampire speed then brought it out not a minute later and he handed the bottle to Caroline who was hugging Viktor to her.

"You're letting me feed him?" She asked surprised and Damon shrugged.

"You're his mother." He replied and she cocked an eyebrow. "I've been hogging him and you've been away so I figured you would want to." He said.

"I do." She said then started to feed him.

"Do you mind if I take Caroline out tonight?" Stefan asked.

"No." Damon shook his head. "Where are you going?" Damon asked as he plopped down on the other couch and sprawled out.

"A club." Stefan replied.

"That's cool." Damon replied.

"You really don't mind?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Why would I? You need time with Stefan and I'm always up for time with Vik so it's cool." Damon said. "You two can watch him tomorrow night and I'll go out with Ric." Damon said surprising Caroline and Stefan. Damon never voluntarily left Viktor if he didn't have to.

"You alright?" Caroline asked concerned and he nodded.

"Fine, but I'm going to buy a new bed tomorrow." He scowled and she laughed.

"You do that, sweetie." She smirked at him.

"First it's 'babe' now it's 'sweetie'?" Damon asked sceptically. "You do know that I'm a vampire, right? A blood thirsty killer. I'm not a babe or a sweetie." Damon pointed out and both of them laughed.

"It's an endearment, Damon." She rolled her eyes. "You call me your sweet." She pointed out and he shrugged.

"You are mine and sweet. Hence the term." He replied.

"Get over it. I'll call you whatever I want to call you. If I decide to start calling you 'cherry pie' then I will." She pointed out and he deadpanned.

"You call me that and I'll compel you." He warned and she laughed.

"I drank vervain while you were sleeping." She stuck her tongue out and his face showed the hurt he felt at that comment. "Don't give me that face. After what you said in the car, I'm not taking any chances." She said and he sighed.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"You're extra grumpy tonight." She pointed out and he shrugged.

"I told you I didn't sleep well." Damon pointed out.

"Have some blood. You'll feel better." She replied.

"Fine, but I'm going hunting. Fuck that bagged shit." Damon grunted as he got up and sauntered out of the room and went upstairs. He came back down a minute later fully dressed. "I'll be back in like half an hour." Damon muttered then left.

"What's going on with him?" Stefan asked Caroline concerned and she rolled her eyes.

"He's just being a dumbass." She said and Stefan chuckled.

"You don't seem overly concerned." Stefan pointed out.

"He needs to get laid. The longer he goes, the grumpier he gets. That mixed in with the fact that he's tired, hungry and our fight earlier has him being more of a dumbass than usual." She smirked and Stefan laughed.

"I can't believe you just said he needs to get laid." Stefan chuckled.

"Well he does. I can just tell it's eating him up that the last time he had sex was that girl on the cruise." Caroline said.

"Think you'll ever forgive him for that?" Stefan asked softly and she sighed.

"Honestly, Stefan? I don't give a crap that he did that anymore. I just want my husband back but it's like he refuses to touch me." She muttered.

"Well, Klaus is over at the other house with the others. Why don't I take Viktor over for a couple of hours and you can seduce him with one of those ridiculous outfits he likes so much?" Stefan smirked and she giggled.

"That's an excellent idea." She smiled. "And I've had just the one hidden for a special occasion." She smirked back.

* * *

><p>Damon came back into the house and noticed all the lights were out except there were candles leading up the stairs. He cocked an eyebrow at that. He couldn't hear a heartbeat so he knew Viktor wasn't there.<p>

"Caroline?" Damon called but got no answer. That's weird, he thought to himself. He was sure he could sense her presence in the house. He kicked off his boots at the door then hung his jacket up and followed the candles up the stairs to their bedroom. He went inside and candles blazed all around the room. He closed the door behind him. "I know you're here." Damon said then she stepped out of the bathroom and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"So, Damon Solo? Can I play with your light sabre?" She smirked and he was rock hard instantly. She was wearing the Princess Leia slave costume with the tiny bra and the skirt with no sides that showed off her long pale legs. She'd even done the high braided ponytail.

"Oh. Dear. God." He stuttered and she smirked then walked slowly up to him. She leaned forward and started to nibble on his earlobe and he closed his eyes and shuddered.

"Are you particularly attached to this shirt?" She asked and he shook his head. "Good." She said then ripped it open causing the buttons to fly everywhere and he groaned. She slid it off his arms then pushed him towards the bed. He fell onto his back on the bed. She undid his jeans then slid them off over his hips and pulled them off while she stood leaving him in his boxers. "Move up a bit." She instructed and he did so that he was lying fully on the bed but horizontally. She grabbed the waistband of his boxers then pulled them down and dumped them on the floor. She crawled up slowly over him until her face hovered over his and she kissed his neck while pinning his hands to the bed at his sides. "Do you know the best part of what I'm wearing?" She asked against his neck and he shivered as the cold air hit against his sensitive neck.

"What's that?" He gasped.

"I'm not wearing any underwear." She replied and he groaned loudly at her admission.

"You're trying to kill me." He muttered and she laughed.

"Nope." She said as she licked his neck. "You know what else is good?" She asked him.

"No." He whispered as she reached down to stroke him softly and he moaned at her touch.

"This costume looks so much better with a vampire face." She said and he gasped and she moved her face from his neck so he could see her true face.

"God that's so hot." He groaned as she ran her fingers up and down his length.

"What do you want me to do to you?" She asked amused.

"Anything." He replied.

"That's a very long list, my babe." She smirked. "I could keep touching your cock." She said kissing his neck. "I could taste it." She whispered and he groaned. "I could ride you." She said and he shook a little.

"You are trying to kill me." He gasped and she smiled.

"Or, you could have your way with me like I know you're dying to." She whispered in his ear and before she could say anything else their positions were reversed and he had her pinned down by the hands and she smiled up at him. "Mmm. Much better." She said. He lifted up the front panel of the skirt and groaned at the sight of her nakedness underneath. He separated her legs then kneeled between them and thrust into her.

"Fuck." He said and she smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her. She knew if she'd just asked him to have sex with her he probably wouldn't have. She needed to make him unable to think straight. That's why she'd worn the costume. He'd been bugging her for months to get a Leia costume and she'd had it for a while but never found a good enough reason to use it until now. He thrust into her hard and fast and she felt like she was in heaven. She'd missed their closeness. She'd missed their intimacy. Most of all though, she'd been horny as hell. She started to kiss him as they hadn't been kissing yet and he kissed her back hungrily. She knew from the moment that he saw her in the costume that he wouldn't last long so she wasn't surprised when only a few minutes later he came and slumped on top of her. "You are so goddamn hot." He muttered against her arm and she laughed.

"You're not finished yet, are you Salvatore?" She asked amused and he chuckled.

"Not even close, Salvatore." He replied and she giggled at him using the name back on her. He slid out of her then moved down her body and climbed under the front of her skirt so he was hidden beneath it. He spread her legs then swirled his tongue against her most sensitive spot and she moaned. She'd been pretty turned on herself at just the sight of him naked. She hadn't seen him naked since they were in Turks and Caicos and she loved his body. So it didn't take much at all. A few laps of his tongue and strokes of his finger and she was riding out her own climax. When she was finished he moved back up to hover over her. "That was fast." He said surprised and she shrugged.

"Your body has the same effect on me that the costumes do for you." She replied and he was surprised.

"I thought women were turned on at the sight of guys in boxers and no less." He smirked.

"Not me. I like _everything_." She grinned at him and he kissed her.

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "So just the sight of me naked had you that turned on?" He asked curiously and she laughed.

"Not to stroke your already massive ego but yes." She replied and he chuckled.

"I'll remember that." He smirked. "What brought this on?" He asked with a smile. "Not that I'm not ridiculously happy about it."

"I was horny as hell and it became apparent that you weren't going to do anything about it." She smirked.

"I think that line you used on me might now be my biggest weakness." He replied and she giggled.

"Shall we test that theory?" She asked amused.

"Only if you're ready to go again." He replied.

"Can I play with your light sabre?" She asked him seductively and watched him go rock hard in seconds.

"Told you." He smirked.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later, they agreed to stop since Caroline was going out with Stefan and Damon was watching Viktor. They were in the shower together and Damon was washing down her back like he always did.<p>

"That was hot." He said into her ear and she giggled.

"Of course it was." She replied. "It always is with us."

"I missed you." He whispered so quietly she almost missed it. She turned around to face him and she held his face in her hands and stared into his eyes.

"I missed you too. We're never going to go that long again. It might have been kinky with the costume but the point was the intimacy of it. I missed feeling you against me and inside me. I don't want to ever get to the point again where I miss you so much even though you're sitting right next to me." She confessed and he nodded.

"I don't either." He replied and she smiled.

"Good." She said then kissed him softly.

* * *

><p>Once out of the shower, Damon pulled on shorts and a t-shirt while Caroline got ready for her night out. He used to sit and watch her get ready but he hadn't done that in a while and decided to. He lay on the bed and watched her blow dry her hair then curl it. He watched her put on her makeup then put on a beautiful blue dress and heels. She looked unbelievable.<p>

"Wow. You look beautiful." Damon commented and she beamed at him.

"Thank you." She smiled. "You haven't watched me get ready in a while." She commented and he nodded.

"I know. You're right. I'm a dumbass." He said and she giggled.

"Yeah, you kind of are." She smiled.

"I've been thinking... Vik's okay. Doctors are happy with him. He's healthy. I think we should start putting him in his crib at night." Damon said and Caroline's jaw dropped. He had never even been in the crib. Damon didn't let him go for anything if he could help it.

"Are you saying you're going to start actually coming to bed with me at night?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. Not tonight because I hate this bed and I'm buying a new one but after I get us a new bed." Damon replied.

"I can't wait to sleep next to you again." She grinned. "I've missed that." She admitted.

"So have I." He nodded. "Also, I called your mother and told her there was no longer a supernatural threat. She'll be here in a few days." Damon said.

"I'm looking forward to seeing her." Caroline smiled.

"She's really looking forward to seeing you and the little man." Damon agreed. "I can't believe he's two weeks old already." Damon muttered and she giggled.

"I'm surprised you haven't rushed over to save him from Auntie Stefan." She teased and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Ric's there. He'll be fine." Damon shrugged. "Do you and Stef know what club you're going to?" He asked curiously.

"Think we're going to Jimmy Woo." She said as she looked through her jewellery box.

"That girl with the clip board totally wanted me." Damon smirked and she giggled.

"Yeah, Klaus told me that you didn't even need to compel them in. You just sweet talked her." She giggled. "So much for guest list only." She smirked.

"Call me when you're ready to come home and I'll drive in and pick the two of you up." Damon said.

"We can just get a cab. You don't have to do that." She smiled though she thought it was sweet of him to offer.

"I'll be up anyway and Viktor sleeps through anything so it's cool. A cab will take forever and you'll be too drunk to run home." Damon chuckled.

"I might not even drink." She stuck out her tongue. She was going to drink but that wasn't the point.

"Fine, then Stefan will be too drunk to run home. He always gets wasted at clubs now." Damon laughed. "I'll come pick you up. It's no problem, my sweet." He smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded. "Thank you." She smiled.

"It's cool." He shrugged. "You should wear the choker." He commented as she was trying to decide between a diamond choker and a sapphire pendant to wear around her neck.

"Will you put it on for me?" She asked. He grinned then jumped off the bed and walked over to her. He took it from her then stood behind her as she moved her hair and he fastened it around her neck. Then he put his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder and she leaned back against his chest. "This is nice." She said as she looked at him through the mirror.

"What's nice?" He asked turning to place a small kiss on her neck.

"Just being us again." She smiled softly.

* * *

><p>Damon drove her and Stefan into the city centre then went back home with Viktor. He watched some TV and realised that he was running out of box sets and would have to go buy more. At just after 4am he got a drunken phone call from Caroline to come pick them up. He was highly amused by her. Thankfully, Viktor was awake when she called and had just had a bottle, so Damon didn't have to wake him to get ready. He strapped him in the car seat then drove into town. He picked them up outside McDonalds and the two of them were standing leaning against each other eating burgers. Damon was highly amused. He always found it funny when people other than him were drunk. Caroline stumbled into the front seat and Stefan went into the back on the other side from Viktor.<p>

"Hey, beautiful." Caroline slurred then leaned over to kiss Damon and he chuckled then she turned and softly stroked Viktor's un-bandaged cheek. "Hey, baby! What are you doing up?" She grinned at her son.

"He wanted to be amused by his drunk mother and uncle." Damon teased.

"Why do you always call me Auntie Stefan?" Stefan slurred from the back then Damon drove away.

"Because it annoys you." Damon smirked.

"But why do you want to annoy me?" Stefan asked sadly. "I love you, Damon." Stefan said and Damon chuckled.

"You're wasted, bro." Damon said amused. "Is it just alcohol you two had?" He asked.

"Stefan thinks his drink was spiked." Caroline replied as she leaned her head against the window.

"But I do love you!" Stefan said and Damon laughed.

"I know, Stef." Damon replied.

"And I love Caroline and Viktor and Klaus and Alaric and Zara!" Stefan listed and Damon smirked.

"What about Bonnie?" Caroline asked after she yawned.

"I don't love Bonnie." Stefan screwed up his face. "I don't even really like Bonnie." He admitted and Damon chuckled.

"I think that's enough of the sharing, bro. You'll regret saying that tomorrow." Damon pointed out.

"Nu-uh." Stefan said and Damon laughed.

"Did you two have fun?" Damon asked Caroline amused.

"It was so awesome! We drank and danced and compelled people to do funny things." Caroline giggled.

"Glad you had fun, my sweet." Damon smiled at her.

"I had fun too." Stefan said and Damon laughed. He forgot how funny wasted Stefan was.

"I'm glad you had fun too, bro." Damon turned his head and winked at him.

"Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan?" Damon replied amused.

"Do you love me?" Stefan asked and Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Stefan." Damon said and Stefan grinned.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked and Damon laughed.

"I love you too, Stefan." She said and he grinned.

"Everyone loves everyone. Move on, Stef." Damon smirked.

"Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Viktor keeps swinging his little hand around." Stefan said.

"Try giving him your finger." Damon replied. Stefan moved his finger over and Viktor grabbed it tightly.

"Aww! I think I just melted!" Stefan said and both Caroline and Damon laughed. Caroline turned to look at the two of them.

"It's so cute." Caroline smiled fondly.

"Can you do this?" Stefan asked Viktor then stuck his tongue out.

"He can't see you from that far away yet. If you move closer to his face he'll be able to see you." Damon instructed as he glanced in the mirror. Stefan moved so he was hovering over Viktor and he stuck his tongue out. Viktor copied him a few seconds later.

"You are so smart!" Stefan said proudly and Damon smirked. He kind of – okay, majorly – loved that Stefan was so attached to Viktor.

"He's my kid, of course he's smart." Damon quipped though he was happy.

"I want one." Stefan smiled softly as he looked at the finger his little nephew was holding tightly.

"Why don't you do it too next time Barbie and I do it then?" Damon suggested.

"I might." Stefan smiled. "That would be cool." He grinned. "Are you two planning on doing it soon?" Stefan asked curiously and Damon shrugged.

"Soon-ish." Damon replied.

"I think we should do it again when Viktor's about six months old." Caroline said and Damon beamed at her.

"I'll remember you said that." Damon pointed out and she giggled.

"Once you and I have talked everything through, I don't see any reason to wait. You want little Stefan to be born close to Viktor so they'll be close, right?" Caroline asked Damon softly.

"You were serious about naming him that?" Stefan asked in disbelief and Damon chuckled.

"Yes. Stefan Klaus Salvatore." Damon replied.

"Where did you get Erik?" Caroline asked Damon curiously and he chuckled.

"Uh... well." Damon said.

"Is that after someone?" Stefan asked curiously.

"It's Ric's middle name." Damon replied.

"How come you never told us that?" Caroline asked surprised and Damon shrugged.

"When I suggested it to you, you never asked where I got the name." Damon replied.

"Who are the god parents?" Stefan asked curiously and Damon laughed.

"Viktor's godparents are Klaus and Zara though we're saying it's Bonnie but it's not really." He said and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Little Stefan's godparents will be you and Ric." Damon said and Stefan's jaw dropped. "And we haven't talked about the little girl yet." Damon replied.

"Really? Me?" Stefan asked and Damon watched him get all emotional.

"Stef, I think we should talk about this when you're sober." Damon smirked. "You're all hysterical." He said and Caroline giggled.

"Stop being an ass, Damon." She said.


	6. Grammy

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Caroline and Damon were at the airport waiting for Liz to get off the plane. It was taking a while and little Viktor needed changed so Damon took him into the disabled bathroom at the airport to change him while Caroline stood in the arrivals lounge waiting for her mother. It was five days since Caroline was let out of the cell and things had been going really well. Damon was pleased with how much effort she was putting into her time with Viktor. The day after their Leia escapes, Damon went and bought a brand new four poster bed that was insanely comfortable. The first night with Viktor in the crib, Damon didn't sleep at all. He just lay in bed next to a sleeping Caroline waiting for Viktor to wake up. Viktor was a really easy baby though so he was fine sleeping in the crib. Damon checked on him every once in a while even though he could hear him and see him just fine. They'd moved the crib so that it was right next to their bed. The second night of Viktor in the crib, Damon was exhausted since he'd stayed up the whole night before and hadn't taken a nap during the day so he did manage to get some sleep. Viktor only woke up twice for a bottle so it was fine. Damon kind of missed just lounging on the couch all night with him watching TV shows but had to admit it was nice to just sleep next to his wife again.<p>

Caroline was really excited about her mother coming. She was a little worried that her mother would be uncomfortable with so many vampires being around all the time so she asked the others to ease into that with her and maybe not all be there at the same time at first. Liz came through the doors with a huge grin on her face and Caroline was so happy to see her. She ran over and hugged Caroline as soon as she was through the doors.

"I missed you so much!" Caroline exclaimed as she hugged her back.

"I missed you so much too!" Liz grinned at her.

"How was your flight?" Caroline asked.

"A little bumpy about half way but otherwise it was great. The food was really good." Liz said and Caroline giggled.

"Oh, Grammy?" Damon called from about 30 feet away and Liz turned to see him sauntering over with little Viktor in the crook of his left arm. The smile split her face as she hurried over to him and Caroline laughed. She thought he looked kind of funny considering he was in all black with a leather jacket on then carrying Viktor in his arm.

"Oh my god! He's so beautiful!" Liz exclaimed when she got to him.

"He stayed awake just to meet his Grammy." Damon smirked at her and she laughed when he leaned in and kissed her cheek to greet her. Caroline came over with Liz's suitcase then as Liz stroked Viktor's little head. "You want to take him?" Damon asked Liz with a smile.

"That okay?" Liz asked brightly and Damon chuckled.

"Stefan's been saying things to you again, hasn't he?" Damon asked amused.

"Maybe." Liz smirked and Damon chuckled.

"Yes, of course you can take him." Damon nodded then moved Viktor over to Liz so she could hold him.

"Wow, you are just precious." Liz smiled down at the little boy. "He does look like you Damon but he's got Caroline's mouth when she was a baby." She said and Damon chuckled.

"He'll probably be blonde too." Damon smirked.

"You can't tell that he's premature." She said. "He's quite a big boy." She smiled and Damon laughed.

"He lost a pound in weight in the first week then gained two in the last week and a half so he's good." Damon said happily. Liz could see how obvious it was that Damon was in love with Viktor and it made her smile.

"It's good that he only lost a pound since he's a bottle baby." Liz remarked as they made their way to the car.

"Damon's super dad." Caroline giggled and Liz laughed.

"It helps that he doesn't have a pacifier." Damon shrugged.

"I'm really surprised that he's not crying." Liz said. "He doesn't know me yet."

"He's held by like nearly everyone every day, despite my protests." Damon smirked. "Besides, what does he have to cry about? He ate before we left the house, I changed him before you came out and he's getting hugs." Damon shrugged and Liz laughed. "He's been really good actually, he only cries when he wants something. He hasn't been crying for no reason like a lot of babies do." Damon explained.

"Stefan was gushing about him the other day when he called me." Liz smiled and Damon grinned at her.

"Auntie Stefan has been really good with the babysitting." Damon nodded and Liz laughed. "It's hard not to be kind of head over heels for the little dude." Damon smiled at Viktor and the girls laughed.

"I don't think anyone's ever been as loved as Viktor is." Caroline smiled at her mother.

"You know you two don't look remotely frazzled like normal parents of a three week old." Liz smiled and they laughed.

"It helps that we're vampires." Damon smirked at her. "A little blood cures all tiredness." Damon winked at her and she laughed.

"Yeah, that's still weird." Liz said amused and they laughed. When they got to the car, Caroline strapped Viktor into the car seat and sat in the back seat with him while Liz sat up front with Damon then they drove home. Damon took Liz's bags when they got to the house as he was trying to make a conscious effort not to hog Viktor and allow Caroline to do some stuff for him even though all he wanted was to have Viktor 24/7. They walked in the door and Stefan was in the kitchen... cooking.

"Why are you cooking?" Damon asked horrified and Caroline giggled.

"This place is beautiful." Liz said with a smile.

"Stefan. Cooking. Why?" Damon asked annoyed and Stefan chuckled.

"I just thought Liz might be hungry since its lunch time." Stefan shrugged.

"Then why are you cooking? Are you trying to poison her?" Damon asked annoyed and Stefan rolled his eyes while the girls laughed.

"I only just started." Stefan shrugged.

"Good, move and I'll make sure it's edible." Damon huffed as he set Liz's bags down in the hall, went into the kitchen and shoved Stefan out of the way. "What the hell is this?" Damon asked in disbelief as he pointed to what was in the pan.

"I'm making a sauce." Stefan said defensively.

"Who puts garlic, red wine, cream and cheese in a sauce?" Damon asked like he was stupid.

"I saw the recipe online!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Stefan, stick to toast." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I can cook, Damon." Stefan muttered.

"You can make chicken parmesan. That's it." Damon countered.

"It's really good chicken parmesan though." Stefan pointed out and Damon chuckled.

"And who taught you how to make it for Elena?" Damon asked amused and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"You." He said reluctantly.

"Yes. Me. Now shoo. I'll make Liz lunch if she wants lunch." Damon said waving Stefan away as he threw out the contents of the terrible smelling sauce Stefan was trying to make. Caroline and Liz were laughing at their interaction. "Liz, you hungry for actual edible food?" Damon asked and Stefan huffed.

"Sure, that'd be lovely, Damon." Liz laughed. "Nice to see you, Stefan." She smiled.

"Hi, Liz. It's great that you came." Stefan smiled then hugged her.

"What do you want to eat? Barbie and I stocked the fridge and cupboards with everything we could think of so you can have pretty much anything." Damon shrugged.

"Uh... something quick and easy will do me fine." She smiled.

"Pasta?" Damon asked her and she smiled.

"That would be great." Liz grinned.

"Mom's allergic to mushrooms." Caroline said and Damon nodded.

"Arrabiata?" Damon asked with a smirk and Caroline grinned.

"That's my favourite pasta too." Liz laughed.

"Coming up." Damon winked at them. "Barbie, want to show your mother her room?" Damon asked as he got the ingredients out.

"I'll take my nephew." Stefan grinned and Damon rolled his eyes while Caroline and Liz laughed at his eager face. Caroline handed Viktor over to him and Stefan grinned widely then Caroline showed Liz to her room on the bottom floor and took her bags in. "You're wide awake. You excited to meet Liz?" Stefan cooed to Viktor.

"Grammy." Damon corrected and Stefan rolled his eyes. "Do you want pasta?" Damon asked as he measured out the pasta.

"Sure." Stefan smiled.

"Are any of the rest of the Brady bunch coming?" Damon asked.

"No, they're all in Amsterdam for the day." Stefan shrugged.

"Doing what?" Damon asked curiously.

"Klaus is at the library with Ric and Zara. Bonnie and Seth are at college but they're meeting up with Klaus and Zara for a double date later in the afternoon and Ric's coming here for dinner." Stefan said and Damon nodded.

"I never see Seth anymore." Damon muttered. "I'm starting to really hate Bonnie." Damon complained as he started preparing the sauce.

"I heard that." Caroline said amused as she and Liz came into the kitchen.

"Don't care." Damon sing-songed.

"Why are you starting to hate Bonnie?" Caroline asked confused.

"Because she doesn't leave the Captain alone for five minutes. You and I are married for God's sake and we go out separately and do things without each other all the time." Damon muttered. "Bonnie is your friend, not mine, so I don't really want to see her constantly just so I can see Seth." Damon explained.

"Why don't I suggest a girl's night in with Bonnie and Zara while Mom's here and you and the boys can go out?" Caroline asked and Damon scoffed.

"Like Bonnie's going to let him out of her sight." Damon scowled and they laughed.

"You sound like a jilted housewife again." Caroline giggled.

"I practically am a housewife, Barbie." Damon rolled his eyes and they laughed. "Since I do all the cooking and cleaning in here." He complained.

"And the baby raising." Caroline laughed.

"That's not a chore though." Damon smirked. "Nothing would make me happier than getting to do _everything_ for Viktor but that isn't fair to you so I'm trying not to hog him as much." Damon shrugged and they laughed.

"You are getting better with that." She smiled. "I'll talk to Bonnie and convince her to have a girl's night or go shopping or something so you can play with Seth." She winked and Damon rolled his eyes while Stefan and Liz laughed.

"Whatever." Damon muttered as he continued cooking. Liz watched in fascination as he zoomed around the kitchen at vampire speed a couple of times while he prepared the food. "When's Pappy getting here?" Damon asked curiously as he drained the pasta and Liz laughed.

"Next week." She smiled.

"Excellent. Did Barbie tell you about our plans in June?" Damon asked her and Caroline looked surprised that they were still doing that.

"No." Liz shook her head.

"The three of us are going to live at the vacation house for a month." Damon said and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"What?" Stefan asked in disbelief. "Why?" He asked and it was obvious he hated that idea.

"So we can be a family for a little while." Damon replied.

"What about me?" Stefan asked hurt.

"We'll be back after the month, Stef." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why a whole month?" Stefan asked.

"What's the big deal? We've gone decades without seeing each other, what's the deal about a month?" Damon asked amused.

"I don't care about not seeing you, jackass. It's Viktor." Stefan said bluntly and the girls laughed as did Damon.

"You can come." Caroline smiled.

"No he can't." Damon countered annoyed.

"Why not?" Stefan exclaimed.

"One, because I said so." Caroline and Liz laughed at that. "Two, because you'll need to keep an eye on Klaus for me." Damon said.

"Why?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Because I'm turning him tonight." Damon replied and Caroline and Stefan's jaws dropped.

"But tonight's the full moon." Caroline said confused.

"Exactly. Better to get it out of the way as soon as possible so he's alright when the twins get here." Damon shrugged.

"What do you mean, turning him?" Liz asked and Damon smirked.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone this." Damon said to her and she nodded. "Actually, I think I'll just show you." Damon chuckled then ducked behind the counter. A few seconds later they all heard loud snapping and cracking then Damon walked out behind the counter in wolf form and Liz gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my god!" Liz exclaimed. "How is that possible?" She asked in disbelief. Damon then walked back behind the counter, they heard more snapping then seconds later he stood back up fully dressed and washed his hands. He chuckled at Liz's gobsmacked expression.

"You know Klaus' hybrid curse?" He asked and she nodded. "He turned me into a hybrid too." Damon said and she looked stunned. "A witch made Klaus human again but he was dying so we turned him back into a vampire. So he's had a while to get his strength up and tonight I'm turning him back into a hybrid." Damon shrugged.

"When did he turn you into a hybrid?" Liz asked in disbelief.

"Uh... August I think?" Damon asked and Caroline nodded.

"That's the strangest thing I've ever seen." Liz said shocked.

"Its stranger to actually see the transformation but I didn't think you'd be comfortable seeing me with no clothes on." Damon smirked at her and Liz laughed.

"Fair enough. What was the snapping noise?" She asked and Damon shrugged.

"My bones have to break and reshape so that they fit a wolf's form." Damon replied.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Liz asked concerned and he smiled.

"You have no idea." He smirked.

"Why did you become a hybrid then?" She asked curiously.

"This part may freak you out." Damon said and she raised an eyebrow. "I can't be killed." Damon said and her jaw dropped. "Well, I can but not by a stake or sunlight or fire. Only another hybrid or a vampire witch can kill me. And even a vampire witch would have to be really strong and have a lot of vampires to drain energy from to do it." Damon said and Caroline winced at the memory.

"You can't be staked?" She asked shocked and he chuckled.

"Want to see? It's kind of funny." He smirked. "Stef? Would you like to do the honours?" Damon laughed. Stefan rolled his eyes then went into the hall and came back with a stake. "Just wait a minute, I like this shirt." Damon said then unbuttoned his shirt and held it open. Stefan held Viktor in one arm then he plunged the stake into Damon's heart. "Ow." Damon muttered and Liz stared in shock as Stefan pulled it back out and the wound healed closed in front of her eyes then Damon buttoned up his shirt again.

"Oh my god. This is just surreal." Liz said and Caroline giggled.

"It's kind of weird that the thought of Damon being staked doesn't remotely panic me." She said and Damon chuckled.

"How many other hybrids are there?" Liz asked.

"Just me." Damon shrugged.

"Then why would you turn Klaus if he could kill you?" Liz asked confused.

"I don't want to be completely unstoppable. I want to be able to die if I choose to die one day." Damon explained and she looked surprised.

"Would he kill you if you wanted to die?" She asked curiously.

"It was part of the deal of me becoming a hybrid. If I ever choose to die one day he promised to do it for me." Damon nodded. "I think he would do it if I was really 100% set on it." Damon shrugged. He opened a drawer and pulled out cutlery and napkins then zipped into the dining room and was back in the kitchen seconds later. "Go on in. I'll bring the plates through." Damon motioned for the dining room. "What do you want to drink? Wine?" He asked opening the fridge.

"White wine would be great." She smiled.

"Barbie? Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Same, please." Caroline said.

"I'll go get a beer." Stefan said then went down to the man cave fridge and got himself a beer then went to the table to sit down.

"Aren't you eating?" Caroline called from the dining room then Damon brought through the three plates.

"No, Vik's tired. I'm going to lie on the couch with him for a while." Damon said and Caroline smiled.

"It's still so cute that you do that." She grinned at him.

"You need to try it some time. It's awesome." Damon grinned back then put the plates on the table. He went over to the living room and put the necklace on and gasped at the feel of it then went back through to get Viktor from Stefan.

"You look different." Liz said confused when she saw Damon taking Viktor from Stefan.

"I'm human right now." Damon smirked at her as he pointed to the necklace and she looked surprised.

"How come?" She asked curiously and he shrugged.

"Damon sometimes lets Viktor sleep on his chest like that so Viktor can hear his heart beat. Damon read that it soothes babies and it totally works because he sleeps like a log when Damon does that." Caroline laughed.

"Why are you doing that today?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Because it's the full moon tonight. It's my first full moon since he was born and I'm going to be watching Klaus all night so it'll be my first night away from him... and I just like doing it." Damon shrugged.

"Caroline's right. You are super dad." Liz laughed fondly and Damon smirked.

"You smell really nice right now." Caroline winked at Damon and he chuckled.

"Just don't chomp on me this time. I doubt your mother wants to see that." Damon smirked.

"You let her bite you like that?" Liz asked shocked and Damon laughed.

"Liz, I'm human right now. If she wants to bite me there isn't a hell of a lot I can do about it." Damon replied amused.

"Don't worry, I can control myself, you know." Caroline said wryly and Damon chuckled.

"I know, my sweet. Anyway, enjoy lunch. I'm going to get this little man to sleep." Damon said just as Viktor yawned then he chuckled. "That was a big yawn." Damon teased as he walked over to the couch. Liz, Stefan and Caroline watched as Damon put in a TV show disc, undressed Viktor down to his diaper then unbuttoned his own shirt and slid Viktor down to lie face down on his chest. Damon held him there as he grabbed a blanket then lay down, covered them and started to fiddle with the TV remote.

"That is cute." Liz smiled widely at Caroline.

"So cute." Caroline grinned.

"I might not have vampire hearing right now but I can still hear you." Damon called to them and they laughed.

"Love you." Caroline called back and he waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah." He said and she giggled then the three of them tucked into their pasta. They were finished about ten minutes later and Caroline cleared the table as Liz and Stefan went through to the living room to see Viktor out like a light on Damon's chest. Caroline came in moments later. "Just leave the dishes, I'll get them later." Damon said.

"I can do it." Caroline said and Damon gave her a sceptical look.

"Do you know how to pack the dishwasher?" Damon asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"How hard can it be?" She asked and Liz chuckled.

"You've never done it?" She asked surprised.

"Told you. Housewife." Damon said pointing to himself and she laughed quietly. "Just leave it, Barbie. I'll do it when Vik wakes up." He said and she shrugged then sat down on the other couch next to her mother and Stefan sat in the recliner. Damon paused his TV show as it was kind of rude to just lie there ignoring them. He wouldn't care normally if Liz wasn't there.

"What do you want to do today?" Caroline asked her mother.

"Sorry to cut in, but you and Stefan need to be with Viktor tonight since I can't be there for your protection. I don't know how Klaus is going to react to the change because he's technically only been a vampire this time for like two and a half months." Damon said. "Magda is putting the bloodlust spell on him tonight as soon as it's done but I don't want to risk it." Damon said. "You can go out any other night." Damon said to Caroline and she nodded.

"That's fine." Caroline smiled. "Where are you taking him for it?" She asked curiously.

"The woods." Damon shrugged.

"Our woods?" Caroline asked in disbelief and Damon nodded.

"I might just get Magda to trap him in one of those circle things that Bonnie did until tomorrow then I can be here tonight instead." Damon said thoughtfully. "Hmm... Yeah, I like that idea better." He nodded.

"Damon, we'll take care of Viktor, you can stop being a psycho about it." Stefan said and Damon shrugged.

"He's my kid, Stef. It's Barbie's and my responsibility to take care of him so if there's a way I can be here, I will be." Damon countered.

"It's not like you can get him a bottle in wolf form." Stefan smirked and Damon chuckled.

"True, but in the one in a million chance that a group of vampires attack tonight, I can kill them to protect him." Damon countered with a smirk. "I can't do that if I'm babysitting his majesty." Damon said dryly. "Actually, screw it, I'll turn him tomorrow." Damon said getting his phone out of his pocket and dialling Klaus' number while Caroline giggled.

"_Hi Damon!_" Klaus answered happily.

"Change of plans, I'm turning you tomorrow." Damon said.

"_Why?_" Klaus asked surprised.

"Because that gives you a month until the next full moon so you can get used to it before you have your first full moon... again." Damon rolled his eyes.

"_Alright, that's a good plan._" Klaus agreed.

"Cool. Bring in cream, will you? Stefan tried to cook again." Damon chuckled.

"_Oh, dear. Is it as bad as last time?_" Klaus asked and Stefan crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance as Damon and Caroline laughed.

"No, I caught him just as he started." Damon said amused.

"_Thank God. I thought the smell would never leave last time._" Klaus laughed as did Damon and Caroline while Stefan shook his head.

"Me neither. Anyway, see you later." Damon said then hung up.

"You'll be in wolf form all night tonight then?" Liz asked curiously and Damon nodded.

"He usually just sits about the house on the full moon." Caroline shrugged. "It's like having a really big dog." She laughed and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you're teasing me for; you always want me to sit in your lap so you can pet me." Damon smirked at her and they laughed.

"You are a really beautiful wolf." She winked at him and he chuckled. "Aww, you're blushing." She grinned and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm not blushing. It's just warm in here." He replied and they laughed.

"Damon blushes easily as a human." Stefan smirked and Damon sighed in annoyance.

"Shut up, Stefan. No I don't." Damon replied and they laughed.

"Is that so?" Caroline asked amused. "Damon, I love you and I just think you're so handsome." She said and Damon rolled his eyes then they started to laugh when he blushed again.

"What is this? Pick on Damon day?" Damon asked annoyed.

"How is telling you that I love you and I think you're handsome picking on you?" Caroline giggled.

"You're only saying that to amuse yourself." He pointed out.

"No, it's because it's true. You're extra handsome with curly hair too." She grinned and Damon blushed scarlet causing everyone to laugh at him.

"I really hate you all, you know." Damon muttered as he tried to control his face.

"Did you finally see the pictures?" Stefan asked Caroline surprised and she smiled.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"She said you got better with age." Damon smirked at Stefan who laughed.

"Speaking of age, won't the necklace age you?" Liz asked.

"That's another reason I'm doing it." Damon nodded and Caroline and Stefan's jaws dropped.

"What? Why?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Nobody will believe I'm his father when he's like ten so I've been wearing the necklace every day for a few hours so that I'll slowly start to age a bit." Damon shrugged. "If I wear it for about six hours a day, I'll age about 90 days a year. Though I'll start wearing it more soon." He shrugged.

"Who cares if you don't look old enough to be his dad?" Caroline asked stunned.

"I do." Damon replied. "I am his father. I'm not a bachelor out trolling for girls anymore so I want to look a little older." He said.

"But I'll still look like this." Caroline replied and he shrugged.

"You don't have to do it just because I'm doing it." He said. "You look more like 21 than 18 anyway." He said.

"I can definitely see your point. I think I'll be doing that too. I'm sick of looking so young and feeling so old." Stefan chuckled as did Damon.

"Well, when are you going to stop?" Caroline asked concerned and Damon shrugged.

"I don't know." Damon said. "Guess when I look about 30." He said and her jaw dropped.

"30? Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief and he chuckled.

"Are you saying you won't think I'm handsome anymore?" He teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"You'll look old." She said screwing up her face and he chuckled.

"Barbie, it'll take me like twenty years to look 30. You'll be like 40 then." Damon smirked. "Besides, it'll happen so slowly you won't even notice." He shrugged.

"This means I'll have to do it too otherwise I'll look like his sister instead of his mother." She muttered and he laughed. "I'm not doing it to 30 though." She said.

"You'd still look like a fashion model at 30." He winked and she laughed.

"Still." She said.

"I think I'll stop when I look about 25." Stefan said thoughtfully.

"You don't look seventeen, Stef. You look about twenty." Damon said. "Forty when you brood." Damon smirked and the girls laughed.

"I can't believe I'll be 50 in eight years." Liz said.

"I'm going to be 170 this year if it makes you feel any better." Damon smirked at her and she laughed.

"Yeah but you don't look it." Liz smiled.

"I still think you and Pappy should turn." Damon said to her seriously.

"Why?" Liz asked surprised.

"I don't mean to be blunt about this but there's a good chance that you'll be dead in 30 years." Damon said and Caroline gasped.

"Damon, don't say that!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I just think that with us being vampires, it would be silly not to ask you. You're my wife's mother, my son's grandmother and my friend and I don't want you to die in 30 years." Damon said honestly with a shrug. "My two best friends turned, Caroline's best friend turned. It should have been obvious that I would ask." Damon said.

"Don't you think I'm a little old for that?" Liz asked and Damon chuckled.

"No. You're only 42 and you're not an old looking 42 either. Besides, you already have a husband, it's not like you'd be turning to go on the prowl." Damon chuckled and they laughed. "It would be about having your family and exploring the world for however long you want instead of being limited to how long you're given." He shrugged. "You'd be able to watch the kids grow up then their kids." He said. "Not only that but if you and Roger wanted to have your own children in the future you can do that and not be forced to hurry up and decide because of a time limit." Damon shrugged. Liz seemed a little stunned at his reply.

"Our own kids?" Liz asked surprised.

"Well, I'm sure you feel like you've been there and done that but as a vampire you'd have endless energy and you never know, in ten years, maybe you and Roger would want that." Damon shrugged. "Since he doesn't have any."

"That would be cool." Caroline smiled. "I could have my very own Stefan." She giggled and Damon smirked at her.

"I don't know, Barbie. Roger said he'd rather have a daughter." Damon said to Caroline and Liz's jaw dropped.

"Roger wants kids?" Liz asked in disbelief and Damon's eyes widened.

"You... didn't know?" Damon asked. "Crap, I've put my foot in it now." Damon muttered.

"How did you know?" Liz asked curiously.

"He told me on the night before your wedding when we went out." Damon replied. "I was talking about Viktor and he said that he'd love a little girl. He was already smitten with Caroline at the time and loved the idea of a stepdaughter because apparently he always wanted a little girl." Damon said.

"Are you being serious with this whole turning thing?" Liz asked and he nodded.

"Completely. Of course if you didn't want to I'd never pressure you into it or force you. It would be your choice." Damon shrugged.

"You said Bonnie and Alaric turned. When was that?" She asked.

"November." Damon replied.

"How were they so controlled at the wedding then if they were so new?" She asked.

"My blood." Damon said. "Because I'm a hybrid, my blood ages regular vampires in vampire years so we did that with them so they wouldn't be like normal baby vamps."

"What's the difference?" She asked.

"A normal vampire when they are just turned can't control themselves. Control builds from practice and how long you've been a vampire. My blood strengthens so that it's like they've been vampires decades then eventually centuries. Take Caroline for example. She's been a vampire for like a year and a half now but because of the hybrid blood, she's over 1000 years old with her control, strength and ability." Damon said and Liz looked stunned. "A newly turned vampire wouldn't be able to sit in a room with a human that was bleeding without needing it but Ric, Bonnie and Seth don't even really notice it now. Obviously they can still smell it but they don't have any urge to go get it." Damon explained. "They drink from me about once a week and each time it's like they age about a decade or two." He shrugged. "It was more often when they just turned though so that they wouldn't be a threat."

"Do they like it?" Liz asked.

"Being vampires?" Damon asked and she nodded. "I haven't really talked to Bonnie about it and Seth is always with Bonnie like I said earlier but Ric loves it. He's mad he didn't do it earlier." Damon chuckled.

"What do you like about it?" She asked curiously.

"I never feel ill, I feel great all the time physically, I'm strong enough to protect my family from anything, my senses are heightened so I can hear and see things that I wouldn't normally be able to, taste is heightened too so eating food tastes better, Caroline's going to freak out about the next part but I'm just being honest." Damon said and Caroline cocked an eyebrow at him. "Sex is much better." Damon said Caroline's eyes widened.

"Damon!" She said and he shrugged.

"She wants the truth and we're all adults – except Stefan." Damon smirked and Stefan rolled his eyes. "_All_ senses are heightened." He wiggled his eyebrows and Liz laughed. "You don't get tired the same way, you can eat anything you like and never gain weight, almost instant healing of almost all wounds, you can move really fast, you remember everything so if you want to learn something you never need to study. For example, Caroline learned to speak Italian fluently in the space of two months and she was only doing a little bit every day." Damon said and Liz looked impressed. "But my personal favourite thing is compulsion." Damon said.

"Okay." Liz nodded. "What don't you like about it?" She asked.

"Emotion." He replied immediately. "Like I said, everything is heightened so if you're pissed off, you're really pissed off, if you're hurt, you're really hurt." Damon said.

"Doesn't that also mean that if you're happy, you're really happy?" Liz asked.

"Yeah and if you're in love, you're really, really in love." Caroline nodded.

"How do you know the difference with love?" Liz asked confused and Damon chuckled.

"The necklace makes it obvious." Damon pointed to his necklace.

"How so?" She asked.

"Haven't you noticed how much more mellow Damon is with the necklace on?" Caroline giggled.

"Don't get me wrong, I still love Barbie but a human doesn't feel it the same way a vampire does. As a vampire my love for her is all consuming and everything whereas with the necklace I'm just in love." Damon explained. "You get used to that though after a little while. It helps a lot if you're happy when you turn and you have a balance in your life." He said.

"Well, what about the blood part?" She asked.

"It's different in Europe. I buy our blood from the blood bank whereas you can't always buy it in the States." Damon shrugged.

"You can buy blood?" Liz asked surprised and Damon chuckled.

"I buy it under a company name. They think it's going to a lab." Damon smirked.

"So you don't ever kill people?" She asked and Damon shook his head.

"Nope." He replied.

"But accidents can happen, right?" She asked.

"Not with the hybrid blood." Damon said and Caroline looked at Damon trying to hide her surprise that he would lie but he didn't know that Ric had told her about him and Seth having accidents so she didn't say anything.

"How do you do things like legal stuff and passports?" She asked and Damon chuckled.

"You can either compel that or find vampires that work in the government that will change records for you." Damon shrugged.

"So Bonnie and Alaric aren't a threat to humans at all?" She asked surprised and Damon smirked.

"Alaric babysits Vik alone... think I'd allow that if I thought even for a second that he was a threat?" Damon asked and Liz looked stunned.

"No, you wouldn't." Liz agreed. "Hypothetically, if I agreed to this, what about my job and Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"Well, you could probably still live in Mystic Falls for about ten years if you turned because you wouldn't necessarily age much in your forties, longer if you admit to having Botox." He smirked and they laughed. "As far as money goes, I can show you how to invest in certain ways that will make you financially sturdy for a long time, besides, Barbie and I have plenty of money so nobody needs to worry about that." Damon shrugged. "Or if you decided to move away from Mystic Falls, you could do whatever you want. College, other jobs, travelling." Damon shrugged. "You can always open your own business like I'm about to do."

"What are you doing?" Liz asked curiously.

"I'm opening a car repair shop." Damon replied. "Since the wife is a big shot designer I felt I had to do something." He smirked and they laughed.

"You know, I'm really mad at you Damon." Stefan said and Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"What have I done now, Stefan?" Damon asked amused.

"I can't believe you're taking Viktor away for a whole month!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down, dude." Damon warned in a bored tone and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"It's not fair, Damon." Stefan shook his head. "I spend every day with him, you let me babysit for the odd hour almost every day because I want to not because you need it, yet you're just up and leaving." He said and Damon sighed.

"Aww, Stef." Caroline took his hand. "You are just the sweetest thing." She said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You are such a drama queen." Damon said. "Fine, if Klaus takes turning well you can come too." Damon huffed and Stefan and Caroline grinned at him. "We'll go in July instead and that gives Klaus an extra month." Damon muttered. "Ric's going to want to come now too." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Thank you!" Stefan grinned widely.

"Well, you can make yourself useful when we're there when I want to take Barbie on a date." Damon shrugged.

"Awesome." Stefan smiled.

"It's really nice and warm up there in July." Caroline grinned.

"We can take Vik swimming in the lake." Damon said as he rubbed little Viktor's back softly.

"What if there are alligators?" Caroline asked sceptically and Damon laughed.

"You are so ridiculous sometimes. One, there are hardly any alligators in Virginia. Two, you are the Queen; you could just command them to piss off. Three, I would gator-nap them and put them somewhere else. Four, they sense I'm the greater predator so what the hell is going to happen?" Damon asked truly amused and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I see your points." She sighed.

"I really want to see this Queen thing in action." Liz laughed.

"Show her." Damon smirked at Caroline. Caroline looked out the window and noticed a squirrel in a tree a few hundred yards down the field. She stood up and opened the window widely and mentally called for the squirrel then sat down on the couch. Caroline held out her hand so her palm was facing upwards and about a minute later the squirrel jumped inside the window and hurried over to sit in Caroline's palm.

"Wow!" Liz gasped and Caroline giggled.

"Do you want to hold him?" Caroline asked her mother.

"I can do that?" She asked surprised and Caroline smiled.

_Would you go over and sit on her hand, please?_ Caroline asked the little squirrel while pointing to her mother.

_Yes, my Queen._ The squirrel chirped.

"Hold out your hand like this." Caroline showed her mother and Liz followed her instructions then the squirrel jumped over and sat on Liz's hand and Liz grinned.

"Wow, this is so cool." Liz said.

"He's cute." Caroline smiled.

"You should probably send him away before he gets antsy around Stefan." Damon smirked and Caroline laughed while Stefan scowled at Damon.

_Thank you very much, you may go now._ Caroline said to the squirrel.

_You're welcome, my Queen._ The squirrel said then scurried out of the window and back to the tree he was in before.

"Animals are so well mannered." She smiled.

"Did you talk to him just there?" Liz asked surprised and Caroline giggled.

"Yes, so far I haven't exactly had to command as the animals have been more than happy to do as I ask." She replied.

"She feels bad about forcing them to do her will." Damon smirked.

"They're all just so nice. I don't want to force them." Caroline shrugged.

"You should try commanding me tonight." Damon said to her and her jaw dropped.

"Why?" She asked surprised and even Stefan looked shocked.

"Well, I'm not trying to sound big headed for once but I'm the most dangerous being in the world, if you can control me, you'll be able to control everything else." He shrugged. "Well, everything except vampires." Damon said.

"Why not vampires?" Liz asked and Caroline and Stefan went quiet. "Did I miss something?" She asked and Damon sighed.

"Not vampires because that's my job." Damon replied reluctantly and Liz looked shocked.

"You can command vampires?" She asked shocked.

"He can compel them not command them." Stefan said.

"Actually..." Damon said and both Caroline and Stefan snapped their heads to look at him. "I can command them the same way Barbie can the animals." He said and they gasped.

"Why?" Liz asked stunned.

"It's a stupid prophecy. The one who has the Queen's heart becomes the Prince of the Night who is basically the boss of all the vampires in the world yada, yada, yada." Damon rolled his eyes. "It's very dramatic." He smirked.

"How do you know you can command vampires?" Stefan asked in disbelief. Damon turned to look at Stefan and concentrated then suddenly Stefan stood up with a blank look on his face and went into the kitchen. He came back moments later with a glass of bourbon and handed it to Damon then sat down and the blank look went away. "Oh my god!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Thanks for the drink." Damon winked and Caroline looked shocked.

"When did you figure this out? Why can you still do it while human?" Caroline asked in disbelief and Damon shrugged.

"Because I still have your heart like this." Damon replied. "I figured it out a couple of weeks ago. Things kept happening that I wanted to happen but I wasn't consciously doing it." He said.

"Like what?" Stefan asked confused.

"The first few times it happened I thought it was a coincidence. I think the first time I did it was about two weeks after Ric turned. I couldn't get a hold of him and I just thought to myself that I wish he would hurry up and call me and two seconds later he called and had no idea why he suddenly called. He didn't even know he'd called me until after I'd answered the phone." Damon explained. "Now that I'm aware of it I'm conscious not to think like that."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Stefan asked.

"I thought it would freak you all out." Damon replied. "I'd be pissed if someone could control me like that." Damon shrugged. "Well, apart from my Queen of course." He smirked at her and she giggled.

"Are you ever going to actually do the job?" Caroline asked and Damon shrugged.

"I have a couple of ideas to make it unnecessary." Damon replied.

"How?" Caroline asked confused.

"Well..." Damon said. "I'm considering finding a huge bit of open land somewhere, commanding all the vampires in the world to go there and apart from our group, just kill them all." Damon said and they gasped in shock.


	7. Hybrid?

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"You can't just kill all the vampires in the world!" Caroline exclaimed.<p>

"The consequences could be catastrophic." Stefan agreed.

"Like what?" Liz asked curiously.

"Supernatural creatures are part of human population control." Stefan replied apologetically. "Could you imagine the population boom if every vampire in the world except us died? We wouldn't count since we aren't killing people." Stefan said in disbelief. "There are already limited resources because of how large the human population has become."

"So? How is that my problem?" Damon asked.

"It's your problem because according to the prophecy, all vampires are your responsibility. Every leader has to think of all major species when they make decisions." Stefan pointed out.

"And, your child is human." Caroline replied.

"If there were to be food shortages in ten years from the sudden population boom that would occur, he would be affected as would any of your future children." Stefan pointed out and Damon sighed.

"Buzz-kills." Damon muttered.

"You said you had ideas. What's another idea? It has to be better than that stupid plan." Caroline said and Damon shrugged.

"I got the other idea from watching True Blood." Damon chuckled. "Sticking a vampire leader everywhere in the world then they will report back to me and take out any rippers that happen. Turnings should be regulated. Deaths should be monitored." Damon said.

"That's a much better idea than just taking everyone out." Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, but if I just take everyone out, I don't have to do the job." Damon countered with a smirk.

"Not all of them will be bad vampires." Caroline countered.

"What do you mean deaths should be monitored?" Liz asked curiously.

"I mean that vampires shouldn't be allowed to just go and kill whoever they want. There might as well be something good that comes out of this crap. Instead of just snatching whoever, they'll have to go after crappy humans like rapists and child molesters. I got that idea from something Caroline said once actually." Damon said and Caroline remembered and smiled in understanding. "Then they have to notify their local leader of anyone they kill since with technology nowadays, it's truly shocking that the existence of vampires is still a secret but it would be better to keep it that way."

"You'd still let them kill people?" Liz asked surprised.

"Well, if I don't then I might as well just go with the taking out plan since it'll have the same result." Damon shrugged. "Besides, it might bring crime down a bit if criminals are killed." Damon said. "That way, good humans have a chance to live in safety and vampires still get to eat. Win, win." Damon added.

"That sounds much more leader-like." Stefan smiled at his big brother.

"How would you go about doing this?" Caroline asked fascinated.

"Maybe the land idea again, except I'd just tell them all to do as I say or else." Damon chuckled. "Vampires should really be more organised. Nobody even knows how many there are." He said. "After everything I saw in Russia, I really think it all needs to be monitored." Damon shook his head. "And since I'm supposed to do it I might just have to." He muttered.

"What happened in Russia?" Liz asked.

"To sum up: there was a group of vampires called the Originals who wanted to take Klaus out and they made an army of vampires in Russia. When Klaus and I got there, the body count was ridiculous; I must have seen a thousand dead humans littering the woods and there were about 150 vampires there. They are all dead now obviously but any vampire could just suddenly decide to go create an army of vampires and it would be ridiculous. It can't ever be allowed to happen again." Damon said.

"Why wasn't that on the news? All those bodies?" Liz asked shocked.

"Well, Klaus' vampires got rid of them all because it would look kind of suspect to find that many bodies with bite marks on them." Damon replied.

"Did you help get rid of them?" Liz asked surprised.

"No, I was dead." Damon said and Liz looked confused.

"What do you mean you were dead?" Liz asked.

"A vampire witch killed me when I was in Russia but I was magically brought back to life." Damon chuckled. "It's all very crazy." He said.

"I'm glad you can find that funny." Caroline snapped.

"You knew he was dead?" Liz asked Caroline in disbelief and Caroline's eyes brimmed with tears.

"We had a funeral for him and everything." She replied shakily and Damon sighed.

"I didn't really die, my sweet. You have to stop getting so upset about that." Damon said softly.

"You did die. I saw you. You were dead. You were greyed and dead." Caroline said as tears streamed down her face.

"Caroline? There's something I found out about the other day when I found that spell I told you about." Damon said and she glared at him for that.

"What?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"I'm not sure if it's true, that's why I haven't told you about it yet, but if it's true then Bonnie's spell wasn't what brought me back." Damon said and her jaw dropped.

"Then what did?" She asked confused.

"You." He said.

"How?" She gasped.

"There are a lot of prophecies about us and one of them is that I can't die while you're alive." He said. "And you can't die while I'm alive."

"But you did die." She said confused.

"Yes, but because you weren't also killed then, I couldn't stay dead." Damon explained. "If it's true then you and I are bound to each other."

"Really?" She grinned happily. "So that means I never have to lose you." Damon was shocked at how ecstatic she looked at the thought.

"Well this is some conversation." Liz blinked in surprise and they laughed.

"I might just not do the job at all and just leave things the way they are." Damon shrugged. "It sounds a little too stressful." Damon smirked and Stefan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You'd be quite happy just being a dad forever wouldn't you?" Stefan asked and Damon grinned.

"Obviously." Damon smirked. "There's nothing else like it." Damon smiled softly while looking down at his little son snoozing on his chest.

"When are you going to have another one?" Liz asked curiously and Damon chuckled.

"Apparently Mama wants to start the process again when Vik is six months old." Damon smirked and Caroline giggled.

"You really are holding me to that, huh?" Caroline asked amused.

"I can't really. You and Stefan were so wasted." Damon chuckled. "Between you saying that and Stefan saying how much he loved everyone..." Damon laughed. "I didn't take that conversation too seriously." He said and Caroline and Stefan laughed.

"You were wasted?" Liz asked surprised and Caroline giggled.

"Drinking age is 18 here." Caroline said.

"Oh." Liz said.

"They went out to a club and I picked them up afterwards." Damon explained.

"Damon was supposed to go out with Ric the next night but he decided to be boring old Dad instead." Caroline smiled and Damon shrugged.

"I'll go out with Ric at some point soon." Damon mumbled.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Caroline giggled.

"You could start off small. Like go for an hour down to the village bar and work up to a whole night out." Stefan teased and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Damon muttered and they all laughed. "I think we should build a big pool in the field." Damon said changing the subject and Caroline looked stunned.

"That's an amazing idea." She grinned. "But don't change the subject." She smirked at him and he blushed. "You are too cute when you blush." She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"So, if Ric is coming over for dinner what does everyone want to eat?" Damon asked changing the subject again.

"I think Liz should decide as the only one who needs it." Stefan chuckled.

"What's your favourite food?" Damon asked curiously.

"I'm fine with anything." Liz smiled and Caroline giggled.

"Mom, you're going to be here for a month, you can just tell the chef what you want and he'll make it for you." Caroline said amused and Damon smirked. "Damon, Mom loves chicken Cesar salad, beef and onion stir fry, lasagne, baked salmon and stuffed peppers." She smiled.

"I can work with that." Damon chuckled.

* * *

><p>Viktor slept for two hours then Damon made him a bottle and changed him then Liz got to sit with him for a while. Liz was excited that they were going to be in Virginia for a month in July though she didn't understand what that would mean for the wedding but she didn't mention it. Caroline realised as well that when Damon said they could just go in July instead that meant they weren't going to be getting married on their anniversary. She wasn't too concerned about it because they were married. The wedding was for everyone else and they weren't ready to do that again anyway. They could have a wedding anytime.<p>

They hung out and talked for a while then Damon started to get dinner ready. He decided to make cheese and garlic stuffed peppers to start and lasagne for the main course since Liz liked that. He could recognise that it wasn't easy for her to fly all the way to Europe by herself to live with a bunch of vampires for a month so he would try and make everything as easy as possible for her. Ric turned up while Damon was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Liz." Ric smiled when he saw her and she went over and hugged him with one arm since she had Viktor.

"Hey, Alaric. How are you?" She asked politely then sat back down next to Caroline.

"I'm great, thanks. How was your flight?" He asked.

"It was fine." She smiled.

"Where's super dad if you have Viktor?" Ric asked amused and they laughed.

"He's making dinner." Caroline said.

"How's the little man been today?" Ric asked fondly. Everyone just loved him.

"He's precious." Liz smiled. "He's so good, he's only cried once since I got here." She said surprised.

"He is an awesome little dude." Ric grinned.

"Damon said that you've been babysitting him." Liz said and Ric nodded.

"Not often because super dad doesn't really leave him if he doesn't have to." Ric smirked and they laughed. "Why isn't he making sarcastic comments from the kitchen?" Ric asked.

"He's got the necklace on." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Ric asked confused. "I thought he only did that when he does the heartbeat thing with Viktor."

"He's aging himself." Caroline muttered and Ric looked surprised.

"Makes sense, I guess." Ric nodded.

"Am I the only one that doesn't understand this?" Caroline asked annoyed and Ric laughed.

"It's probably just so he can look like Viktor's dad for longer." Ric shrugged.

"It is." Stefan agreed. "I'm going to do it too." He said with a grin. "Then I can count how many days there were between when I turned and my birthday so I'll finally be eighteen and Damon can't make fun of me anymore." Stefan smirked and Ric laughed.

"Stef, you know as well as I do that you being eighteen finally is not going to stop Damon from making fun of you." Ric said amused and they laughed. "Anyway, it's great that you're here, Liz." Ric smiled. "I'll go say hi to super dad." He said then went into the kitchen.

"Mr Saltzman." Damon nodded when he saw him.

"You're aging yourself?" Ric asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I really should just wear this when nobody else is around so I can still hear." He smirked.

"I think it's cool that you want to do that." Ric said and Damon smiled.

"Barbie's not happy about it." Damon shrugged.

"I saw that." Ric laughed. "Here's the cream from Klaus." Ric said handing over a small grocery bag.

"Thanks." Damon said as he put it in the fridge.

"So are you just going to sit around the house tonight?" Ric asked curiously as he leaned on the counter and watched Damon cook.

"Mmhmm. That'll be weird with Vik being here now." Damon sighed. "I wonder if I would still turn if I kept the necklace on." Damon said curiously.

"You might still turn then you would maybe just be a normal werewolf." Ric said and Damon made a face at him. "Then you wouldn't have your hybrid switch." Ric pointed out and Damon nodded.

"It's not really worth it to find out. Plus, I might break the necklace then." Damon muttered.

"Seth was saying that he wants to go to New York and introduce Bonnie to his parents." Ric said amused and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Stupid little witch." Damon muttered and Ric laughed.

"You're totally jealous that she's taking Seth away." Ric said amused and Damon shot Ric a look that said 'yeah right'.

"I'm not jealous, I just think it sucks that they see each other 24/7. I haven't even seen Seth since Barbie came back and they left after like ten minutes." Damon shrugged. "Maybe all he really wanted from me was just to be turned and we weren't as good friends as I thought." Damon said casually then Caroline hurried into the kitchen and hugged him.

"You don't really feel like that, do you?" Caroline asked him concerned and he shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter. I have Ric and Klaus. I know what true friends are." Damon said. He thought over everything he'd told Seth. He'd told him everything about himself thinking that he could trust him and that he'd found a kindred spirit. He couldn't hide his emotions as well as a human so he took the necklace off and both Caroline and Ric understood why and they watched his rosy cheeks turn pale and his soft expression turn hard as he continued to cook. "Whatever. I hope you're right, Barbie. I hope both of them piss off soon." Damon said and he sounded pissed instead of a little hurt now.

"Damon..." Caroline said softly and he shook his head.

"Are you taking your mother out in Amsterdam tomorrow night?" Damon asked her.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could hang out in the city tomorrow then go out for dinner and see the night sites." She said. She understood that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Cool, I'll watch Vik then." Damon smirked.

"Like there was any debate about that." Caroline laughed.

"Ric, I keep being teased for staying in with Vik so if I stay in tomorrow night, do you want to hit a club with me the next night?" Damon asked and Ric chuckled.

"Obviously." Ric said. "Care, when is the party?" Ric asked curiously and she giggled.

"In two weeks." She smiled.

"Now would be an excellent time to tell Stefan." Damon grinned at Ric who laughed.

"C'mon." Ric motioned for the living room and Damon followed him in. "Oh, Stefan?" Ric asked amused and Stefan deadpanned knowing they were going to make fun of him.

"Yes?" He asked and they laughed.

"Caroline's asked me to be her date to her office party." Ric grinned at him.

"So?" Stefan asked hesitantly.

"It's a line launch party." Damon smirked.

"There will be lots of supermodels." Ric grinned and Stefan scowled at him causing Ric and Damon to laugh loudly.

"I hate you." Stefan said to Ric in annoyance and even Liz laughed.

"Ana Beatriz Barros." Damon sighed and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"Adriana Lima." Ric grinned.

"Flavia de Oliveira." Damon smirked.

"Tiiu Kuik." Ric said and Stefan shook his head.

"Seriously. Stop it." Stefan said and they laughed.

* * *

><p>They had just finished dinner and were all sitting around talking. Liz had loved the food and admitted that Damon was an amazing cook. Viktor was sitting in the crook of Damon's left arm as always and Damon's right hand was holding a glass of bourbon when suddenly his right wrist bent back on itself with a crack and his drink went flying causing Liz's eyes widened.<p>

"Crap. It's early." Damon said. Stefan was sitting next to him. "Take Vik." Damon said handing him over to Stefan quickly before standing up. His eyes shone through as he tried to hurry out of the room but he collapsed on the floor as his legs broke.

"Oh my god!" Liz said in horror.

"He turns it off, Mom. He can turn off the pain. Don't worry." Caroline said soothingly to her mother.

"Caroline." Damon hissed and she rushed over to him. "Can you take my shirt off? I like this one." Damon said as his wrists were snapping. His transformation on the full moon took much longer than if he did it at will. Caroline vampire sped the buttons open then helped him get it off.

"What about your jeans?" She asked.

"I don't care about them." Damon said as his arms broke and his back curved. "Fuck." He hissed.

"Why does it hurt this time?" She asked concerned.

"I don't know..." Damon said through gritted teeth. "I can't turn it off." He said and her eyes widened knowing he would feel everything. "Can you help me outside?" He whispered and she could tell the pain was unbearable for him so she lifted him up to his feet by the arms and helped him outside to the front garden.

"It's probably because you wore the human necklace all day." She said as she rubbed his back and he nodded.

"Go inside, my sweet. I'll come in as soon as I'm done." He tried to say soothingly.

"I can stay with you if you want." She said softly and he shook his head.

"Don't. Please." He said to her and as much as she wanted to stay she did know Damon. She knew when he wanted to be alone and this was one of those times.

"I love you. I'll leave the door open." She said then kissed him softly and hurried inside. Damon had to smile at that. He loved that she got him.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting on the left side of the couch with Viktor in her arms and Liz was on the other couch with Ric while Stefan sat in the recliner.<p>

"It's been an hour." Stefan said worriedly and Caroline nodded.

"I think it's the human necklace. I think wearing it all day had a side effect. We'll need to get Magda to look at it." She said. "If he's really planning on wearing the thing so often we need to make sure it's safe for him to do that. He can't compromise himself as a vampire hybrid just for a few wrinkles." She said annoyed.

"True." Ric nodded. About an hour later he walked in the house in wolf form.

"Babe, you alright?" Caroline asked him.

_Exhausted._ He replied.

"I can imagine, it's been like two hours." She said annoyed.

_Is that all? I feel like I've been out there for the whole night._ He muttered.

"It's your own fault, dumbass." She said and Damon rolled his eyes in wolf form.

_You wouldn't be the best wife ever and get me some blood, would you?_ He asked her sweetly and she sighed.

"Fine." She muttered. "But I'll have to put it in a bowl or something so have it in the kitchen." She said sternly then got up with Viktor and went into the kitchen and the wolf Damon followed her.

"That's weird." Liz laughed.

"Them talking like that?" Ric asked and she nodded.

"They do it all the time." Stefan smiled. Damon drank the blood out of the bowl then got Caroline to wipe his mouth so he wouldn't look so rabid with Liz there. Caroline took Viktor back into the living room and sat down on the couch and Damon jumped up and sprawled next to her.

"It is like having a really big dog." Liz agreed and Damon wolf laughed. Caroline giggled at petted Damon's head with one hand. Viktor started to cry about ten minutes later.

"I'll get him a bottle." Caroline said.

_That's not a bottle cry._ Damon said to her and Caroline turned to look at the wolf.

"What do you mean that's not a bottle cry? He hasn't eaten in a few hours of course it is." She said and Damon wolf laughed.

_Fine. Go ahead and give him a bottle then._ Damon said amused as he stayed on the couch and Caroline shuffled into the kitchen. She returned a couple of minutes later with a bottle and sat down. She tried to give him the bottle but he cried louder and pushed it away and fussed. Everyone laughed when Damon smirked at Caroline in wolf form.

"Okay, super dad. What cry is it then if it's not a bottle?" Caroline asked annoyed and he wolf laughed.

_He has gas._ Damon replied.

"Gas?" She asked in disbelief and they laughed.

_Lift him up so his face is over your shoulder and rub his lower back. You should do it out of the room though because it smells awful._ Damon said and she giggled then moved Viktor to her shoulder and walked out of the room. She rubbed his back and a few minutes later he let it out and stopped crying. She hurried out of the room and back into the living room right after.

"You were right, it does smell awful." She said to Damon and everyone laughed.

_You can try him with the bottle now that he feels better._ Damon suggested and she nodded then gave him the bottle and he took it.

"You really are super dad." Caroline said softly to Damon and kissed his head.

_I've just been around him longer. You're an amazing mother and you'll pick all that up in no time. Don't worry._ He said to her and she smiled.

"I love you." She said and he moved and licked her face causing her to giggle and everyone else to laugh.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, everyone was sitting watching a movie and Viktor started to cry again. This was probably the longest he'd gone without being held by Damon as Liz and Caroline had him most of the day apart from when he slept on Damon's chest. He wouldn't take a bottle, he didn't need changed again, he wasn't ill – Damon knew that Viktor was crying for Damon but he didn't really want to say that to Caroline. After about half an hour, Caroline was getting kind of frantic as she didn't know what was wrong and was freaking out. Damon had hoped that Viktor would settle down by himself so he wouldn't have to say anything.<p>

"Okay, Damon. Tell me what's wrong with him." She said and he could see that she was frightened and he sighed. He moved so that his paws were stretched out in front of him on the couch and there was about five inches of space between where they lay parallel in front of him.

_Put him down here._ Damon looked down to the space so that Caroline would know. She gave Damon a sceptical look then put Viktor down on the couch in the wolf's stretched out arms. Damon gently put his head down on Viktor's stomach and Viktor put his little hands on Damon's muzzle and stopped crying immediately. Everyone's jaw dropped at the same time.

"He just wanted you?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

_He's used to me hogging him, my sweet._ Damon said.

"But you're a wolf! How could he possibly know?" She exclaimed.

_I smell the same to his little human nose._ Damon said as Viktor gurgled happily as he held on tightly to Damon's wolf face.

"Did you know?" She asked a little hurt. "Did you know that he wanted you the whole time?" She asked.

_He's just used to me always holding him. It's my fault he's like this not yours. I'll start to ease up on it so he doesn't get like this again._ Damon promised.

"It's my fault because I went away." She said sadly.

_Now is not the time to talk about that. Just sit back down with us and watch the movie. Please?_ He asked softly and she sighed then sat down.

"You know if a normal human walked in and saw that they'd freak out." Stefan pointed to the fact a three week old baby was being hugged by a huge wolf.

"We should take a picture of that." Ric grinned as he got out his phone and took some pictures of Viktor hugging Damon's snout.

_When he's older he'll love riding on my back._ Damon said to Caroline amused and she giggled.

"What?" Stefan asked amused.

"He said when Viktor's older he'll love riding on his back." She smiled and they laughed.

"He's a little Daddy's boy." Liz smiled and they laughed.

"That's just because Damon won't leave him alone." Ric smirked.

_Tell him to piss off._ Damon said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Damon says piss off." Caroline said and Ric chuckled.

"Sorry super dad." Ric smirked. Viktor gurgled a little.

_That's Vik for 'Next time you babysit I'll throw up on you'._ Damon said amused and Caroline giggled.

"Shut up, Damon." She laughed and Ric looked like he wanted to know. "Don't ask." She laughed. Just then Klaus and Zara came in the house.

"God, that would be frightening if I didn't know it was Day." Zara said with a smile looking at Damon with Viktor and they laughed.

"Evening, everyone." Klaus said with a little wave.

"Mom, this is Zara." Caroline smiled widely. Liz stood up and walked over to her.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Zara. Caroline talks about you all the time." Liz smiled widely and shook her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you finally too, Mrs Forbes." She smiled.

"Please, call me Liz." She smiled.

"Nice to see you again." Klaus smiled.

"You too, Klaus." Liz said then sat down.

"So why is super dad squashing Viktor?" Klaus asked and Damon moved his head to look at Klaus then growled. "Sorry." Klaus muttered and they laughed then Damon put his head on Viktor's stomach again.

_I'm not squashing him dumbass. I'm not putting any pressure on his stomach at all._ Damon said annoyed.

"Aren't you touchy this evening?" Klaus asked surprised.

"It's his own damn fault." Caroline said annoyed. "He's been wearing the human necklace every day for like six hours and his transformation took two hours and he couldn't turn it off." Caroline informed Klaus and Klaus' jaw dropped.

"Two hours?" He asked in disbelief. "His last full moon transformation was like ten minutes!" Klaus exclaimed and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Must be a side effect of the necklace." Caroline said. "You're not allowed to wear it anymore." Caroline said to Damon sternly.

_Yeah, right._ Damon replied and her jaw dropped.

"You can't just say 'yeah, right'." Caroline said in disbelief and everyone chuckled. "This could have severe side effects and you're not taking it seriously!" She almost yelled at him.

_Stop nagging, Caroline._ Damon muttered.

"I'm not nagging! This is serious, Damon." She replied annoyed.

_You are nagging. Stop it. I'm fine. I'm still a hybrid that drinks blood. No problems._ Damon said with a sigh.

"I'll ask Magdalena to look into it." Klaus said reassuringly to Caroline. "We need to find out why his transformation was affected." Klaus nodded.

_Stop encouraging her, Klaus!_ Damon exclaimed.

"I'm not encouraging her, Damon. I just agree that this is serious." Klaus pointed out.

"Whatever, if he wants to be a dumbass just to age himself, that's his problem." Caroline muttered. "Zara, I'm taking my mom shopping tomorrow, want to come?" Caroline asked and Zara smiled.

"I'd love to." She nodded.

"Great, are you staying here tonight?" Caroline asked.

"No, I have to work a morning shift but I can meet you in the city centre at just after 1pm, if you'll be in then?" Zara asked.

"Viktor has a hospital appointment at noon, so I'll be in town after that." Caroline nodded.

"Why does he have a hospital appointment?" Liz asked surprised.

"Because he's premature he needs to keep getting checkups." Caroline explained. "At first they were every day then every few days but if everything's okay tomorrow we don't need to go back for two weeks." Caroline smiled.

_He'll be fine. _Damon said to Caroline.

"You think?" Caroline asked Damon.

_Yes, he's perfectly healthy now._ Damon replied.

"When are the twins due?" Liz asked with a smile.

"At the end of April." Zara grinned and Klaus smiled at her fondly for being so excited.

_Caroline! Take Viktor!_ Damon exclaimed and she snapped her head to him. Damon never called him Viktor.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

_Take him, now!_ Damon yelled and she snatched Viktor up and Damon jumped off the couch and started to stagger in slow zigzags towards the front door. All the vampires were up like a shot and Caroline handed Viktor to her mother and hurried after Damon along with Klaus, Stefan and Ric to see him collapse outside as soon as he got on the grass. He started to make this noise that sounded like a painful howl and it was pretty loud.

"Damon! What's happening?" Caroline exclaimed worried out of her mind.

"He's in terrible pain. What the hell is going on?" Klaus asked then they all watched in disbelief as he started to shift back and he screamed once he was back to vampire form. Then his body started to break and curve and he went back to a wolf all the while screaming or howling in pain. He continued to howl in wolf form as he lay on his side then the snapping and curving started again and minutes later he was in vampire form again. Klaus got his phone out and dialled Magdalena's number while Damon kept screaming in pain.

"_Hello Klaus._" She answered.

"Hello, can you come to Damon's house? Can I come get you? We don't have time to wait." Klaus said frantically.

"_Yes of course._" She replied and he hung up.

"Caroline, I'll go get Magda. Maybe she can help." Klaus said worriedly and Caroline nodded as she was crying at the sight of Damon in so much pain. Klaus took off in a blur over the field. Damon's body started to twist and turn and he started coughing up blood and sweating then his bones started snapping again and he turned back into a wolf again. Stefan pulled Caroline into his chest because she looked like she was falling apart.

_Ca... Caroline?_ Damon tried to speak to her while he screamed.

"What can I do?" She asked him through her tears.

_Do... you... trust... me?_ He managed to get out.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed.

_Need... hybrid... kill... me._ Damon said.

"What! No! Never!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Ric asked her frantically.

"He wants a hybrid to kill him!" She yelled.

"The prophecy." Stefan said to her seriously. "He'll come back as long as you're alive." Stefan said.

"He said he wasn't sure! I can't risk it!" She exclaimed.

_Please... can't... take it._ Damon pleaded then howled loudly again as his bones broke again and he started turning back into a vampire. This time tears were streaming down his face.

"Please! I can't do it again!" Damon yelled as he sobbed and Caroline's heart broke. She couldn't bear the amount of pain he was obviously in. She'd never seen Damon so broken and he could handle so much pain, he never cried out when he turned but this time he was screaming so loudly... She decided that she had to trust him.

"If you don't come back, I'll never forgive you." She said brokenly and Ric and Stefan looked at her shocked. She turned to look at them. "I love him too much to let him feel that much pain." She whispered to them. "Stefan, get the humans out of here." She said and he nodded then barrelled into the house.

"I'll... come back... promise." Damon said then a scream racked through him and his body convulsed. It seemed like every transformation got worse. Klaus came back minutes later carrying Magdalena and he set her down.

"Klaus, you're turning now." Caroline said fiercely.

"What? Why?" Klaus asked confused.

"Because you're going to kill Damon." She said deadpan and his jaw dropped.


	8. Theory on The Prince

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you talking about?" Klaus asked her in disbelief.<p>

"Damon found out that it wasn't Bonnie that brought him back to life, it was me. We're bound together. As long as I'm alive, he can't really die. But he'll heal completely if he has to come back to life again like last time. You need to kill him." She said trying to get herself in organisation mode so she wouldn't break down.

"I can't." Klaus shook his head. He couldn't bear it.

"You have to. If you don't I'll have to." Caroline said seriously.

"You're too young to become a hybrid." He said and she nodded.

"I know. But I can't let him go through this. Something is seriously wrong." She said.

"Klaus. Do it." Ric nodded.

"I can't rip out his heart in wolf form." Klaus said.

"Can you... open his chest?" Ric asked with a gulp.

"Well... yes, I suppose. Why?" Klaus asked confused.

"If you can do that... I'll do it." Ric said heavily and Klaus looked at him for a few moments then nodded. Caroline went over and kneeled next to Damon and kissed him softly.

"I love you so much." Caroline said.

"I love... you too." Damon choked out as he tried to hold in his screams. "When I'm dead... give me... blood again... your blood... helped." He said in choked bouts and she nodded.

"I will. I'll do it right away this time." She promised.

"No... wait... until full moon... gone." Damon choked. "Quick... turning again." He said.

"Klaus, come here." Caroline said and Klaus kneeled next to her and she bit into his neck without warning and drained him dry until he desiccated then bit into Damon's wrist and forced it down Klaus' throat until Klaus started to suck it down himself. A few moments later Klaus convulsed and started to turn then Damon screamed and did the same. "Magda, can you get one of those circles going around Klaus so he can't get out?" Caroline asked and Magda nodded then started chanting. Klaus forced the transformation to go quicker as they didn't have time for it to take an hour. Caroline held Damon when he was in vampire form and whispered to him how much she loved him and she would be waiting and told him Viktor was fine and not to worry. Once Magda finished the circle spell she started on the bloodlust spell right away so it would be finished by the time he was full wolf. It took Klaus twenty minutes to be a complete wolf and Magda was finished the spell.

_How do you feel?_ Caroline asked him.

_My control is fine._ Klaus replied immediately.

"Let him out." Caroline nodded to Magda and she said a few words.

_Darling, this is really important. After Ric has taken out his heart, he needs to put it back in and I need to drop my blood over the wound to heal it closed. That's what I did in Russia and I'm not taking any chances._ Klaus said to her.

"Got it." She replied nervously. It took a few minutes until Damon was back in vampire form again. "Now, Klaus." Caroline said as tears started to form. She held Damon's hand. "I love you, babe. I'll be right here." She said as she looked into his eyes and he nodded.

"I love you." He replied. "Don't worry... I'll be fine." He said trying to smile but the pain was so immense and he shook from it. Klaus went forward to him.

_I'm sorry._ Klaus said to Damon.

"Don't worry, Klaus. It's fine. Just do it." Damon said. "Before I turn again." He said. Klaus went forward and bit into Damon's chest and ripped open the flesh and Damon bit his lip so he wouldn't scream. Caroline was horrified to see his chest open like that. "Ric, c'mon." Damon stuttered. "Or I'll turn again." Damon said.

"You better come back." Ric said as he shakily reached down into Damon's chest and grabbed his heart. He took a deep breath then pulled. Damon had been staring into Caroline's eyes.

"Love you." Damon whispered then his eyes went blank and tears rolled down Caroline's face.

"Put it back." Caroline whispered.

"The heart?" Ric asked as tears rolled down his cheeks and she nodded. Ric put Damon's heart back into his chest.

"Give me your paw." Caroline instructed to Klaus and he did as he hovered over Damon. She bit into his arm then moved it so the blood spilled over Damon's chest wound. Seconds later it started to heal. "At least the pain stopped." She whispered as she stroked his cheek. "Nicky, Stefan took Zara, my mom and Viktor through the tunnel. I overheard them and they're staying in your house tonight. You should come inside, just in case." She said to him and he nodded his wolf head. "Thank you for the spells, Magda." Caroline said sincerely and the witch smiled kindly at her.

"You're welcome. I hope he's alright." Magda said. "Let me have a look at this necklace. I'll need to see if there's anything other than the human spell on it." She said. "I couldn't sense anything from it before but I'll have to research it and do some tests. This should not have happened to Damon just from wearing the necklace." Magda said.

"I'll get it for you." Ric said then bolted in the door. He was out moments later with clean hands and the necklace and he handed it over to the witch. "Do you want to stay here tonight or would you like me to take you home?" Ric asked.

"I would like to get to work on this necklace right away and all my things are at home." She replied and he nodded then walked over to her and picked her up and took off.

_Darling? Are you alright?_ Klaus asked.

"Nicky, when he comes back to life, I think I might kill him for this." Caroline said and he wolf laughed. "If he even considers putting that necklace on again I might beat him to death." She said shakily.

* * *

><p>Caroline lifted Damon up into her arms and carried him up to their bed. He was dead. Again. Tears hadn't stopped streaming from her eyes. She did have a moment where she genuinely considered taking his offer to make her human and forget all about them all. She couldn't go through this again. They had no actual details on the prophecy because it was just what Damon told her. She had no idea how long it would take or even if he really would come back. He might be really dead. She sat next to him on the bed and stared at his beautiful face. Even greyed, he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She thought about everything. Everything from the first time she saw him in the Grill to their first time on Turks and Caicos to their wedding to silly things like times she would be busy doing something and he would just watch her because he just loved her. She looked down at his wrist and saw the little circular tattoo that matched her own. He once told her that he loved her so much he didn't know how to deal with it and she completely understood that. She adored him so much she couldn't contemplate life without him. There wouldn't be life without Damon for her – there would be no point to it at all.<p>

She realised then how things had been left with her mother and Stefan and she knew she would have to let them know. There was nothing she could do about Damon there and then.

"Nicky?" She called and wolf Klaus was in her room seconds later. "I'm going to go over to the other house and fill them in. Can you watch Damon and keep me posted?" She asked.

_Of course, Darling. Can you explain to Zara that I turned? I have already filled her in on the details._

"Sure." She nodded. "I'll be back soon. They're probably freaking out." She said.

_I read the prophecy myself. I hope it's true._

"It just has to be." Caroline replied and he nodded. "I know it was hard for you to do that but I love you and Damon loves you and we trust you. Don't feel bad about this, Nicky." Caroline said softly.

_I love you both too, Darling. When he comes back, I do plan to give him a piece of my mind about that necklace though._

"Believe me, so am I." She muttered as she trudged out of the room. She sped over to the other house across the field and walked in the door

"What happened?" Stefan asked and she could see that he was out of his mind with worry. "The screaming stopped." He said hesitantly and she nodded.

"Nicky turned and Damon's dead." Caroline said emotionlessly. She'd stopped crying.

"What? He's dead?" Liz exclaimed and Caroline nodded.

"Let's all sit down. I have to explain." She said and they sat down. Liz handed Viktor over to her and she sat next to Zara who looked really worried. "The necklace clearly had some effect on Damon's hybrid status. It's like some kind of glitch happened. I'm sure you both heard him screaming..." Caroline took a deep breath. She never wanted to hear anything so awful ever again. "He just kept turning from vampire to wolf and back over and over and because the switch wasn't working, he felt everything. Every transformation got worse until he couldn't take it anymore and he begged us to make it stop. So we killed him. If the prophecy is true, he'll come back and be completely healed. Then if he ever goes near that necklace again I'll wring his neck." Caroline muttered.

"Care... what if it isn't true?" Stefan asked quietly with a gulp.

"It just has to be." She said flatly. "There is no other alternative." She said and Stefan nodded. He understood then that Caroline couldn't live without Damon. She refused to.

"Is Klaus okay?" Zara asked softly.

"He's fine, Zara. He's watching over Damon." Caroline nodded.

"How did you kill him?" Stefan asked hesitantly.

"Nicky opened his chest and Ric pulled his heart out." Caroline whispered as tears fell again. "I can't do this again. When he comes back – and he will or else – I'm just going to tell him that I can't do this anymore." She shook her head. Stefan put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Just then Bonnie and Seth came in and Caroline's sadness turned to fury. She was hit with the memory of Damon being so sad to have lost his friend and felt used and she just felt like exploding as Damon had done so much for both of them. She handed Viktor over to Stefan then stood up. "You two should leave." Caroline seethed at them and everyone was shocked by her change of attitude. Stefan was gathering that she was thinking about what Damon said. Stefan knew Caroline inside out now and he knew that she was finding it easier to be angry than to actually think about the fact Damon was dead across the field.

"What?" Bonnie asked in disbelief. "We live here." She said confused.

"Not tonight you don't." Caroline shook her head. "Neither of you give a rat's ass about any of us anymore since you 'found each other' so you should just go." She said using finger quotations mockingly and both Seth and Bonnie's jaws dropped.

"What are you talking about? Of course we care about you!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Cookie, what's going on?" Seth asked confused. The hurt was evident in his face.

"While you two were off in your private bubble not caring about anyone else, I had to watch Damon get pulled apart from the inside out for well over an hour, then watch him get his heart ripped out!" She yelled and both Seth and Bonnie looked stunned. They could see her red puffy eyes and knew that she'd been crying.

"He's dead?" Seth croaked as tears welled in his eyes.

"Don't you dare cry!" Caroline shrieked at him. "I heard that you want to take Bonnie to meet your parents in New York. You should both go and don't bother ever coming back." Caroline snapped then turned to Stefan and her features softened. "I'm going back to Damon." She informed him.

"I'll watch Viktor." Stefan said to her softly then she walked right out of the house nudging past Bonnie and Seth forcefully on her way out.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so angry." Liz said in disbelief.

"It's easier for her to be furious right now than have an emotional breakdown because of his death." Stefan said sadly.

"Would someone explain what the hell just happened?" Bonnie exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Caroline hurried over the field and up to their bedroom. Klaus was lying on the bed curled up next to Damon and Caroline sat down next to him. He moved his head so he was at her eye level and she started to tear up then threw her arms around him. He nuzzled her neck with his head as it was really the only comfort that he could offer her in that form.<p>

_Darling? What's going on?_ He asked softly and she shook her head.

"Damon, Viktor, you and Stefan are my whole world. I love my mother, Zara and Ric too but my husband, son and my two best friends in the world are everything to me. I never want to lose you Klaus. I just wanted you to know that I love you so much. I am so glad that I got a chance to get to know you because I just think you're wonderful. Damon is the romantic love of my life but you and Stefan are like the friend loves of my life. I wanted to tell you this because if Damon doesn't come back, I either won't be coherent or I'll want to die. I just wanted you to know how special you are to me and I know you spent a long time without people who love you unconditionally but I do. I love you and trust you unconditionally and so do Damon and Stefan. You are my family and I can't imagine life without you." She said emotionally. Klaus was glad in that moment that he was in wolf form because he would have been in floods of tears.

_I feel the same way, darling... There's something I want to tell you._ He said and she could tell by his tone that he was really emotional over her words.

"You can tell me anything." She said softly pulling away to look into his eyes.

_I adore you probably more than I've ever adored anyone and you are a true sister to me. It was supposed to be a surprise but I wanted to tell you that I'm naming my daughter Carolina after you._ He said softly and Caroline's jaw dropped and she started sobbing then hugged him tightly again.

"That means so much to me." She whispered against his fur.

_Me too. _He whispered back.

* * *

><p>Caroline managed to get a little sleep for a few hours as did Klaus and they were curled up together next to Damon. When she woke up she moved a little which ultimately woke Klaus and he looked up at her.<p>

"Hey." She said softly.

_What time is it?_

"Almost 5am." She said looking at the clock. "I can feed him my blood the second the sun comes up." She said and he nodded.

_Did you sleep alright?_

"I've decided that he's coming back whether he likes it or not, so I'm alright." She said. "Even if the prophecy isn't true, I'll find a way. There must be some spell somewhere for that, even if I have to bring him back as a zombie or something." She muttered and he wolf chuckled.

_If the prophecy isn't true, I'll help you find a way, I promise._

"Thanks, Nicky." She smiled at him fondly.

_I wanted to talk to you about something._

"Go ahead." She nodded.

_Becoming a hybrid removes all compulsion._ Her expression grew solemn again.

"So you know what I did." She whispered though she had run out of tears so none fell.

_The only reason I'm bringing it up is just so you know that you can always talk to me about anything. I know why Damon compelled me to forget that but I will never judge you for anything, my darling. You are a wonderful mother and nothing will ever change my opinion on that. I know better than anyone how life is without emotion. I was the monster for centuries and I know the difference._

"Thank you." She said and he moved his head so it was over her shoulder in what could only be described as a wolf hug. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "I'm surprised you're not pissed that Damon compelled you." She said.

_Oh, I'm pissed at Damon, believe me. He was so annoyed with me on the cruise because I searched for that guy for Stefan without telling him and he told me he expected me to never keep something like that from him again then he does it. I know he did that for you but I would never have judged you or been unkind to you over it._

"I know. Damon is going to get seriously yelled at as soon as he's fine." She giggled.

_Yes. He is._

"Are Bonnie and Seth still at your house?" She asked annoyed.

_Why did you yell at them like that?_ Klaus asked curiously. He'd been surprised when he heard that as Caroline was never one to really lose her temper.

"I overheard Damon tell Ric earlier that he wondered if Seth was really only close friends with him to get turned and Bonnie has just been a pain in the ass the last few months and when I saw them my anger just took over." She said and Klaus nodded his head.

_I did consider that about Seth actually. Damon spoke so highly of him but as soon as he turned it seemed he lost all interest in Damon apart from when he was getting his blood but he was more than happy to call Damon to clean up his mess when he fucked up and killed a string of people because he couldn't tell his girlfriend._

"A string?" She asked curiously as she thought over what Klaus said. Now that she thought about it, it made total sense. And that seriously pissed her off – _nobody_ would ever take advantage of her Damon and she wasn't going to let it go.

_When he started going out to feed on his own, he killed a lot actually. I followed both him and Ric, as did Damon, as we wanted to see how they were alone and Seth killed almost every time for weeks. On purpose. He hadn't switched his emotions off and with the hybrid blood he could stop but he didn't._ Caroline's jaw was dropped at that. Seth killed on purpose? What?

"Now I definitely want him to leave." Caroline muttered.

_As do I._ Klaus nodded. _I don't like or trust either of them._ Klaus admitted.

"Hopefully they got the hint." She said. Caroline noticed then that she didn't even think of Bonnie as her friend now – let alone her best friend.

_Are you serious that you want them gone?_ Klaus asked as he would put up with them but not if Caroline wanted them gone.

"Yes. We need absolute and complete trust in our group. Anyone that cannot be trusted needs to go." She nodded.

_I agree. Very well. That is still my house and I will tell them to leave. I will also compel them to forget all our secrets._

"They shouldn't know about the kids or that Damon is a hybrid or that I'm the Queen." She agreed.

_Do you think Damon will be angry at me if I throw Seth out? I know he won't really care about Bonnie being thrown out._

"I don't care if he's angry. If he can't think straight when it comes to Seth then we just have to do it for him. You and I would never in a million years have anything but his best interests at heart but I can't say the same for Bonnie and Seth. He makes decisions for us sometimes and he just has to accept that you and I made a decision for the good of our family." She shrugged.

_You're right, sweetheart. Do you think we should talk to Stefan about it?_

"That's not necessary. Stefan doesn't like Bonnie and he heard what Damon said earlier and I know he's just as protective of him as we are so I'm certain he would agree." Caroline replied.

_We should at least give him a heads up about it. United front and all that._

"Good point." Caroline nodded. "Once you turn back, I'll call him to come over with Viktor." She said. "Damon will want to know how he's doing as soon as he wakes up and since I have no clue, I should probably get an update." She muttered.

_Damon knows you wouldn't leave his side, darling. He trusts Stefan with Viktor. Don't worry._

"Earlier, Viktor was crying and my first thought was to go get a bottle but Damon told me it wasn't a bottle cry... I don't know these things, Nicky. I'm such a bad mother so I need him to come back and be super dad." She shook her head.

_You are not a bad mother, darling. A lot has happened since Viktor's birth and everyone knows that Damon is practically obsessed with him. I genuinely believe that if there was a way Damon could stop sleeping, he would do it just so he could spend every moment with him. I believe he is this way because of the death of his son when he was human. So as a vampire hybrid, his feelings about that are intensified. You are not damaged from the loss of a child so it is obvious that you would not act obsessively like he does. That does not make you a bad mother as Damon's feelings are not healthy. Yours are._

"How did you know about Dino? Did Damon tell you?" Caroline asked surprised.

_When he told you the story, I think he forgot about hybrid hearing and I asked him about it. I found out later that was why he was passed out drunk on the day I was taken and made human again._

"I really hate Elijah for that, you know. He gets one day a year to mourn that. If it had been any other day of the year, Damon would have gotten to you on time and none of it would have happened. Damon feels guilty about that. He told me that if he hadn't been so drunk, he would have heard you calling for him. Have you noticed that he hardly drinks anymore? He still drinks, but not to the point he's even tipsy. And it has nothing to do with Viktor because he was doing that before Viktor was born." Caroline said and Klaus nodded.

_I wish I could take back all the blame I put on him for that. It wasn't his fault at all. I took my frustrations out on him. I just hope he doesn't think I don't appreciate him because I do._

"Damon told me that you took it out on him because he could take it. He said that you wouldn't do that to me or Zara because it would hurt us whereas Damon would just yell at you and threaten to stake you but otherwise be unaffected." She giggled and Klaus wolf chuckled. "He told me that even the thought of being a baby vampire again would make him want to stake himself so he understood where you were coming from. Don't worry about that, Nicky. As much as he's a snarky jackass, he's really understanding when it counts." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Just as the sun was rising, Caroline bit into her wrist and let blood seep down Damon's throat. She did it twice because obviously he wasn't sucking it down. After Klaus turned, Caroline called Stefan and asked him to bring Viktor over. Zara and Liz were fast asleep so Stefan didn't disturb them. Klaus changed clothes then the three of them sat on the couch in the living room while Caroline fed Viktor. Klaus was fine with Viktor there, so they gathered that because he was meant to be a hybrid, it was easier for him. It had been just over an hour since Caroline fed Damon her blood.<p>

"So now we just wait?" Stefan asked them softly.

"Yeah, but we want to talk to you about something." Caroline said and Stefan nodded.

"Caroline and I have come to the decision that Bonnie and Seth should leave us. I will compel them to forget our secrets. We decided this together but wanted to run it past you anyway." Klaus said.

"I have to say, I wholeheartedly agree." Stefan said. "I don't trust them and we need to all be able to trust each other."

"That's what I said." Caroline nodded.

"What about Ric?" Klaus asked.

"He hasn't come back yet. I think he's upset about killing Damon and won't come back until he's alive." Stefan said sadly.

"Stef, it was at the point if Ric didn't do it, I'm pretty sure Damon would have reached into his own chest and pulled his heart out. If he didn't have super healing abilities, I think his insides would have been like mulch." Caroline said with a gulp. "He just kept turning."

"It was terrible." Klaus nodded solemnly.

"I know." Stefan agreed. "But, I think Ric would be on board with the plan. They didn't leave, by the way."

"Saves us looking for them to kick them out officially then." Caroline shrugged.

"How is Zara?" Klaus asked Stefan.

"She was worried about you and distraught about Damon but she's fast asleep so she's okay." Stefan said. "Liz is a little freaked out though."

"Typical." Caroline muttered. "When Damon comes back to life he can apologise to her for being a dumbass." She said.

"I will." All three heads snapped up to see Damon standing looking at them and Caroline closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God." She said then hurried over and hugged him with one arm as she held Viktor and he held her back and kissed her cheek. The boys hugged him right after that then the four of them sat down.

"Is the pain gone?" Klaus asked him softly and Damon nodded.

"Thankfully. That's the worst physical pain I've ever felt." Damon said and he was visibly disturbed by it. He hadn't even looked at Viktor yet, as if he was trying to get himself together first.

"This means the prophecy is true." Caroline smiled softly at him.

"We know it's true on my end now, but I'm not willing to risk checking on your end." Damon pointed out.

"We need to call Ric." Stefan said getting his phone out and dialling Ric's number. "It's off." He said worriedly.

"Why? Where's Ric?" Damon asked concerned.

"He took off after he killed you and didn't come back." Stefan said and Damon understood immediately. He would have done the same thing.

"I'll call him." Damon said.

"But his phone's off." Stefan said like he was stupid.

"Not like that." Damon said softly.

"You've been using the power?" Klaus asked stunned.

"No, I haven't." Damon shook his head.

"You did yesterday." Caroline pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was the first time I did it on purpose." Damon replied. He closed his eyes and called Ric to come to the house immediately.

"That cannot be a coincidence." Klaus said worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"The first time he ever uses his power is on the full moon then there was a glitch in his shifting." Klaus said.

"I thought we decided it was the necklace." Caroline said confused.

"Magda said when Damon got the necklace that there were no problems with it. She said last night that it shouldn't have affected Damon at all." Klaus said.

"It's not the necklace." Damon shook his head.

"How do you know?" Caroline asked confused and he sighed.

"Because I've been wearing the human necklace almost every day since I got it." Damon admitted and her jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I have a theory." Damon said ignoring her. "I've read every prophecy and text on the Prince of the Night and every single one says that he's a vampire." Damon said and Klaus' jaw dropped in understanding.

"I don't get what you're saying." Caroline said.

"I can change at will any other night of the month but on the full moon, I'm a werewolf. I'm also the Prince of the Night and he's supposed to be a vampire. I think it's possible that when I'm a werewolf, the Prince part will fight to get back through. Try to keep me a vampire. I'm saying that I'm not supposed to be a hybrid." Damon replied.

"And using your power on purpose yesterday, cemented you as the Prince." Klaus said in understanding.

"Oh my god! Does this mean that you have to go through this on every full moon?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"I might have to." Damon nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Caroline asked stunned.

"Klaus might just have to kill me every month until I can come up with a solution." Damon said.

"Well, at least now we know you'll come back." Klaus said though he was visibly disturbed by that.

"Maybe Magda could come up with some kind of spell to suppress my wolf side only on the full moon or to make it so I can always change at will so I'm never just a werewolf." Damon said thoughtfully.

"Yes, we should speak to her about this. She took the necklace to do tests on it." Klaus said then Ric came through the door with a blank look on his face.

"How did I get here?" Ric asked confused then he spotted Damon. "Oh thank God!" Ric exclaimed and Damon smiled then got up and hugged him tightly and Ric hugged him back.

"Thanks for doing it for me." Damon said softly.

"So the prophecy is true." Ric nodded. The relief was evident on his face.

"Do you want Viktor?" Caroline asked and Damon shook his head.

"I'm starving and exhausted and I don't want to risk not knowing my own strength until I'm fed." Damon said. "Was he alright?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Why are you asking me?" Stefan asked curiously and Damon chuckled.

"Because I know Barbie probably didn't leave my side until she gave me blood so you probably had him away from baby hybrid." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"He was fine. He only woke up twice and he ate then went back to sleep. He's a good boy." Stefan grinned and Damon chuckled.

"You loved having him to yourself all night, didn't you?" Damon smiled fondly at his brother.

"He's just awesome, Damon." Stefan smiled.

"Yeah, he is." Damon agreed as he stared at his son. "Where's Seth? Why isn't he here?" Damon asked confused and Caroline, Stefan and Klaus glanced at each other.

"Klaus, Stefan and I made a family decision about Seth and Bonnie and we don't really care if you don't like it." Caroline said and Damon looked kind of stunned, though he trusted the three of them with his life and would go with what they said.

"And?" Damon asked curiously.

"We were going to consult Ric about it too before telling you but obviously you woke up before we could find Ric." Klaus said.

"We want Bonnie and Seth to leave." Stefan said and Damon's jaw dropped. Ric wasn't really surprised.

"I will compel them to forget all of our secrets since you might have to die every month." Klaus said.

"We don't trust them." Caroline said.

"Why?" Damon asked confused.

"They are only interested in what they can get from us. Seth was more than happy to ditch you after he turned until he needed you to clean up his mess." Klaus said and Damon's eyes widened. "I watched him after you showed him how to dispose of a body and he continued to kill." Klaus said.

"Is this because of what I said yesterday? I don't actually think that." Damon said trying to keep his cool.

"No, this has been a long time coming, Damon." Caroline said.

"We trust you, Damon. You have to trust us with this." Stefan said and Damon sighed.

"I trust the four of you completely. If this is what you think is best for us, then I won't object." Damon said. "With the things we have to face, there is no room for anything but unconditional trust and if you three don't trust them then that's good enough for me." Damon said though he was kind of broken hearted over Seth.

"Ric?" Caroline asked.

"I agree with what Damon said. I happen to like Seth and Bonnie but I won't risk any of you for them." He said honestly. "Especially not Viktor and soon the twins." Ric said. "By the way, we can't just keep calling them 'the twins', Klaus. What are you naming them?" Ric asked.

"Connor and Carolina." Klaus said and Ric and Stefan smiled. Damon looked surprised that Caroline wasn't jumping up and down or something.

"Did you tell Barbie already?" Damon asked Klaus surprised.

"Yes, I told her while we kept vigil over you." Klaus said.

"They are perfect names." Stefan grinned.

"Is Zara taking your name when you get married?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Actually, I'm sure Damon will laugh at this, but I'm taking hers." Klaus said and Damon chuckled.

"I totally would as well if I were you, dude. Van Sandt is so much cooler than Harrison." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"I didn't actually really know my father so his name means nothing to me but Zara's name is important to her so I don't mind." He shrugged.

"Also, Klaus sounds more like a mid-European name than an English one. Klaus Van Sandt sounds more believable than Klaus Harrison." Stefan said.

"Doesn't mean I won't call you Mrs Van Sandt now though." Damon teased and they laughed.

"Then you're Mrs Forbes-Salvatore." Klaus smirked and Damon cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Shall we both agree to not do that then?" Damon asked and they laughed as clearly he was appalled by that.

"Yes." Klaus laughed then the two of them shook on that.

"How will that work with the kids then?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Zara wants to be their mother legally actually. So they will have her name from their birth." Klaus said. "It makes me very happy that she sees them as her children too." Klaus smiled.

"Zaza is great." Damon nodded. "I'm going to feed. All this baby talk makes me want my boy back." Damon smirked and they laughed. "Stef, want to come with me?" Damon nodded his head to the door.

"We'll be back soon." Stefan smiled at them.

"Be careful." Caroline called to them as they walked out the door.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Klaus asked once he heard they were gone.

"I'm worried about Damon's theory. I don't want him to have to die every month just to get away from this but I never want him to have to go through that pain again." Caroline said and Klaus nodded.

"We'll find something." Klaus agreed.

"I really don't want to ever have to kill him again." Ric said with a gulp.

"I will do it next time if we have to do that." Klaus said though it was obvious the idea hurt him. "We just have to see it like when we turn someone. We know he will come back." Klaus said and it looked like he was trying to talk himself into that.


	9. Shaking Things Up Part 1

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**Sorry! I know I suck for taking so long to write. Not been very well :( The creative juices are going now though so the next chapter will be up not long after this one because I'm halfway through it already! This chapter is part 1 of the onslaught of new chaos! :D**

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Zara had called in sick because she wanted to make sure Klaus and Damon were okay. She wasn't going to be able to work without knowing if they were alright. She'd hardly slept a wink. Zara knew that by accepting Klaus' proposal, she was now a part of this world and that was fine with her. She was so in love with him and couldn't imagine her world without him. On top of that, she could see Caroline and Damon being her best friends one day. She also really cared about the others. They were so important to her already. She was up first and made coffee and it wasn't long before Liz got up.<p>

"Good morning, Liz. Would you like some coffee?" Zara asked as Liz came down the stairs.

"Morning, Zara. I'd love some. I didn't sleep well at all." Liz admitted and Zara nodded.

"Me neither." She said then made a quick cup and brought it over to her and the two of them sat down. "It's a shame this happened on the day you arrived. This must seem like such a crazy place to you now." Zara said softly and Liz sighed.

"It is a little much." Liz nodded. "It's not usually crazy like this?" She asked.

"No. We all actually have very normal lives. Well, I don't know about normal, actually, because before I met Klaus, I didn't really understand what true friendship and unconditional love was." She admitted and Liz was surprised by her answer.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well, obviously, Klaus is the love of my life, but aside from him, this group are just... wonderful. Everyone takes care of each other, there's no backstabbing or jealousy or intolerance... everyone just accepts each other completely. There is so much love and trust between everyone and I can't imagine life without any of them. I can tell that Caroline and Damon will be my closest friends, possibly forever. Damon might tease everyone and doesn't always show how much he cares but if there is the tiniest bit of trouble, he's the first to stand up for anyone. He's the first to offer his help in any situation. He's a big softie deep down even if he does deny it." Zara smiled and Liz felt better about everything already.

"You said 'possibly forever'... are you going to turn?" Liz asked and Zara nodded.

"Yes, Klaus and I are engaged. He was 30 when he turned so I have a few years to turn before I'd look too old for him." Zara giggled and Liz smiled.

"So you're turning to be with him?" Liz asked.

"Not only that." Zara shook her head. "I understand that being a vampire can be dangerous but anything in life can be dangerous. I didn't have the best family life yet with everyone here I just fit right in because everyone is so different. You haven't seen it yet but you will. They all love each other so much, Liz. I've found true happiness and true family here. The thought of being able to be a part of that forever is just... breathtaking. So I'll turn and I'll never regret it because I couldn't imagine a better life than with Klaus and everyone here." Zara admitted.

"Damon wants Roger and I to turn." Liz said and Zara smiled. "He told me that yesterday."

"That would be wonderful. You have no idea how much Caroline just adores you. She talks about you all the time and she has been so looking forward to you and Roger coming. She wants to get to know Roger better because she's so happy to have a stepfather. Damon's been looking forward to it too. He told me that he's excited for you to be in Viktor's life." Zara grinned. Liz felt a little emotional at that.

"Caroline doesn't have the best relationship with her father." Liz said. "I can see why she would want to get to know Roger better."

"I know. Did you know that when she called to tell her father about Damon and Viktor he said something along the lines of 'That's nice honey, I'm kind of busy so can you call back another time?'" Zara said and Liz frowned.

"That's why Damon doesn't like him." Liz said in understanding. She was pissed at that.

"That's why Damon hasn't met him." Zara countered and Liz nodded.

"Damon's protective of Caroline." Liz agreed.

"He is. Very much so. Though Caroline doesn't really care about her father's lack of concern for her, you should have seen how excited she was about Roger." Zara smiled. "She really hopes that Roger will be Viktor's grandfather." Liz was really touched by that.

"He hopes that too." Liz smiled. "Are you going to be the twins' mother?" She asked curiously and Zara grinned.

"Yes. I'm so excited. They'll be here in a few weeks and I can't wait." She said happily. "Little Viktor is just so precious and I can't wait to be a mother. I think it'll be wonderful." She smiled.

"I might still be here when they're born." Liz smiled.

"That would be great." Zara smiled. "I'm moving in with Klaus next week so I'll be around more. I understand that it might be difficult for you being around so many vampires, but nobody here would ever harm you." Zara said reassuringly.

"I know." Liz nodded. "It doesn't bother me actually. What I grew up being told to believe was wrong." She admitted.

"Are you considering Damon's request?" Zara asked curiously.

"I am." Liz nodded. "I'm going to talk to Roger about it and tell him everything Damon told me about it and see what he says."

"That's fantastic." Zara grinned. "And with the hybrid blood, you wouldn't even have to leave home for quite a while." She smiled.

"I've always said that I was going to retire at 50 so I could keep living in Mystic Falls until then, retire, then leave and nobody would ever have to know." Liz agreed.

* * *

><p>Tyler stood outside the apartment door nervously. He knew if he did this, there'd be no going back. He wasn't sure how this was going to play out. He wasn't sure he wouldn't get caught. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be forgiven for this... but he had to try. He loved her. He loved Caroline so much. He had to have her, regardless if she was with Damon. He could get her to fall in love with him. She would come and help. She flew all the way to New York to help him so she must care, right? He could make her love him. He had to at least try. He had no other choice. He had to do this... so, he knocked on the door then sped away and waited around the corner. A minute later the door opened. It was the middle of the night so the hallway was dark.<p>

"Hello?" He stepped into the hallway cautiously, his back to Tyler. Tyler sped forward and grabbed him from behind. Tyler bit into his wrist and forced his blood down his throat. "Who are you?" He cried as the blood poured down his throat but couldn't turn around to see which vampire stood behind him. Tyler reached down and yanked the ring from his finger. Moments later he pulled his wrist away then in one swift move, he snapped his neck. He tossed his body into the apartment then pulled out a blood bag from his pocket and threw it in beside him.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy." Tyler whispered. "It was supposed to be Elena."

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan sped into Amsterdam and stood waiting in an alley at a very quiet part of the city.<p>

"Why do you want them to leave?" Damon asked his brother softly.

"It's not so much Seth, but Bonnie for me. She hasn't killed anyone and she's taken to vampirism well. She'll get her powers back soon enough and I just think the dumbest thing we did was let her become a vampire." Stefan admitted. "She's a Bennett. Her blood line will make her strong. I just... She could very well be an enemy and I don't want to risk having her around." Stefan confessed.

"Don't you think throwing her out is more likely to make her an enemy?" Damon asked annoyed and Stefan sighed.

"I suppose but what then? Kill her?" Stefan asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. We can't kill Bonnie." Damon said.

"Why?" Stefan asked surprised at his answer.

"Because I promised her when she released her powers that I'd have her back. I meant it then and I mean it now. I'm not going to let anyone kill her." Damon warned. "Why do they have to leave though? What did they do that makes you all dislike them and not trust them?" Damon asked.

"Well, with Seth it's about how he was with you." Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Stefan, I was just complaining yesterday. I don't actually think that. He might have his own reasons for that but I still trust him completely. If you, Klaus and Caroline throw them out, I'm still going to keep in touch with Seth. I'm still going to see him and have him in my life. I will even tell the two of them that I'm against the decision but I was overruled." Damon said.

"You will?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Yes. He's my best friend. Regardless if you three don't like it." Damon said. Stefan was stunned and Damon heard someone coming so he moved to the mouth of the alley. While Damon was paying attention to his upcoming meal, Stefan got his phone out and sent a text to Klaus. Stefan fed after him.

"You should maybe feed again, you look kind of awful." Stefan said in the hope he could keep Damon away from the house a little while longer. Damon looked at him then.

"You're keeping something from me. I heard you type a text." Damon said stonily.

"It's not important." Stefan lied.

"Stefan, I trust you. Don't lie to me." Damon said deadpan.

"I asked Klaus to compel Seth for the truth." Stefan said and Damon all but growled at him.

"Are you stupid?" Damon yelled. "You're worried that we can't trust them then you prove that they can't trust us!" Stefan realised then that he'd been stupid.

"Sorry. I didn't think of that." Stefan admitted and Damon glared at him then his phone rang.

"Hello?" Damon answered annoyed.

"_Damon?_" He heard a shaky voice.

"Jeremy?" Damon asked surprised.

* * *

><p>Klaus was with Ric and Caroline still in the house when he got Stefan's text.<p>

_Damon will still see Seth regardless of what we think. Find out why Seth was avoiding him. I'll try and keep him busy._

Klaus had to admit it was a good idea. Maybe if the truth came out, Damon would see that Seth wasn't really a friend to begin with. Klaus informed both Caroline and Ric of what he intended to do then he called Seth and asked him to come over alone. Seth arrived moments later.

"Is Damon okay?" Seth asked immediately when he walked in the door.

"Yeah, he went to feed." Ric said to him. He was not happy about this and knew Damon was going to be pissed but he'd told Klaus that he didn't think he should do this behind Damon's back.

"Thank God. So the prophecy is true? He can't die?" Seth asked and they were all kind of surprised at how happy he looked about that.

"He can't die." Caroline agreed. Seth noticed the way Caroline and Klaus were staring at him and how Ric looked half pissed off and half uncomfortable.

"Well... if Damon isn't here, why did you want to talk to me?" Seth asked confused then Klaus stood up and stared into his eyes.

"Do you wish us any ill will?" Klaus compelled.

"No." Seth replied under compulsion.

"Do you have any underlying motives?" Klaus compelled.

"No." Seth replied.

"Do you really love Bonnie?" Klaus compelled.

"I'm trying to." Seth said still under compulsion. They were all kind of surprised at his answer.

"Why did you kill people after you turned?" Klaus compelled.

"I couldn't handle all the enhanced emotion and feelings and I snapped." Seth replied and they were even more surprised at that answer.

"Why have you been avoiding Damon since you turned?" Klaus compelled just as Damon and Stefan walked in the door and Damon looked beyond pissed. Damon didn't have a chance to start yelling at Klaus before Seth replied.

"Because I'm in love with him." Seth replied and every jaw in the room dropped.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up after she heard Jeremy talking. She sleepily got out of bed and wandered out of her room into the hall and she heard Jeremy shuffling about his room.<p>

"Jer?" She said quietly.

"Go back to bed, Elena." Jeremy said and she could hear the worry in his voice so she pushed open his bedroom door. "Can't you ever do anything someone asks?" He asked her annoyed.

"Jer, what's wrong? Why are you... packing?" She asked shocked.

"I can't tell you." Jeremy said as he tried his best to ignore her. Elena was about to reply when she saw a blood bag lying on his bed.

"Why the hell do you have a blood bag?" She asked wide eyed. Jeremy sighed in annoyance then turned to her.

"Fine, if I tell you, can you promise to go back to bed after that? Please?" He asked.

"Jeremy, tell me now." She said.

"I woke up like an hour ago because I heard a knock on the front door. I opened the door and there was nobody there. I stupidly went into the hall then I was grabbed from behind, blood forced into my mouth and the last thing I remember was somebody's hands going up to my head. Then I woke up in the living room with a blood bag lying next to me and the door wide open." Jeremy said and her jaw was dropped.

"You're in transition?" She asked in disbelief as her eyes watered.

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded. "I called Damon and told him what happened and he's sending someone to come get me. He would come himself but he can't because of the baby. He'll probably send Ric to come get me."

"Why are you packing?" She asked trying to comprehend everything he was saying.

"I need to transition but I can't do that with you and Matt in the vicinity. Damon said I won't have any control and I could kill you. I don't want that." Jeremy said.

"You'd never hurt me." Elena said immediately and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Damon knew you'd say that and he told me to say, 'Don't be fucking naive.'" Jeremy replied and Elena frowned. "So I need to go somewhere I can be in the dark for the day where nobody will come find me." He said. "So I'm not going to transition until I find that place in case I come across any humans."

"You have no idea who did this to you?" Elena asked as two tears escaped her eyes.

"No. But whoever it was knew about my ring because they took it off before they killed me." Jeremy said.

"Then it has to be someone we know." Elena said surprised.

"Well, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Ric and Klaus are all with Damon so it wasn't any of them." Jeremy said.

"Tyler." Elena said immediately.

"Tyler's a vampire?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"Yeah." Elena nodded.

"But why would he turn me?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Bonnie told me that Caroline keeps in touch with him. Maybe she would know something." Elena said. "Jer, I know where you can go to transition. I'll take you." She said.

"But what about you?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"I'll stay in the sunlight. It'll be dawn in just over an hour." Elena said. "So Damon's going to help you?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded. "I'm going to go live with him for a little while until I have control."

"Where's he living?" Elena asked surprised.

"I have no idea. He just said he'd send someone to pick me up with a sun ring." Jeremy replied.

"What did you mean before? He can't come because of a baby?" She asked confused.

"Crap. I said that out loud?" Jeremy shook his head in annoyance. "Fine, but you can't tell anyone." Jeremy said.

"I won't." She promised.

"Caroline and Damon got their hands on a necklace that makes them human and they had a baby together." Jeremy said and Elena's jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"He was born premature a few weeks ago because the surrogate was hit by a drunk driver and he had to be delivered by c-section." Jeremy said.

"Caroline and Damon have a son together?" She asked shocked and Jeremy nodded.

"Yeah." Jeremy said. "But Damon won't leave him alone and he won't bring him here right now because Caroline's mom is over there with them right now to spend time with her grandson." Jeremy said. Elena was still in complete shock.

"I can't believe Caroline's a mom and nobody told me!" Elena said in disbelief.

"It's because if their enemies were to find out, they'd maybe target the baby to get to them." Jeremy said.

"I'd never betray their trust like that." Elena said.

"I know. I think they were worried you would tell Matt. He hates Damon and was totally pissed at Caroline so they don't trust him." Jeremy said.

"I won't tell him. How do you know about it?" Elena asked curiously.

"Damon told me. We've kept in touch since Bonnie's birthday." He admitted and Elena looked stunned.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Just in case we ever need them for anything." Jeremy said. "That's what Damon said but I think he really just wants to make sure you and I are safe."

"Well... since you're going to be living with them for a while, could I visit you?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Jeremy shrugged. "I'll ask Damon. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. But, he lives with Klaus. You'd have to be able to deal with that."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked surprised.

"They live in the countryside on this big bit of land. They have two houses separated by a big field. Damon, Caroline, their baby and Klaus live in one house and Ric, Bonnie, Seth and Stefan live in the other house." Jeremy explained.

"Is Klaus making them live there?" Elena asked and Jeremy chuckled.

"No. Klaus and Damon are the best of friends." Jeremy said and Elena looked stunned. "Besides, Damon could totally kick Klaus' ass now that he's just a vampire again."

"What?" Elena asked shocked. "You need to explain." She said.

"Klaus made Damon a hybrid." Jeremy said and Elena's eyes bugged and her jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Then in January, Elijah got a witch to make Klaus human again. So Damon killed Elijah, Caroline turned Klaus so that he was a vampire again but he was like a baby vampire, not an Original." Jeremy said.

"Damon killed Elijah?" She asked shocked.

"Damon killed five of the Originals and Klaus killed one. The only Original left now is Klaus and he's not that type of vampire anymore." Jeremy said.

"Oh my god!" Elena exclaimed.

"So now, Damon is the only hybrid and strongest creature in the world and Klaus is a normal vampire." Jeremy said.

"Well, they must be friends then if Damon didn't kill him." Elena said.

"Damon loves Klaus. He'd never kill him." Jeremy admitted. "I've had time to get used to the idea because Damon told me what Klaus is like now. When he came to Mystic Falls, he didn't have his emotions on. Now he does." Jeremy explained. "I'm not trying to disgrace Jenna's memory or anything but Klaus actually sounds kind of awesome." He said. "Klaus is also best friends with Caroline, Ric and Stefan." Jeremy said. "Even Bonnie's friends with him." He added.

"He must be different then." Elena sighed. "I want to come with you. I need to see that you'll be okay." She said.

"What would you even say to Matt?" Jeremy asked. "You have college." He pointed out.

"My brother turning into a vampire and moving god knows where is more important than missing a week or two of college." Elena replied annoyed. "I'm the only one left human." She said in a small voice. "Everyone else is a vampire." She said.

"Matt's still human." Jeremy pointed out.

"Matt and I broke up, Jer." Elena replied.

"What?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"He left last night after you went to sleep. It's just us here." Elena said. "We're not in love with each other, Jer. It was just pointless being together." She said.

"I can't just leave you here alone." Jeremy said. "Fine, go pack a bag. You're just going to have to come too." He said. Elena smiled widely at him then hurried into her bedroom. She grabbed a bag and packed some clothes and stuff she would need including her passport and personal documents. After they were both packed, they went down to Elena's car and she drove them to the local cemetery. They walked through the cemetery with their bags until they came to a crypt. It had no windows so Jeremy could be in there after the sun came up. Jeremy sat just inside the door and Elena sat outside as they waited for the sun to come up.

"Jer, I think you should turn me after you transition." Elena said and his jaw dropped.

"Why?" He asked in disbelief.

"Because you'll disappear with whoever comes to pick you up then I might never see you again. I don't see Bonnie or Caroline, I never hear from Stefan, Damon and Ric... The same thing will happen with you and I don't want to be alone. Everyone I know is now a vampire. Please. Please don't leave me all alone." She pleaded.

"Fine, but how would I even do it?" He asked confused. Elena reached into her back and pulled out two plastic cups.

"Transition with only half of the blood bag, then after you turn pour your blood into the cup and I'll drink it. Then I'll come in there and you can drain me dry. Then when I wake up I can transition with the other half of the blood bag." She said.

"You want me to drain you dry?" Jeremy asked shocked and she nodded.

"That way you'll be less tempted by the other half of the blood bag which I'll need to transition." She replied.

"But I'll be able to smell the open blood bag." He said hesitantly and she mulled that over for a minute.

"Ok, what about I pour my own blood into a cup and you transition with that and you can leave the blood bag for me." She said and he thought about that.

"Are you sure about this, Elena?" He asked her sceptically.

"Yes. Totally sure." She nodded.

"Fine, what are you going to cut yourself with?" He asked. Elena looked around a little because she didn't bring a knife or anything.

"Look." She pointed and he looked and saw broken glass. "I'll cut myself with that. I don't have to worry about an infection since I'll be dead soon." She smirked and he rolled his eyes and chuckled a little.

"But, Elena... I don't know how to bite... I can't make this a gentle experience for you." Jeremy said hesitantly and she reached forward and took his hand.

"I love you, Jer. I know that already and it's okay. I'll come back. That's all that matters. Don't worry, I'm not afraid of you." She said softly.

"I'm glad you're going to turn too." He said with a smile.

"Just, no matter what, don't turn your emotions off." She said and he nodded. "And don't feel bad about draining me. I'll come back." She said and he smiled.

"Neither of us will ever have to be alone." He said.

"Never." She agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun... ;)<strong>


	10. Shaking Things Up Part 2

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Klaus was so shocked he stopped his compulsion. Seth realised just then what Klaus had compelled him... and what he replied. He stared at Klaus in disbelief then remembered he was in the room with Caroline and Ric too. They were both staring at him in shock and he happened to turn his head and saw Stefan... and Damon. Seth couldn't believe Damon had just heard what he said. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.<p>

"Klaus, what the hell are you doing?" Damon asked Klaus annoyed. Seth sped himself out of the house. "Why is every thought we all ever have something everyone has to know?" Damon asked him angrily.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I just thought he couldn't be trusted. I thought it would comfort you to know the truth... I just didn't think _that_ would be the truth." He said and Damon sighed. He closed his eyes and commanded Seth to stop running. He had to talk to him.

"I'll go talk to him." Damon said. "We have so many problems right now." He muttered.

"Why? What else is going on?" Ric asked still shocked by Seth's revelation.

"I just got a phone call from Jeremy. Somebody turned him." Damon said and everyone but Stefan looked shocked all over again.

"So what's the plan?" Ric asked.

"Ric and Klaus need to go get him." Damon said. "But first, Klaus, compel Caroline and Stefan to forget what Seth just said."

"What? Why?" Caroline asked shocked.

"Because you'll tell Bonnie, Caroline!" Damon exclaimed. "We all have things we don't want other people to know. Ric won't say anything about it to anyone. Also, compel her to forget that Seth killed people. He doesn't want anyone to know about that and he didn't tell her that, you did." Damon said to Klaus stonily. Ric felt kind of bad then since he'd been the one to tell her that.

"Damon." Klaus started.

"No." Damon said angrily. "You both have things you don't want revealed. Caroline, if you don't let Klaus compel you to forget this, I'll tell everyone where you really were." Damon said in warning and her jaw dropped.

"Damon, that's a bit much." Klaus said defending her and Damon snapped his head to look at Klaus.

"Now that your compulsion is gone, I'm sure there are certain things you don't want revealed either." Damon said to Klaus and his eyes widened as he remembered.

"Don't." Klaus said in a whisper. "Please." He pleaded.

"Then compel her and Stefan. I'm going to speak to Seth then you're going to compel him to forget what you did to him this morning. After that, you and Ric need to go get Jeremy. This reeks of Tyler Lockwood. He doesn't know who turned him but I think it was Tyler. Get it done. I need to go after Seth." Damon said then left the house.

"What did I do?" Stefan grumped as he went over to Klaus.

"Seth is in love with Damon?" Caroline asked in disbelief. "I guess it kind of makes sense now though." She said guiltily.

* * *

><p>Damon sped through the woods following Seth's scent and found him standing still with a blank look on his face. When Damon appeared the blank look faded and Seth stared at him.<p>

"Seth." Damon said as he approached him. Seth's eyes watered and he couldn't keep eye contact with Damon.

"I need to leave. I can't stay in Amsterdam anymore." Seth whispered.

"Why?" Damon asked him hurt.

"Now you know." Seth said unevenly as he wiped his eyes.

"That's why you were avoiding me?" Damon asked him.

"I know it'll always be Caroline. I thought if I avoided you as much as possible it would go away. I've been spending every waking moment with Bonnie hoping I'd fall in love with her and I am getting there... it's just taking time." He admitted still unable to look at Damon.

"But you didn't avoid me as much until after Vik was born. I've hardly seen you once since then." Damon pointed out.

"Because before Turks and Caicos I thought you were as straight as a poker. It was easier then." Seth whispered.

"You saw me kiss Ric." Damon said in realisation.

"Yeah, then I heard your conversation one night you told him you've slept with lots of guys. I'm sorry, Damon. I don't want to lose you. Despite all of this, you're still my best friend in the world and I'm so sorry. I never wanted to avoid you or anything... It's just so hard." He sobbed and Damon felt himself getting a little emotional too. He didn't know what to say to Seth so he just walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Seth hugged him back reluctantly.

"You'll never lose me and you're my best friend too. I'm sorry Klaus compelled you. I didn't know he was going to do that." Damon said.

"It's okay, Damon. He was just worried about you. I get it." Seth said as he pulled away and wiped his face.

"I might need to die on every full moon, so I can't do it, but can Klaus compel you to forget about his interrogation?" Damon asked. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me." Damon said.

"Don't you feel uncomfortable?" Seth asked shakily.

"No." Damon replied immediately. "Not at all."

"Okay." Seth nodded.

_Klaus, get out here._ Damon said telepathically and Klaus appeared.

_What should I compel him to forget?_ Klaus asked.

_Compel him to forget your interrogation and compel him to see me only as his best friend and nothing more. This is hurting him and I don't want him to be hurt._ Damon replied and Klaus looked at him surprised. He stepped forward to Seth and stared into his eyes.

"You will forget that I compelled you earlier. You are not in love with Damon and you never were. You will forget that you said you were. You see him only as your best friend and you only love him as a friend and nothing more." Klaus compelled.

_Also compel him to want to move into the city. Clearly he can be trusted and you all just over reacted._ Damon said annoyed and Klaus sighed. He was right.

"You want to move into an apartment in the city. It's easier for college but you'll still come see us regularly. Forget that I compelled you right now." Klaus said as he took a step back.

"Uh... what are we doing out here?" Seth asked Damon confused and Damon forced a laugh.

"You forgot?" Damon asked amused. "Uh... kind of came back to life." Damon said and Seth laughed.

"Right, sorry." Seth smiled. "You okay?" He asked and Damon could see the difference in the way he looked at him. Seth saw him just as a friend again.

"Fine." Damon smiled and nodded. "We brought you out here to tell you that I might have to die every full moon because the prince thing fucks up my full moon transformation." Damon explained.

"Seriously?" Seth asked in disbelief. "Fuck. Maybe Magda can come up with some kind of solution. You can't just die every month." Seth said.

"We were thinking the same thing." Klaus agreed.

"I take it you don't want me to tell Bonnie?" Seth asked gathering that's why they were in the woods.

"She doesn't know about the prince prophecy yet so it's better to not tell her." Damon agreed. "Klaus can compel her to forget that I died again." Damon said.

"Okay." Seth nodded. "I won't tell her. I swear." He said.

"Cool." Damon smiled.

"You know, we haven't hung out in ages. We should do that soon." Seth said.

"Absolutely." Damon agreed. He was so happy about that.

"I was thinking about maybe getting an apartment in the city if you want to come with me and have a look?" Seth asked.

"Sure." Damon nodded. "It's probably easier with college and stuff." Damon said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Seth smiled in agreement.

"Cool, just let me know when and I'll get Barbie to babysit." Damon said.

"Sounds great." Seth smiled. "Better go. Liz and Zara really want to know that you're alive." He said.

"I'll come with you then." Damon said.

"Yes, I'd like to see Zara too." Klaus agreed. "But Damon, I need to speak to you for a moment."

"I'll get you back at the house then." Seth said with a wave then ran off.

"You compelled me." Klaus said when he could sense Seth was gone.

"Caroline was a mess." Damon shrugged.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." Klaus said stonily.

"I just needed to know." Damon replied.

"Why?" Klaus asked. "You just gave us a speech about not needing to know everything about each other yet you did the same thing to me." Klaus said.

"I didn't do it in front of everyone. I'm the only one who knows and nothing changed. You're still my best friend, you're still Caroline's best friend. I'm not jealous or worried or anything." Damon said.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Damon had just compelled Stefan to forget about Caroline turning off her emotions then he went and did the same to Klaus. He knew that it was wrong, what he was about to do, but he just had to hear it. He had to have it confirmed. So he didn't stop his compulsion._

"_Are you in love with Caroline?" Damon compelled Klaus._

"_Yes." Klaus replied._

"_Since when?" Damon asked._

"_Since shortly after she moved to Amsterdam." He replied under compulsion._

"_Would you ever act on it?" Damon asked._

"_Not while you are together." Klaus replied._

"_What if we broke up permanently? Would you act on it then?" Damon asked._

"_In a heartbeat." Klaus replied._

"_Do you love Zara?" Damon asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Would you leave Zara for Caroline?" Damon asked._

"_Yes." Klaus replied._

"_Why are you with Zara if you love Caroline?" Damon asked._

"_I'm in love with Zara and she makes me happy. Caroline will never leave you and I accept that." Klaus replied._

"_Forget that I compelled you." Damon compelled._

* * *

><p>*Present*<p>

"You still know that I'm in love with your wife." Klaus said and Damon nodded.

"And I've known that since before you even turned me into a hybrid. It doesn't change anything." Damon said. "I know you won't act on it."

"You don't feel awkward about this?" Klaus asked for confirmation.

"No." Damon shook his head. "You care so much about her. You take care of her. She's precious to you. The fact that you love her means you'll always keep her safe. That's all that matters to me." Damon said truthfully.

"I'm sorry." Klaus said.

"Don't be. It's hard not to love her. I get it. Just... don't be weird around her now because you know I know. It doesn't bother me when she hugs you or sits on your lap or holds your hand. Just be the way you always are or she'll notice." Damon said.

"Alright." Klaus nodded.

"Anyway, I better go make sure my mother in law isn't freaking the fuck out." Damon said. "Let's go." Damon nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Liz was sitting with Zara, Bonnie and Seth when Damon and Klaus walked in the door.<p>

"Oh, thank God." Liz said when she saw Damon and he smirked.

"We were so worried." Bonnie said sincerely.

"Don't worry, ladies." Damon smiled. "I'm hard to get rid of." He winked at them and they laughed. Zara hurried over and hugged Klaus.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Fine, my darling." He smiled.

"Are you okay, Day?" Zara asked Damon.

"Fine, my darling." He winked and she giggled while Klaus rolled his eyes at Damon copying him. "Though, we do have a whole new chapter of chaos to plough through now." Damon muttered.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"It seems that Tyler 'moron' Lockwood turned Jeremy." Damon said and all their jaws dropped.

"What?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"I got a phone call from Jeremy a while ago this morning and he woke up in transition. He has no idea who turned him but whoever did it, knew to take his ring off so it can really only be Tyler since we're all here and all of the Originals are dead." Damon said.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie asked.

"Ric and Klaus are going over today to pick him up and bring him here so he can be trained and given hybrid blood. I don't know what the hell we're going to do with him after that though. Or with Tyler." Damon said.

"I called the airport and there's a jet waiting for us." Klaus said to Damon.

"When will you come back?" Zara asked him.

"Right away. We're just picking him up and bringing him straight back." Klaus explained.

"Can I come with you then?" Zara asked. "I don't have work until Tuesday." She said.

"That would be wonderful." Klaus smiled.

"Cool, well I told him to get somewhere secluded for the day." Damon said.

"We still have a few rings left." Bonnie said. "I'll get one." She said then hurried upstairs to her room. She was back down a moment later and handed it to Klaus. "Do you want me to come with you?" Bonnie asked him and Klaus felt bad for being a dick about her.

"If you wish." Klaus nodded. "It may be easier with you there given the history." He said.

"What history?" Seth asked confused.

"I killed his aunt." Klaus said to Seth.

"Oh." Seth said. "Makes sense then." Seth agreed. Liz was surprised that Klaus just hit out with that in front of Zara but Zara didn't look shocked so she obviously knew about it. Liz was also surprised to see the regret on his face.

"Ric doesn't need to come if you're coming then." Klaus said.

"He should still go if Zaza's going." Damon nodded.

"Damon, will you call Liza and tell her that if she needs to contact anyone in the next two days about the twins to call you?" Klaus asked.

"Sure. I'll go check on her while Caroline and Liz are in the city." Damon nodded. "I'll make sure she's okay." He said.

"Thank you." Klaus nodded. "And what about Tyler Lockwood? I will be able to sense if he is in the vicinity." Klaus said and Damon nodded in understanding as they'd secretly fed Klaus' blood to Tyler when they were in Mystic Falls.

"If he is, compel him and find out if he turned Jeremy and if he did, why." Damon said.

"And then?" Klaus asked.

"Then call me and tell me what he says." Damon said and Klaus nodded.

"Why would Tyler turn Jeremy against his will though?" Liz asked and Damon sighed.

"If I had to guess, it would be because of Caroline." Damon said and Liz looked confused.

"Tyler is in love with her." Klaus explained.

"Maybe he thought turning Jeremy would make her go and help him the way she did with him." Damon said.

"But she's married with a baby." Liz said shocked.

"I don't think Tyler cares about that." Klaus replied.

"Well, we can't have him turning people just to get her attention." Bonnie said surprising Damon and Klaus and they both nodded.

"Agreed." Klaus said.

"Let's just all stay in touch about it. We can come up with a decision together once we know what the hell is going on." Damon said.

"Yeah, good idea. But Damon, if he did do that..." Bonnie trailed off as she shook her head. "It's just one thing after another with Tyler. Maybe we should take him out." She said and Damon looked a bit surprised. "Did he tell you why I kicked him out of the apartment in New York?" She asked.

"Caroline told me that he told her that he accidentally killed someone and you kicked him out." Damon said.

"That's a lie." Bonnie said. "It wasn't one person and it wasn't an accident. He was bringing girls back to the apartment, having sex with them then killing them." Bonnie said and Liz gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Well, we can't have that. Who knows what the hell he's up to in New York with no supervision?" Damon said. "Fine, if it was him, we'll take him out." Damon said.

"He might be pissed that Caroline didn't go get Jeremy then go after Elena... so it's probably the best idea." Bonnie agreed.

"Maybe you should take an extra ring with you in case he got to Elena too." Seth suggested.

"Alright." Klaus agreed. Bonnie ran back upstairs and came down a moment later with a small travel bag and a second ring. "I'll run over and get my things and tell Ric to get his. Can we leave in say ten minutes?" Klaus asked Bonnie.

"I'm ready." She replied with a nod.

"Excellent." Klaus said then turned to Zara. "Coming?" He smiled and held out his arms. She giggled then held on to him and he picked her up then sped out of the house.

"And I haven't held my son since last night so I need to go do that. Want to come, Liz?" Damon asked her.

"You're not going to race me over there like Klaus did with Zara, are you?" She asked sceptically and they laughed.

"We can walk if you'd rather that." Damon smiled.

"Could you even pick me up?" Liz asked sceptically and Damon, Seth and Bonnie laughed.

"Liz, I could probably pick up the Titanic if I could get a good enough grip. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Damon smirked and she looked stunned.

"Alright." She laughed.

"C'mere then." Damon nodded his head. She walked over to him. "Keep me posted, Bonnie." Damon said to her and she smiled.

"I will." She agreed. "Damon?" She said and he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry if it's seemed like Seth and I don't care. We do. There's just been a lot with college and being a new couple and it was never meant as malicious." She said.

"I know you care, Bonnie. I'll talk to the Mrs." Damon smiled.

"Thanks." She said and he winked at her.

"Let's go, Mom." Damon said amused and she rolled her eyes while Seth and Bonnie laughed. Damon picked her up bridal style like she weighed as much as a feather. "Don't scream, please. My ears are majorly sensitive." Damon said.

"I'll try." She agreed then he sped over to the house and they were there in like two seconds. "Oh my God! That was so fast!" She gasped as she hardly felt the movement at all.

"I went as fast as I could." Damon smirked then set her down on her feet.

"That was cool." She grinned at him and he chuckled then they went inside. Caroline and Stefan were sitting side by side on the couch and Stefan was holding Viktor. Klaus and Zara were upstairs getting a small bag packed and Ric had left the house just as Damon and Liz got there. "Caroline! Damon just vampire sped me over here and it was so cool!" Liz said and they laughed.

"He goes too fast to feel it though." Caroline smiled. "I'll take you at my speed and you'll get a total rush out of it." She said.

"Can I have my boy now, Auntie Stefan?" Damon asked and Stefan rolled his eyes then handed Viktor over to Damon and he sighed in relief and kissed his head. "Man, I've missed you, Vik." Damon said and they laughed at him. Viktor gurgled a little and they all knew what Damon would do. "That's Vik for 'I missed you too, Daddy.'" Damon grinned and they laughed. "When did he last eat?" Damon asked.

"Like an hour ago." Caroline said and Damon frowned. "You're totally dying to do something for him aren't you?" She asked amused.

"I think you know the answer to that." Damon smirked and they laughed. "Bonnie's going with Klaus and Ric to get Jer." Damon said.

"But I thought..." Caroline trailed off.

"Yeah, that's not happening anymore. Klaus changed his mind and is on my side about it now." Damon smirked and both Stefan and Caroline scowled at him as Klaus always took Damon's side on everything. "But we can discuss that later. We need to get ready and take Vik to the hospital." Damon said.

"Fine, what's the plan for today?" Caroline asked with a sigh.

"Well, I was thinking you could show Liz around Amsterdam because I have to go see Liza for Klaus." Damon said. "Then maybe tonight, Stefan, Seth and I could meet you in the city for dinner or something." Damon shrugged.

"What about Viktor?" Caroline asked.

"Well, either you two can take him around the city with you or he can be with me. Up to you. But I figured you would want to spend the whole day in the city and he'll need to be fed in a few hours." Damon shrugged.

"Okay, he can be with you for the day then you meet us tonight for dinner." Caroline agreed.

"That's fine." Damon nodded. "I was thinking maybe tomorrow the four of us could head up to Rotterdam for the day if you want to." Damon said and Caroline smiled.

"What do you think, mom?" She asked.

"Sure." Liz nodded. "That sounds great. I've never been to Holland before so it would be nice to see anything." She smiled.

"I'm supposed to be going to Germany tonight." Stefan said.

"Then go to Germany. You'll only be two hours away if we need you." Damon said to his brother.

"You sure?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. Go see Monroe." Damon nodded. "Klaus won't be back with Jeremy until either tomorrow night or Monday morning. Don't worry. Tons of vampires here to look after one baby vamp." Damon smirked.

"Okay." Stefan agreed. "I'll go after dinner then." Stefan said.

"Cool. Do you want to come with me to see Liza?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Stefan shrugged.

"Why don't you and Liz head into Amsterdam now then? I'll call you after the appointment and fill you in." Damon said to Caroline.

"You sure?" Caroline asked sceptically.

"There's no point in wasting half the day to go to the appointment. All Dr Van Hout is doing today is taking his temperature, listening to his heart and taking a blood sample. His temperature is fine, I can hear his heart is fine and I can smell that his blood is fine. So there's nothing really new to learn." Damon shrugged.

"You can smell his blood?" Liz asked surprised and Damon chuckled.

"Yes." Damon nodded. "It's kind of handy to be honest. That's how I figured out he had a chest infection before he even started to cough. His blood changed to a kind of sickly smell but it was so miniscule that I knew he wasn't in any danger." Damon explained.

"That is handy." Liz agreed. "Uh... can you smell my blood?" She asked sceptically.

"Yes." Damon laughed. "Don't worry. You're perfectly healthy." Damon said to her and she laughed.

"Is Jeremy going to be able to be around me?" Liz asked.

"That's why I'm sending Klaus to get him. He'll feed Jeremy his blood a couple of times so that he'll be fine around you and Zara by the time he gets here." Damon said. "He'll be nowhere near Vik though for a few days." Damon said.

"Just a few days?" Liz asked surprised.

"Well, we'll give him hybrid blood like twice a day so he'll be totally fine in like two or three days. I'm not worried. He's a good guy. He'll be a good vampire." Damon nodded.

"I'll go get ready then." Caroline said to her mother then sped upstairs. Damon took the seat that Caroline had been in next to Stefan and Liz sat down across from them.

"What do you mean he'll be fine in two or three days?" Liz asked Damon curiously.

"Well, each proper feed from a hybrid's blood ages a normal vampire by anywhere between about 10 and 20 years. That's 10-20 years of control, strength and experience added straight away. So if that's twice a day for three days it's anywhere between 60 to 120 years of control. A normal vampire can be in control if properly trained after only a few months so adding so many years makes it a non-issue." Damon explained. "After a few days, the human blood temptation is gone with hybrid blood. You could cut yourself in front of him and he won't bat an eyelid at it." Damon said.

"That's amazing." Liz said.

"We're lucky we can do that now. Bonnie, Seth and Alaric had it very easy. So will Jeremy. They never have to be killers because they won't have those urges." Damon said.

"So they never feel that urge ever?" Liz asked.

"The kill will always be a part of any vampire's nature but because of the control, it never has to happen." Damon said. "We'll do the hybrid blood thing with Zara too when she turns." He added.

"I'm thinking about what you said yesterday." Liz admitted and Damon looked surprised.

"You are?" He asked.

"I'll need to talk to Roger about it. But with this hybrid blood thing, I don't see why not." She said. "I have a better relationship than ever with Caroline and she's so happy here with all of you. She loves being a vampire. I'd get to see my grandchildren grow up. I could see the world. There are far more benefits than negatives that I can see." She said and both Damon and Stefan smiled.

"You just let us know your decision." Stefan said. "We have extra rings too so you'd be able to go out in the sun." He said.

"If we did decide to turn, how exactly would that work?" Liz asked.

"Well, because you're going to be here with us for a month, you would have plenty of time to age yourself before you go home. I'd have plenty of time to train you and when you do finally go home, I'll send vials of my blood with you so you could keep aging yourself." Damon said. "You would have time to get used to being a vampire before going home." He said.

"You mentioned something yesterday about investing money for long term, would you show me how to do that too?" She asked.

"Of course." Damon nodded. "I'll teach you everything I know." Damon said. "One thing you should also know, Liz... You will always have our support. We'll have your back both in the sense of protection and also in all other ways. You'll always have somewhere to go and people who care." Damon said. "That's whether you turn or not. Either way, I wanted you to know that." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you, Damon. That means a lot." She said.


	11. Shaking Things Up Part 3

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Klaus left with Zara, Ric and Bonnie and they went to the airport. Shortly after that, Caroline went into town with Liz, leaving Stefan and Damon alone with Viktor.<p>

"What the hell is going on, man?" Damon asked. "This has been a seriously eventful 24 hours." Damon said and Stefan nodded.

"Klaus didn't compel me to forget." Stefan said and Damon groaned.

"So you know what Seth said." Damon said.

"I do." Stefan nodded.

"Why didn't he compel you?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Because I told him I wanted to talk to you about it first." Stefan said. "Can you hear him?" Stefan asked. Damon cocked his head and listened.

"Yeah, he's on the phone to his mother in the other house." Damon nodded.

"Did you know he was in love with you?" Stefan asked.

"No, I really didn't." Damon shook his head. "Hadn't occurred to me at all."

"What are you going to do about it?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus compelled him to not be in love with me anymore. To only see me as a friend." Damon said and Stefan looked surprised.

"But won't he just fall in love with you again?" Stefan asked.

"I don't think so." Damon shook his head. "But Klaus can just compel him again if he does."

"Are you weirded out?" Stefan asked him curiously.

"Nope." Damon said. "When I talked to him, I felt so bad about it. He was really hurting over it. For a second I actually wished I could feel something back just so he wouldn't be so upset." Damon said and Stefan looked surprised.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's just what he said... he said 'I know it'll always be Caroline'. I've been in that situation before. I know how much it sucks." Damon admitted.

"Will it always be Caroline?" Stefan asked him and Damon sighed.

"Always and forever." Damon nodded. "Even when she seriously annoys me, she's in almost every single thought I have."

* * *

><p>Damon compelled Stefan to forget after they talked since Klaus wasn't there and Damon knew Stefan would be weird around Seth and since Seth couldn't remember, it would be obvious if Stefan was being weird. They got Seth then the three of them went to Viktor's doctor's appointment then to see Liza and Damon told her that Klaus was out of town for a couple of days so if she needed anything, she could contact them. After that, the three of them hung out a little then they got ready and went to dinner with Caroline and Liz in the city. It was Viktor's first proper outing and Damon enjoyed spending time with him outside the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeremy had sent his location to Damon via text message and he'd forwarded that to Klaus. They got a rental car from the airport and parked. Ric and Zara stayed in the car as obviously the new vampire would find Zara appealing since he hadn't had hybrid blood yet. Bonnie and Klaus got out of the car then Bonnie stopped Klaus and motioned for him to bend down so she could whisper in his ear.<p>

"I know this might be uncomfortable for you, Klaus, but you're my friend and I've got your back." She said sincerely and Klaus felt so badly for doubting her. He didn't even know when they'd become friends or when she'd started to see him like that.

"Thank you." He said to her sincerely.

"You're welcome." She smiled then linked her arm through his and they walked towards the crypt. Klaus understood that Bonnie took his arm to show Jeremy that he didn't have to be afraid and he appreciated that. Jeremy had been peering out the door and his jaw dropped when he saw Klaus and Bonnie walking towards them arm in arm smiling and laughing. They got over there and Bonnie went to the door. "Jer?" She called.

"I'm here." He showed himself at the door but still away from the sunlight.

"Hey." She smiled then reached into her pocket and handed him a ring. "Now you can come outside." She said. He stepped out into the light and saw Klaus.

"Hi, Klaus." Jeremy said.

"Hello, Jeremy. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Starving." Jeremy replied.

"Bonnie, darling." Klaus motioned for her to come over to him and she walked over and he whispered in her ear and she sighed. Jeremy was surprised then when she darted away at vampire speed. Jeremy was about to comment when Bonnie was suddenly back and she dropped Tyler on the ground in front of them.

"Was it you, jackass?" Bonnie asked him annoyed.

"What?" Tyler asked surprised. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Klaus, compel him to stand still while I call Damon." She said. Klaus bent down and pulled Tyler to his feet.

"Stand still and don't speak until I tell you to." Klaus compelled and Tyler stood still.

"Uh, Elena turned too." Jeremy said and both Bonnie and Klaus snapped their heads to look at him.

"Where is she?" Bonnie asked.

"In here." Elena said from the door way. Bonnie put her hand in her pocket and pulled out another ring then handed it to her after giving her a quick hug.

"I'll talk to you both in a sec, we just need to find out what Damon wants done with Tyler." Bonnie said then she put her phone to her ear. Elena walked outside and saw Tyler standing still in front of Klaus. Elena was kind of shocked that Damon was the one making the decision when Klaus was right there.

"_Hey, Bon._" Damon answered. Both Elena and Jeremy were surprised at Damon calling her that.

"Hey. Tyler was at the graveyard. Thought you'd want to hear what Klaus gets out of him." Bonnie said.

"_Might as well. It's not like I'm at dinner with my mother in law or anything._" He replied sarcastically and Bonnie giggled.

"Oh, shut up and listen." She said.

"_Fine. Hurry up though before Stefan gets it into his head to eat my ravioli._" Damon said and she rolled her eyes. Elena was kind of shocked that Damon was at dinner with Stefan and Liz. Of course, she had no idea how close Damon and Stefan were now.

"Klaus." Bonnie said and he nodded then looked Tyler in the eyes. Both Jeremy and Elena were stunned at Bonnie telling Klaus what to do.

"Did you turn Jeremy?" Klaus compelled.

"Yes." Tyler replied.

"_Big shocker._" Damon said.

"Shut up, Damon." Bonnie said amused.

"Why did you turn Jeremy?" Klaus compelled.

"I was going to turn Elena so Caroline would come to look after her like she looked after me. Jeremy just came out of the apartment instead of Elena." Tyler replied under compulsion.

"Why did you want Caroline to come look after Elena?" Klaus asked.

"So I could get her to fall in love with me and we could be together forever." Tyler replied.

"_That's what I said it was. Since there's no new information, I'm going back to the table now._" Damon said exasperated.

"What do you want us to do with him?" Bonnie asked Damon. She loved being part of the group in Amsterdam and she knew that Caroline was questioning her loyalty and she wanted to prove herself. Since Damon was the strongest one out of all of them, she kind of saw him a little bit as the leader.

"_You decide. Compel him or kill him. I don't give a fuck about what happens to Lockwood._" Damon said then hung up. She sighed and put her phone in her pocket.

"Ask him if he's been killing." Bonnie said to Klaus.

"Have you been killing humans recently to feed?" Klaus compelled.

"Yes." Tyler replied. Jeremy and Elena watched in disbelief then as Bonnie pulled out a stake from her pocket then plunged it into Tyler's heart. He fell to the ground then she bent down and took his ring off his finger. He started to burn right away.

"Right. Now that Tyler is taken care of." Bonnie turned to Elena and Jeremy. "Since you both turned you'll need to come back with us so we can get you trained." Bonnie said to them.

"Thanks." Jeremy said to her sincerely.

"One thing I will say to you though..." Bonnie said to them. "Anything you find out about any of us while you're there is confidential. We have enemies around the world and if any of it got out, it could put us in danger." Bonnie said surprising Klaus. He felt even worse for thinking he couldn't trust her when he obviously could. And considering the enemies she mentioned were really _his_ enemies, it meant a lot to him that she obviously was on his side 100%.

"We won't say anything." Elena promised.

"Good. First thing first, Klaus' hybrid blood ages vampires so that they have better control. You'll both need to drink from him now before we go back to the car because we have a human with us and you're not snacking on her." Bonnie said and Klaus smiled at Bonnie for being protective of Zara. Jeremy and Elena glanced at each other as Klaus wasn't meant to be a hybrid anymore.

"Ages how?" Elena asked sceptically.

"You know how every year a vampire lives improves their blood control and strength?" Bonnie asked and they nodded. "Well, every good feed from Klaus or Damon will age you about ten to twenty years." Bonnie said. "I did it when I turned and I've never killed anyone. So you need to do it too." She said.

"Okay." Jeremy said.

"Another benefit is that it will make you immune to werewolf bites." Klaus said to them both. "Have you both transitioned?" He asked.

"Yes." Elena nodded.

"Bonnie, they'll need to feed before they get in the car." Klaus said to her. "We forgot the blood on the plane." He said.

"Crap." Bonnie muttered. "Fine, I'll go find a couple of humans." She said.

"Humans?" Elena asked shocked that Bonnie would feed on human blood.

"Yeah, you'll need blood." Bonnie said. "What's the problem?" She asked.

"You don't feed from animals?" Elena asked shocked.

"No. No vampire should ever feed from animals. It keeps you weak and useless." She said and Elena was stunned. "Don't come with us if your plan is to feed from animals." Bonnie said and Elena's jaw dropped.

"Shall we?" Klaus said to Jeremy. Jeremy walked over to Klaus and Klaus held out his wrist to him. Jeremy was starving and he didn't care that it was Klaus. He figured the sooner they had the blood, the sooner they could feed. Jeremy bit into his wrist and drank until Klaus told him it was enough. Elena reluctantly went over to Klaus then and she did the same.

"Klaus, can you hear any heartbeats nearby?" Bonnie asked. Klaus cocked his head and extended his hearing.

"In the direction of the car." Klaus nodded.

"Won't that just be Zara?" Bonnie asked.

"No, it's not her heartbeat." Klaus said and Bonnie smiled at him for knowing her heartbeat so well.

"Cool, let's get going then. Grab your stuff." Bonnie said to Jeremy and Elena. They went back into the crypt and grabbed their bags then followed Klaus and Bonnie through the cemetery. There were two people there and Klaus and Bonnie compelled them to stand still. Klaus showed Jeremy where to bite and Bonnie showed Elena then the two of them fed and found that they could indeed stop. They compelled the humans then went to the car which was an eight seater family car.

"Hey!" Ric said happily as he jumped out of the car.

"Hey." Jeremy grinned then hugged him.

"Hi, Ric." Elena smiled then hugged him.

"It was Tyler." Bonnie said to Ric.

"And?" Ric asked.

"I staked him." Bonnie said and Ric nodded.

"After everything you said on the plane... we can't afford a vampire like that running around right now." Ric said solemnly. "Are the baby vamps going to be okay around Zara?" Ric asked Klaus. Elena and Jeremy noticed a beautiful black haired woman in the front seat of the car who smiled and waved at them and they waved back.

"They both fed from me then on humans so they should be alright. Then we have some bags on the plane." Klaus replied.

"Who is Zara?" Elena asked curiously.

"Klaus' fiancé." Bonnie shrugged and Elena looked surprised. Jeremy knew about her already. Damon was right. She was totally hot.

"Let's get going." Ric smiled. Bonnie climbed in the back with Elena. Ric sat in the middle with Jeremy and Klaus got in the driver's seat beside Zara then started to drive.

"Hi, I'm Zara. Nice to meet you both." Zara smiled at them when they got in.

"Hi, Zara. I'm Jeremy." Jeremy reached his hand forward and shook her hand.

"I'm Elena." Elena said. "Nice to meet you." She smiled from the back.

"Are you both okay?" Zara asked them concerned. They could both tell that she was really nice.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks." Jeremy smiled.

"Does Damon know Elena turned?" Ric asked Jeremy.

"No." Jeremy replied and Ric chuckled then got his phone out and called Damon.

"_What's up, Ric?_" Damon answered.

"Do you have Vik right now?" Ric asked curiously.

"_What kind of question is that?_" Damon asked amused and Ric, Bonnie and Klaus laughed.

"Give him to Auntie Stefan." Ric said amused.

"_Why? Do you have news that will piss me off?_" Damon asked and Ric and Klaus chuckled.

"Yes." Ric replied and they heard Damon huff in annoyance.

"_Take Vik, Stef._" Damon said.

"_Seriously?_" Stefan asked delighted.

"_Yes, dumbass. Ric's got bad news apparently._" Damon said. About twenty seconds later he spoke again. "_Okay, what is it?_" He asked.

"I have good news and uh... different news. What do you want first?" Ric asked with a smirk.

"_Honestly, I want neither. What I want is to finish my fucking dinner with my mother in law without all the calls. What is it?_" Damon asked annoyed and Ric, Bonnie and Klaus laughed.

"Well... Elena turned too but upside? Bonnie killed Tyler." Ric said as quickly as he could.

"_What?_" Damon said annoyed. "_How did she kill Tyler?_" Damon asked curiously. Ric was kind of surprised that Damon didn't say anything else about Elena but he figured it was so Stefan would still go to Germany.

"Stake." Ric said with a shrug.

"_What did she do with the body?_" Damon asked and Ric chuckled.

"How the hell should I know? I was in the car with Zara." Ric replied and Damon huffed.

"_Well, Alaric, why don't you fucking ask her?_" Damon asked annoyed and Ric laughed.

"I took his ring off." Bonnie said amused at Damon getting so annoyed.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Ric asked Damon.

"_Because I'm contemplating my brother's murder. He is so God damn annoying! How the hell did I not kill him for a century and a half?_" Damon asked annoyed.

"What'd he do?" Ric chuckled.

"_He sat next to me at dinner and kept eating stuff off my plate._" Damon said and everyone in the car laughed.

"That's it?" Ric asked amused.

"_It was all the best parts! He never eats the crappy salad or the carrots that he knows I hate. But mushrooms? My favourite? Oh, he eats __**all**__ of them!_" Damon said and they laughed.

"You know you could just compel him to not eat your food." Ric said and they heard a silence.

"_Thank you, Mr Logical._" Damon said annoyed and they laughed.

"You totally forgot about that, didn't you?" Ric asked amused.

"_Whatever Ric. Compelling everyone all the time is a shit thing to do. Besides, Stefan would be so pissed if I compelled him again today._" Damon laughed. Elena was shocked at his whole sentence.

"What are you doing after dinner?" Ric asked.

"_Stef's going to Germany, the Captain and I are going home with Vik and Barbie and Liz are going out for cocktails_." Damon said.

"How did Viktor's hospital appointment go?" Ric asked.

"_He's fine. We don't have to go back for two weeks. They gave him a shot today. That was fucking awful. I wanted to snap the nurse's neck because he cried when she put it in his little foot._" Damon said.

"It's her job, Damon. It's not like she was trying to make him cry." Ric pointed out.

"_Calm down, she's still breathing._" Damon said and Ric, Klaus and Bonnie laughed.

"I'm so proud of you." Ric said amused and they laughed.

"_Yeah, yeah. We'll all protest for world peace later._" Damon said and they laughed. "_That little shit! Need to go kill Stefan, bye._" Damon hung up and they laughed.

"What is it with him and eating off his plate?" Klaus asked amused.

"What is it with him and everything?" Ric replied and Klaus chuckled.

"Who's Viktor?" Elena asked curiously.

"Caroline and Damon's son." Ric replied and she nodded. "Did you know they had a baby?" Ric asked her.

"Jeremy told me." Elena nodded.

"He is so cute." Bonnie grinned at Elena. "He looks like Damon but there's still a little Caroline in there too." She said. "Wait, I have pictures from a couple of days ago." Bonnie said as she pulled her phone out and showed a picture of Damon holding Viktor.

"Oh my God! He's so adorable!" Elena exclaimed and Klaus, Ric and Zara smiled.

"He's precious." Zara agreed.

"Ric, you should show them the picture of Damon in wolf form with him from yesterday." Klaus said amused.

"That was so cute." Zara agreed.

"I haven't seen that either. What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Viktor kept crying and it was after dark so Damon was in wolf form and Caroline didn't know that Viktor was crying because he wanted Damon so eventually Damon told her. She put Vik down on the couch and Damon put his nose down on his stomach and Vik stopped crying right away." Ric grinned.

"Aww." Bonnie smiled. "He's such a Daddy's boy." She giggled.

"But that's superdad's fault." Klaus said amused. Ric got his phone out and showed the pictures to Jeremy, Elena and Bonnie.

"That's kind of scary looking." Elena said and Ric, Zara and Klaus laughed.

"Yeah, that's what I said yesterday when I saw it. It would be scary if I didn't know it was Damon." Zara agreed.

"Why did you call him superdad?" Jeremy asked and they laughed.

"Because we're all convinced Damon was born to be a dad." Ric said. "He's like the best dad _ever_." Ric said. "So we tease him by calling him superdad."

"That's weird." Jeremy smiled. "But I guess I can see that." Jeremy said.

"You'll see what I mean when you see him with Viktor." Ric said. "He's mellowed out a lot about a lot of things but he's still a psycho when it comes to his son." Ric chuckled.

"He probably totally vamped out on that nurse and scared her for that." Bonnie giggled and Ric, Klaus and Zara laughed.

"Yeah, I could see him doing that." Zara giggled.

"He did say she was breathing. He didn't specify anything else." Ric agreed amused.

"Is Seth at dinner too?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Ric nodded. "I think they're all out." He said.

"Are you still going out with him?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded.

"How long's that been?" Elena asked.

"Nearly five months." Bonnie replied. "What about Matt?" She asked.

"We broke up." Elena shrugged.

"Really? Are you okay?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Yeah. Why's Stefan going to Germany tonight?" Elena asked.

"He's visiting a friend." Ric replied. "He'll be back on Monday I think." Ric said.

"A friend?" Elena asked curiously.

"At this point they're friends but he's going to visit to see if they'll be more than that." Ric said.

"Caroline said he was like _really_ hot." Bonnie smiled at Ric who was sitting sideways with his back to the door so he could talk to everyone.

"You didn't see him in Ecuador?" Ric asked her surprised.

"Wait – Stefan's friend is a guy?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yeah." Ric nodded.

"_Stefan_ might start going out with a _guy_?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"They were together already once for five years." Klaus replied and her jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" Elena asked.

"When you live for so long things like that don't matter much anymore." Klaus commented.

"Why'd they break up?" Elena asked.

"Uh..." Ric glanced at Klaus. "Ask Stefan." He said.

"Yes, I don't know if we should discuss that." Klaus said.

"You know Caroline will blab anyway." Bonnie said.

"Then you tell her." Ric said. "But don't say I didn't warn you if Damon gets pissed." Ric said.

"Good point." Bonnie agreed. "Yeah, ask Stefan." She said.

"Why do you care if Damon's pissed at you?" Elena asked Bonnie surprised.

"Because Damon's a good friend and I don't want to betray his trust. It was Caroline who told me about Stefan and Monroe because Damon stays pissed at her for like 20 seconds so she gets away with anything." Bonnie said. "But I'd rather Damon wasn't pissed at me."

"Elena, stop being so nosy." Jeremy said to his sister then turned back to Ric. "Nobody's told us where we're flying to, by the way." He said.

"Oh, sorry." Ric said apologetically. "Amsterdam." He said. "We all live in Amsterdam. Well, about half an hour outside of the city actually." He said.

"That's cool." Jeremy smiled.

"We really need to start thinking about building some sort of third house or expansion or something." Klaus said and Ric chuckled.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He said. "Jeremy, you can take my room while we figure something else out." Ric said.

"Where will you sleep?" Klaus asked Ric.

"The cave." Ric shrugged. "The couch is a fold out." He said.

"What's the cave?" Jeremy asked.

"Caroline turned the basement of her and Damon's house into what she likes to call 'the man cave'. There's a TV, arcade games, video games and lots of alcohol down there." Ric grinned.

"That does sound awesome." Jeremy grinned back. "That was cool of her." He said.

"Best wife ever." Ric said and Klaus, Zara and Bonnie laughed.

"Damon always says that." Bonnie said amused.

"Before Zara was a permanent fixture and before Bonnie moved over, Caroline was like a wife to all of us." Ric said amused.

"That's true." Klaus laughed.

"Making sure I was eating enough. I was still human at the time." Ric said.

"Making sure all our washing was done." Klaus laughed.

"Telling us all off for leaving towels on the bathroom floor." Ric laughed.

"Going out shopping for us." Klaus said amused.

"She still does that though." Ric pointed out.

"Yeah, but she recruited Zara to do so for me." Klaus laughed.

"It was really funny. She totally filled me in on all of your habits." Zara said to Klaus amused.

"I'll bet." He chuckled.

"Remember when we just got to Ireland and we were sitting in the bar?" Ric asked Klaus.

"Yeah, we'd just sat down with a drink." Klaus laughed.

"We sat there in silence, it was us two and Damon and Stefan and then all at the same time we were like 'I miss Caroline'." Ric said and everyone laughed.

"It was just so quiet without her chatter." Klaus said amused.

"We'd gotten so used to that it was always the five of us." Ric said.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, she missed the four of you too." Bonnie said and they laughed.

"I just realised that we won't all fit in the car at the airport." Ric said.

"Somebody needs to call Damon." Bonnie said.

"He won't yell at Zara." Klaus said and Ric and Bonnie laughed.

"I'll call him." Zara giggled. She got her phone out and dialled his number.

"_Hey, gorgeous. Decided to run away with me yet?_" Damon answered and she giggled. Klaus, Ric and Bonnie chuckled at his answer. He always said stuff like that when she called.

"Oh, absolutely. Name the time and place." Zara replied and Damon chuckled.

"_I'll think about it and get back to you._" He said and she laughed. "_What's up, Zaza?_" He chuckled.

"We just realised that we won't all fit in the car when we get home. Any chance you'd come to the airport?" She asked.

"_Since it's you asking, I will. But I expect a bikini picture as a thank you._" He said and she giggled.

"It's in the mail." She replied and he laughed.

"_I'll stalk the mailman._" He said and she giggled.

"Charmer." She replied. "You'd get a shock one day if I actually took you up on one of your offers." She said amused.

"_Are you kidding? You and me. Flight to the Maldives. Monday morning. I'll be there with a suitcase full of no clothes._" He said and she laughed.

"You'll make me blush." She teased and he chuckled. Elena and Jeremy were shocked at Damon hitting on Klaus' fiancé so openly when he knew Klaus could hear him.

"_I have that effect on women._" He said and she laughed while Klaus and Ric rolled their eyes.

"You so do." She agreed and he chuckled.

"_Call me when you know your landing time._" He said.

"I will. See you soon." She smiled.

"_Can't wait._" He said amused and she laughed.

"Bye, Day. Love you." She said.

"_Love you too, Zaza._" He said then she hung up and giggled.

"What's he like?" She asked amused.

"A horn dog." Klaus laughed.

"What would you do if he did talk Zara into running away with him?" Ric asked Klaus amused.

"Don't tell him this, but I think Damon could talk any woman into running away with him." Klaus said and everyone laughed.

"He could." Zara said amused and Klaus chuckled.

"I don't know." Klaus said. "Hunt him down probably." Klaus chuckled.

"You wouldn't exactly have to hunt considering you can sense each other." Ric laughed.

"True." Klaus agreed.

"I wouldn't do that to you anyway, sweetie." Zara said to Klaus fondly.

"I know." Klaus winked at her. "That and Caroline's wrath would stop Damon from doing anything." He said and they laughed.

"I think Damon would be more worried about Caroline's wrath than yours." Ric said and Klaus laughed.

"True." Klaus chuckled. "That is one frightening woman when she really goes for it." Klaus said and everyone laughed. Elena and Jeremy were shocked that Klaus the Original would find Caroline Forbes frightening.

"It's kind of weird that she's your sire." Ric said and Klaus laughed.

"I know, right?" He asked amused. "Lived for over 1000 years but my sire is a 19 year old ex-cheerleader." He said and they laughed loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a long term reason for all the turnings in case anyone finds it suspect ;)<strong>


	12. Shaking Things Up Part 4

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>The flight was getting into Amsterdam in the afternoon on Sunday so Damon and Viktor were staying behind and Seth, Caroline and Liz were going to Rotterdam for the day. Damon had purposely not said anything about Elena coming over because he didn't want Stefan to just ditch Monroe for it. Stefan seemed to be happy about rekindling his relationship with Monroe and Damon was not pleased that Elena would be coming. He was sure that she would try to get Stefan back and Damon didn't think she was good for Stefan. Stefan was always so broody and unhappy with Elena and Damon didn't want him to go back to that. Damon managed to talk Stefan into Staying with Monroe for the week instead of just two nights and Stefan was really happy about the thought, he just thought he'd miss Viktor but Damon promised to video call him every day so he could see him.<p>

The flight was about two hours away from Amsterdam and both Elena and Jeremy were shocked to see what Klaus was like. Jeremy wasn't as shocked as Elena because Damon had been filling him in on what Klaus was like. Jeremy was actually finding the Original to be quite funny and seemed like a nice guy. Elena was more reluctant to admit it to herself though she saw how Ric and Bonnie were with him and it was difficult to keep seeing him as the monster.

"When are you two getting married?" Jeremy asked Klaus and Zara.

"We decided on December but I'd love to do it sooner." Zara smiled widely.

"You would?" Klaus asked her surprised.

"Yeah, I'd love a summer wedding so we could do it outside." She nodded.

"You know what might be nice?" Bonnie asked. "We could put up like a big gazebo in the field and put down like white satin material over the grass and get it all decorated." She said.

"That sounds wonderful." Zara agreed happily.

"That could be cool." Ric said. "We could even set up like a decking area for a dance floor." Ric suggested.

"Would you really want the wedding in our field though?" Klaus asked her sceptically and she giggled.

"It's beautiful there, Klaus. We could even have it close to the trees then put up lights and make it really nice." She smiled. "And if we do it there, the kids can be put to bed and we'll be right there." She said.

"True." Klaus nodded.

"We'd all take turns watching them." Ric said.

"I don't see superdad leaving Viktor alone in the house." Klaus smirked and they laughed.

"He wouldn't be alone. We can all rotate, like watch them for half an hour each or something." Ric shrugged.

"And we could have the restaurant that we went to on our first date do the food." She said.

"If that's what you want, darling, that's what we'll do." Klaus said to Zara and she smiled.

"Alright. When?" She asked.

"Well, Damon and Caroline are supposed to be going to Virginia for a month at some point but I can't remember when. It was either June or July, so what about August?" He asked her.

"Perfect." She grinned. "It'll be nice and warm then too." She smiled.

"Zara, don't tell Caroline." Ric said and they laughed. "If you want any say at all in your wedding, don't tell her until you've decided on all the details." He added.

"I don't mind if Caroline wants to help." Zara said.

"No, Caroline won't want to help. She'll want to do it all." Bonnie said amused. "Since she and Damon haven't had their proper wedding yet."

"She did do a fantastic job at Liz's wedding." Klaus pointed out. "And Liz had lots of say in the decisions." He said.

"I'm not really good at all of that stuff. I'd love it if you and Caroline want to help me with it, Bonnie." Zara said and Bonnie smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to." Bonnie said. "I'd still hold off on telling Caroline for a couple of weeks. Just think over a few ideas first."

"Alright." Zara nodded. "Though I love your idea with the gazebo and the white floor."

"A satin floor might not be the best idea actually. People could easily slip on that." Bonnie said as she thought about it. "You know, if you have any ideas about the dress, Caroline could get one of her designer friends to make you something." Bonnie said and Zara grinned.

"A custom made Chanel wedding dress? That would be incredible." Zara agreed.

"Caroline knows Chanel designers?" Elena asked surprised.

"Caroline is a Chanel designer." Bonnie countered and Elena's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah. Since last month." Bonnie smiled. "She's so good at it too. Her line is being launched in May." She grinned. "It's called 'Care by Chanel'." Bonnie said proudly.

"How did she get that job?" Elena asked surprised.

"Damon's birthday present for her this year was a meeting with one of the Chanel designers so Caroline could make a few things for herself but she was so good at it and the designer was so impressed with her that she was offered a job on the spot." Ric grinned.

"Wow!" Elena said impressed. "I'm so proud of her." She smiled.

"So are we." Klaus smiled.

"What is everyone else doing in Amsterdam?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Bonnie and Seth are in college, Zara works at the conception clinic, Klaus organises groups of hunters to go looking for unruly supernatural creatures, Damon and I are going to open a classic car repair business and Stefan is just a bum." Ric said amused.

"Stefan's not just a bum, Ric." Klaus defended. "He helps Damon with Viktor and helps me at the library and he drives Zara to work in the mornings when she's out with us and I can't. He helps everyone. It's not like he just sits there and does nothing all day." Klaus said and Ric chuckled. Elena was surprised at Klaus defending Stefan.

"And he might go to college in September." Bonnie pointed out.

"I was just kidding. I'm way more of a bum now than he is." Ric said amused. "Though we haven't been out clubbing in like a week. That needs to get sorted." Ric said and Klaus and Bonnie laughed.

"Stefan goes clubbing?" Elena asked surprised and they laughed.

"Stefan and Ric are _always_ clubbing." Zara said as she giggled. "They're the drunken party animals of the group." She smiled. "Stefan is a brilliant drunk. He's so funny." She said.

"He either needs to stay single or I need to get a girlfriend because it'll be so boring being the only single one left." Ric muttered and they laughed.

"Caroline's taking you to the supermodel party. What are you so worried about?" Klaus smirked.

"You don't date supermodels, Klaus." Ric said while rolling his eyes and they laughed at what he was really saying.

"Klaus can go clubbing with you." Zara pointed out.

"No, he's just another boring old married guy like Damon." Ric muttered and they laughed.

"I'm not boring just because I'm monogamous." Klaus said.

"Yeah, but it's not like we can go chat up girls, is it?" Ric replied.

"I can still talk to them and be your wingman. Doesn't mean I need to join in on the chatting up." Klaus said.

"That's because you can't chat up to save your life." Ric muttered and Klaus and Zara laughed.

"I can so." Klaus defended.

"Want a bet?" Ric smirked.

"Depends on the bet." Klaus replied.

"Fine, the next time we're out, you have to get three phone numbers without compulsion and you can't say 'Give me your number so I win the bet'." Ric said and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"And if I get three numbers?" Klaus asked amused.

"Then I'll admit you can chat up." Ric said and Klaus laughed.

"That's like the worst bet ever." Klaus said and they laughed.

"You should really leave the betting to Caroline and Damon. Theirs are always hilarious." Zara said amused.

"Damon getting a spray tan was one of the funniest things ever." Bonnie giggled.

"I forgot about that!" Jeremy laughed.

"Seriously?" Elena giggled. "That's so funny!" She laughed.

"Twice." Ric nodded and they laughed.

"Caroline nearly got him to wax his eyebrows too." Bonnie said and they all laughed loudly.

"I forgot about that." Ric chuckled.

"We need to remind her about that one. That would be too funny." Klaus laughed.

"Does he still have his nipple piercing?" Ric asked amused.

"He got that?" Elena asked as she laughed.

"Yeah, Caroline made him." Zara giggled.

"She said he screamed like a girl when he got it." Klaus said and they laughed. "Yeah, he's still got it." Klaus said.

"Why?" Bonnie asked amused.

"Apparently, Caroline _really_ likes it." Ric smirked at her and they laughed.

"She took hers out after like a week." Bonnie said. "I can't believe in two months they've been married for a year. It's surreal." She said.

"If they're still in Amsterdam then we should throw them a party." Klaus suggested.

"No, Damon will hate that." Zara said and they laughed. "He'll want her to himself."

"Good point." Klaus agreed. "Well, we could take Viktor for the night and they could take off to a hotel or something then the next night we could throw them a party." Klaus said and they laughed.

"Why do you want a party so badly?" Ric asked amused.

"I don't know." Klaus chuckled. "I just do. There's been so much crap going on it would be nice to just relax and have fun for a night." He said.

"True." Bonnie agreed. "By the way, how long would it take to drive to Lyon in France?" Bonnie asked Klaus.

"It depends on how you drive. If you drive like a normal person it'll take you about nine hours. If you drive like Damon, it's more like six." Klaus said and they laughed. "Why?" He asked.

"It's just my dad's going to be there on business next weekend and I haven't seen him since Christmas." Bonnie said. "I was thinking about going to meet him." She said.

"Just take the jet." Klaus shrugged. "Tell me when and I'll arrange it for you, darling." He said and she smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course." He nodded and she grinned at him.

"Thanks. That's really nice of you." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Klaus smiled. "It'll probably only take an hour or two on the jet." He said. "Are you going to take Seth with you?" He asked.

"No, my dad doesn't know about him." Bonnie giggled. "He's really religious and would have a fit if he knew I was living with my boyfriend." She said and they laughed.

"Don't you think he'd have more of a fit if he found out you were one of the living dead?" Ric asked amused and she laughed.

"No, I think he'd be less pissed about me being a vampire than living in sin." She said and they all laughed.

"Maybe Caroline would go with you." Klaus suggested.

"It would be nice to spend some time with her." Bonnie nodded. "We haven't seen each other much recently." Klaus and Ric glanced at each other as they knew Seth had been trying to spend as much time with Bonnie as possible.

"New mom. Besides, Damon would probably be in heaven if you took her to France because he'd get Viktor all to himself." Ric said amused and they laughed.

"Is he really that bad?" Elena asked and they laughed.

"Viktor only ever gets put down if he's going in the car seat and in the last week Damon let him sleep in his crib at night. Before that, Damon stayed up all night watching TV with him then he slept for a few hours during the day so Caroline got some time with him." Ric said amused. "Otherwise, Viktor never gets put down. The pushchair is still in the box." Ric said and they laughed.

"Caroline said to him the other day about the pushchair and his response was something like, 'Our arms never get tired, what does he need the pushchair for?'" Klaus said amused.

"Why's he like that?" Jeremy asked.

"Viktor had a troubled birth. Not only was he premature but he was a little hurt from the accident so Damon is just a bit crazy about wanting to keep him safe." Klaus explained. "He'll ease up a little when he realises that Viktor is just fine."

"You think?" Ric asked sceptically. "I don't see that happening." He said and Klaus chuckled.

"He's already started. Think about it, he didn't sleep or feed until Viktor was six days old. Then he fed and slept a little but Viktor didn't sleep in his crib. Now Viktor sleeps in his crib and Damon sleeps and feeds plenty. He's already getting better. At first he wouldn't let Caroline feed him or change him or bath him and now she does it almost half the time." Klaus said.

"True." Ric conceded.

"He wouldn't let Caroline do that stuff?" Elena asked shocked. "But she's his mother." She said confused.

"Have you met Damon? He's a loon." Ric said and they laughed. "Oh! Do you two know about the plane?" Ric asked.

"Oh, God. That was mental. Even for him." Zara giggled.

"Do you remember about three and a half weeks ago there was a stolen military plane from Ecuador?" Klaus asked.

"The one that crashed in the English Channel?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes." Klaus nodded.

"What about it?" Elena asked confused.

"That was Damon." Ric said and both their jaws dropped.

"What?" Jeremy asked with a huge grin. "Seriously? He caused an international incident!" Jeremy said shocked.

"We were on a cruise in the Galapagos islands and Viktor's doctor called to say that the surrogate had been hit by a drunk driver and that Viktor needed to be delivered by c-section so Damon sped to the closest military base and just stole the plane because it's so fast he could get back to Europe in just over three hours." Klaus said with a grin.

"That is so cool." Jeremy said.

"How did he know how to fly it?" Elena asked shocked.

"He didn't." Klaus and Ric said simultaneously and they laughed.

"What?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"He flew a plane once in the sixties and figured it couldn't be that difficult so he just started pushing buttons until it worked." Ric chuckled.

"Oh my god." Elena said with her jaw dropped.

"The best part was when he told the American air force over the radio that they'd have to catch him first when they told him they'd shoot him down." Bonnie grinned.

"That's insane." Elena said though internally she thought it was the coolest thing she'd ever heard.

"Damon is insane though." Ric said. "He's got so many personalities it's just hilarious. Part of him is a murderous psycho vamp then there's another part that's like the mushiest guy ever and is totally whipped by his wife then there's that whole heroic side that does crazy things like steal planes then there's the 'I'm cool' egotistical jackass." He laughed.

"Very true." Klaus chuckled. "I don't know how he has the energy for all those personalities." He said amused.

"We wouldn't have him any other way though." Bonnie commented.

* * *

><p>After the plane landed, Klaus compelled them past passport control then the six of them made their way out to the arrivals lounge. Damon was standing there leaning against the wall with Viktor in the crook of his left arm. Klaus was in the front and Elena was stunned when Damon hugged him with his free arm.<p>

"Baby vamps." Damon smirked and nodded to Elena and Jeremy. "When did they last have blood?" Damon asked Klaus.

"Just before we landed." Klaus said.

"Alright." Damon nodded then walked over to them. "This is Viktor." Damon turned so they could see him.

"He's so cute." Elena grinned at him widely.

"He looks so like you." Jeremy commented and Damon smirked.

"I know, right?" Damon said amused and they laughed. "Anyway, let's go. Since I have Vik in the car seat the baby vamps have to go in the other car." Damon said.

"I'll come with you." Klaus said to Damon and he nodded.

"Zaza needs to come with us too, then. We can't take any chances." Damon said.

"Where's Caroline?" Elena asked curiously.

"She went to Rotterdam for the day with Seth and Liz." Damon said. "They'll be back in time for dinner probably."

"What are you making?" Zara asked Damon curiously.

"What do you want?" Damon replied.

"Ooh, my turn to pick?" Zara asked with a grin and he chuckled.

"It's actually Stefan's but since he's not here you can just take his turn." Damon said amused and she giggled.

"Okay." She nodded. "I want..." She said as she thought about it. "Shrimp cocktail then that Italian stew you make." She said and Damon chuckled.

"Dessert?" Damon asked.

"Raspberry mousse." She replied and Damon nodded.

"Alright." He agreed. "We'll have to go pick up raspberries then on the way home." Damon said.

"I thought you bought lots of stuff at the market the other day." Zara said.

"We did but I think the only thing we didn't get was raspberries." Damon teased her and she giggled.

"We can just have something else then." She said. Damon slung an arm over her shoulders and she held his hand as she watched him amused.

"My Zaza wants raspberry mousse, we have raspberry mousse." He said with a smirk and she giggled. Elena and Jeremy watched Damon's behaviour in fascination. He obviously cared a great deal about Zara. They noticed that Klaus was watching amused but not remotely jealous in any way.

"Charmer." She said and he chuckled.

"You know it." He winked then kissed her cheek. "Shall we?" Damon nodded his head to the exit.

"Yeah, let's go." Ric nodded. "See if you had an allergy as a human, does it carry over as a vampire?" Ric asked Damon and he laughed.

"No, dude. You're dead." Damon said and they laughed.

"Awesome, because I love raspberries." He grinned and Damon chuckled.

* * *

><p>They drove home in the separate cars and Damon stopped off to pick up raspberries. Once back at the house they went inside to find Ric and Bonnie sitting on the couches with Elena and Jeremy. Damon walked in with Viktor and Klaus and Zara went into the living room.<p>

"Are you starting on dinner now?" Klaus asked Damon.

"Yeah, the stew needs a few hours to soak." Damon nodded. "Why?" He asked.

"I'll take my nephew then." Klaus said and Damon laughed then handed Viktor over to him. Elena was stunned at the 'nephew' comment and that Damon would just hand him over like that after everything she'd heard about how protective Damon was of him.

"He's wide awake so if you want to put him under the gym for a little while, he'd probably like that." Damon said.

"Yeah, I'll take him in." Klaus nodded.

"Just watch his left foot. He's got a huge ugly bruise from where that bitch of a nurse gave him his shot." Damon said. "It's giving him some trouble."

"Can't you just give him a couple of drops of blood?" Klaus asked and Damon stared at him for a moment.

"You think?" Damon asked sceptically.

"The amulet protects him from death, Damon. There's no chance of him turning." Klaus said. "Not that any of us would let that even be remotely possible." He pointed out. Damon walked forward to Klaus then unbuttoned Viktor's onesie and pulled his left foot out gently.

"Look." Damon said and showed Klaus the bruise.

"Oh, dear. That does look sore." Klaus agreed. It was a big dark purple bruise that took up half of the underside of his foot.

"Ric, what do you think?" Damon asked him. Ric walked over and lifted Viktor's foot up gently while Klaus held him to look.

"Aww, poor Vik." Ric said softly and stroked his little cheek. "Damon, a couple of drops will be okay. You can't let the little dude keep that horrid thing on his foot." Ric said.

"Alright." Damon nodded then went into the kitchen. He washed his hands thoroughly then went back into the living room. Elena and Jeremy watched him curiously as Damon was behaving strangely in their experience of him. Damon went over to where Klaus sat with him on the couch then sat down beside him. His face changed then he bit into his pinky and gently put his finger in Viktor's mouth. Viktor sucked instinctively then Damon pulled away after a few seconds. His face changed back then he lifted up Viktor's little leg to watch his foot. A few seconds later the bruise started to fade and then was completely gone. Damon smiled at him as he hovered over him then ran his finger over Viktor's foot to check if it was still sore but then something happened that made Damon melt... Viktor _smiled_. Damon's jaw dropped then he grinned like an idiot. "You smiled! You smiled for the first time! Oh my god!" He exclaimed in pure joy and everyone laughed. "That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Come on Vik, do it again for Daddy." Damon said still grinning. A few moments later he did it again. "You did it again!" Damon exclaimed. "Okay, Klaus, give me him back. Screw dinner." He said and everyone laughed as Klaus handed him back to Damon.

"That was so cute." Klaus agreed.

"Stefan is going to be so pissed that he missed that." Damon said. "I need to call him." Damon said excitedly then got his phone out. He dialled Stefan's number then held the phone to his ear.

"_Hey!_" Stefan answered.

"Stef! Guess what! You will not believe what your nephew just did!" Damon said excitedly. Elena's jaw dropped.

"_I missed something? I knew I shouldn't have gone to Germany!_" He said.

"He smiled!" Damon exclaimed.

"_Oh my God! That's amazing! Want me to come home?_" Stefan asked and Ric and Klaus chuckled at Stefan being such a sap.

"Yeah, you totally should." Damon agreed and they laughed again at Damon being just as much of a sap as Stefan.

"_Okay, I'll be there in two hours!_" Stefan said.

"Okay, see you soon." Damon grinned then hung up.

"You two are total saps." Ric said.

"Yeah, well when your kid smiles, you'll be just as much of a sap." Damon replied. "Don't ruin my buzz right now." Damon warned then ignored Ric to look at Viktor. Elena was shocked at how close Stefan and Damon obviously were if Stefan would ditch Germany just to drive home to see Viktor smile.

"Aren't you going to call Caroline?" Elena asked curiously.

"For what?" Damon asked confused and they laughed.

"To tell her Viktor just smiled?" Elena asked him.

"Oh." Damon said surprised. "Probably should, huh?" Damon said amused.

"Probably." Klaus smirked at him.

"Fine." Damon sighed then dialled her number.

"_Hey, babe._" Caroline answered then Damon hung up.

"Why'd you hang up?" Klaus asked surprised.

"We could just not tell her then pretend he did it later when she comes home." Damon said and they laughed.

"How are you going to explain Stefan coming back then?" Ric laughed and Damon huffed then his phone rang and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't know what happened there, the line just went dead." Damon lied and they all bit their lips so they wouldn't laugh at him lying.

"_That's okay! What's going on? Did you get them?_" She asked.

"Yeah, but forget them, I have news." Damon said.

"_Good or bad?_" She asked.

"Only like the most awesome thing that ever happened ever." Damon said and everyone laughed.

"_What did Viktor do?_" She asked excitedly and everyone laughed again knowing Damon only thought Viktor was capable of awesome things.

"He smiled!" Damon grinned.

"_What? And I missed it? Crap!_" She said.

"Stefan's pissed that he missed it too." Damon said.

"_You called Stefan first!_" She exclaimed and Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, of course not. I just mean that he will be pissed when I call him to tell him." Damon said and everyone was in fits of laughter at him being so whipped.

"_Liar._" She said.

"Fine, I called Stefan first." Damon muttered.

"_I'm so going to kick your hybrid ass for that one!_" She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, dear." He replied and everyone laughed at him again.

"_Can I hear Elena laughing?_" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, she turned too." Damon said and everyone stared at him surprised that he hadn't told anyone.

"_They didn't tell you that last night when they called?_" Caroline asked.

"What? What did you say? I can't hear you." Damon said then hung up and everyone buckled over laughing.

"Do you always lie to her that much?" Jeremy laughed.

"You have to lie to Caroline. Life is very difficult if you don't." Damon said and they laughed. "Crap, I should probably tell Stefan that Elena turned before he gets here." Damon sighed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Elena asked and Damon shrugged.

"I didn't know the story of how or why and didn't feel like getting asked incessant questions about it when I didn't know anything about it." Damon replied then dialled Stefan's number again.

"_Did he do it again?_" Stefan asked excitedly.

"No, I just forgot to tell you that Elena turned too." Damon said.

"_Elena Gilbert?_" Stefan asked shocked.

"No, the other Elena we know." Damon replied sarcastically.

"_How did that happen?_" Stefan asked and Damon shot them all a 'told you so' look.

"Haven't the slightest idea. You can ask when you get here." He said.

"_I'm in the car._" Stefan replied.

"Already?" Damon chuckled. "Thought you would have been getting laid." Damon said and Stefan laughed.

"_Do you always have to lower the tone?_" Stefan asked amused.

"Yes." Damon said unashamedly and Stefan chuckled.

"_I'm going back next weekend._" Stefan replied and Damon nodded.

"Good." He replied. "Did you tell Monroe why you left?" Damon smirked.

"_Yeah, he didn't really get it but he knows how much I love Viktor so he was cool about it._" Stefan replied.

"Barbie's pissed I told her after you." Damon said and Stefan laughed.

"_Did you have to tell her that?_" Stefan asked amused.

"Slipped out." Damon shrugged.

"_And you made it worse by lying to cover it up, didn't you?_" Stefan asked amused.

"That may have possibly happened." Damon chuckled and Stefan laughed.

"_Damon, you're the worst liar ever. You really need to stop that._" Stefan chuckled.

"Whatever." Damon muttered.

"_Can you put your phone on video and see if Viktor will smile again?_" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, but just don't crash. You're not fire proof." Damon said as he pressed the video call button. Elena was stunned again by the obvious concern in Damon's voice.

"_I'm a better driver than you are._" Stefan said and Damon scoffed.

"You're delusional." Damon said.

"_Whatever, just shut up and get him to smile._" Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes then moved his phone.

"Can you see him?" Damon asked.

"_Yeah._" Stefan replied. Damon grinned at Viktor then.

"Come on, Vik. Show Auntie Stefan that smile." Damon said. Elena giggled at the 'Auntie Stefan' comment.

"Try touching his foot again." Klaus suggested. Damon scowled at him for that and everyone laughed. Damon did touch his foot again though and he did smile again.

"_Oh my God! That was so amazing!_" Stefan exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Damon grinned.

"_Just don't tell Caroline that I saw it first too._" Stefan said amused.

"Whatever. What's she going to do?" Damon asked.

"_She could stop wearing those outfits you like so much._" Stefan said and Damon deadpanned.

"Nobody tells Caroline that Stefan saw it first." Damon said to everyone and they laughed. Damon put his phone back on the normal setting then put it back to his ear.

"_We should totally celebrate tonight._" Stefan said.

"Hmm." Damon said. "How?" Damon asked.

"_Want me to pick up some champagne?_" He asked.

"There's going to be like ten people here tonight. You'll need a hell of a lot of champagne." Damon said.

"_That's fine. I'll get some before I come home._" He said.

"Alright. Get some bourbon too, will you? I forgot to get some the other day at the market." Damon said. Jeremy and Elena's jaws dropped. Damon hadn't had bourbon in days? What?

"_Cool. Let me know if you think of anything else. See you later._"

"Bye, Stef." Damon said then hung up.

"So you're not making dinner then?" Zara asked amused and Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, I will. I just got all excited." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"Klaus and I will be the same when the twins do it." Zara said with a smile.

"So, can I have him back then?" Klaus asked and Damon rolled his eyes then handed Viktor back over to Klaus then stood up.

"But you have to tell me if he does it again." Damon warned Klaus.

"I will." Klaus promised.

"Zaza, can I make you the stew you like another night when there won't be _everyone_ there?" Damon asked. "I don't think I have enough stuff to make it for so many people." Damon said.

"Yeah, that's fine." Zara smiled. "What are you going to make instead?" She asked.

"I'll just make a bunch of different things and do it like a buffet." Damon shrugged then walked into the kitchen.

"Does Damon cook a lot?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah, we almost always all have dinner together." Ric said. "He's a really awesome cook."

"So what are all the sleeping arrangements going to be?" Klaus asked.

"Elena can have my room." Bonnie shrugged.

"Alright." Klaus nodded. Just then Viktor started to cry but Damon didn't rush in straight away and Klaus and Ric glanced at each other surprised. About a minute later Damon came in with a bottle.

"Do you want to feed him or should I?" Damon asked Klaus.

"I'll do it." Klaus grinned. Damon sighed loudly causing everyone to laugh at his clear annoyance at Klaus wanting to do it. He handed over the bottle then watched Klaus for about a minute then walked back into the kitchen.

"He is getting better." Ric said surprised.

"I can still hear you, jackass." Damon said from the kitchen and they laughed.


	13. Shaking Things Up Part 5

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>Stefan arrived just under two hours later. He hurried in the door and Damon grinned at him from where he stood in the living room. Stefan went over to him with a matching grin and hugged him. Elena's jaw dropped at that.<p>

"Where is he?" Stefan asked excitedly.

"Zaza's got him under the gym." Damon said.

"Hi, Stefan." Elena said and Stefan turned his head to look at her.

"Hey, Elena. Jeremy." He smiled. "Just one minute." He said then he and Damon hurried into the playroom causing everyone to laugh again. A few minutes later they heard Stefan again. "Wow! You are just so clever! I'm so proud of you!" He exclaimed and they laughed. Elena walked over to the door and peered in to find Stefan lying on his stomach next to Zara who was doing the same and Damon was crouched down next to them grinning like an idiot. Elena thought it was so sweet and she smiled then went and sat down again. Stefan came out again about ten minutes later followed by Damon. "Sorry, just had to see my awesome little nephew." He grinned at them and they chuckled.

"Was it worth the two hour drive?" Ric asked amused and both Damon and Stefan deadpanned and stared at him with a matching look of disbelief and annoyance causing everyone to laugh loudly at them having the exact same expression.

"The Salvatore brothers are not pleased with you, Ric." Klaus smirked.

"Of course it was worth it. It would be worth it for a fifty hour drive." Stefan said and Damon smirked at him. "How's the bruise?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Gone." Damon said and Stefan looked surprised.

"You gave Viktor blood?" Stefan asked him in disbelief.

"Just a couple of drops." Damon said.

"He's got the amulet on, right?" Stefan asked for confirmation and Damon nodded.

"Always does." He said.

"Good." Stefan nodded. "Help me bring in the booze." Stefan nodded his head to the door and Damon knew that he wanted to talk so they left the house together and went down to Stefan's car. "Why didn't you tell me last night that Elena turned?" Stefan whispered to Damon and Damon sighed.

"Because when you two were together, you and I weren't brothers. We are now and I don't want you to get back together with her because she makes you different. You weren't ever happy with her but you were with Monroe so I didn't want you to just ditch him for Elena." Damon whispered back. Stefan was really touched by that and he'd never do anything to hurt his brother ever again.

"I don't want her back, Damon." Stefan replied still in a whisper. "I want to see how things pan out with Brad. And honestly, Elena is just like Katherine. She used to play us against each other so I never want her back." Stefan said and Damon smiled.

"Ric's supposed to be sleeping in the cave and giving Jer his room but I think you should do it instead. I'm sure it'll be weird to live with her." Damon replied.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Stefan nodded. "I think we should just strengthen the two of them up then send them home." He said and Damon grinned.

"My thoughts exactly." Damon smirked. "What happened with Monroe?" Damon asked curiously.

"It was nice actually." Stefan smiled. "It was kind of like old times again. We talked a lot and we're going to give it a try but start off slow since we don't live in the same city." Stefan said and Damon nodded.

"So are you back together?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Stefan nodded. "I'm going to go visit him for a few days every week. I figured until we get the baby vampire, Liz, Bonnie and Seth situation under control, it would be better to just visit him instead of him coming here." Stefan said.

"Good idea." Damon agreed. "Does he know about Klaus?" Damon asked.

"He knows we live with a vampire called Klaus but he doesn't know he's _the_ Klaus." Stefan said. "I'll tell him eventually." Stefan said and Damon chuckled.

"Cool." Damon said. Stefan opened up the boot of the car and Damon laughed. Stefan had bought twenty bottles of champagne and ten bottles of bourbon. "Nice." Damon smirked and Stefan laughed. The two of them awkwardly managed to carry in all the bags then went into the living room. "Anyway, go be social, I have to cook." Damon said.

"Want help?" Stefan asked and Klaus, Ric and Bonnie groaned making Damon laugh and Stefan scowl.

"Please don't." Bonnie said.

"I second that." Klaus said.

"I thought the smell would never leave last time." Ric agreed.

"You can't cook to save yourself. No thanks." Damon smirked.

"I've seen Stefan cook." Elena said confused and Damon laughed.

"I taught him how to make that for you so he wouldn't fuck it up." Damon said amused.

"But didn't you hate each other then?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah, but we made a deal." Stefan said amused.

"I showed Stefan how to cook pollo parmigiano in exchange for all the pictures he had of me as a human." Damon smirked.

"I didn't give you all of them though." Stefan said amused and Damon deadpanned.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"I have a couple still." Stefan said amused.

"I swear to god you better give me them." Damon warned.

"Nope." Stefan grinned.

"If you ever show anyone those, I will kill you." Damon threatened and Stefan laughed.

"I'm not going to show anyone, calm down." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"You totally broke the deal. You swore that was all of them." Damon said in disbelief.

"No, think about it. I promised to give you all the pictures I had of you that I had in Mystic Falls." Stefan smirked and Damon glared at him.

"Where the hell are they then?" Damon exclaimed.

"I have a safety deposit box in a bank somewhere." Stefan said and Damon scowled at him.

"What am I going to have to do to get those from you?" Damon asked annoyed and Stefan laughed.

"What's the big deal about pictures of you from when you were human?" Elena asked.

"Anybody answers that question and they'll have a broken neck." Damon warned darkly and Ric, Klaus, Stefan and Bonnie laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Damon." Bonnie winked.

"I learned my lesson last time." Stefan chuckled.

"You all think it's so funny, but bear in mind I can compel all of you." Damon smirked.

_Even you._ Damon said to Klaus and his jaw dropped.

_What? But the compulsion wore off when I turned hybrid._ Klaus said confused.

_No, the compulsion wore off when I died. I can only compel you in your vampire form though._ Damon said.

"Doesn't drinking vervain as a vampire hurt though?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Yes." Damon nodded. "But that doesn't stop my compulsion." Damon said and every jaw in the room dropped.

"Why?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"No idea." Damon lied and Klaus looked at him a little wide eyed. It was because he was now the Prince and Klaus understood that as did Ric and Stefan... but they were just as wide eyed. "But don't tell Barbie that." Damon warned.

"Why?" Elena asked confused.

"Because she over thinks and worries about everything." Damon shrugged. "Klaus? Has Magda called you about the necklace yet?" Damon asked.

"You're not seriously going to keep wearing it." Klaus said in disbelief.

"Yes." Damon nodded. "But don't tell Barbie that either. She'll just nag about it incessantly." Damon said.

"No, she hasn't called about it yet." Klaus said. "I'm going to see her tomorrow about something else so I'll ask then." He shrugged.

_What else?_ Damon asked curiously.

_Obviously about what to do with you on the full moon._ Klaus said.

_I really think we should discuss this with Bonnie. She knows a lot about magic even if she doesn't have her powers right now._ Damon said.

_I agree. I was wrong about her._ Klaus said.

_Want to go talk to her about it now?_ Damon asked.

_Where?_ Klaus asked.

_Your house._ Damon replied.

_Alright._ Klaus agreed.

"Bonnie, can Klaus and I talk to you about something over at the other house?" Damon asked her.

"Sure." She said surprised then stood up.

"Stef, keep an eye on Vik and Zaza." Damon instructed. "Just yell if there's a problem." He said.

"Will do." Stefan nodded.

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Bonnie asked as she sat down across from Damon and Klaus at the other house.<p>

"I think it's about time I told you the truth about me." Damon said to her and she looked surprised. "You've read almost everything at Klaus' library, right?" Damon asked her and she nodded. "I'm the Prince of the Night." Damon said to her and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god." She said shocked.

"That's why my full moon transformation fucked up because every prophecy about me says I'm supposed to be a vampire." Damon said and she nodded in understanding.

"I'm so sorry you had to be burdened with this." She said sincerely and he smiled at her for being concerned for him.

"Thanks but it's done. It can't be undone." Damon said.

"We obviously know it wasn't the necklace that gave him trouble now as he used his Prince abilities for the first time on purpose on the day of the full moon." Klaus said.

"So what exactly happened to you on the night of the full moon?" She asked. "Nobody gave me any details." She said.

"It's like the Prince part and the wolf part were fighting against each other to keep me one way so I kept turning from vampire to werewolf and back again." Damon said. "Over and over and over. It was the worst thing I've ever experienced combined. That's why Klaus and Ric killed me." Damon said.

"But how did you come back?" Bonnie asked confused.

"It turns out that I'm bound to the Queen. I can't die as long as she lives." Damon said. "We don't know if it works the other way but it's not like we're going to ever test that theory." He said.

"I read about that prophecy too. That actually makes a lot more sense for when you came back from Russia because I didn't know how my spell could have possibly done that." Bonnie said.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Klaus said.

"Have you read anything anywhere about either suppressing the werewolf side or changing it so I can always change at will so I don't have to turn on the full moon?" Damon asked.

"There must be a way considering witches can make vampires walk in the sun." Bonnie said. "But my powers aren't back yet." She added.

"I know, I was just wondering what your thoughts are on it since Klaus and I really don't know much about magic." Damon said. "If it's not possible, that's fine too. Klaus can just kill me every month." He shrugged and her face was one of horror.

"No! We can't just let you die every month." She said in disbelief. "You've come back twice already. We can't risk that one time it just won't work." She said. "You might be bound to the Queen but there might be some kind of limit. We can't risk that." Bonnie said hurriedly.

"I never even thought of that." Klaus agreed.

"What we could do if there is no other solution by the time the next full moon comes is magically make you unconscious so that you don't feel the pain." Bonnie said and Damon thought about that.

"But what if I can still feel it, I just can't tell anyone because I'm out." Damon said.

"There are lots of spells for pain removal so that's something we can look into if you want to stay conscious." Bonnie said.

"That is much better than just killing you every month." Klaus said to Damon.

"Would you consider becoming just a vampire again?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"No." Damon shook his head. "I'd rather feel the whole full moon again every month than be just a vampire again." He said shocking Klaus and Bonnie.

"But I thought you hated it." Klaus said surprised.

"I did but I'm used to it now. I'm sure that would be like a vampire becoming just a normal human again. You get used to the abilities and the perks and the strength. I wouldn't want to be easily killable again especially with Viktor here now." Damon said.

"Makes sense." Bonnie agreed. "I get where you're coming from, believe me." Bonnie said.

"Isn't there any way for you to contact your ancestors and find out why the hell you don't have your powers back?" Damon asked curiously. "Because it was one thing taking them away when you were a baby vamp but you are a strong vampire now and you've never killed anyone so what's the problem?" Damon asked and Bonnie sighed.

"I don't know." Bonnie said honestly. "Maybe it's because when I turned it was so I could be part of the hunting groups but we haven't done that yet." She said and the hybrids nodded.

"We will be doing that soon though." Klaus said. "I just wanted the twins to be here first before I go." He said.

"Klaus, if you promise to keep an eye on my little man, I'll go." Damon said sincerely. "We do need to start the hunts." He said. "I can't wait to get my hands on those shapeshifter demons again." Damon admitted.

"Alright then. We'll speak to everyone and see who wants to go." Klaus said.

"I'm in." Bonnie said right away.

"How many do you want to send?" Damon asked.

"Three." Klaus replied. "That way there is still enough protection for our home too." He said.

"I don't want Seth going with me." Bonnie said.

"No couples will be going together." Damon agreed. "We'd lose focus if Barbie or the Captain were there." Damon said. "So Ric is probably our best bet." He said.

"Not Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"No. Viktor will always have either me or my brother at all times." Damon said. "He can go when Barbie goes."

"The steel stake proof armour is ready for everyone." Klaus said. "Well, except of course for Damon and I." He smirked.

"Wouldn't that protect against ripping the heart out magically too though?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"No." Klaus shook his head. "But." He grinned. "Magda came up with this idea to make an item of clothing impenetrable by magic. So the magical surge would just dissipate once it hit the clothes." He said.

"That's cool." Bonnie grinned.

"It better not be some tie-dye crappy t-shirt you give me because I'll take my chances with the vampire witches before I'd wear something like that." Damon warned and they laughed.

"Thanks for the idea." Klaus winked at him and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'll come back to life because of my royal wife." Damon smirked.

"You can't always depend on that, Damon." Bonnie said. "You still have to be careful." She added.

"I will." Damon chuckled. "So because Caroline's out of town, you're taking over as the naggy wife?" Damon asked and they laughed.

"I wouldn't have the nerves required to be your wife." Bonnie teased and Klaus laughed while Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that bad." Damon mock pouted.

"You have no regard for your own life." Bonnie pointed out. "I don't know how Caroline copes with that side of you." Bonnie said honestly and Damon sighed.

"She yells. A lot." Damon said with a smirk and they both laughed.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Liz and Seth arrived at the house while Damon and Klaus talked to Bonnie at the other house.<p>

"Hey!" Caroline exclaimed when she came into the house.

"You have fun in Rotterdam?" Ric asked her.

"Yeah, it was great. Where's Damon?" She asked curiously.

"He and Klaus are talking to Bonnie." Ric replied and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Super secret stuff, huh?" She asked annoyed.

"Isn't it always?" Ric asked amused.

"Hey, Caroline." Jeremy grinned at her then hugged her.

"Hey, Jer. You doing okay?" She asked him concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel pretty normal actually." He admitted.

"Hybrid blood." Caroline smiled. "It's magic that stuff." She giggled then Elena went over to her.

"Hey." Elena smiled then Caroline hugged her.

"Hey. How did you turn? Damon hung up on me." She said.

"He doesn't know how I turned anyway. He didn't ask." She said.

"Hey, Care." Stefan grinned at her as he came out of the playroom.

"Why are you back?" Caroline asked surprised as she hugged him.

"Just thought I'd come home." Stefan lied and Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're as bad a liar as your brother, Salvatore." Caroline said and Stefan chuckled.

"Fine, I came home to see my amazingly clever nephew." Stefan grinned and she giggled.

"You came all the way home to see Viktor smile?" Caroline grinned back at him. "You are just the sweetest thing." She said fondly to him.

"He'll only smile for Damon though. Zara and I have been in there doing everything possible to make him smile but he's not having it." Stefan said amused. "You should try. He'd probably do it for you." He grinned.

"Doubt it. That boy loves his Daddy as much as his Daddy loves him." Caroline rolled her eyes and they laughed. "I'll try anyway." She said. "How's his bruise?" She asked Stefan.

"Damon gave him blood." Stefan said and she sighed in annoyance.

"So when I suggested that this morning, I was insane, but then he goes and does it anyway?" She asked in disbelief.

"Klaus and I talked him into it." Ric said defending him.

"Whatever. He's an ass. Where's Viktor?" She asked Stefan.

"Here." Zara said as she came in the room holding Viktor. "Look, precious, it's your Mama." Zara cooed to Viktor and he gurgled.

"Hey, baby." Caroline grinned at the sight of him and Zara handed him over to her and she kissed his cheek. "I missed you today." She smiled down at him... Then he smiled back. "Oh my God! You smiled! Your Daddy's right! That is the most awesome thing ever!" She said and they laughed.

"Damon had to touch his foot to get him to smile. He just smiled at you without it." Stefan smirked and Caroline beamed at him.

"Yes! Finally!" She said happily. "I'm so going to rub that into his snarky face when he gets back." She said amused and they laughed.

"You know he'll be in a mood all night if you tell him that." Stefan replied with a chuckle.

"He's always in some kind of mood. My baby smiled at me! I don't care what that jackass thinks." She said and they laughed. "Mom!" Caroline called from the living room and Liz came in from her room where she'd been taking her shoes and coat off. "He smiled at me!" She grinned happily.

"I remember the first time you smiled. I melted into a puddle on the floor." Liz said as she walked over to Viktor and Caroline. Caroline giggled at that. "Hi, Jeremy. Elena." She smiled. "You two okay?" She asked.

"Hey. Yeah, we feel just fine now." Elena smiled.

"That's great." Liz replied back warmly.

_Caroline?_

_Yeah, babe?_ Caroline replied.

_You home?_ Damon asked.

_Yeah, just got back. He smiled for me!_ She exclaimed happily with a huge grin.

_What? I'm coming!_ He exclaimed and she giggled.

"Dumbass." She said amused.

"What?" Liz asked surprised.

"Damon. He's coming over." She said.

"How do you know?" Elena asked surprised.

"We can speak to each other telepathically." Caroline replied and both Elena and Jeremy looked surprised. Seconds later Damon walked in the door and walked straight over to Caroline and Viktor.

"When'd he do it?" Damon asked her.

"A few minutes ago." She shrugged. Damon smirked at her then kissed her.

"You know you look really hot today." Damon said to her and she giggled.

"I'm still pissed you called Stefan first so don't even try it." She said amused and everyone laughed.

"That's not why I said it." Damon chuckled. "Feel like going for a _walk_?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she blushed and giggled.

"My mom is right there, Damon." She reminded him and he shrugged.

"So what?" He asked amused and everyone laughed.

_We should get Stefan to babysit for a little while._ Damon smirked at her.

_Why's that?_ She asked innocently. Everyone could see that they were clearly having a conversation with each other.

_Because I'm going to rip your clothes off and ravage you._ Damon replied and she blinked and blushed and everyone bit their lips so they wouldn't laugh at Caroline getting flustered.

_We have a house full of people!_ She replied.

_Exactly why we should go for a walk. I don't care if they hear us but I figured you might._ He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and she laughed.

_You are so embarrassing._ She replied and he chuckled.

_Wouldn't it be so much worse if I said all this out loud? I would be happy to do so until I get my way._ He grinned and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

_You wouldn't._ She said.

"I would." He replied amused.

"Uh... Stefan? Can you watch Viktor for like... uh..." She started.

"An hour. At least." Damon replied and she glared at him while everyone laughed.

"Sure." Stefan said amused then took Viktor.

"Uh... Damon... just has to... uh... show me something." She said and Damon laughed.

"Yeah, because that's what your mom wants to hear." Damon said and her eyes widened to saucers in realisation of what she said while everyone buckled over with laughter.

"Just go. I don't want to hear anymore." Liz said amused at her daughter getting all embarrassed. To add to her embarrassment, Damon picked her up bridal style and she looked horrified.

"Later." He smirked then took off in a blur out the door and everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry, Liz. He has no sense of social etiquette whatsoever." Stefan said amused.

"Yeah, I kind of got that from his speech at my wedding." She laughed and the ones who were there laughed with her.

"That was hilarious." Ric said amused. "Caroline looked like she was about to try to stake him when he said all that."

"What did he say?" Jeremy asked.

"He basically said that if Liz's husband hurts her he'll kill him then he said he hoped they'd enjoy taking turns staring at the ceiling on the honeymoon." Stefan said and Elena and Jeremy looked shocked then laughed loudly.

"He said that in public? At the Sheriff's wedding?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"He did." Liz nodded.

"Only Damon could get away with that." Jeremy chuckled.

* * *

><p>Damon had Caroline pinned to a tree deep in the woods moments later.<p>

"You are so sexy." He said then started to kiss her neck and she moaned.

"You are so embarrassing." She replied and he chuckled then started to undo her jeans. He pulled them down then slid his fingers into her underwear and ran them along her slit and she gasped.

"Want me to stop?" Damon smirked.

"You better not." She replied and he chuckled then kissed her as he kept working his hand. Caroline kicked off her shoes then her jeans while Damon kept massaging her clit. He got her underwear off with his free hand.

"What do you want?" He purred in her ear.

"You know what I want." She gasped as he entered her with his fingers.

"I do." He agreed amused. "But I want you to say it." He said and she sighed in annoyance. He knew that she didn't like to tell him what she wanted done to her but he didn't want her to ever be embarrassed with him because he loved every inch of her.

"I want you to do what you did on my birthday in the kitchen." She said shakily.

"And what was that?" He asked cocking an eyebrow and she sighed.

"Why do you want me to say it? You know I don't like to say it." She said.

"Because I love your whole body and you have no reason to ever feel uncomfortable with me." Damon said to her softly. "And I love doing what I know you want me to do." Damon smirked.

"Then just do it and stop teasing the hell out of me." She said and he chuckled.

"Next time, I want you to say it." He said to her then kissed her. He dropped to his knees in front of her and put one of her legs over his shoulder to give him better access. He flicked his tongue over her clit once and she moaned. He smirked against her then did it again.

"Damn it, you tease!" She yelled and he laughed. He entered her again with his finger then lapped his tongue against her and she moaned again. This time he didn't tease her but kept going instead. "I don't want to finish like this." She said after a few minutes and Damon pulled back and looked up at her in surprise.

"How do you want to finish then?" He asked.

"With you at the same time." She replied and he smirked.

"Are you close?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded. He stood up then she unbuckled his belt and jeans and pulled them and his boxers down then he picked her up and slid himself into her.

"Better?" He asked.

"I love you." She said so seriously he felt a little confused.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes, keep going." She said. He looked at her sceptically but she shot him a look as if to say 'Get on with it, Salvatore' so he did. He held her thighs and slammed into her over and over again. Her legs started to shake so he knew she was close and he allowed his own build up. He kissed her and she ran her tongue against his and he felt her face change so he tilted his head to the side and she bit him. He bit her back then they were both hit by their orgasms. She writhed against him while he slammed and soon she was finished and he slumped against her.

"Fuck. That was awesome." He said against her shoulder. He pulled away from her then fixed his clothing while she did the same. When she was fully dressed Damon pulled her by the hand to sit down with him on the ground across from him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What's going on?" He ignored her question.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Please?" He asked her softly and she rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me Elena turned? She was in the house when we were on the phone and you only told me because I asked." She said.

"This is about Elena?" Damon asked in disbelief. "You're seriously worried about that?" He asked.

"I'll always worry about that." She replied honestly and Damon looked hurt.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that she means nothing to me?" Damon asked annoyed. "I'm beyond pissed that she's here because wherever Elena goes, there's always trouble. I didn't tell you or Stefan about her turning because I didn't want Stefan ditching Monroe for her. I don't want her in our life!" Damon exclaimed and Caroline looked stunned. "I didn't say anything because I was secretly hoping Klaus would stake her and we wouldn't have to deal with her." Damon said and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" Caroline asked in disbelief. She thought back to just after they got married and he'd told Elena he loved her as a friend. Clearly that wasn't the case anymore.

"I love _you_. It's _always_ going to be _you_. You could go screw Klaus, Stefan, Ric, Seth and Jeremy and it would still only be you!" Damon exclaimed and Caroline was thoroughly shocked since he'd once told her if she did anything again he wouldn't forgive her. Clearly that wasn't the case. "Why the fuck does anyone think I give a rat's ass about Elena?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"You don't?" She asked sceptically and he huffed.

"If you ask me to, I will go up to the house and rip her heart out right now to prove it to you." He said to her while looking her straight in the eyes and Caroline was shocked at just how much he meant it.

"No, don't." She said. "I believe you." She added.

"I know I'm a crappy husband but I do love you. I love you more than you will ever know." He said to her.

"You're not a crappy husband." She said taking his hand. "And I love you just as much, you know." She smiled.

"Is that so?" He smirked and she giggled then pinned him to the ground with his arms up by his head.

"You listen to me, Salvatore, and listen good." She said and he watched her. "You might be a crazy vampire and you might be egotistical and a jackass and sometimes I want to ring your neck." She said and he smirked. "But you're mine. My everything. There is nothing about you that is remotely crappy and I don't want you thinking like that." She said. "I love you doesn't really describe how I feel about you. That just seems like a bland phrase to describe the most intense and all consuming love and adoration I have for you." She said softly while stroking his cheek. "I'm just worried that I'll lose you. I'm just worried that I won't be enough." She admitted. Damon stared up into her eyes and he just didn't know how to speak without sounding like a squeaky emotional girl so he took a second for her words to sink in.

"I worry about that too, you know." He admitted. "But you'll never lose me. There's nothing you could ever do that would make me fall out of love with you. You don't have to worry about that." He replied.

"You'll never lose me either." She said and he smiled.

"Even though I'm a tease?" He smirked and she laughed.

"Yes." She grinned. "I want to talk to you about something... I know we were going to wait... but I want to have another baby." She said and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You do?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, I do." She nodded. "I love having Viktor in our lives and I want him and little Stefan to be born close together so they'll be friends." She said.

"When?" He asked with a grin.

"This time I want to keep it a secret. Just between us. Just in case it doesn't work straight away like it did last time. Zara's not working tomorrow. Why don't we go into the clinic tomorrow?" She grinned.

"Tomorrow?" He asked shocked. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. "We have embryos ready for implantation at the clinic and you know they have surrogates on standby so we could have one implanted tomorrow." She said.

"You're serious?" He asked happily.

"Yes." She nodded. "What do you think?"

"If you mean it then, hell yeah!" Damon grinned widely. "You know I love being a dad." He said.

"And I've been thinking over that spell you said Magda could do on me to make me human. I want to carry the third one." She said and he looked at her sceptically.

"I don't know, Caroline. I think that would be a terrible idea." He said.

"Why?" She asked. "I'd be human again, not necklace human. You wouldn't have anything to worry about." She said.

"Did you forget a little tale I told you about how my first wife died in child birth?" Damon retorted and she sighed.

"I know, babe. But you weren't a vampire then who could smell if there was a problem. It was the 1800s. Things have advanced medically just a tiny bit since then." She replied and he rolled his eyes.

"But what about after that?" Damon asked. "If you did manage to carry a baby... what about after her birth?" He asked.

"After her birth, I'd nurse her for a little while, get my body back into shape then you'd turn me again and strengthen me up and I'd be back to being just as I am now in no time." She said. "But the difference would be, I'd get to experience the mothering things I can't experience as a vampire." She said. "And, I'd age like a year." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"You really want this?" Damon asked her seriously.

"I do." She nodded.

"I can't tell you what to do." He said sadly.

"You kind of can since you're the Prince and all." She smirked and he chuckled.

"You know what I mean, Barbie." He said.

"I'd really like you to be on board with this. I want you to be okay with it." She said. He looked at her face and saw that she needed him to tell her it would all be okay.

"Once." He said to her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You do this one time and I'll try not to be a psycho and support you through it. But my nerves won't be able to handle it twice." He said and she grinned at him widely.

"So you're on board?" She asked happily and he sighed.

"I'm on board." He muttered.

* * *

><p>They walked back in the door hand in hand after they'd been to Klaus' house to wash up. Damon thought she might be embarrassed if he went to wash his hands when they got home. Because of their happy discussion, Caroline forgot about their embarrassing exit.<p>

"We didn't know how long you'd be so we ordered pizza from the village." Stefan said to them as they came in.

"Just as well. I can't be assed cooking now." Damon said. He wandered over and plopped down on the couch. Caroline got Viktor from Stefan then went and sat on Damon's lap and he smiled and put his arms around her waist.

"We still haven't heard how you turned, Elena." Caroline said. Elena had been too busy staring at Damon and Caroline in shock considering how lovey dovey Damon was acting with her.

"Oh, well, after Tyler turned Jeremy, Jeremy turned me." Elena said and everyone looked at them in surprise.

"Tyler turned Jeremy?" Caroline asked shocked. "Why?" She asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Klaus asked Damon in disbelief.

"Can we leave all of the drama for a day when my boy didn't smile for the first time, please?" Damon asked annoyed. "They both turned. It's done. So what?" He asked dryly.

"What does everyone know that I don't?" Caroline asked Damon and he rolled his eyes.

_Tyler turned Jeremy to get your attention because he hoped you would go over there to help him which would mean I wouldn't be there so he could make you fall in love with him. Apparently, when you went to New York, he didn't accidentally kill someone. He was bringing girls back to Bonnie's apartment, screwing them then killing them._ Damon said and her jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" She asked Damon in shock.

_Yeah, so... he's... kind of... dead._ Damon said and her eyes bugged.

_Tyler is dead?_ She asked in disbelief.

_Yes._ Damon nodded.

_Why didn't you tell me earlier?_ She asked him softly.

_I was worried you would be angry at me. But I didn't order his death._ Damon said.

_I'm not angry at you. He couldn't be allowed to just run around killing people all the time. I know I fell off the wagon recently but you stopped me._ She said.

_The difference is he had his emotions on and was killing anyway. Klaus compelled him and he admitted to still killing now. Even with the hybrid blood._ Damon explained.

_I understand, Damon._ She replied. _Who did it?_

_Bonnie._ Damon said and she looked surprised. _You didn't seem surprised to hear of him turning Jeremy to get your attention._ Damon said a little suspiciously.

_He's sent me emails declaring his love for me. Each email got a little weirder._ She admitted and he deadpanned.

_What happened to your big speech in the car about us telling each other things?_ Damon asked her annoyed.

_I'll let you read all the emails. Can we just forget about this now and enjoy the fact our son can smile?_ She asked him and he sighed.

"Fine." He replied.

"That's weird." Jeremy chuckled.

"What's weird?" Caroline asked.

"You two having a silent conversation." Jeremy said amused.

"It's weirder when Damon's in wolf form and Caroline's talking away to him and there's just silence from him." Stefan chuckled.

"I really need to turn at will and see what happens." Damon sighed.

"Not tonight." Caroline said and he nodded.

"Baby vamps, if you need blood, the blood fridge is in the basement." Damon said to them and they smiled and nodded as he pointed to the door to the cave. "Liz, when's Pappy getting here?" Damon asked.

"Friday." She smiled.

"We should go away for the weekend to somewhere nearby." Damon said.

"Not this weekend." Stefan said.

"Why?" Damon asked him.

"Because Bonnie's going to Lyon on Saturday morning until Monday, I'm going to Germany on Friday until Sunday and Klaus and Zara are going to Brussels for a weekend away before the twins get here." Stefan said.

"Fine, well it doesn't have to be the weekend." Damon said to Liz with an eye roll. "We could go once they're all back since Caroline and I will need to be on baby vamp patrol along with Seth and Ric." Damon said.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Liz smiled.

"Where would you want to go, Mom?" Caroline asked with a smile. "We can visit lots of places while the two of you are here." She said.

"Where doesn't take too long in the car?" Liz asked.

"Germany." Damon replied. "But we don't have to take the car. We can take the jet." Damon said. "So, close by would be Copenhagen, Prague, Brussels, Paris, Zurich, Stockholm, the UK if we _have_ to." Damon said and Caroline giggled. He'd told her stories of how much he hated London. "Or there are a lot of small towns in Germany that are nice. Personally, I think we should go to Stockholm." Damon said.

"Why?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Food's good, and I mean actual food not blood, Swede's are nice, lots to do." He shrugged.

"I haven't been before." Liz smiled.

"Let's go there then." Caroline grinned.


	14. The Aftermath

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>When everyone was together, they all had a glass of champagne to celebrate Viktor's little smile and Damon, Caroline and Stefan were so proud. Everyone else that spent time with Viktor on a regular basis was proud of the little guy too but as usual, Damon was over the top about it like Viktor had found a cure for cancer or something.<p>

Damon and Caroline secretly went to the clinic on the Monday morning and compelled them not to tell Zara about it. They met a couple of surrogates and chose one called Lilah. She was a nice girl and Damon compelled her to eat right, not drink and take care of herself just as he had done with Noelle. They opted for two male embryos to be implanted like they had with Viktor and Lilah got an appointment to have the procedure done two days later. Damon and Caroline didn't have to be there for that. Neither of them told anyone about what they were up to as they wanted it to be kept a secret just in case. They decided if it all went well, they'd tell everyone after the six week scan. They were both so excited for the follow up appointment in three weeks time that would tell them if Lilah was pregnant or not.

Jeremy was getting along great with Seth surprisingly and fit in really well with everyone. Bonnie wasn't too sure about how to feel about that but she didn't dwell on it much and was happy that Seth wasn't acting weird or jealous or anything considering her ex was living with them for the time being. Elena tried to talk to Stefan several times but he always had something else to do. She realised that he was avoiding her and she wasn't one to be avoided. She eventually confronted him and he told her that while he cared about her and hoped that she would adjust to vampirism well, they weren't friends and they couldn't ever be friends. Too much had happened. Elena was shocked. Part of the reason she'd turned was because Stefan had told her that he wanted a human life for her. She thought that now that she was a vampire, he'd maybe give them a second chance. He told her that he was sorry but he was seeing someone else. She was a little hurt by that and Stefan just felt awkward. Stefan told Damon about Elena confronting him and Damon told Stefan that he knew Elena would do something like that so it wasn't exactly a shock.

Ric was not pleased about Elena being there either though he was really happy to have Jeremy there as he was very fond of the boy. Elena was his wife's daughter and he didn't like her particularly and it was just awkward for him being around her. He told Damon and Damon filled him in on his and Stefan's plan to get Elena to leave as soon as she was stable. Ric was very pleased about that. So was Klaus. Klaus had been pretty quiet since her arrival. He had after all _killed_ her. He liked Jeremy and felt terrible about killing Jenna. Damon, Ric and Zara noticed his quiet behaviour and talked with each other about it. Klaus hadn't had his emotions on in Mystic Falls. He did now. With his emotions, he was quite a sensitive sort of fellow and he did feel things deeply. Sure, he could still take people out without blinking an eye but he didn't get to know people around those he killed _afterwards_ and it was taking its toll. Damon told Klaus that they would send Elena and Jeremy home soon and he didn't have to worry. Damon told him that he, Caroline, Ric and Stefan loved him no matter what and he didn't have to feel badly. Damon also told him that he'd tried to kill Caroline and Stefan and he _had_ killed Ric and Jeremy so Klaus shouldn't worry so much. Klaus felt a little better about it but was still so looking forward to getting the hell out of there with Zara. He'd even been staying with her in her apartment to keep away from them. The two of them drove to Brussels on the Thursday afternoon after Zara's morning shift.

Damon, Caroline and Liz took Viktor to the airport to pick up Roger on the Friday evening. They were in the car on the way to the airport and Damon was beyond pissed. Caroline had been glancing at him worriedly for most of the drive as his expression conveyed exactly what he was feeling.

"Babe, you look like you're about to blow your top. What's wrong?" Caroline asked him as she noticed his furious expression and they were nearly at the airport. She'd hoped he would calm himself down before she had to say something.

"I am just majorly pissed off." Damon said annoyed.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because I can't wait for Elena and Jeremy to piss off and go home already." Damon said.

"I noticed things changed after they arrived." Liz said in agreement.

"I know Klaus did things with his emotions off but so did I. He isn't that guy anymore. He shouldn't have to leave his home because Elena and Jeremy are there. He's been staying with Zara to avoid them because Elena keeps shooting him dirty looks and Jeremy is just so nice it makes him feel terrible. Well, honestly, I don't give a crap what he did last year with no emotions. He's my brother and I love him and I'm beyond pissed off." Damon said angrily.

"Compel them to leave then." Caroline said. "They're fine now." She said.

"Not only that." Damon continued his rant. "But Elena keeps cornering Stefan and trying to talk him into giving her another chance. Even though he told her he was seeing someone else. Seriously? Take the hint, Elena!" Damon exclaimed. Caroline reached over and took his hand. "I'm just worried Stefan will fall for her crap then I'll lose him again."

"Babe, your wolf side is controlling your anger. Calm down." Caroline said softly.

"And!" Damon added. "Ric feels like shit every time he sees Elena since she's sort of his stepdaughter. I just want them to go, Caroline. Elena causes problems wherever she goes and I've had it! They've been here for almost five days and I'm this close to staking them both." Damon said annoyed while measuring with his fingers.

"You can't stake them, babe." Caroline said soothingly. "It's fine. Look, feed them both twice a day this weekend then when Nicky gets back on Tuesday, he can compel them both to go home. Things will be back to normal then." She said.

"Fine, but I'm compelling them both to go to a hotel until he gets back. They disrupt our home life and I'm not accepting that." Damon said. "I swear to God I wish I could bring back that Lockwood prick so I could kill him myself." Damon muttered.

"Damon, you have to calm yourself down. Your eyes are shining through." Caroline said as she gently stroked his arm. "Get the wolf under control, babe. Deep breath." She said. Damon didn't want to frighten Liz so he listened to Caroline and took a few deep breaths. "There you go. Your eyes are back to normal now." Caroline smiled.

"Sorry." Damon said with a huff.

"It's okay, Damon. I've noticed everyone isn't happy with them there either." Liz said. She wasn't remotely afraid of Damon so she didn't mind him having a rant. Everyone had angry rants once in a while and she understood that being a hybrid made him angrier than he normally would be. She was impressed with Caroline being able to calm him down though. She liked knowing that they completed each other so well and just seemed to complement each other.

"We'll get them into the village B&B tonight." Caroline said to Damon.

"Okay." Damon nodded.

"See? No problem. They can stay there until Nicky gets back then we'll send them home." Caroline smiled.

"I love you." Damon said to her and she giggled. "You always make everything better." He said and Liz smiled fondly at him for that comment.

"I love you too." Caroline smiled.

* * *

><p>"You excited?" Caroline grinned at her mother and Liz laughed.<p>

"I am actually. I missed him." Liz smiled. The four of them were stood in the arrivals lounge waiting for Roger. Viktor in the crook of Damon's left arm as always.

"Newlyweds." Damon smirked and Caroline and Liz laughed. "Remember those days, my sweet?" Damon asked amused and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"We haven't even been married a year yet." Caroline pointed out and he chuckled.

"It feels like an eternity." Damon said and Liz laughed while Caroline shot him a look. "In the best way, obviously." He winked at Caroline who laughed at her stupid husband.

"Roger is bringing your birthday present." Liz said to Caroline and she smiled. "We got it in Hawaii." She said.

"That was sweet of you both." Caroline said.

"Did you speak to Pappy about going to Stockholm for a few days next week?" Damon asked curiously.

"I did." Liz nodded. "He thinks it'll be fun. He wants time to get to know you both better anyway." She said.

"Did you ask him if he wants to be Viktor's grandfather?" Caroline asked curiously and Damon chuckled.

"Barbie, he is Vik's Pappy. You don't have to ask him that." Damon said and Liz smiled widely at Damon.

"But what about my dad?" Caroline asked Damon.

"Vik can call him Jackass." Damon replied and Liz burst into giggles at that.

"Damon." Caroline said wide eyed.

"He'll be lucky if he ever gets to meet Vik let alone anything else. I'll never forget when you called him to tell him our son was born premature, he was more interested in watching Larry King than talking to you." Damon said darkly and Liz's jaw dropped.

"That's horrible." Liz said and Damon nodded.

"He hurt my wife. _Nobody_ hurts my wife." Damon said deadpan and Liz understood that. She saw how much Damon loved Caroline every time she saw them together and she could understand that he'd never let anyone hurt her. As her mother, that made her very happy.

"It's not like he purposely hurt me." Caroline pointed out and Damon shook his head.

"Not the point. We were lucky Vik was okay after that accident. Things could have been very different and he didn't give a shit that his only child's baby could have been seriously hurt or worse. So he can go to hell for all I care." Damon said bluntly.

"Damon." Caroline said in disbelief.

"He's right, sweetie. Michael is a prick for that. I wish I'd known that sooner. I would have gone nuts at him for that. I will when I get home." Liz said frankly.

"Viktor has a Grammy and a Pappy. He has us as well as Stefan, Klaus, Ric, Bonnie and Zara. Soon he'll have little cousins and later siblings. He doesn't need anyone else." Damon said. "We all love him more than enough." He said with a note of finality and Caroline sighed. Liz knew that Caroline practically always won their arguments but it was obvious that Damon wasn't budging on this and she couldn't blame him.

"Okay." Caroline nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, Roger came through with a smile and Liz grinned at him. She hurried over and they hugged and kissed and Caroline and Damon watched them fondly. Caroline was so happy that Liz had found someone who made her so happy. Damon was so happy that Roger was a decent guy who treated Liz well and would treat Caroline well as his step daughter.

"Hey!" Caroline grinned then hugged him when he came over.

"Hey guys." He replied happily.

"Look Vik, that's your Pappy." Damon said with a smirk and Roger looked like he was going to melt.

"Oh, he's just wonderful." Roger said with a smile as he looked down at the little boy.

"I don't normally do this, but do you want to take him?" Damon asked and the girls laughed.

"It's like a once in a lifetime offer. You'll need to pry him away at any other time." Caroline nudged him playfully and Roger chuckled while Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'd love to." Roger smiled. Damon handed Viktor over to Roger. "Hi, Viktor." Roger smiled. "I've been so looking forward to meeting you." He said. Of course Viktor gurgled.

"That's Vik for 'You too, Pappy'." Damon smirked and the three of them laughed.

"I brought the camera. We'll have to take lots of pictures, Lizzie." Roger grinned at his wife.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the house to find Ric and Jeremy watching a movie together on the couch.<p>

"Hey, nice to have you here, Roger." Ric smiled and shook the man's hand as he stood up.

"It's nice to finally be here, Ric." Roger smiled back.

"This is Jeremy." Ric motioned as he sat back down.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Roger." Jeremy shook his hand.

"You too, Jeremy. Liz told me that you turned at the weekend." He said and Jeremy nodded.

"Anybody want a drink?" Caroline asked.

"Some wine would be nice, sweetie." Liz nodded. She had Viktor and sat down on the couch and Roger sat with her.

"Roger?" Caroline asked. "There's wine, beer, bourbon, vodka, rum, gin, brandy, juice, soda or water." She said.

"I'd love a beer, if you don't mind." He smiled.

"Ric? Jer?" She asked.

"Bourbon for me, please." Ric smiled.

"I figured." Caroline giggled.

"I'll have a beer too, please." Jeremy smiled.

"Drinking in front of the Sheriffs?" Damon smirked. "Aren't you a little criminal?" Damon teased and they laughed.

"Dude, I'm going to be seventeen forever." Jeremy pointed out and Damon chuckled.

"You're in the same boat as Stefan." Damon said amused. "What kind of beer is it? Is there any of the German beer left?" Damon asked Caroline.

"No, it's just bottles of Corona." She replied and Damon sighed.

"Need to get Stef to bring some back. I can't wait for Oktoberfest this year. We're going to buy way more beer this year so it lasts longer." He said and she giggled.

"I don't see you leaving Viktor for the whole of Oktoberfest." Caroline said amused and Damon chuckled.

"I won't. He'll come too." Damon said amused and they laughed.

"You can't take a baby to a beer festival, Damon." Caroline said.

"I can do whatever the hell I want. It just means I can't get drunk." He pointed out and she laughed.

"Could you be more of a sap? You arranged with all the guys to go to Oktoberfest this year to have fun." She said and he smirked.

"If you haven't noticed, Vik is a little guy." Damon pointed out and everyone laughed at him.

"He's not going to Oktoberfest, Damon." Caroline said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Spoil sport." Damon pouted and she giggled.

"Zara, Bonnie and I could come too and we can shop and take care of the kids while you guys go get drunk on beer and act like teenagers." She said and Damon chuckled.

"Best wife ever." Damon said then kissed her and they laughed.

"I know." She rolled her eyes. "You want bourbon?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"Think I might make a crazy cocktail or something instead." He smirked and she giggled.

"Fine, you go do that and make me a Cosmo too while I get the other drinks." She said amused then went into the kitchen.

"Yes, dear." Damon said and they laughed then he went after her.

"Where's everyone else?" Liz asked Ric curiously.

"Bonnie and Seth are taking Elena out for the night in Amsterdam." Ric replied.

"Didn't they ask you, Jeremy?" Liz asked.

"I didn't really want to go hang out with my ex girlfriend and her new boyfriend for the night." Jeremy said amused and Liz chuckled.

"Yeah, I can see that would maybe be a bit awkward." Liz agreed.

"Seth is really cool and I like him but I'm still not over Bonnie so it's kind of weird." He replied and Liz nodded in understanding. Just then Damon came in with Caroline and they had the drinks. "You're so whipped, dude." Jeremy said to Damon amused but he just shrugged.

"Jer, one day you'll be married and you won't get laid unless you do what your wife says. Then you'll understand." Damon said to him and everyone laughed.

"Damon, you don't say stuff like that in front of your mother in law." Ric said as he laughed.

"Why not?" Damon asked confused which only made them laugh harder.

"Just ignore him. He's never going to get it." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What's the big deal?" Damon asked as he sat down with his cocktail.

"Mothers don't want to hear about their children having sex." Ric said to him and Damon rolled his eyes.

"In my day that's why you got married." Damon pointed out and they laughed.

"We're not in the 1800s, Damon." Ric said amused and Damon sighed.

"Exactly. So what's the big deal? Why's it so taboo?" Damon asked.

"It just is." Caroline said.

"But why? It's not like I can knock you up." Damon replied and everyone laughed.

"Bit late." Jeremy pointed to Viktor and they laughed.

"Let's just talk about something else." Caroline said and Damon sighed.

"I don't see the big deal." Damon muttered.

"Don't you remember a certain conversation we had? Where you said that Klaus' daughter won't ever be allowed a boyfriend? And neither will our daughter if we have one?" Caroline asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"That is _completely_ different." Damon said and everyone laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>Damon was dropping Bonnie off at the airport the following morning. He reluctantly left Viktor with Caroline so that she could go into Amsterdam with him and Liz and Roger for the morning. Damon was meeting them there after he dropped Bonnie off. Caroline's birthday present from Liz turned out to be a large glass blown ornament of a hanging heart with a hummingbird in it and Caroline <em>loved<em> it. Seth and Ric were taking Elena and Jeremy out to feed and teach them some different things about how to be a vampire and survive.

"I forgot to tell you." Bonnie said to Damon and he glanced at her. They were nearly at the airport. "I spent some time in the library this week going through the Grimoires and I found a couple of different spells that might help you on the full moon." Bonnie said.

"That was really nice of you, Bonnie. Thanks." Damon smiled.

"You're welcome." She replied with a smile of her own. "When are you going to Stockholm?" Bonnie asked.

"Wednesday." Damon replied. "Why?" He asked.

"Well, do you want to come into the library with me either on Monday after I get back or on Tuesday and we can go over them?" She asked.

"Yeah, definitely. That would be great. Do you want me to call Magdalena and ask her to be there too?" He asked.

"Klaus doesn't allow her full access to all of the Grimoires there." Bonnie pointed out and Damon looked surprised.

"I didn't know that." Damon replied.

"I think he's concerned that she might find a way to kill him if she reads through them. I found a spell to magically rip out a heart there so that could be why." She said.

"Does Magda _want_ to kill Klaus?" Damon asked shocked.

"I don't think so." Bonnie replied. "But there are _a lot_ of people who want to kill Klaus so I'm sure it's always in the back of his mind." She said.

"I'm going to go speak to her and find out. We can't have anything but absolute trust in our group." Damon said surprising Bonnie.

"Do you trust me?" Bonnie asked curiously and Damon laughed.

"Yes, Bonnie. Completely." Damon nodded.

"You do?" She asked surprised.

"Think I'd let you be around my kid if I didn't?" Damon asked her and she smiled.

"I trust you completely too, Damon." Bonnie said and he nodded.

"I'm glad." He smiled. "You know, I've been thinking a lot about being the Prince of the Night. I'm going to actually start doing the job soon." Damon said and she looked stunned.

"You are?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. "After what I saw in Russia and now the fact I can't die... I just think that vampires should be regulated and obviously I'm going to have to be the one to do it." Damon said and Bonnie nodded.

"Honestly, I think it's great that you want to take responsibility for it." She said. "I love being a vampire, Damon." She smiled surprising him. "But I know now how it can easily go the other way. The things we're capable of..." She shook her head. "I agree. It should be regulated somehow." She nodded.

"There's still so much I don't know about being the Prince though, so I need to figure that out before I try and do this for real. So it wouldn't be happening properly for a couple of years. But I'm thinking two or three years and then I'll do it full time." Damon said. "And I want you to help me." Damon said and her jaw dropped.

"Help you how?" She asked stunned. "I don't know if or when I'll get my powers back." She said.

"It's got nothing to do with your powers." Damon said. "I don't want you to help me by being my witch." He said and she looked seriously shocked. Everyone only ever wanted her to help them with magic and she was seriously surprised. "I want you and Klaus to run things with me."

"Why me?" She asked shocked that he'd only said her and Klaus.

"I've been thinking about it for a while. Months, if I'm going to be completely honest. Klaus has been around for over a millennium and there is so much I can learn from him but the problem with me and Klaus is that because we've been alive so long, our morality can be a little skewed. Right and wrong are seriously fudged when you've seen and done as much as we have." Damon explained. "There's a reason I nicknamed you Judgy. It's not so much that I thought you were judgemental, though you totally are sometimes." He smirked and she laughed. "It's that you say and do things that make me really think about my own actions. That's what I need. If I'm the one that has to make decisions about all the vampires in the world, I need the little Judgy angel on my shoulder telling me when I'm doing something wrong or telling me how I could do things better. You will be blunt with me. You'll yell if you have to and when you get your powers back, you'll no doubt aneurism me when I'm being an ass." Damon smirked and she giggled. "I'm not going to be able to find anyone else who will be able to do what you can do." He said. "Stefan, as much as he'll deny this if you asked, will go along with almost anything I say or do. I can talk him into anything and he makes excuses for me when I fuck up. That's utterly useless in a position of that much power. Caroline lives in her own little happy bubble and I'm happy to leave her in there. She doesn't need to know the reality of all the things that happen in the world. Ric is who I go to when I want to throttle everyone else so he can't do it or I'll go nuts." Damon said and Bonnie smiled. "So you see? I need you Bennett. There is only one Bonnie Bennett and I don't think I can do it without you. I'll fuck it up." He said and she felt a little bit emotional.

"I'm in." She agreed as she could see a true purpose for herself doing this.

"You can have time to think about it. This isn't like a job that'll last for five years. This is indefinitely." Damon said to her seriously.

"I know." She nodded. "But the fact you want me to do this for who I am rather than for my witch side seals it for me. We could do a lot of good with this. You could make serious changes that could make the world better. Of course I want to help you with that." She said sincerely and he smiled.

"I'm really happy about that." Damon smirked.

"Does anyone else know about your plans?" She asked.

"No." Damon shook his head. "I wanted to speak to you first. Klaus will expect to run things with me and he knows that I will eventually do the job. I'd expect to help him if it was the other way around. We're the only hybrids. It'll always be the two of us." Damon said. "Caroline and Stefan know that I will eventually do the job but they don't know that I'm already planning things. Nobody but you knows that." Damon said and she looked surprised. "Organising all the vampires is going to take a while. We're going to have to come up with exactly what we want to accomplish before we do anything. Then in maybe fifty to a hundred years or so, Caroline can start to do the same with the other supernaturals that she'll control. I want her to have time to live her life and gain real experience of the world before she puts herself in a position of that much power." He explained and Bonnie nodded.

"I agree with you there. She's not ready for something like that." Bonnie said. "Caroline can't always see long term decisions. She's really pissed about Tyler's death." She said and Damon nodded.

"I know. She can't see that down the line, he could have become seriously demented. If he was already doing those things after only just turning, in ten years who knows what he would have become?" Damon asked. "I know I've killed plenty of people but as sick as it sounds, I've always been smart about it. In a place like New York, taking people back to an apartment in the UES and killing them would draw attention to it. Unless we want humans to know we exist, we need to stay under the radar." He said.

"That and turning Jeremy in the hallway of a busy apartment building then tossing him in the apartment and leaving the door wide open with a blood bag at his side was insanely stupid. Anyone could have seen him. Klaus and I went to the building and had to get the tapes of the video surveillance because he was caught doing it on that." Bonnie said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? What a fucking idiot." Damon said. "This was another reason I didn't want Barbie to turn him. I knew he'd never handle being a vampire well." Damon muttered.

"She'll get over it." Bonnie said. "It's not like it was easy for me either. I went to school with him too. We just live in a world now where we have to think about the good of the group and not just ourselves." She said and Damon nodded.

"I know I complain about it all the time but I actually really like that we're all so close and have our little 'live in each other's pockets' life." Damon said and Bonnie giggled.

"Yeah, it's nice to be a part of it." Bonnie smiled.

"So you don't regret becoming a vampire?" Damon asked her.

"Not at all." She replied. "Though, I would like to continue my blood line one day." She said and Damon nodded.

"There's nothing wrong with the necklace regardless of what Barbie says about it so you can use it whenever you want to." Damon said and she smiled.

"Do you know you've made everyone want to be a parent?" She asked amused and Damon laughed.

"How so?" He chuckled.

"You just love being a dad so much and Viktor is just so great. You make it look so easy." She smiled fondly.

"If I were a regular human dad it would be difficult as hell. It's easy because I don't get tired in the same way, I can change a diaper in like five seconds and make a bottle in like 30 seconds. It helps a lot that he's not a difficult baby." Damon said. "You think you and Seth will have kids one day?" Damon asked curiously and Bonnie laughed.

"No." She said amused. "Seth and I won't be together that much longer." She said and Damon looked at her surprised. He'd been hoping she would say that as he didn't think Seth was good enough for her. Not after everything he'd found out.

"Really?" He asked. "Why?"

"We want different things." She said. "And things are starting to majorly fizzle out. I have a suspicion that he has feelings for someone else." She said and Damon glanced at her.

"Who would he have feelings for?" Damon asked her and she sighed.

"I don't know. It just seems like he's trying too hard to be with me. Like he's trying to force himself to fall for me. Every time I suggest that we hang out with someone else without each other he always comes up with something that he wants to do with me or some excuse why he doesn't want to. That and he sometimes talks in his sleep and some of the things he says are definitely not about me." Bonnie said sadly. "Please don't tell him I told you all of this." She said.

"I won't." Damon promised. "Although he's one of my best friends, I think you deserve someone who only sees you and only wants you." Damon said honestly. He really did believe that. He had been kind of horrified that Seth had been 'trying' to fall for Bonnie. "I don't think it would be difficult to fall for you, Bonnie. So if you really feel that way, don't waste your time on him." Damon said sincerely and she smiled at him.

"You can be quite sweet when you want to be." Bonnie said and Damon chuckled.

"Don't tell Barbie that. She'll get totally jealous." Damon winked and Bonnie giggled. "So you're not planning to move with Seth into the city then?" He asked and Bonnie looked confused.

"Seth's moving into the city?" Bonnie asked surprised and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Crap." He muttered.

"We haven't really been getting along much this week. That's probably why he didn't tell me." Bonnie said and Damon sighed.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to rat him out or anything." Damon said.

"I know. It's okay." Bonnie smiled. "This week just hasn't been a good week for us. Things just suddenly stopped being good when I came back from getting Jeremy." She said and Damon blinked in surprise. He realised then that removing Seth's love for him had affected Seth's relationship with Bonnie and he didn't know what to do about it. It pissed him off since that clearly meant that Seth had only stayed with Bonnie because of his feelings for Damon.

"Well, you deserve better than that." Damon said. Damon realised in that moment that Bonnie was being completely honest with him. Bonnie was trusting him and his conscience wouldn't let him keep it from her. He had to trust her in return. "Bonnie... I know something." Damon said with a sigh and she looked at him sceptically.

"What do you know?" She asked.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this because Klaus compelled Caroline and Stefan to forget about it so it wouldn't hurt you." Damon said and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Then why are you telling me?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Because you just told me you trust me and I'm not going to let Seth hurt you regardless if he's my friend or not." Damon said and Bonnie looked seriously surprised.

"Okay." She said hesitantly.

"I'll have to tell you the whole story so that it'll make sense." Damon said. "Caroline and Klaus decided last weekend that they wanted Seth to leave because he was ignoring all of us." Damon said and Bonnie nodded. She'd gathered that. Damon didn't include her in that because it hadn't really been about her. They'd only included her in it thinking she would go with Seth if he left. "I made some stupid comment thinking nobody was paying any attention to what I was saying since they should all know that I complain about everything and half the crap I spout is just nonsense." Damon said and she giggled at him admitting that and he winked at her. "But of course, my darling wife took it the wrong way and told Klaus who thought it sounded about right so they both overreacted. I said that I wondered if all Seth wanted from me was to turn." Damon said and Bonnie could see why he would think that considering she'd noticed that Seth had been avoiding Damon specifically. "So Klaus compelled Seth the morning after the full moon while I was out feeding and he asked him why he was avoiding me." Damon said and she nodded. "Well... uh... he kind of..." Damon sighed.

"You can tell me." Bonnie said softly.

"He said he was in love with me." Damon said and Bonnie's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it, yet... it completely made sense! Avoiding Damon but still talking about him all the time... the sleep talking...

"Oh my God." Bonnie gasped. "This all makes so much sense now." Bonnie said shocking Damon.

"I came in just as he said that and Klaus was so shocked he stopped compelling him and Seth ran. I went after him and I got Klaus to compel away his feelings for me." Damon said and Bonnie looked surprised.

"Well, that explains why he's been different with me all week." She said.

"Bonnie, I had no idea." Damon said honestly. "It would never once have crossed my mind." Damon said. "I've been trying to figure out all week if I should tell you about this or not because Seth doesn't remember it anymore. He doesn't have those feelings anymore." He said.

"But if that's the case then obviously his feelings for you were the reason he was trying so hard with me." Bonnie said.

"I'm sorry." Damon said to her sincerely.

"No, don't be." She said softly. "I know why you were hesitant to tell me. It's not exactly the easiest thing to tell someone." She said. "Thank you for telling me now though. I'm sure this hasn't been easy for you either."

"I've been married to Caroline the entire time I've known him. I just don't know what I did to make him feel that way so I feel kind of awkward and unsure how to act around him now." Damon said with a sigh. "That and I kind of want to throttle him." Damon said and Bonnie couldn't help cracking a smile at that. She thought it was nice that Damon cared that much about her.

"You know I can't keep going out with him now." Bonnie said and Damon nodded.

"I should have told you sooner." Damon said guiltily.

"You just didn't want to hurt me." Bonnie said and Damon nodded again. "Who else knows about this?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus and Ric." Damon replied.

"Would you do me a favour?" She asked softly.

"Sure." Damon nodded.

"Can you compel Ric to forget about it? This is really humiliating." She said. Damon felt really bad about her feeling humiliated as he knew the feeling well. He'd been used before and it seriously sucked.

"I'll compel Ric and Klaus to forget about it." Damon said and Bonnie snapped her head to look at him.

"You can compel Klaus?" Bonnie asked shocked and Damon sighed.

"Yes, but only Klaus knows about that so don't repeat that." Damon said.

"I won't. I promise. You can do a lot of things because of the Prince thing, can't you?" She asked and Damon nodded.

"I can command vampires like Caroline can command animals." Damon said and her jaw dropped. "There are other things too but I just don't know about them yet. That's why I need a few years to figure out exactly what I can and can't do before I start this thing for real." He said. "Bonnie, don't feel humiliated by what Seth did. You're beautiful and special and honestly, I think Seth might be gay. I don't think he even knows about that yet though. I think he thought it was just me." Damon said and she looked surprised.

"What makes you think that?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm pretty sure he checked out Jeremy's ass the other day." Damon said and Bonnie couldn't help laughing at how Damon worded that.

"Nobody can say you aren't blunt." Bonnie smirked and Damon chuckled.

"I apparently need to work on what I say and in front of whom. It seems talking about getting laid in front of your mother in law is taboo." Damon said and Bonnie laughed loudly.

"You didn't!" She giggled.

"I totally did." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"Thanks, Damon." She smiled. "I feel a little better now." She said.

"Want me to get Seth moved this weekend?" He asked her. "He wants to go looking for apartments so I can do that and just make sure he likes one of them." Damon smirked.

"You wouldn't mind?" She asked him and Damon shook his head.

"I'll have him moved out of Klaus' house by the time you come back from France." Damon promised. "If it's easier for you, I can compel you to forget about his feelings for me. I don't want you to feel bad over him being an idiot." Damon said. "I mean seriously, has he met me? Nobody in their right mind falls for _me_." Damon smirked and she giggled. She could see that Damon was trying to make her feel better and it meant a lot to her.

"So Caroline's not in her right mind?" Bonnie asked amused and Damon laughed.

"That woman is well and truly nuts." Damon said and Bonnie laughed. "She married _me_ for God's sake. She'd have to be nuts." Damon said and Bonnie giggled. "I should have known she was nuts when she married me the night we got together." Damon said and Bonnie smiled.

"I don't know, Damon. I thought that was pretty nuts myself at first but the two of you are actually a perfect fit. I could honestly see the two of you still being together in like a thousand years." She smiled and Damon chuckled.

"The thought of that kind of creeps me out." Damon said and Bonnie laughed.

"Being monogamous for a thousand years?" She asked amused.

"No, that doesn't bother me." Damon shook his head. "I just already haven't got a clue what I would do without her. If we were together for a thousand years and she dumped me it would be like the worst thing that could ever happen." Damon smirked and she smiled.

"Caroline can't go ten minutes without talking about you. I think you're pretty much all she thinks about. I don't see that happening." Bonnie said and Damon chuckled. "And anyway, they say that the first year of marriage is the hardest. You have less than two months left until your first year is up." She said and Damon looked surprised.

"I forgot about that. The year has flown by." Damon said. "It's going even faster with the little man being here. It's just nuts. It feels like yesterday that I was sitting in that room in the hospital and he was in the incubator. I feel like I'll blink and he'll already be a year old." Damon said. "I mean he can smile already. Soon he'll be crawling then talking and walking then he'll be giving me attitude." Damon smirked and she giggled. "Bonnie? When did I become such a sap?" He asked and she laughed loudly. "It wasn't that long ago that I was killing everything in sight in Mystic Falls and now I'm a total sap for my son and totally whipped by my wife. It's crazy." Damon said and she smiled.

"You just found happiness, Damon." She said. "I can't really blame you though. Our lives in Amsterdam are fantastic." She said. "I couldn't imagine being anywhere else and I'm about to be single." She said amused. "So if I was married to the love of my life with a beautiful little boy, I'd be just as sapped out." She smirked and he laughed.

"We should really do some kind of little ceremony with Viktor to do with you and Klaus being his godparents." Damon said and Bonnie smiled.

"That would be cute." She said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We're sending Elena and Jeremy back on Tuesday." Damon said. "Just thought I'd give you a heads up." He shrugged.

"Thank God." Bonnie said and Damon looked at her surprised.

"You're happy about that?" Damon asked curiously.

"I love Elena but she has this tendency to cause havoc wherever she goes. Our little homes have been totally disrupted by her being there all week and I don't like it. I'm looking forward to things going back to normal. Stefan's been quite obviously uncomfortable, I've hardly seen Klaus all week, Ric has been weird all week and Caroline's been trying too hard to make everything alright because she's clearly uncomfortable too. That and Jer is my ex. It's weird having him there in the same house across from my room." Bonnie said and Damon nodded.

"I keep having to take walks in the woods to keep my wolf side from taking over my temper." Damon admitted and Bonnie could understand that. "Elena's been trying to get back together with Stefan even though Stefan's with Monroe and she knows that. She's been shooting dirty looks at Klaus any time she sees him and when Stefan isn't there she keeps trying to spend time with me which is pissing Caroline off to no end." Damon muttered. Bonnie was quite furious at Elena for that. She remembered when Elena found out about Caroline and Damon being married and Elena admitted she was more upset about Damon leaving than Stefan.

"I'm so pissed at Tyler for turning Jeremy. Elena should never have been a vampire." Bonnie said. "She's another Katherine and I really don't like the thought that she might cause heaps of trouble and we'll have to take her out." Bonnie said and Damon nodded.

"So what do we do about it then? Magda can do a spell to make her human but she could easily just turn again somehow." Damon said.

"We could get Magda to turn her back into a human then compel Jeremy not to turn her and compel Elena to never want to be a vampire." Bonnie suggested and Damon glanced at her.

"You think?" Damon asked sceptically.

"We should all talk about it before they get sent back." Bonnie said. "We need to make some kind of assurances." She said and Damon nodded.

"Agreed." Damon said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Caroline's birthday present is on my profile :)**


	15. Trouble With The Doppelganger

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**Sorry I took so long :( Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>Damon popped home quickly before going to meet Caroline, Liz and Roger. He'd thought about his conversation with Bonnie the whole way home and he realised then how much he cared about her. It had crept up on him but the judgy little vampire was someone he had come to love and care about unconditionally and he had to see Ric. He could compel Klaus when he returned from Brussels. Damon parked his car then cocked his head to hear where Ric was. Ric was in his house so Damon hurried inside and found Ric with the Gilberts.<p>

"Hey, I thought you were meeting Care?" Ric asked confused when Damon came in.

"I am. I just really need to talk to you. Can we go for a walk?" Damon asked him seriously and Ric nodded. Ric followed Damon into the woods and the two of them sped for a couple of miles then Damon focused his senses just in case nosy Elena decided to follow them but she didn't.

"What's up?" Ric asked.

"I told Bonnie about Seth." Damon said and Ric nodded.

"That's good. I thought about that and I really like Bonnie. I think it was crap of Seth to keep going out with Bonnie just to hide his feelings." Ric said.

"Yeah, so do I. She's dumping him when she gets back from France." Damon said.

"But that's not why you brought me out here." Ric said and Damon sighed.

"Bonnie feels completely humiliated." Damon said and Ric nodded in understanding.

"She asked you to compel me to forget it, huh?" Ric asked and Damon nodded.

"Apart from that one time in the school hall which didn't work, I've never once compelled you. I never wanted to compel you. I'll never compel you against your will. It's different with you than the others. So as much as Bonnie asked me to do it, I won't if you don't agree." Damon said. "I know you'd never say anything about it but it's up to you." He added.

"I care about Bonnie and I can understand how hurtful this is to her. I trust you completely, Damon. You can compel me to forget that. I don't mind." Ric shrugged.

"Well, what should I compel then? If I compel you to forget about this, you're going to wonder what the hell we're doing out here and know I compelled you." Damon replied and Ric thought about it.

"Just say something like 'Forget that Klaus compelled Seth, he was never in love with you and I know you compelled me to forget but I gave consent to it' or something." Ric shrugged and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked him and Ric nodded. "Fine." Damon muttered then looked into Ric's eyes. "Forget that Klaus compelled Seth, Seth was never in love with me and you know I compelled you to forget that but you gave me your consent to do so." Damon compelled then let go of his compulsion. "So?" Damon smirked.

"I know you compelled me and I remember giving you my consent but I don't remember what you compelled away. So I guess it worked." Ric chuckled and Damon rolled his eyes _again_.

"Won't that be really frustrating? Knowing you've had something erased?" Damon asked him sceptically.

"No, because I remember knowing something and it didn't bother me for you to compel it away so it couldn't have been all that important to me." Ric shrugged and Damon chuckled.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'll release the compulsion whenever you want." Damon replied. "I don't care if you know everything, to be honest." Damon said and Ric laughed.

"It's kind of nuts that you're the only one that _can't_ be compelled. You know everything that everyone else has been compelled to forget." Ric chuckled and Damon sighed.

"In a way, that's kind of a drag." Damon muttered. "I hate knowing everything about everyone." He said.

"What did you compel Klaus?" Ric asked curiously and Damon cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"I'm being totally nosy, I know, but there was a day where you said that his compulsion would have been released and he didn't want certain things revealed." Ric said and Damon nodded.

"I can't tell you." Damon replied.

"Is it that he's in love with Caroline?" Ric asked and Damon's jaw dropped.

"What?" Damon asked him stunned.

"Don't act like you didn't know." Ric said and Damon deadpanned.

"How do you know he loves Caroline?" Damon asked him.

"I think it's obvious as hell, to be honest." Ric replied and Damon sighed.

"Yeah, that's what I compelled him but you can't say anything about it. I just wanted confirmation." Damon replied. "I know it was a crappy thing to do to him, but I just had to know." He said and Ric nodded.

"I'd want to know if my best friend was in love with my wife too. I won't say anything." Ric agreed. "Doesn't it bother you?" He asked.

"Actually, no." Damon said. "Klaus will always protect her before anyone else because he loves her so that works out for me. He'll never act on it as long as we're together and this may sound really weird... but if we split up for good... He'd be good to her." He explained and Ric gave him a weird look.

"Wouldn't you hate him if he got with Caroline?" Ric asked Damon sceptically and Damon shook his head.

"No. He loves her the way I love her. All I will ever want for Caroline is for her to be happy. If one day that's not with me, but with Klaus, then so be it. He'd still be one of my best friends." Damon said. "Besides, eternity is a long time. I'd totally win her back." Damon smirked and Ric chuckled.

"You have serious screws loose." Ric said and Damon laughed.

"Yeah, but if he went after Caroline, I'd totally have a shot with Zaza so it's all good." Damon winked and Ric laughed.

"Oh, now I see the master plan." Ric teased and Damon rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I was kidding. Zaza is hot and a lovely girl but I don't have any feelings for her. So it's not the same." Damon said and Ric laughed.

"Maybe, but you'd hit that in a heartbeat if you could." Ric said and Damon smirked.

"Yeah, I so would." Damon agreed then they both laughed.

* * *

><p>"I can be home in minutes." Damon said to Caroline and she rolled her eyes while everyone else laughed.<p>

"Damon?" Caroline asked him.

"What?" He smirked.

"Stop being a dumbass and go on your guys night out. Viktor will be _fine_." She stressed and he sighed while everyone else laughed.

"C'mon, super dad." Ric nodded his head towards the door.

"Well, we can come home early." Damon said to her and she shot him a look.

"No, you can't." She warned. "You're going out to have some fun. You're driving me nuts with this." She said annoyed.

"You know why." He said softly and she sighed. She felt kind of bad.

"I know." She replied. "But you're only going clubbing, Damon. I swear, I'll even text you updates. Just go before I literally kick you out." She said and he chuckled.

"Yes, dear." He replied and they laughed. "Jeff is in the woods. You only have to call for him if you need back up." He said and Caroline deadpanned.

"You got Klaus' vampires out to watch us? Are you nuts?" She asked him in disbelief.

"You never know!" He replied annoyed and she sighed.

"Babe, I mean this in the nicest possible way." She said to him. "Get out." She said and everyone laughed.

"Fine, I'm going." He rolled his eyes. He kissed her then Viktor's head and followed Ric, Jeremy, Seth and Roger out the door then Damon picked up Roger and they sped into the city. Caroline sighed then sat back down on the couch next to her mother with Viktor in her arms.

"He's an actual basket case." Caroline muttered and Liz and Elena laughed.

"He's just worried, Caroline." Liz smiled. "He's never left him like this before. He explained that being a hybrid heightened his emotions to like double that of a normal vampire." She said and Caroline nodded. She'd never put two and two together before and realised that it was twice as difficult for Damon because of Dino now that he was a hybrid than it would have been, had he been a normal vampire.

"What did you mean by Klaus' vampires?" Elena asked her.

"It's a security team that sometimes surrounds the properties just in case there are any threats." Caroline explained. "They keep their distance and only watch out for intruders. They're actually nowhere near the houses since we've got quite a lot of land here." She said. "I just think it's kind of dramatic to do that just because Damon's on a night out." She muttered.

"Just let him keep you safe, sweetie. That's all he wants." Liz said and Caroline sighed.

"You're supposed to be _my_ mother, mom." She said and Liz chuckled.

"Yes, but Damon's important to me and I see his point. You are married to a hybrid, sweetie. I'm sure there are plenty of bad people out there that would target you for that. He's just being cautious." Liz replied. "Better safe than sorry." She added.

"That's true." Elena agreed.

"Fine." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Stef is going to be totally pissed that he missed Damon's first night out." She said amused. "Actually, I think I'll call him and tell him." She giggled as did the other two.

"It's Saturday night, won't they be out on a date?" Liz asked Caroline who shrugged.

"No, they had a date last night. They're staying in tonight." She said.

"How do you know?" Elena asked confused and Caroline smiled.

"Stefan and I talk to each other like a hundred times a day. We're always texting or calling or together." Caroline said. "Actually, I should really call Nicky. I haven't talked to him today." She muttered as she got her phone out.

"Everyone here is super close, huh?" Elena asked and Caroline detected a hint of sadness in her voice but Caroline couldn't wait for Elena to leave so she didn't comment.

"It happens when you live on top of each other the way we do." Caroline replied then dialled his number.

"_Hello, my darling!_" Klaus answered and Caroline smiled.

"Hey! I was just calling to check in. Haven't talked to you since yesterday." She said and he laughed.

"_Zara and I are having a wonderful time. We went to the musical instruments museum earlier and we're just heading to dinner in the Atomium._" Klaus said and Caroline grinned.

"That place looks amazing! The food's supposed to be incredible." She said happily.

"_Can you believe I have never been there? I am quite looking forward to it._" He replied and she giggled.

"I can imagine! I've been bugging Damon to take me there but since he's Damon and totally lame, he doesn't want to go to Brussels." Caroline said and Klaus laughed.

"_Darling, I am sure you could talk Damon into anything. I am positive this is not worse than getting a spray tan._" Klaus said and both Caroline and Elena laughed.

"You know, you all make fun of him so much for that, one of these days I'm going to totally make all of you get spray tans then you won't be able to comment." Caroline said and Klaus laughed.

"_I don't see you getting me to do that._" Klaus said amused and Caroline smirked.

"Don't kid yourself, Nicky. If I want you spray tanned, you'll be spray tanned." She said and Liz and Elena laughed while Klaus chuckled.

"_I suppose your wrath wouldn't be worth arguing over, would it?_" Klaus asked and Caroline giggled. Elena was stunned that Klaus would just do as Caroline said.

"Exactly." Caroline replied amused and he laughed.

"_Anyway, how are you, sweetheart? What are you up to this evening?_" He asked.

"My mom, Elena and I are having a night in with Viktor. You might not believe this but super dad went on a boys' night out!" Caroline said.

"_Are you serious?_" Klaus asked shocked and she and Elena laughed.

"Well, I had to practically toss him out the door but yeah, he went." Caroline smirked and Klaus laughed.

"_Is that why Jeff and the other vampires are keeping a perimeter tonight?_" Klaus asked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. He's a dumbass." Caroline said.

"_No, darling. He's right to do that. Elena is a just turned vampire so you are the only one fully trained at either of the properties tonight. It would have been irresponsible to leave you alone there without any security as you would have to protect not only Viktor but your mother and Elena._" Klaus said and Caroline sighed. He was totally right.

"Yeah, I suppose. Just don't tell Damon I agreed with you." Caroline muttered and Klaus laughed.

"_Wouldn't dream of it, darling._" He said and she smiled.

"How's Zara?" Caroline asked.

"_She's fine. She's in the shower at the moment. We have a late reservation as we stayed out in town late._" Klaus said.

"What the hell are you doing on the phone if she's in the shower?" Caroline smirked and he laughed.

"_Caroline, you are a deviant._" He teased and she laughed.

"Yeah, I kind of am. I think Damon's rubbing off on me." She replied amused and he chuckled.

"_I think he is. Though, that is an excellent idea._" He said and she giggled.

"Then go. Call me tomorrow." She smiled and he chuckled.

"_I will. On both counts._" He said and she laughed.

"Bye, Nicky. Have fun." She grinned.

"_Oh, I will._" He replied.

"Love you." She said.

"_I love you too, darling._" He said then she hung up and smiled.

"Oh, crap. I forgot to ask him about the beer." She muttered to herself. She typed up a quick text to Klaus asking him to bring back Belgian beer then she dialled Stefan's number.

"You calling Stefan?" Liz asked her and Caroline smiled and nodded.

"_Hey!_" He answered happily.

"Hey, sweetie. Just calling to say hi, you busy?" She asked.

"_Nah, we're just watching a movie._" He replied. "_What are you up to?_" He asked.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you of something." She said amused and he chuckled.

"_This'll be something funny or crazy, huh?_" He asked and she giggled.

"Super dad is on a boys' night out." Caroline said with a smirk and she heard Stefan gasp.

"_You're joking!_" Stefan exclaimed and she giggled.

"Nope. He actually went. Though, to be fair, he left like five minutes ago so he _could_ still be totally lame and be back in like an hour but he _did_ go." She said and everyone laughed. She even heard Monroe laugh.

"_I can't believe he went though. Kind of wish I was there for that._" He said and Caroline smiled.

"You should really have another brothers' vacation. It's been a while since you hung out." Caroline said. Elena blinked in surprise that Damon and Stefan would even _have_ a vacation together.

"_Yeah I know. There's just been a lot going on._" Stefan said. "_Once things settle down a little, I'll talk to him about that._" He added.

"Yeah, you should. I heard him muttering to himself something about hanging out with you earlier." She giggled and Stefan chuckled.

"_I forgot to tell you. Brad wants to know if you'd maybe come with me some time so he can get to know you better since you're my best friend._" Stefan said and Caroline smiled.

"I'd love to." She agreed. "After my mom goes back to the States, I'll come with you." She said.

"_That's great, Caroline!_" She heard Brad say in the background.

"I'm looking forward to it, sweetie!" Caroline said happily and she heard the two boys chuckle. "Oh, before I forget. Can you bring back German beer for Damon? I swear, he's been complaining about the Oktoberfest supply being done non-stop since yesterday." She said and Stefan laughed.

"_Yeah, I'll bring him back a few cases. How's Viktor?_" He asked.

"Sleeping. Damon fed him before he left so he'll be out for a while." She said.

"_Can you get Damon to send me that picture of him smiling? I want to show Brad._" Stefan said and Caroline giggled.

"I have it on my phone too. I'll send you it when I hang up." She said.

"_Awesome._" Stefan replied happily.

"When are you coming home tomorrow?" She asked.

"_I'll be back in time for dinner probably._" He replied. "_Since it's my turn tomorrow, can you ask Damon to make chilli?_" He asked.

"Sure. What else?" Caroline asked.

"_Uh... bacon and cheese potato skins for starter and banana and caramel fritters for dessert?_" Stefan said and Caroline laughed.

"He hates making fritters." Caroline said amused. "I'll tell him anyway though." She smiled and Stefan chuckled.

"_Either that or éclairs._" He said.

"I'll get him to do both. I quite fancy both of them." She said and Stefan chuckled.

"_Cool, sounds good._" Stefan said.

"Anyway, sweetie. I'll let you go. Have a nice night." She said.

"_Thanks, Care, you too. Love you._" He said.

"Love you too. Bye, Stef." Caroline said then hung up. She opened up the pictures on her phone then sent the one Stefan wanted to him and pocketed her phone afterwards. She was trying not to make it obvious, but Caroline could that that Elena was clearly annoyed. She wasn't sure if she was annoyed about how close Caroline was to Stefan or annoyed at the fact Stefan was with someone else and Caroline was totally happy about it. Which she was. Caroline liked Elena but she _adored_ Stefan and always would. He was her best friend and would be for all of eternity. So she obviously wanted him to be happy and he wasn't happy with Elena. "What's wrong?" Caroline asked Elena though she already knew.

"Why are you encouraging Stefan to be with this Brad guy when you know I want to be with him? You're supposed to be my friend." Elena said sadly and Caroline shot her an annoyed look.

"First of all, Stefan is my best friend in the world so his happiness takes priority over yours." Caroline said and Elena looked liked she'd been slapped. "Second, Stefan restarted things with Brad over a month ago so why should he just drop him suddenly for you?" Caroline asked. Liz decided to stay out of it because she saw Caroline was moments away from losing her temper. "Third, I think you forget about vampire hearing because I heard you telling Damon when you found out we got married that you couldn't accept it because you wanted Damon and _not_ Stefan." Caroline said and Elena's jaw dropped. So did Liz's. She'd had no idea about that. "So why the hell would I encourage my best friend to go out with a girl that wanted his brother who also – if you didn't notice – is my husband?" Caroline asked her annoyed.

"That's Damon's fault, you know. He told me he loved me." Elena said and Caroline nodded. She was kind of _furious_ at Elena saying that. It was like Elena was just _trying_ to hurt her.

"I know. He thought he did but he didn't. But then you kissed him and made him see that you are just like Katherine was. Except Katherine never tried to convince anyone she was better than that." Caroline said and Elena blinked in shock. "You know what, Elena? Go back to the B&B. You're not welcome in my house anymore." Caroline said and Elena looked stunned. She sat staring at Caroline in shock for a minute then grabbed her jacket and bolted out of the house. "Much better." Caroline muttered.

"You okay, sweetie?" Liz asked her concerned and Caroline sighed.

"I can't wait for Tuesday to come. I get now why Damon keeps going for what he calls 'temper walks'. He takes a walk in the woods so he doesn't lose his temper with Elena. It's like she's _trying_ to cause problems." Caroline said and Liz nodded.

"It does seem like she's trying to stir things up." Liz agreed.

"I bet she doesn't go back to the B&B. She'll try and find the guys and give a sob story to Damon about his evil wife." Caroline sighed.

"I hope not. Damon would end up _majorly_ losing his temper with her if she said anything about you." Liz said and Caroline smiled.

"I know." Caroline nodded.

"He's very protective of you." Liz smiled.

"I'm the love of his life. He's not going to let anyone hurt me or say anything about me." Caroline agreed.

* * *

><p>The guys were sitting in a bar in the city a few hours later. Caroline had been texting Damon with updates and she even told him that she'd had a fight with Elena. He offered to come home but she insisted that he stay out. He was sitting talking away to Roger when someone turned his head and crashed their lips to his. He pulled away immediately and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. There she stood looking the same as he remembered only now her hair was short. Still blonde though, with emerald green eyes. Still breathtakingly beautiful only her skin no longer wore a signature tan. Now she was pale. Pale like him. A vampire.<p>

"Sienna?" He asked in disbelief.

"I have been looking _everywhere_ for you." She grinned at him.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Liz were snuggled under a blanket watching a movie with popcorn. Viktor was fast asleep in his Grammy's arms and the two of them were enjoying some mother daughter time. The door to the house flew open and Elena stomped in. Caroline shot her an annoyed look but Elena spoke before she got a chance to.<p>

"You might not see me as your best friend anymore but I still love you so that's why I'm telling you this." Elena said and Caroline looked at her with a bored expression. "I went into the city to see if I could find the guys because I was bored in the hotel room and I found them in a bar and I saw Damon making out with a girl called Sienna." Elena said and Liz and Caroline glanced at each other amused then Caroline laughed.

"Nice try, Elena. You'll have to do better than that." Caroline smirked. "You see, you've had Damon's blood so he can sense you. He called and told me that you were at the bar when he felt you dart away. He gathered you were coming to tell me." She said and Elena's jaw dropped. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out." Caroline said. Elena turned on her heels and left.

"She _is_ trying to cause problems." Liz said to Caroline surprised and she sighed.

"Yeah, she is." She agreed. "Something has to be done about this. She's going to make a terrible vampire." Caroline muttered.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was in her hotel room in Lyon when she got a call from Elena. She'd had a nice dinner with her dad and truthfully, was a little bored of being by herself. Being by herself gave her too much time to think and she was <em>over<em> thinking about Seth.

"Hey." Bonnie answered her phone.

"_Bonnie?_" Elena sobbed. Bonnie rolled her eyes. She figured Elena had done something stupid and someone had told her off and now she was calling to rat them out.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked hoping her voice came out concerned instead of bored. She really wasn't interested in Elena's games.

"_Caroline kicked me out of her house and said I wasn't welcome there then I saw Damon cheat on her and I told her like any good friend would do and she kicked me out __**again**__!_" Elena cried. Bonnie felt like hanging up on her.

"What did you do to get kicked out?" Bonnie asked her and she heard Elena gasp.

"_Didn't you hear me? Damon cheated on her!_" Elena exclaimed.

"Yeah... I don't believe you." Bonnie replied.

"_How can you not believe me? I saw it happen!_" Elena said and Bonnie sighed.

"Elena, I'm going to say this to you one time. Don't try your little games with this group. We're all incredibly close and I _know_ Damon. We all trust each other so whatever you come up with isn't going to work." Bonnie said.

"_How can you do this to me, Bonnie?_" Elena exclaimed. "_Damon bit you and nearly killed you as well as killed a long list of people in Mystic Falls! Caroline killed people too! Klaus is __**Klaus**__! How can you choose them over me?_" She asked in disbelief and Bonnie sighed.

"You weren't worried about what Damon did in Mystic Falls when you were telling him you wanted to be with him. That you were more upset about him leaving than Stefan. You weren't worried about what Caroline did when you were letting her buy things for you when the three of us went shopping the other day. You weren't worried about Klaus when you were drinking his blood to make yourself stronger." Bonnie pointed out. "Stop being a hypocrite, Elena." Bonnie said then hung up. She figured she should call Damon. So she did.

"_Hey, Bonnie._" Damon said happily and she smiled. He sounded happy to hear from her.

"Hey, you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"_Yeah, I'm good. How's France?_" He asked.

"Boring. My dad was in meetings all day." She said.

"_That sucks. You'll like France better in May._" Damon said and Bonnie felt a little confused.

"Why am I going to France in May?" Bonnie asked curiously and she heard Damon chuckle.

"_Barbie's line launch is in Paris._" He explained.

"Oh." Bonnie said surprised.

"_She only found out about it yesterday. Don't think she's told anyone else yet._" Damon said.

"That's cool. So I was just calling to give you a heads up that Elena's trying to cause problems." Bonnie said and she heard him sigh.

"_Did she call you?_" Damon asked.

"Yeah. She called to tell me that you were making out with a girl called Sienna." Bonnie said.

"_I wasn't making out with her. I was sitting talking to Roger and she grabbed my face and kissed me. I pulled away right away so if that's what she thinks making out is, I feel sorry for her._" Damon said amused and Bonnie laughed.

"She also said Caroline kicked her out of the house. Twice." Bonnie said and Damon chuckled.

"_Well, everyone knows that you don't piss Caroline Forbes off._" Damon said amused and Bonnie laughed.

"Don't you mean they don't piss Caroline Salvatore off?" Bonnie asked and Damon laughed.

"_Yeah, but she didn't get her reputation in Mystic Falls as a Salvatore._" Damon replied and Bonnie giggled.

"True." Bonnie smiled. "She went and told Caroline about the girl." Bonnie said.

"_I gathered. I sensed her at the bar like a second before Sienna came over then after Sienna came over she shot home like a bat out of hell._" Damon said and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "_So I called Barbie so she would know what __**actually**__ happened._" He explained.

"Elena's really pissed that I didn't believe her though. She's going to end up doing something stupid." Bonnie said.

"_Doesn't she always?_" Damon asked annoyed.

"Yeah. We all have to sit and decide what to do about her. She's only been a vampire for a week and she's already stirring things." Bonnie said annoyed. "Who's Sienna anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"_A girl I went out with a few years ago. It was when Stefan and I hated each other so Stefan compelled her to want a normal life to piss me off but somehow she turned into a vampire and came looking for me._" Damon muttered and Bonnie was surprised.

"What are you going to do about her?" Bonnie asked.

"_I agreed to meet her tomorrow for a drink so we can talk. I went out with her for like four years. I can't just tell her to piss off._" Damon said and Bonnie nodded. She could understand that.

"That's the right thing to do, Damon. If she went looking for you, she deserves you at least listening to what she has to say." Bonnie said.

"_That's what Barbie said._" Damon agreed and Bonnie giggled.

"You call and get the okay before you agreed to that?" Bonnie asked amused and Damon chuckled.

"_You know the Queen rules with an iron fist. I'd never get laid again if I did something like that without her okaying it._" Damon said amused and Bonnie laughed. "_You know that thing you asked me to do? It's half done. The other half will be done when Klaus gets back._" He said cryptically and she understood Damon compelled Ric.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"_It's no problem, Bonnie. The other thing I said I would do is getting done tomorrow morning._" He said and she understood he was talking about Seth and the apartment.

"Well, I was actually going to ask if the jet is still in France because I'm seriously bored here already and was thinking about coming home tomorrow afternoon." She said and Damon chuckled.

"_Yeah, it's still there. I'll text you the number and you can just call them and tell them when you're ready. Call me before you board and tell me the landing time and I'll pick you up._" Damon said.

"You sure?" Bonnie asked.

"_Obviously, Bonbon._" Damon said amused and she giggled.

"Cool, thanks, Damon." She grinned.

* * *

><p>Elena sat in her room at the B&amp;B and she was seriously upset. Caroline had abandoned her for the others. Bonnie had abandoned her for the others. She was kind of sure Jeremy would choose all of them over her too. They were all so close knit and she wanted desperately to be a part of it because they all loved each other so much and were so happy together but she saw it wasn't going to happen. They didn't trust her. They didn't love her. So she cried and she thought things over. She shouldn't have tried to call Damon a cheater. That was stupid. She was surprised when there was a knock on her door but she hadn't heard anyone coming so she knew it was a vampire. She was kind of worried about it. She stood up and opened the door and her jaw dropped.<p>

"Katherine?" Elena asked in disbelief.


	16. Plans

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>I noticed a distinct lack of DamonCaroline scenes in the last few chapters so I put in some in this chapter :)**

The Aftermath

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>"Hello, Elena." She said and Elena noticed she had a European accent which confused her. She also had light brown hair which surprised Elena but it was obviously dyed considering she and Katherine had the same hair colour. "But no, I am not Katerina. Katerina and you are my doppelgangers. I am the original Petrova used for the curse put on Klaus." She explained and Elena looked stunned.<p>

"You're a vampire?" Elena asked shocked and she smiled and nodded.

"My name is Valetta. May I come in?" She asked Elena. Elena stepped aside and Valetta walked into the room. Elena was trying to process this. It was crazy. Too crazy. "Have you met Katerina?" She asked.

"Yes. She is the reason Klaus found me. She was going to hand me over to him." Elena said and Valetta looked furious.

"She did what?" Valetta asked angrily. "That is how he found out about you?" She hissed in annoyance.

"Yes." Elena nodded. She was a little bit afraid of Valetta, considering she would have been afraid of Katherine but Valetta was obviously about 1000 years old, so even more dangerous.

"Glupavo momiche." Valetta muttered. _(Stupid girl)_

"Does Klaus know that you're a vampire?" Elena asked.

"No, he believes I died at the sacrifice. I am what is needed to put the curse back on him." She explained. "As I am not a doppelganger." She said and Elena nodded as she thought about that.

"Do you want the curse to be put back on him?" Elena asked.

"No. I want him dead." Valetta said. "I have searched for a thousand years for a way to make that happen and I finally found a way." She said and Elena gulped.

"How?" She asked shakily as she really didn't want to die in a sacrifice _again_.

"Three identical Petrova women." Valetta smirked. "Mixing our blood together and having him drink it with a spell put on the blood would kill him. It would kill him in a way that would mean he could never be resurrected." She said. "All I have to do now is find Katerina. I thought you could help with that part." Elena's eyes widened a little. She _really_ didn't want to ever see Katherine again. She was sure that this was a very bad idea. That, and Damon was the strongest creature on the planet, _not_ Klaus. She was sure that if she was part of a plan to kill Klaus, Damon and the rest of the group would kill her.

"What would happen if Klaus died?" Elena asked and Valetta shrugged.

"He would die as well as any hybrids he has made." Valetta said and Elena could feel her stomach clench at the thought of Damon dying. She could never do that to him after everything he did for her.

"What if it doesn't work?" Elena asked her. "Then Klaus will kill us." She said worriedly and Valetta smirked.

"Klaus cannot kill me. If he kills me, both his vampire and werewolf curse would be removed which would leave him as a one thousand year old corpse. Basically, he would shrivel up and rot and any hybrids and vampires he made would have the same fate." Valetta said amused. "So he won't kill me." She said. "I understand you are in his good graces so make sure you stay that way as I am aware that Katerina is not in his good graces and if you were both to die, I would never be able to kill him. If one of you dies, the other can be resurrected, but not both." Valetta warned and Elena nodded as she thought about that. She was guessing that Valetta didn't know that Katherine was dead.

"What do you want me to do?" Elena asked in a small voice.

"Try and subtly find out if Klaus knows where Katerina is. I understand his witch is very powerful, so it is possible he has put some kind of spell on her so she cannot be found. The last piece of Intel I was given about her whereabouts was that Klaus had her. Though that was last year. I do not believe she is dead as Klaus is not merciful and would keep her alive, possibly tortured, for a long time because she ran from him." Valetta said and Elena nodded. "I will return tomorrow night at midnight. Do not fail me. I cannot kill you but I can make you regret crossing me." Valetta warned then she was gone. Elena bit her nails as she thought about what to do. If she killed herself, then Valetta could never kill Klaus... but if Valetta was lying and that's what she wanted all along, Elena would be playing into her hands... She just didn't know what to do! She didn't think anyone would believe her... That's when she remembered that Damon could compel regardless of vervain. He could compel the truth out of her! She was worried that Valetta was standing waiting for her outside the door so she jumped out of the window and sped back to Amsterdam.

* * *

><p>Damon felt Elena coming and he wanted to roll his eyes. What could she possibly have to say now? She spotted him and hurried over.<p>

"What now, Elena? Here to catch me cheating again?" Damon asked her and she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But no. I had a visitor to my hotel room." She said and Damon could see how shaken she was about it.

"Why should I believe you?" Damon asked her annoyed.

"Because you can compel me regardless of vervain. Compel me. I don't care. You just have to know about this. Someone is trying to kill Klaus and they want me to help them do it." Elena whispered shakily and Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Fine. Not here. Follow me." Damon said to her annoyed. He told Ric that he was taking Elena to the library then the two of them left. Damon had access to the secret part of the library where the cells were and he let the two of them in there and led her over to some chairs. He didn't bother asking her questions he just compelled her to tell him everything that happened. He was quite disturbed by it but just like Elena, he didn't know if killing her would be part of Valetta's plan or if that really would stop Valetta from ever being able to kill Klaus. "Well, this is just _dandy_." Damon muttered.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" She whispered and Damon felt kind of bad. She didn't have to come tell him that. She could have decided to help Valetta instead.

"No, Elena. Nobody's going to kill you. But, this Valetta character is obviously dangerous and has some kind of plan, so, I'd like you to stay here at the library. Here, she can't get to you and neither can anyone else." Damon said to her. "If the things she said are true, I'd die too and I can't leave my son with no father and Caroline with no husband." He said to her sincerely and Elena felt her eyes prick with tears. She felt _so_ guilty for trying to mess things up. "Why'd you tell Caroline I cheated on her when I didn't?" Damon asked in a soft voice that only made Elena feel worse.

"Because I love you, Damon." Elena said and Damon felt like he'd been slapped. "I did love Stefan and I thought if we tried again, I'd fall in love with him all over again and we'd be happy together forever. I never intentionally fell in love with you because I never wanted to be Katherine. I never wanted to cause trouble between the two of you. Is it just so wrong that I wanted to love and be loved? I wanted to find my true love and be happy but I'm nineteen, Damon. People make mistakes. How was I supposed to have all the answers so young? I never meant to hurt anyone but you can't help who you fall in love with." Elena said as she wiped her eyes and Damon had no idea what to say to that.

"I'm sorry. I should never have chased you. You were my brother's girlfriend and I should have respected that." Damon said sincerely.

* * *

><p>Damon talked to Elena for a short while then with her consent, he locked her up in a cell that nobody but he and Klaus had access to. It was both magically protected and part of an enormous steel vault. He left the vault then although it was 2am, he called Klaus. How could he not?<p>

"_Damon? What's wrong?_" Klaus answered sleepily.

"Does the name Valetta ring a bell?" Damon asked him and he heard Klaus gasp.

"_You don't mean..._" Klaus said in disbelief.

"The original Petrova used in your curse. She contacted Elena." Damon said.

"_Wonderful! Just what we need! More fucking drama._" Klaus said and Damon chuckled.

"You're starting to sound like me." Damon smirked and Klaus sighed.

"_Sometimes you have the right idea, I suppose._" Klaus said and Damon laughed.

"I locked Elena up in the secret spot." Damon said.

"_Should I come back early?_" Klaus asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll keep an eye on Elena. Apparently, Valetta is turning up at Elena's hotel room tomorrow night. So I'll wait for her." Damon said.

"_Be careful, Damon. She may be anticipating that._" Klaus said and Damon thought about that.

"I'll have vampires in every surrounding room so someone can grab her on her way to see me." Damon said.

"_Damon, do not do this alone. I cannot lose you._" Klaus said and Damon smirked.

"Don't worry, Mr Sap, I'll be careful." Damon teased and he could practically hear Klaus rolling his eyes.

"_Who will you take with you?_" Klaus asked.

"Bonnie and Ric." Damon replied.

"_Bonnie is going home early?_" He asked.

"Yeah, she's bored of France already." Damon smirked and Klaus chuckled.

"_So her father is working a lot?_" He asked.

"Yeah. That and I think she's as much of a sap as the rest of us. She misses us, I think." Damon said amused and Klaus laughed.

"_Yes, Zara and I have been talking about coming home tomorrow too._" Klaus said and Damon laughed.

"Well, Elena won't be around so you don't have to feel all awkward." Damon said.

"_Is that your way of saying you miss me, Damon?_" Klaus teased and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Don't kid yourself, dude. I miss your sexy fiancé, not you." Damon smirked and Klaus chuckled.

"_She said earlier that she missed you as well._" He said.

"She taking me up on that vacation in the Maldives?" Damon teased and Klaus chuckled.

"_Yes, Day, definitely._" Damon heard Zara say in the background and the hybrids laughed.

"I'll look into it." Damon smirked and they laughed. "Anyway, sorry for waking you up, just wanted you to know what was going on. Maybe you should come back tomorrow afternoon if you can. If this woman has some kind of plan, we need to find a way to stop her. If you see her _don't_ kill her. She said that if she dies, you die, so until we know the truth, we can't risk it." Damon said.

"_Understood. Thank you for telling me. We'll come back tomorrow._" Klaus said.

"Cool. See you tomorrow then." Damon nodded.

"_Alright, bye, Damon._" Klaus said.

"_Night, Day!_" Zara said happily.

"Bye, you two." Damon smirked then hung up.

* * *

><p>Damon was so <em>relieved<em> when he finally got in the house. Ric, Jeremy and Roger had gone home when Damon left as they were all pretty drunk and Damon could hear Roger snoring and he chuckled lightly. He went up to his room silently and crept in. He walked over to the crib and saw his little son fast asleep and he touched his cheek lightly. Every time he saw Viktor again, his heart melted. He loved his son so much. He got undressed then crawled into bed next to Caroline and cuddled into her back. She woke up and turned around in his arms to cuddle into him. She was about to say something when she caught his scent.

"Why do you smell like Elena?" Caroline asked him curiously and Damon rolled his eyes at her being jealous.

"Because I locked her in the library." Damon said and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"Why?" She asked shocked.

"Long story. I'm tired. Can I tell you tomorrow?" He asked with a yawn.

"Can you just tell me the basics?" She asked worriedly and Damon sighed.

"Basically the Petrova that was used in the original spell cast on Klaus to stop him from being a hybrid, turned into a vampire at the ritual and she showed up tonight at Elena's hotel room with a plan to kill Klaus. So I locked Elena up because she's needed for the plan." Damon said and Caroline looked stunned.

"Elena told you about that?" Caroline asked confused and Damon nodded.

"Yeah, she came and found me as soon as the woman left. So instead of asking her questions I compelled everything out of her to save time. It doesn't sound fun, whatever this plan is. Klaus is coming home tomorrow so we can come up with some kind of counter plan." Damon explained. "So, I told you the basics. Can I sleep now?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes then kissed him. He kissed back softly then Caroline slid her hand against his side and he chuckled. "Okay, maybe I'm not _that_ tired." He smirked and she giggled. He reached down and pulled down her pyjama bottoms, surprising her as normally they were quite into foreplay but she figured he really _was_ tired. He slid down his boxers then rolled onto his back and held her hips as he slid her down on him and he bit his lip so he wouldn't groan loudly at the tightness. Caroline rocked her hips in slow circles and moaned a little when Damon lightly stroked her clit with his thumb. Damon realised that he was going to pass out as soon as he came so he flipped their positions and pulled out of her, which surprised her again, then he moved down her body and started to tongue her clit earning a gasp from her. He moved soft but fast and soon she was shaking and held up his wrist for her to bite so that her mouth would be busy drinking his blood instead of screaming out. He rode out her climax for her then when he was sure she was finished he slid back into her and she lifted her knees to straddle him from below and he started to thrust. He went faster and faster and it wasn't long before he was finished. He bit her neck and she held onto him tightly as he came. He slumped on top of her when he was finished then rolled over on his side. He pulled up his boxers then pulled Caroline into him and hugged her tightly.

"That was awesome." She whispered and he smiled sleepily.

"Amazing. It always is with you." He replied and she kissed him softly. "Okay, sleep time." He mumbled and she giggled.

"I need to put on my pyjama bottoms." She said and he chuckled.

"Who cares? Nobody will come in here." He replied sleepily as he pulled up the covers over them. "Besides, easy access for a quickie in the morning." He mumbled and she laughed.

"Yeah, okay. Night, babe." She replied amused.

"Night, Caroline. I love you." He whispered and she was seriously surprised that he said Caroline instead of Barbie. He always said 'night, Barbie' before bed. _Always_.

"I love you too." She replied and he smiled, held her a little closer and passed out seconds later.

* * *

><p>Viktor woke up only once and Caroline said she'd go and she was shocked when Damon just nodded and went back to sleep. She figured he really <em>was<em> tired. Damon woke up fairly early and he smiled when he saw his little redhead tucked into his arms. He so loved her. He watched her sleep for a while then he got horny so he moved a little hoping she'd wake up and she did. Before she could say anything, Damon kissed her and she smiled against his mouth as he hadn't woken her up in the morning to have sex in _months_ and she was so happy that things were going back to normal. Damon frowned when he noticed that the pyjama bottoms were back on but he just pulled them off again then rolled on top of her and slid into her while he continued to kiss her. She ran her hands up and down his sides as he thrust into her. He wasn't in a hurry so he kept his movements slow and soft as he kissed her and caressed her body. Caroline was even more surprised at that as they hadn't had the 'making love' kind of sex for quite a while, though she loved every second of it. She held him tightly against her and in that moment she wondered if eternity really would be long enough to spend with him. She was enjoying it so much that she ended up reaching her climax really quickly and she didn't want to ruin the sweetness of it with a bite so she didn't bite him as she reached orgasm. He wasn't long behind and he didn't bite her either. When he was finished, he rolled onto his side and pulled her into him.

"That's how to wake up in the morning." Caroline smiled and he chuckled.

"I just love you." He said and she grinned.

"I just love you too." She said and he kissed her. "You know... I don't think an eternity with you will be long enough." She said and he smirked. His stomach fluttered at that.

"You're a little sap." He said and she giggled.

"Yeah, because of you, I am." She agreed and he chuckled.

"Eternity wouldn't be long enough with you either." He said and she smiled.

"Damon?" She asked curiously and he laughed knowing this was going to be something ridiculous.

"Yes, my darling?" He teased and she laughed.

"How would you feel about, before my mom and Roger go back to America... How would you feel about remarrying me?" She asked and he looked surprised.

"How are you going to plan a wedding in like two and a half weeks?" He smirked and she grinned.

"Don't you worry about the details. I'll arrange it all. So is that a yes then?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Who would you invite?" He asked curiously.

"Well just our group and my mom and Roger." She said.

"Are you going to have your mother walk you down the aisle?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah." She smiled. "So is that a yes then?" She asked and he chuckled.

"You already know I'll marry you whenever you want." He smirked and she grinned.

"Okay, but nobody finds out until the day we're doing it." She said and he looked surprised.

"How will that even work? I thought you wanted Zaza and Bonnie in bridesmaid dresses." Damon said.

"Yeah, but I've also shopped with the two of them a million times so I know their sizes and measurements and it's not like they'd be getting any say in the dresses anyway." She said and he laughed.

"Alright. I won't say anything. You just go nuts and once you've planned it, you can tell me the details." He said and she grinned.

"Awesome." She said. "Aww! Viktor will be so cute in like a tiny little suit, don't you think?" She grinned and he chuckled.

"Get his suit to match mine." Damon said and Caroline beamed at him.

"I so will. My two boys." She said fondly and Damon chuckled.

"Maybe three soon." He winked at her and she giggled.

"I was thinking that if we find out Lilah's pregnant, we could tell everyone at the reception." She said and he chuckled.

"Whatever you want, my sweet." He said amused as he kissed her head.

"When are you going for a drink with Sienna?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I'm meeting her at noon in the bar she found me in." He sighed. "It's totally awkward." He muttered.

"It might not be, Damon. Maybe she'd be happy being friends with you. If she's staying in Amsterdam for a while you could invite her over to dinner." She suggested and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"You want to invite my ex to dinner with my family?" He asked her confused and she shrugged.

"She was in your life for a long time. She obviously meant something to you since you're taking time to actually go talk to her so she must be a pretty special person." Caroline said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so nice? Hasn't being married to a mean old psycho vamp rubbed off on you at all?" He teased and she laughed.

"Maybe a little. But I've rubbed off on you a bit too." She smiled and he chuckled.

"Whatever." He smirked. "Have you noticed Vik's hair is darkening up a bit?" He asked curiously and she nodded.

"Well, yeah, obviously. When he was born it was like a fair blonde and now it's like a light brown. He'll probably have your hair colour." She grinned.

"You look happy about that." Damon smirked.

"I am. Natural raven hair isn't common." She smiled. "I bet he'll be just as handsome as you are." She said kissing Damon's cheek and he chuckled.

"You'll make me blush." He teased her and she kissed his cheek again with a giggle.

"I hope so. You look cute when you blush." She said and he laughed then rolled his eyes.

"You are so embarrassing." He said and she laughed.

"Maybe but I love you so I can't help it." She grinned and he chuckled then kissed her.

* * *

><p>Damon went to look at a couple of apartments with Seth in the morning then straight from his drink with Sienna to pick Bonnie up from the airport. He parked then waited for her in the arrivals lounge. Bonnie came out with her little travel bag and went straight over to him and hugged him.<p>

"Hey, thanks for picking me up." She smiled.

"It's cool." He shrugged. "We have stuff to talk about anyway." He said and she nodded then they went to the car. They got in then Damon started the drive home. "So, as usual, things are a little crazy." He muttered and Bonnie looked at him curiously then he filled her in on Elena and Valetta.

"A little crazy? That's a nightmare!" She said and he nodded in agreement.

"I really don't know what to do about it." He said and Bonnie thought about it.

"Well, why don't we nab her tonight at the hotel and have Magda find out if she has any spells on her, then if there are any, she can remove them then put a spell on her so nobody can track her. Then once she's untraceable, put her in one of those secure magical cells that Klaus has. That way nobody can find her and she can't do anything to harm anyone there. She also can't be killed if she's hidden in a cell." Bonnie said and Damon grinned at her.

"This is why I want you to run things with me. You came up with a genius plan in like two seconds that involves no death." He said and she giggled.

"It's a gift." She winked at him and he laughed.

"Oh and Seth found an apartment he likes so he compelled the realtor and he's moving in there as we speak." Damon said and Bonnie smiled.

"Thanks, Damon." She said sincerely.

"By the way, I had a little chat with Magda and she said that your powers are still available to you, even if your ancestors have blocked them. She said that you'll regain access to them when you want to. She said that you just have to believe that you are worthy of them instead of worrying that your ancestors don't believe you're worthy of them. She said that your ancestors had no right to block your gift because it's _your_ gift and she suggested trying to reconnect with nature." He said and Bonnie thought about that.

"There's a little spot in our woods that would be good for that. Thanks for talking to her about that. I never thought of it that way before." She said.

"I know you've missed having your gift, but I think it's a good thing you lost them for a while." He said and she looked at him quizzically.

"Why?" She asked.

"I sound like a total sap but having powers isn't what makes you strong and it isn't why we love you. So maybe the absence of your powers will have shown you that." He said and she felt really touched by that. That and Damon had never told her that he loved her before and she wondered when he became her best friend. And that was exactly how she saw him. As her best friend.

"That means a lot to me, Damon." She said and he nodded. He knew it would.

"I'm glad you came to Amsterdam, Bonnie." He said and she smiled.

"Me too." She agreed.

* * *

><p>By the time the two of them made it home it was just after 4pm. Damon and Bonnie walked into Damon's house and Caroline, Ric, Jeremy, Liz and Roger were sitting around the living room. Roger was feeding Viktor which Damon thought was nice, even if he'd rather be doing it since he'd spent practically the whole day away from him.<p>

"Afternoon." Damon said to them as he sat down next to Caroline and kissed her a peck on the lips before putting his arm around her.

"Hey." Bonnie smiled at them and everyone else said hello back to them. She sat down next to Ric who was next to Roger.

"Did you have a nice time?" Liz asked Bonnie with a smile.

"It was okay. My dad was working most of the time so I didn't really see him much." She shrugged. "But Lyon was nice. The city is beautiful." She said.

"It is. Though I haven't been there since the 40s." Damon commented and they laughed. "What's funny about that?" He asked.

"I'm sure it's slightly different now." Caroline smiled at him and he shrugged.

"Since everyone's back early, we should head to Stockholm on Tuesday instead." Damon suggested to Caroline, Liz and Roger.

"Can I come?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"No, it's a 'hanging out with the in-laws' vacation, dude." Damon said to him and they laughed.

"So you're taking Vik?" Jeremy asked and Damon gave him a look like Jeremy was stupid.

"No, I'm going to leave him here with you. Then by the time we get back he'll be a little emo stoner baby in love with lots of vampires." Damon said dryly and they laughed while Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a stoner anymore and I was never emo. And by the sounds of it, you're more of a stoner now than I am." Jeremy said and Damon chuckled.

"Pot brownies once every few months doesn't make me a stoner, dude." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"You make pot brownies?" Liz asked him surprised and Damon chuckled.

"No. Pot is legal here so we just buy them in the city." He shrugged. "It's usually Ric and I that do that but we haven't since Vik got here." Damon explained.

"It's _legal_ here?" Jeremy asked shocked and they laughed.

"That does _not_ mean you're just going to sit and be stoned the whole time." Damon said to him in warning.

"Yeah, yeah." Jeremy mumbled and they laughed.

"I have no problem ratting you out to your sister." Damon smirked. "And her lectures get old fast. _Trust me_ I know." He said and Jeremy laughed.

"Where is Elena anyway?" He asked curiously. "She wasn't in the hotel."

"She's busy doing something." Damon said and Jeremy, Ric, Liz and Roger eyed him curiously and he rolled his eyes then stood up and went to the door and opened it. He closed his eyes and extended his senses to hear and sense if anyone was nearby and he couldn't feel any supernatural creatures for miles so he went in and retook his seat. "Basically, she's in a cell." He said and the ones who didn't know had their jaws dropped.

"Why?" Jeremy asked confused.

"It's a really long story but it's for her protection and ours and she consented to being there so you don't have to worry. I'll take her blood and some stuff to occupy herself with later." Damon said. "But, that's not something we can discuss at any time because we don't know who is listening. At the moment we're okay but nobody has to worry about anything. Things are under control at the moment." He explained.

"When do you want to go to the hotel?" Bonnie asked him surprising Caroline as she didn't know about the plan.

"She said midnight but I'm thinking we go a little early just in case." Damon said and Bonnie nodded.

"What are you up to?" Caroline asked him with narrowed eyes and he winked at her.

"Nothing for you to worry about my darling wife." He said and they laughed.

"Whipped." Jeremy quipped and Damon shrugged.

"You know my response to that, Gilbert, but since I'm not supposed to say stuff like that in front of Liz, I won't repeat it." Damon said and they laughed.

"Damon, is Seth in the other house?" Bonnie asked. Damon cocked his head to listen and he heard Seth rummaging.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I'll be back later." She said and Damon stood up and followed her outside.

"You alright?" He said to her softly.

"Yeah, it's kind of a relief to be honest." She nodded.

"I'll have a cocktail waiting for you for when you come back." He winked at her and she smiled at him gratefully then he went back into the house and she zipped over to the other house. "Anyone want a cocktail?" Damon asked as he went over to the bar he'd installed a few weeks prior.

"It's like 4pm, Damon." Caroline said and he shrugged.

"I'm sure you had a point somewhere in your statement." He smirked and everyone laughed loudly while she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll have a cosmo, please." She said and he chuckled.

"Yes, dear." He said and they laughed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie came back about half an hour later and Damon had made a huge jug of cocktail that was sitting on the table with a glass waiting for her. She sat down, filled her glass then downed it in one. Damon was sitting with a sleeping Viktor and he looked happy as a clam because of it.<p>

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked Bonnie concerned. They'd spent some time together before she went to France and they were back on great terms.

"I just broke up with Seth." Bonnie mumbled and everyone except Damon and Ric looked surprised. Ric knew that the thing Damon had compelled him to forget was about Bonnie and Seth so he wasn't surprised.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Caroline asked her shocked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bonnie nodded. "But I have to say this is some of your best work, Damon." Bonnie said refilling her glass and he chuckled.

"Only the best for my Judgy." He winked at her and she laughed. Caroline was looking at Damon curiously. She was wondering when he and Bonnie got so close but she didn't comment. She figured she'd ask him when they were alone. "Though, don't get too hammered." He smirked and she smiled.

"I won't. Well... maybe after." She said and he chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan." He winked at her and she giggled. "Oh, Ric, can you come too?" Damon asked him.

"Go where?" Ric asked.

"You don't have to worry about that. Just be ready to go at, eleven tonight?" Damon asked and Ric nodded.

"Okay, cool." Ric shrugged.

"You're seriously not going to tell me what's going on?" Caroline asked Damon deadpan and he smirked at her.

"It's nothing worrying, my dearest beautiful wife." He said and she scowled at him.

"You're doing the name thing again. That's when I know you're up to something I'm not going to like." She pointed out and everyone laughed.

"You need to take care of the little man tonight so you'll have enough to think about without worrying about what I'm up to. It won't take long and it's nothing dangerous, so nothing to worry about." He said to her and she sighed.

"I find it quite amusing usually that you think you can remotely lie but today it's just pissing me off." She said and everyone laughed loudly.

"I'm just going somewhere to do a quick thing so it's totally fine." He said to her and they all laughed at his evasiveness. She stared straight at him for a moment with an unimpressed look.

_Cut the crap._ She said and he deadpanned.

_Barbie, drop it. Anybody could be listening and it would ruin the whole plan._ He warned.

_Then why don't you tell me the plan like this._ She scowled.

_Caroline, I'm serious. This is a matter of everyone's safety. I'm not fucking that up just to tell you about it. You can't be following me or getting involved in this because it's too damn important so for once, can you just stay out of it?_ He snapped at her and she was a little surprised at his tone but she gathered that whatever was going on was stressing him out a little so she decided that for once, she would just let it go and listen to him.

_Fine. But the second you get home from whatever your little plan is I want to be told what you were up to._ She said and he sighed.

_Fine._ He replied and everyone in the room saw that they were clearly having a conversation. Just then Damon's phone rang and he saw it was Klaus.

"Hey." He answered.

"_Damon... I need a little help._" He said and Damon handed Viktor to Caroline then stood up and walked into the hall.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"_We're on that country lane, sixty miles west of the houses and the car is surrounded by werewolves in wolf form and vampires. I cannot protect Zara alone._" He said and Damon huffed. There must have been tons of them if Klaus couldn't take care of it alone.

"How the hell are werewolves in wolf form during the day?" Damon asked annoyed.

"_Damon! That's not the thing to focus on at the moment!_" Klaus hissed and Damon nodded.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He said. "Just keep Zaza safe. Try and get her out of there and I'll take care of them." He said then hung up. He walked back into the living room. "Yeah, so his majesty is in trouble _again_ so I'll be back in a bit." Damon said annoyed as he pulled his jacket back on.

"Need any back up?" Ric asked him worriedly as Caroline stared at him wide eyed. She couldn't believe this was happening _again_.

"Nah, it's cool. You can be staked." Damon said.

"You can't?" Roger asked confused and Damon sighed.

"Crap. Whatever. Someone explain while I'm gone. When Klaus gets back here tell him he is under no circumstances to follow me back. He's to stay here." Damon said then sped out of the house.

"Caroline? You okay?" Liz asked as she saw Caroline wiping her eyes.

"I just worry when he takes off to do this stuff. He never knows what he's walking into but he goes anyway." She said unevenly.

"Why can't Damon be staked?" Roger asked again.

"Damon is a vampire werewolf hybrid. He can only be killed by ripping his heart out." Caroline said and Roger's jaw dropped.

"Damon can turn into a wolf?" Roger asked shocked and they all nodded. "Lizzie? You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked surprised.

"It's just not something that is common knowledge. Nobody is supposed to know about it to be honest. Damon was going to tell you about it in Sweden." Caroline said. "You can't tell anyone about that. Klaus is supposed to be the only hybrid."

"I won't tell anyone, sweetie. I promise." Roger said to her sincerely.


	17. I'm the Prince

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, Klaus came barrelling through the door and he set Zara down on her feet then held her upright so she could regain her balance.<p>

"Zara, darling, are you alright?" Klaus asked her concerned and she nodded.

"I'm fine. I just need to sit down for a minute." She said and he helped her into the living room and she sat down next to Caroline. "Hello, everyone." Zara said shakily.

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline asked Klaus annoyed.

"I will go find out." He replied.

"No, Damon wants you here." Bonnie said to Klaus and he looked surprised.

"He said that?" Klaus asked and they all nodded.

"He said he'd take care of it." Ric said.

"I suppose he wants a hybrid here with Viktor just in case." Klaus nodded.

"You're just going to leave him to deal with them alone?" Caroline asked Klaus shocked.

"Darling, if I'd been alone it wouldn't have been an issue for me to take them out but I didn't want to risk Zara's safety. That's why I called." Klaus said.

"Well, why were those werewolves in wolf form?" Caroline asked him and Klaus sighed and sat down.

"It is not possible under normal circumstances." Klaus said.

"Which means witches are involved. Which means Damon is alone with witches involved!" Caroline exclaimed. "Unbelievable." She muttered.

"Caroline... Damon and I have had a blood bond for a long time. I can sense his basic emotions if they are strong enough. He's fine." Klaus replied. "Better than fine." He replied.

_Your mother might not want to hear this but it seems as though he is enjoying what he is doing immensely._ Klaus said and Caroline rolled his eyes.

_Well, he does love to kill things._ She muttered and Klaus chuckled.

"Whatever. You concentrate on that then and if he seems distressed in any way, you go." Caroline warned him and he sighed.

"Alright." He nodded in reluctant agreement. "Would you like anything, my lovely? A drink or something to eat?" Klaus asked Zara as she was kind of pale.

"I wouldn't mind some of that cocktail." She said and they laughed. Klaus went into the kitchen and came back with a glass for her then poured the drink and gave it to her. She took a big gulp and sighed. "That's really good. Take it Day made it?" She asked.

"He did." Bonnie smiled and nodded. "It's really good." She said taking a sip of her own glass.

"So what happened?" Caroline asked them.

"We were driving down the lane when all of a sudden the road was blocked by like twenty wolves and behind them were like thirty vampires." Zara said without thinking and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"Hold on a minute! Damon's up against like fifty supernaturals by himself?" Caroline asked in disbelief and Klaus shot Zara a look.

"They were young vampires, Caroline. No older than a couple of centuries." Klaus said. "He will have no problems. I promise you." He said sincerely. Caroline rested her forehead in her hand and closed her eyes.

"I swear to God. If I was human I would have had some kind of heart attack or grey hair or a nervous breakdown by now." She muttered. Liz was watching Caroline concerned.

_Darling, you know that he can command the vampires. You have nothing to worry about._ Klaus said to her.

_That's a good point. Klaus, come down to the cave with me._ She said then turned to her mother.

"Mom, I need to speak to Klaus for just a second, can you take Viktor?" She asked and Liz nodded then Caroline handed Viktor over to her. Caroline left the room and Klaus followed her downstairs to the cave.

_I think it's about time I find out if I can control werewolves._ Caroline said to him crossing her arms over her chest showing she wasn't taking no for an answer.

_I have only been a hybrid again for just over a week. My transformation will take perhaps ten minutes if not more so if you want to go back upstairs until I am finished._ He said and she nodded then went back upstairs. Klaus stripped down and started his transformation. About fifteen minutes later he was finished then he sat down. _Caroline? I am finished._ He said. She was downstairs seconds later.

_Thank you for doing this._ Caroline said to him and he nodded his wolf head.

_That is alright, darling. You should know if you can control wolves._ He said. _Go ahead._ He added. Caroline concentrated her power then commanded him the way she had been practicing. Commands were different than telepathy so Klaus had no idea what she commanded. She commanded him to bark three times and she saw his eyes go blank then he barked three times. She commanded him to lie down and roll over and he did.

"I did it." She whispered. She wasn't sure if she was pleased or kind of scared by that. If she could command a hybrid, didn't that make her just as dangerous as them? If not more so?

_It worked?_ Klaus asked and she nodded.

"It worked." She said.

_Remarkable._ Klaus said and she could hear the hint of worry in his tone.

"I wouldn't use it against you and Damon." She said to him sincerely.

_I know that, darling. I was only worried because if it got out, someone may try to take you from us to try to use you against us or worse... hurt you._" He explained.

_It won't get out. Only you, me and Damon will know about this. But if I can control you, it means I can control regular werewolves without a problem. That would be useful if a situation like today were to happen again since Damon can command the vampires and I can command the wolves._ She explained.

_The fact you can command a hybrid will mean that you can command any supernaturals aside from vampires. You should try compulsion._ He said and her jaw dropped.

_You think that would work?_ She asked shocked.

_Try it. Let's see... I am thinking of a number. Compel me to tell you the number. I will not tell you unless you make me._ He said to her and she knelt down in front of him and stared into his eyes.

_Tell me the number you were thinking of._ She compelled and she saw his jaw fall slack.

_839._ He replied in a daze and she was stunned. She let go of the compulsion and his jaw closed again.

_I can't believe I can compel you in your wolf form. Damon is going to be shocked._ She said.

_I am shocked myself, sweetheart._ He admitted. Just then Caroline's phone rang and she saw it was Damon.

"You okay?" She answered a little fearfully.

"_Totally fine. It was easy and honestly... kind of a blast. I haven't had a brawl like that in ages._" He chuckled and she rolled her eyes while Klaus wolf laughed. "_But I'm nearly home and I'm kind of... uh... drenched in blood... so can you keep the humans distracted so they don't see me?_" He asked and Caroline sighed.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll go do that now." She said.

"_Oh and can you tell Klaus to send out the cleanup crew like __**now**__? I'm not wasting all day getting rid of all of them._" He said.

"Sure." She agreed.

"_Thanks, angel. See you soon._" He said then hung up.

"Angel? That's a new one." She mumbled as she tucked her phone away again.

* * *

><p>Caroline hurried back upstairs and opened the front door and left it wide so Damon could just speed himself straight upstairs. She went back into the living room then.<p>

"Damon called. He's on his way back. He's totally fine." Caroline said to them.

"That's good." Liz nodded.

"Why'd you open the door?" Ric asked confused.

"He... uh... needs a shower." Caroline said to him and Ric and Bonnie nodded in understanding while Liz, Roger and Jeremy just looked surprised.

"Wait. So Damon managed to take out like thirty vampires and twenty werewolves all by himself?" Jeremy asked wide eyed and Caroline sighed.

"It appears that way." Caroline nodded. "It's not like any of them could really do anything to him anyway. Wolf bites don't affect him since he _is_ a wolf." She said. "But at least that's like fifty less creatures that are out to get us." She said.

* * *

><p>Shortly after, Damon appeared and had a shower, put on clean clothes then wandered down to the living room in shorts and a t-shirt.<p>

"Evening." He saluted them then plopped down on the couch next to Ric after getting Viktor from Caroline. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day." Damon said to Viktor who was wide awake after his feed.

"Did you get any information?" Klaus asked him and he nodded.

"Well, are you going to tell us?" Caroline asked.

"Nope." Damon replied and they all stared at him in disbelief.

"Why?" Klaus asked confused.

"Because it's not relevant until the other plan is done so there's no point." He shrugged. "That and I have to make dinner." Damon said and they laughed. It was so surreal. He'd just killed fifty creatures but still had to make dinner. Damon wondered when his life got so weird.

"Stefan wants chilli for the main course and cheese and bacon potato skins for the starter." Caroline said to him.

"And what stupid dessert did he pick?" Damon asked.

"Fritters." Caroline smiled and Damon sighed.

"I hate making fritters." He muttered and they laughed.

"Can you also make éclairs?" Caroline asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"This has to be the busiest day I've had in decades." He muttered as he stood up and walked into the kitchen with Viktor in the crook of his arm and they laughed.

* * *

><p>Stefan came home about an hour later and Damon walked into the living room then remembered when he saw him.<p>

"Crap. I completely forgot to ask you to bring beer back." Damon said annoyed and Stefan and Caroline chuckled as did Liz.

"Caroline asked me already and I brought a few cases." Stefan said and Damon grinned then kissed Caroline.

"Best wife ever." Damon said and they laughed.

"Uh, I brought the beer, Damon." Stefan said amused and Damon rolled his eyes.

"What do you want? A gold star?" Damon asked annoyed then went into the kitchen as they laughed.

"I totally do." Stefan called to him amused. "Why's he in a mood?" Stefan asked Caroline.

"He's had a busy day so he's kind of crabby." She replied.

"What's he done to be so busy?" Stefan chuckled. Damon being busy was just amusing to him.

"Well, he went apartment hunting with Seth, then he met his ex-girlfriend Sienna for a drink, then he picked Bonnie up from the airport, then he killed 23 werewolves and 34 vampires then he came home and started making dinner." Caroline said and Stefan's jaw was dropped at the whole thing. "He's not pleased about the fritters, by the way." She said.

"Wait. What?" Stefan asked confused and honestly _shocked_.

"Zara and I were ambushed earlier so I called Damon and he took care of them while I brought Zara home." Klaus explained.

"Why were you ambushed?" Stefan asked shocked.

"I don't know. Damon won't tell us." Klaus said and Stefan gave him a puzzled look.

"Go away for two days and chaos ensues." He muttered and they laughed. "Wait a minute. Did you just say Sienna?" Stefan asked in disbelief and Caroline nodded.

"She somehow turned into a vampire so the compulsion wore off and she tracked him down." Caroline shrugged. "But Damon hasn't had time to tell me how that went yet." She said.

"Well that's... awkward." Stefan said and Caroline laughed.

"So was the Monroe thing but that worked out." She smiled. "Speaking of that, let's go over to the other house. I want to hear _all_ about it." She grinned and he chuckled. Damon came out of the kitchen then.

"If you're going to tell him about the thing we can't talk about openly it has to be written down or texted or something, okay?" Damon asked her and she sighed.

"How about I just don't tell him and _you_ can write or text him." Caroline said and Damon shrugged.

"I really couldn't care less if he knows or not." Damon said then walked into the kitchen and they laughed at his crabby mood.

"Let's go, Stef." Caroline muttered.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Stefan went over to the other house and slumped down on the couch.<p>

"You know I'm dying to know about what I don't know about." Stefan said to her and she laughed.

"Yeah, I know. But first tell me about Monroe." She grinned and he chuckled.

"On Friday we went out to dinner then a bar and it was fun. Then on Saturday we just lounged around his house doing nothing all day." He shrugged.

"Details, Stefan." She grinned and he laughed embarrassed. "Did you sleep together yet?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I can't tell you that." Stefan said to her with a blush and she giggled.

"Something obviously happened since you're totally blushing." She said and he laughed.

"You're so embarrassing." He said and she laughed.

"Yeah, Damon said the same thing this morning." She said and Stefan chuckled.

"Why did he say it?" Stefan asked amused. He knew Damon didn't embarrass easily so he found it funny that his brother would say that.

"I told him he was cute when he blushes." Caroline said and Stefan laughed. "But don't try to change the subject. I want details." She grinned.

"Like what?" Stefan asked amused.

"Well what did you do and how did it happen?" She asked and he laughed embarrassed.

"You're not going to let this go until I tell you something, are you?" He asked amused.

"You know me well, Salvatore." She smirked and he chuckled.

"Well, we were kind of drunk on Friday night when we got in so we... uh..." Stefan trailed off.

"There aren't _that_ many options, Stefan. Hand job, blow job, 69, sex. Pick one. Or several. Whatever." She said and Stefan blushed scarlet and laughed loudly at that.

_Can you NOT ask him that in my hearing range please?_ Damon pleaded. Caroline giggled.

"Damon totally heard you, didn't he?" Stefan deadpanned and Caroline laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline replied.

"He did! Oh my God! That means Klaus heard too! This is so embarrassing." Stefan hid his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Damon? Do you hear what your wife just said?" Klaus laughed and Damon came into the hall laughing.<p>

"Yeah, I already asked her not to ask that in my hearing range." Damon smirked and Klaus laughed.

"Stefan is so embarrassed." Klaus said amused and Damon laughed.

"More stuff to mock him with." Damon agreed.

* * *

><p>"Just whisper it. They can't hear whispers." Caroline said and Stefan deadpanned.<p>

"No, they're totally going to mock me." Stefan said and Caroline giggled.

"Oh c'mon! My love life is seriously lacking any excitement." She said and Stefan cocked an eyebrow at her. He knew Damon wouldn't be pleased with that.

_Excuse me? Want to say that again?_ Damon asked annoyed and she giggled.

"What did he say to that?" Stefan asked amused.

"What did who say?" She asked and he laughed.

"I know Damon can hear me. And I also know you're a little fibber considering all the things you've told me." Stefan said.

_Eww, you tell my brother about me banging you?_ Damon asked her and she laughed.

"Yes, Damon." She said amused.

_Thank you for that, by the way, Klaus is totally mocking me for my apparent 'lacking any excitement' skills in bed._ Damon said and she giggled.

"Damon and I haven't had sex in months." She said amused.

_Caroline!_ She laughed loudly.

"Kidding! Damon's the best lay ever!" She said and Stefan laughed loudly.

_Better._

"Nicky's totally making fun of him for what I said." She told Stefan amused. "Anyway. Fine, if you're not going to give me any details of the good stuff, tell me something at least." She said to Stefan.

"It's not the same this time." Stefan said a little sadly and Caroline was concerned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When we were together before it was exciting and fun and right. We trusted each other completely and honestly, we couldn't keep our hands off each other... but this time... this time there's something that just doesn't feel quite right. We're both completely different people now." He said honestly and Caroline took his hand.

"What are you going to do?" She asked curiously.

"I'm still going to try to make things work." Stefan nodded.

"But?" Caroline asked.

"But I don't think things will work out." He confessed.

"This isn't about Elena, right?" She asked for confirmation.

"No, I'm done with Elena forever. It's got nothing to do with her." Stefan admitted.

* * *

><p><em>Keep everyone there, Klaus.<em> Damon said. Damon, Bonnie and Ric were at Klaus' house and they were about to leave to go to the hotel.

_I will, keep me informed, will you? It's close enough. I will still hear you._ Klaus said.

_I will._ Damon replied then he led Bonnie and Ric down to the basement and opened the safe. The other two watched curiously and were surprised when Damon pulled out two steel chest and back plates that had their names engraved on them. He handed them over to them.

"Put these on, just in case. Then all you have to worry about is beheading." Damon smirked and they laughed. Alaric pulled off his shirt and Damon helped him fit them on and clipped them together at the sides then Ric pulled his shirt back on.

"I'll wait upstairs." Ric said then left the basement.

"I've seen you in a bikini, Bonbon." Damon pointed out when she looked shy and she laughed then pulled her top off leaving her in her bra. Damon helped her get her steel pieces fitted on and clipped the sides and she pulled her top back on. "At least you can't be staked. I don't think it'll be a problem we'll have but it's better to be too careful." He said to her and she smiled and nodded.

"What about Jeff and the others?" Bonnie whispered to him.

"They're already in place and Magda is at the library. Though the three of us are going in through the room window." Damon whispered back.

* * *

><p>Damon, Bonnie and Ric sped to the B&amp;B and went around the back and saw Elena's window was open. Damon jumped up first then motioned for the other two to do the same. They waited in the room and the three of them were getting seriously bored. Midnight came and went and they were about to leave when there was a knock on the door. Bonnie stood by the window and Damon waited behind the door and Ric went and opened it and there she stood. Her self-satisfied smirk fell when she saw Ric. He grabbed her by the throat and towed her in the room and tossed her on the bed while Damon closed the door then Ric went to guard it while Damon stepped forward to her.<p>

"Who are you? What on earth do you think you are doing by treating me in such a way?" Valetta exclaimed angrily and Damon paced around the bed like the predator he was with a little smirk on his face.

"Who am I?" He asked amused. "I'm the Prince." Damon said and her jaw dropped.

"You are the Prince of the Night?" She asked wide eyed and he chuckled.

"I am. So want to try this again?" He asked her amused and she sat up and surprised them all by bowing her head.

"I am sorry, my Prince. I was not aware that you had been called to power." She said nervously and Damon smirked at her trying to suck up.

"That's not my problem, is it?" He asked her and she looked up at him wide eyed.

"What do you want from me?" She asked worriedly.

"Answers." He replied. "But not here. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said to her and she gulped. She figured if he was anything like the last Prince... she was in serious trouble. "First, you're going to tell me if you brought any back up." He said to her in a command and she bit her lip.

"I have two vampires in the lobby." She replied... Though she had no idea why she told him that.

"Jeff?" Damon called and Ric opened the door only for Jeff to appear. "Two vampires in the lobby. Grab them." Damon said to him quietly and he nodded then hurried away and Ric closed the door again. Valetta's jaw was dropped and her eyes were saucer wide, considering he had serious back up and was getting rid of hers. Valetta noticed the open window and made a dash for it. Damon stood where he was and watched while Bonnie grabbed Valetta and had her pinned face first against the wall with her arms crossed behind her back. "Going somewhere, Valetta?" Damon asked her amused. Damon winked at Bonnie who smirked back at him.

"How do you know my name?" She asked in disbelief.

"A certain doppelganger revealed quite a lot when I compelled her." Damon smirked.

"But she drank vervain!" Valetta exclaimed uncomfortably and Bonnie tightened her grip. Damon laughed like the ass he was.

"And I'm sure that would have been very effective if vervain had any effect on me." Damon said amused and Valetta gasped.

"You are not affected by vervain?" She asked in disbelief.

"Nope. But this little chat isn't about me, Val. So let's get going." He said to her amused. There was a quiet knock on the door and Ric looked to Damon.

"Who is it?" Ric asked.

"Jeff." He answered and Damon nodded. Ric opened the door and Jeff stood there with a small smile on his face. "We have both vampires in custody." Jeff said to him and Damon nodded.

"Take the Petrova too, will you?" Damon asked him as he pointed to Valetta. Jeff nodded then went over to her. "Just snap her neck. I don't really want to hear her talk if I don't have to." Damon said in a bored tone while Valetta looked seriously panicked. Bonnie loosened her grip a little and Jeff snapped Valetta's neck then vervained her and threw her over his shoulder. "Shall we?" Damon said to Ric and Bonnie amused and they grinned at him.

"That went well." Ric said and Damon nodded.

"Will one of you go with Jeff and watch her in case she wakes up? She's over a millennium old. She might have some tricks up her sleeve." Damon said.

"I'll go." Ric nodded then followed Jeff out.

"You coming to the library with me?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, definitely." She nodded.

"Nice move, by the way." He smirked at her and she laughed then the two of them hopped out of the window and sped to the library.

* * *

><p>This was the first time Damon was dealing with something as the Prince and Bonnie and Ric saw that. None of Klaus' vampires knew who Damon really was until then so word would no doubt start to get out. The Prince of the Night had been called to power. Damon did that purposely. He wanted vampires out there to know that things were going to change. Once they were at the library, he compelled the two back up vampires to go to sleep while he waited for Valetta to wake up. He sent all of Klaus' vampires except Jeff to scour their property and the area surrounding the B&amp;B for anything or anyone that could have something to do with Valetta. Jeff was stationed outside the library to watch for anyone that could have followed them. Bonnie and Ric were in the sealed off area of the library with Damon. The three of them were sitting on one couch with glasses of blood while Valetta was passed out on the opposite couch. Magda had examined her for spells and she found a couple on her so she removed them. One was a protection spell and the other was a tracking spell as someone obviously was keeping an eye on her whereabouts. After the spells were removed, Magda put a spell on her so that she could only be tracked by Magda or Bonnie when her powers returned, whereas anyone else looking for her would assume she was dead. It wasn't long before Valetta stirred and started to rub her neck. She sat up then noticed the three on the other couch watching her with amused looks on their faces.<p>

"Where am I?" She asked a little fearfully as she couldn't see a door or exit anywhere.

"I don't really think you're in a position to ask questions." Ric said to her and Damon and Bonnie chuckled.

"Why is it you want Klaus dead? You survived the ritual. What's the deal? Move on with your life already." Bonnie said to her and Valetta looked shocked. "A grudge for a thousand years? Sounds very tedious." She added and Damon and Ric laughed.

"That is a good point." Damon nodded to her.

"Klaus is evil." Valetta said then the three of them laughed. "What is so funny?" She asked confused.

"Klaus is not remotely evil." Bonnie said to her.

"You Petrova's don't like giving straight answers, do you?" Ric asked her amused and Damon and Bonnie laughed.

"Maybe you need to give her an incentive." Bonnie said to Damon who smirked.

"Break your own fingers slowly until I tell you to stop." Damon commanded her and her eyes widened and her hands moved without her making them move and she started to break her own fingers causing her to whimper in pain.

"I didn't mean that kind of incentive." Bonnie said dryly to Damon who shrugged.

"You got any more creative ideas?" Damon asked her amused and she rolled her eyes at him.

"No! I'll talk! No need to get creative." Valetta exclaimed.

"That survival streak rivals Katherine's." Ric commented and the other two laughed while Valetta kept breaking her fingers. "Why do you want to kill Klaus?" Ric asked her.

"Revenge." She said.

"For?" Bonnie asked.

"I loved him, okay? I loved him and he betrayed me!" She exclaimed then groaned as she broke her thumb.

"How did you turn into a vampire?" Damon asked.

"Edward gave me his blood before the sacrifice." She said.

"Edward's dead." Damon smirked and her jaw dropped.

"It is not possible." She said shocked and Damon chuckled.

"Oh, I assure you it is. I ripped his heart out personally." Damon said and she gasped wide eyed.

"The others will be furious." Valetta said and Damon laughed.

"Good thing I killed them too then, huh?" Damon asked amused and she went positively _pale_.

"You... killed... _all_ of the Originals?" She asked shocked and Damon shrugged.

"All except Klaus and Charlotte. Klaus killed Charlotte." Damon said.

"Why have you not killed Klaus then?" She asked confused.

"Because Klaus is one of my best friends and brother in every way that counts." Damon said and she looked stunned.

"He will betray you and your lackeys." Valetta said pointing to them and the other three laughed. Bonnie and Ric could _never_ imagine Klaus betraying Damon. It just wouldn't happen. Damon was furious at the 'lackeys' comment.

"Lackeys. I see." Damon said amused. "How rude of me, I haven't made introductions." He said sarcastically. "This is Bonnie Bennett, powerful vampire witch, my advisor and one of my closest friends." Damon pointed to her. Bonnie was kind of shocked at him saying all of that but she didn't let it show. "This is Alaric Saltzman, hunter vampire, my confidant and also one of my closest friends." Damon pointed to him. "You ever call them lackeys again and I will gladly start removing your limbs." Damon said to her darkly and she looked terrified while Bonnie and Ric glanced at each other a little surprised. Damon sent her a silent command and she threw her fist down and shattered her knee cap then screamed. "Consider that your final warning, Petrova." Damon said to her and Ric and Bonnie looked at each other a little wide eyed. They were used to super dad Damon, totally whipped by his wife Damon, always makes family dinners Damon... They'd forgotten about this Damon. Though both of them were touched by him sticking up for them like that.

"I apologise." Valetta said as tears streaked her face.

"Whatever, I'm done with the pleasantries." Damon said standing up and she cowered a little. "Time to find out what you know." He smirked.

* * *

><p>When Damon was finished with Valetta he stuck her in one of the soundproof magical cells and locked her in then the three of them went to the part of the library Elena was in. Damon brought her a few blood bags and Bonnie had a bag of magazines, books, a notebook and pens so she could write if she wanted to. Damon opened the cell door then the three of them went inside. Elena looked up and smiled at them.<p>

"Care package." Damon said as he handed over the blood and Bonnie gave her the bag of stuff.

"Thanks." Elena said. "Did you get her?" She asked Damon and he nodded.

"We just need to take care of a few things then you'll be free to go." Damon said to her.

"I'll come back and keep you company tomorrow if you want." Bonnie said to her and she smiled.

"That would be great, Bonnie." Elena said to her shyly. She knew that she'd made a mess of things and she'd have to work hard to repair the trust they'd once had.

"Anyway, it's late." Damon said.

"I can't believe it's almost 3am." Bonnie said glumly and Damon smirked at her.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" Bonnie asked him amused.<p>

"Didn't I say that we'd get wasted after?" Damon asked her as the three of them walked through the doors of a tiny little bar. "This place is open 24 hours." Damon grinned at her and she and Ric laughed.

* * *

><p>"I'm really worried, Nicky. Damon didn't come home last night." Caroline said to Klaus as she fed Viktor. It was nearly 9am and nobody had heard from Damon, Bonnie or Ric.<p>

"Bonnie and Ric didn't come back either." Stefan commented. Klaus snapped his head to the woods and started to laugh.

"What?" Caroline asked him.

"Come." Klaus nodded his head. The three of them went out the front door and a minute or so later, Damon, Bonnie and Ric came out of the tree line... singing... 99 bottles... loudly. The three of them were leaning against each other with Bonnie in the middle and they were swaggering all over the place.

"37 bottles of beer on the wall, 37 bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, 36 bottles of beer on the wall!" They chanted loudly and Caroline and Stefan couldn't contain it any longer so they laughed along with Klaus.

"Look! It's Mrs Salvatore!" Damon exclaimed happily.

"At least she doesn't look mad." Ric commented and Damon laughed.

"That's because she's the best wife ever." Damon pointed out and Ric turned his head to nod to Damon then tripped over his feet causing all three of them to topple over on the ground which made Stefan, Caroline and Klaus laugh hysterically.

"Ric!" Bonnie groaned as she was half on top of Ric, half on the ground with Damon half sprawled on her back.

"Sorry! I didn't see my feet." Ric said and they all laughed. Stefan and Klaus hurried over to them and helped the three of them up.

"I totally could have gotten up by myself, Stefan." Damon commented with a slur.

"I know, Damon." Stefan said amused. "Why are you all drunk?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Because I broke up with Seth and Damon promised we'd go get wasted after the mission." Bonnie slurred then swayed on her feet but Klaus caught her before she fell.

"It was fun though." Ric pointed out.

"Why did I stop getting drunk? Being drunk is the way forward." Damon said and they laughed.

"Why don't the three of you have some blood then take a little nap so we can talk about what happened?" Caroline suggested amused. Although she'd been worried about Damon, she was _so_ glad he'd managed to have even a little fun. She noticed that he never just let loose anymore and she was glad he did. Though she was totally going to nag him for not even sending a text to say he was okay.

"Did you know that you are the most beautiful and most goddess-like woman that ever walked the planet?" Damon asked her drunkenly and she giggled while the others laughed at him.

"Fine, I'll bring your blood up to our room." She rolled her eyes and they laughed.

"That's not why I said it." Damon pointed out. "But now that you mention it..." He said and everyone laughed loudly.


	18. There's Only One Bonnie Bennett

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>Damon woke up just after 1pm and stared at the ceiling. This was <em>not<em> good. The things he'd learned were a pain in the ass. And he'd only have to go and interrogate the other creep now. He knew what he had to do. Though he knew everyone would be annoyed with him for doing it. He sighed in annoyance then got up and pulled some clothes on and wandered downstairs only to find Caroline, Klaus, Stefan and Jeremy there.

"Where're Liz and Pappy?" Damon asked confused. Klaus had Viktor and he was fast asleep.

"They went to the village for lunch." Caroline replied and Damon deadpanned.

"Alone? Are they being watched?" Damon asked Klaus who shook his head. Damon glared at the other hybrid for that then closed his eyes. Seconds later there was a knock at the door. Damon turned on his heel and opened it. "Jeff, go watch my mother in law in the village. Call if you see or hear anything." Damon instructed. Jeff nodded then darted away. He turned back around and the others were looking at him confused.

"Why is Jeff listening to you?" Caroline asked curiously and Damon shrugged.

"They all know now." Damon replied and Caroline, Klaus and Stefan gaped at him.

"So you're... They'll blab!" Caroline exclaimed and Damon nodded.

"That was the point." He said shocking the three of them.

"Dude, I'm totally out of the loop." Jeremy commented and Damon smirked.

"You want it to be known?" Klaus asked confused and Damon nodded.

"Things have to change. Jer, basically, I'm what's known as The Prince of the Night in the vampire world." Damon said and Jeremy looked confused. "I have power over vampires." He said and Jeremy's jaw dropped.

"What kind of power?" He asked.

"I can control them." He said and Jeremy looked stunned. "It's a prophecy written about my beautiful wife." He smirked. "And since I'm who she fell for, that's how I got the role." He said.

"Yes, but it was meant to be that way. You already had gifts a normal vampire doesn't." Klaus said and Damon shrugged.

"Anyway, I have stuff to do. I'll be back later." Damon said.

"Stop where you are, jackass." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"What's up, Barbie?" Damon asked and she scowled at him for that. He was acting weird.

"You're being all secretive." She pointed out and Damon sighed.

"That's because what I learned last night could put us all in serious danger." He replied.

"Aren't we all supposed to be a team?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Yeah, but Caroline and I can't do these things together because if I'm killed then she could die too and then it would be permanent. You can't come because you'll just _blab_ and Klaus needs to be around to make sure you all don't die." Damon said to Stefan.

"What do you mean I'll blab?" Stefan asked him annoyed.

"Barbie is your best friend and I'm well aware that you tell her _everything_." Damon said and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"You have to tell us something." Caroline said to him seriously and Damon sighed.

"Jeremy, go to sleep." Damon said and Jeremy slumped asleep on the couch. The others were surprised at Damon just using his powers like that. "Elena's blood is poison to Klaus and me." He said to them and their jaws dropped. "Because she was the doppelganger used in the ritual, she was supposed to die, but because we saved her, she is now the key to killing Klaus and any hybrids he made." Damon said.

"Then she has to die." Caroline said straight away shocking Klaus and Stefan.

"I told her I wouldn't kill her." Damon said bored.

"Did you tell her I wouldn't?" Caroline asked and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"It's Elena, Caroline. How could you kill her?" Stefan asked her shocked.

"Because our little group is all that matters. I will kill _anyone_ that threatens any of you." Caroline said seriously.

"You have a point." Klaus agreed.

"What is this thing you have to go do?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"There's a vampire that Valetta was working for. I'm going to interrogate him and find out _all_ of the details before any decisions are made. That could just have been what he told Valetta." Damon said.

"What vampire?" Klaus asked and Damon shrugged.

"Apparently he goes by some stupid name now. It's Haraldus." Damon said and Klaus' eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"No, Damon. You can't go after him." Klaus said and Damon looked confused.

"Why not?" Damon asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because he was created at the same time we were, only, he is a vampire witch." Klaus said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Dude, your job for today is to write down a list of all these idiots so that we can go take them all out. I'll be just fine. I'll command him not to use magic on me." Damon shrugged.

"I don't know if your princely powers will work on him." Klaus said seriously and Damon sighed.

"I'm still physically stronger. It'll be fine. Don't worry so much." Damon said in a bored tone. Internally he was thinking that Haraldus might _just _be what he would need...

"So you are going to be stupid and go alone." Klaus said to him deadpan.

"Caroline?" Damon asked and she glared at him. "Can I have some blood?" He asked her and she shot him a disbelieving look.

"Go get it yourself." She said annoyed and he smirked.

"I meant yours." He said and her jaw dropped.

"What? Why?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Precaution. That way if by some ridiculous way he kills me, I'll have your blood in my body and I'll come back to life. Problem solved." He smirked.

"How can you be so blasé about this?" Caroline asked him confused.

"It's no big deal, that's why." Damon replied. Caroline's eyes widened in realisation. He hadn't gone to Viktor. He was acting like he didn't care.

"You turned your emotions off." Caroline blurted and Stefan and Klaus stared at Damon shocked.

"Well spotted, Barbie doll." Damon smirked.

"Why?" She asked him shocked and he shrugged.

"It's necessary for what needs to be done." He replied. "Now can I have your blood or not? I need to get going." He said. Caroline internally was freaking out at him turning his emotions off so she kind of wanted to tell him to fuck off but she couldn't because if she gave him her blood then he'd be safer... and even emotionless she loved him more than anything. She stood up and went over to him.

"Fine, go ahead." She said tilting her head to the side. He smirked and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. He bit down and drank a few mouthfuls then pulled away.

"Cheers." He smirked at her then looked at Klaus.

_Don't be jealous, Nicky. I'm sure she'd give you a taste if you asked_. Damon winked at him and Klaus scowled at him for that comment.

_When you have your emotions back on I'm going to kick your arse._ Klaus said and Damon laughed.

_Who said I'm turning them back on?_ Damon said amused and Klaus paled. _You would love that anyway, dude, since you'd get your chance with her then. She won't want to be with me without emotion. So have at it for all I care._ He said while Stefan and Caroline watched them. They were clearly speaking to each other and Klaus was _not_ amused by what Damon was saying.

"Just go, Damon." Klaus said to him through gritted teeth and Damon chuckled with amusement at how angry the other hybrid was.

"No hard feelings, I promise." Damon winked at him then was gone in a flash and Klaus was _furious_.

"What's he talking about? What was he saying?" Caroline asked Klaus worriedly.

"It seems he doesn't plan to turn them back on now that they're off." Klaus said and both Stefan and Caroline looked shocked.

"Why the hell would he turn it off?" Stefan asked confused and Klaus shot him a look.

"You know why, Stefan." Klaus replied. "Whatever it is he knows... it has him afraid." He said and Caroline and Stefan looked stunned. That made sense. Damon was never afraid of anything.

"What could scare Damon?" Caroline asked confused.

"You already know the answer to that. Anything happening to you, Viktor or any of us. Without his emotions, he will do what is necessary. His survival instincts will be better because of it too. That is good since with emotion, he _doesn't_ have particularly strong survival instincts." Klaus pointed out. "We will need to throw out the blood in that new delivery we got. It could have been tampered with. Someone needs to go get other blood from somewhere else." He said.

"I'll go." Stefan said and Klaus nodded.

"Don't go alone." Klaus said.

"I'll go see if Ric's up." Stefan replied.

* * *

><p>Damon found a clearing in a wooded area far away from their homes and he commanded Haraldus to come and not use magic against him. Haraldus showed up with a blank expression and Damon smirked. He was very pleased that his abilities worked on him.<p>

"Who are you? How did I get here?" Haraldus asked confused and Damon chuckled then broke the vampire's neck too quickly for Haraldus to do anything about it.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into the house a few minutes after Damon left only to find Caroline and Klaus looking worried. Jeremy was passed out on the couch which she found kind of strange.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked them.

"Damon turned his emotions off." Caroline said as she bit her lip and Bonnie sighed.

"So he went after Haraldus." Bonnie muttered and they both looked at her in shock.

"You _knew_ he was going to turn them off?" Klaus asked shocked and she nodded.

"He said he was going to but I told him that was a bad idea. I'm guessing he didn't listen." She sighed.

"Now that they're off, he said he's not turning them back on." Caroline said and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Dammit." She said annoyed then she remembered what Damon told her about her magic. "I'll be back." She said then darted out of the house before Caroline and Klaus could question her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie went into the woods to the quiet little pond. It was one of the most beautiful natural scenes she'd ever seen so she was sure this would be the best place to start. She sat down on the ground and got herself comfortable. She closed her eyes and started her meditation. She pushed herself to feel the nature around her. To feel it's energy. She pushed herself to feel that she was worthy of her gift.<p>

* * *

><p>Haraldus woke up groggily and found himself tied to a tree with Damon watching him amused.<p>

"Who are you?" He said and he felt pain in his neck so he knew what the man had done. That shocked him considering he had the strength of an Original. He couldn't understand why his abilities weren't working either.

"I'm the Prince." Damon smirked at him and Haraldus paled. The _only_ creature stronger than him. He didn't even know that the Prince had been called! Dammit.

"Why do you have me here?" Haraldus asked confused. "I have done nothing to you."

"You have, actually. You see, I don't want Klaus dead so your little plan doesn't suit me." He said as he paced casually without a care.

"Klaus will turn on you." Haraldus said confused and Damon shrugged.

"I can control him so he'll do as I say." Damon replied and Haraldus' jaw dropped.

"You can control him even though he broke the curse?" He asked shocked and Damon chuckled.

"Yep. So I'm not worried about where his loyalties lie." He said.

"I will pledge my allegiance to you." Haraldus said biting his lip and Damon looked at him amused. Haraldus remembered how brutal the last Prince was so he figured it was better to stay on his good side.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear." Damon smirked. "So if you tell me all about Valetta and the doppelganger and agree to help me with a little witchy problem I have – then I won't kill you." Damon said. "How does that sound?" He asked.

"I accept." He agreed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had been at the pond for over an hour when she felt a shift in the energy. She opened her eyes and came face to face with who she loved most.<p>

"Grams." Bonnie whispered and tears fell down her face. Sheila smiled.

"I am so proud of you, Bonnie. I knew you would figure it out." She said.

"I figured it out because of Damon." She replied and Sheila nodded.

"I know you love him, Bonnie." Sheila said and Bonnie looked confused.

"Only as a friend." She replied and Sheila chuckled.

"Yes, I know. That's what I meant. He was not responsible for my death so you don't have to feel guilt over loving Damon." She said and Bonnie sighed.

"Am I doing the right thing? Working with the Prince of the Night?" She asked and Sheila smiled widely.

"I couldn't think of a better place for you to be. You will make sure he doesn't make a mess of things. The last Prince was _terrible_ and caused far more problems than he fixed and witches took him out. You have a very good moral compass, Bonnie. You will help him in ways nobody else can." Sheila smiled.

"He turned his emotions off. I need to do something. I'm sure this is part of the reason he wants me. So I can stop him." Bonnie said and Sheila nodded.

"Yes, he has too much power. More power than either of you can imagine. So I'm going to teach you a spell. You can't write it down though. You have to remember it." Sheila said.

"What spell?" Bonnie asked confused.

"A spell that will make you unable to be controlled by the Prince." Sheila replied and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>Damon finished his interrogation with Haraldus and he got everything he needed from him then he had a thought and smiled deviously.<p>

"Tell me what is most important to you in the world." Damon commanded.

"My companion, Sarah." Haraldus said then his eyes widened that Damon now knew that. "Please. I love her. Please don't hurt her. Please. I'll do anything." He pleaded and Damon chuckled.

"Yes, you will. But I'm keeping Sarah for a little while until you show me you can be trusted." Damon smirked and Haraldus looked ashen at the thought. "Sarah, come here." Damon commanded and Haraldus looked at him with fear. "If you _love _this Sarah like you claim then you won't cross me." Damon warned. "I have no problem ripping her limb from limb." Damon smirked darkly and Haraldus gulped.

"I give you my word. I will never cross you my Prince." He swore and Damon saw that he meant it.

"You better not." Damon replied. A short while later a brunette woman sped into the clearing with a blank look on her face and she looked around confused until she saw Haraldus tied to the tree and Damon watching her amused. "Come here." He commanded and she walked over to him. He moved behind her and put his hands on her hips and rested his chin on her shoulder and Haraldus looked like he was going to cry. "I've lost interest in brunettes in general but I have to say, dude, she's... something." He purred in her ear.

"Who are you?" The woman gasped.

"Now, Haraldus. I'll give you a little incentive." Damon smirked then his face changed and Haraldus gasped at the glowing turquoise eyes. That's when he realised Damon was _also_ a hybrid. He bit down on Sarah's neck and she gasped in pain. "She has about 48 hours until the bite kills her. I'd hurry up if I were you." Damon smirked and he was surprised when Haraldus' eyes filled with tears.

"I swear, I will have it done. Please don't kill her." He begged.

"I'll cure her when you've completed your part of the deal." Damon smirked. "Go to sleep and wake up in ten minutes, Haraldus." Damon commanded and the man fell asleep.

"Please don't hurt him." Sarah pleaded and Damon chuckled.

"If he does as he's told, I won't." He shrugged then let go of her and went over and ripped away the ties and Haraldus fell to the ground. "Anyway, Sarah, you and I need to get going." He said.

* * *

><p>Caroline talked her mother into wanting to go on a historic tour of Amsterdam for the day with Roger. She <em>really<em> didn't want her mother around an emotionless Damon. Caroline knew her mother was considering turning and she just thought Damon was an idiot for doing this while her mother was there. Caroline wanted her mother to turn but she didn't think she would turn if she saw emotionless Damon. Caroline and Klaus were in the house watching Viktor when Bonnie came in the door.

"Klaus, call Damon and get him to meet us in the woods. I'll fix him." Bonnie smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon put Sarah in a cell in the library and was about to go feed when he got the call from Klaus. He reluctantly went back to the woods where Klaus was waiting to speak to him. He walked up and was surprised to see Bonnie there as well.<p>

"What's the big emergency?" Damon asked in a bored tone. Klaus was there in case Damon tried to kill Bonnie.

"Turn it back on, Damon." Bonnie said to him immediately and he smirked.

"I don't think so, Bonbon." He said deviously.

"Why?" Klaus asked him concerned and Damon shrugged.

"Emotion makes you useless." Damon replied.

"No, it makes you stronger." Bonnie said to him fiercely. "Turn it on." She demanded.

"Or you'll what?" Damon teased. Bonnie's eyes narrowed and she flicked her hand and Damon was thrown into a tree then he landed in a heap on the ground. He jumped back up to his feet and looked highly amused. "So Judgy got her powers back. Interesting." He said amused.

"I got them back to stop _you_." She warned and he still just looked amused.

"You can't stop me if I don't want you to." He pointed out and she chuckled deviously.

"Actually, I'm the only vampire on the planet that you _can't_ control." She said and Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Then you're of no use to me." Damon said darkly. Internally Bonnie was a tiny bit nervous. Damon was _really_ strong. But she figured that if this was what she had to do, this was what she had to do. There was a reason he wanted _her_. Damon looked like he was about to lunge at Bonnie so Klaus smacked him in the head and he went flying. Bonnie then used her magic to pin him to the tree. She levitated a long branch then sent it flying into his stomach and he hissed and his true face came out. "I'll kill you, witch." Damon snarled.

"Turn it on." Bonnie said to him fiercely ignoring him. She didn't see emotionless Damon as her friend so she wasn't hurt by his threat. She understood then that this would always be a part of her 'job'. Her 'job' was to keep Damon in line. That scared her a bit but she understood that she might be the only one who _could_.

"No." Damon growled at her. Klaus picked up a branch and plunged it into his shoulder and Damon groaned.

"Turn it on, Damon. You have too much power to have no emotion." Klaus said to him angrily. Damon smirked at him darkly then.

"Go to sleep, Klaus." Damon commanded him and Klaus shot him a furious look just before he collapsed on the ground asleep. Bonnie kept her face calm but internally she was now pretty scared. "And then there were two." Damon said to her. "You'll run out eventually, Bonbon, and when you do I'll rip your heart out." He smirked and she decided to try a different tactic. She kept him pinned to the tree unable to move so he couldn't pull the two branches out then she moved her right hand and clenched her fist and Damon groaned in pain. "What the hell are you doing?" He snarled at her.

"Clenching your heart magically. You want to talk about ripping out hearts? I can do that to you too, _Prince Damon_." She said the last part mockingly and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You won't kill me." He said and she smirked.

"Won't I? I know you'll come back." She pointed out and he glared at her. She stared him down and was now furious at him. "What about Caroline?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"It's not going to work." He said.

"Stefan?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"Nope." He smirked.

"Okay, then how about your son?" She asked and he positively glared at her. "Good. So Viktor is still your weak spot." She said and if looks could kill, Bonnie would be dead. Bonnie clenched her fist again and he groaned in pain. "What's it going to take, Damon?" She asked him furiously. "Is it going to take him getting hurt?" She asked.

"I'll fucking kill you." He snarled and she smirked.

"Is it going to take the smell of his blood?" She asked him darkly and he tried to struggle against her magic so he could go rip her apart. "Is it going to take you almost feeding on him like Caroline to snap you out of it?" She yelled at him and his eyes widened and his expression paled. She knew she was getting through. Caroline had told her about it earlier because Viktor was how she snapped out of it. "Huh? If you don't care, who is going to protect him?" She yelled and she saw his lip quiver a little and she clenched his heart again. "Turn it on, dammit!" She yelled at him. "Your son needs his father! Not the emotionless prince!" She continued and she saw his eyes water a little. "You haven't seen him all day. You didn't even look at him this morning. He's your whole world and you didn't even look at him!" She snapped and a tear broke free down his cheek and Bonnie released him from where he was pinned and he slumped against the tree and put his hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she sighed in relief then walked over to him and pulled out the two branches and stood in front of him with a smile.

"You wanted me for a reason, right?" She smirked at him and he let out a humourless chuckle.

"Bonnie... I'm sorry..." He said worriedly. Bonnie took his hand and he looked up at her.

"I know the real you doesn't want me dead. Don't worry about it. You're going to get enough crap from Klaus and Caroline. Besides, I can't imagine being impaled against a tree was much fun for you." She said and he smirked. "I get that sometimes you are going to need to turn it off, Damon. You are the Prince for God's sake. I _know_ what this is going to involve. I'll always be there to snap you out of it." She said and he smiled at her then pulled her into him and hugged her. She hugged him back tightly.

"There's only one Bonnie Bennett." He said and she laughed into his shoulder.

"Don't you forget it." She said as she pulled away and he chuckled.

"Never." He replied then noticed Klaus lying sleeping and he winced as he remembered everything he said to him. "He is going to be _so_ angry at me." He sighed.

"For putting him to sleep?" She asked curiously.

"No... I said some things... some things I didn't mean." He admitted.

"You're a complete ass to everyone with no emotions, he'll know that." Bonnie said to him sincerely.

"No, not this." Damon said sadly. "I really fucked up." He said.

"Then just apologise." Bonnie said soothingly and he nodded. "That and Jeremy is still asleep." She said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fuck. He's going to be pissed at me too then." He muttered.

"No he won't. It's Jeremy. Just tell him he passed out." Bonnie waved her hand unconcerned and he chuckled. "Did you at least get Haraldus?" She asked and he nodded.

"I bit his companion for his cooperation." Damon said and Bonnie looked surprised.

"Did you get the truth?" She asked.

"Yeah. We better go back to the house so I can tell everyone." He said. "But first... I need to speak to Klaus." He said and she nodded.

"I'll go back to the house." She said.

"Why can't I command you?" He asked her and she smirked at him as she started to walk away.

"I'm not telling you, Damon. You'll turn your emotions off again someday and I might be the only one who can get them back." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"Fair enough." He replied then she was gone. "Wake up, Klaus." Damon commanded and Klaus' eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it." He said sincerely and Klaus noticed he was no longer pinned to the tree and Bonnie was gone. Damon saw in his expression that he'd hurt him and he was angry at himself for that.

"I told you that I was sorry for feeling that way." Klaus said defeated and Damon felt _so_ bad.

"I'm a complete dick with no emotion, just ignore me." Damon said hurriedly and Klaus shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." He said softly then turned on his heel and started to walk away. Damon sped in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Klaus, please. I _am_ sorry. I didn't mean it. That's not how I feel." Damon said to him willing him to believe him.

"But it's how you _should_ feel." Klaus replied and Damon shook his head.

"No. It's not. We're partners in this and sometimes I'm going to _have_ to turn it off to protect us all. I say things that I don't mean. If you don't believe me, ask Caroline. Ask Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy, Elena, Ric... They all _know_ how much of a complete idiot I am with no emotion because I've said and done awful things to all of them before. I _shouldn't_ turn it off but sometimes I'm going to have to. So just ignore me." Damon urged him. "When I'm back to normal I _love_ you. I trust you. You're my brother. Please forgive me." He said.

"We're not partners, Damon. _You_ are the Prince." He said and Damon gave him a look of disbelief then pinned him to a different tree and glared at him.

"We _are_ partners, dammit. I _need_ you. I can't do this crap _without_ you. I _won't_ do it all without you. I refuse. We're the hybrids. One of us does the protection and the other does the killing. That's how it works with us. Sometimes I'll protect our family and you will be out taking out threats and sometimes it'll be the other way around. It will _always_ be the two of us. I don't give a crap how you feel about Caroline. It suits me that she's important to you and I told you that already." Damon said and Klaus just stared at him.

"I can't lose you, Damon. I could _handle_ losing everyone else... but not you." Klaus said sadly and Damon shot him an annoyed look.

"You are _never_ going to lose me. Never. Regardless what you do or what happens. Do you hear me?" Damon asked him annoyed.

"Even though I love Caroline?" Klaus asked him.

"Even if you slept with her. Even if you got together with her." Damon said so seriously Klaus was shocked.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Regardless what you do or what happens. Do you get it yet? Is it ingrained in your ancient brain yet? You have me _unconditionally_ and you will forever. Even if I'm a dick without emotion. Even without emotion I was out making sure nothing happens to you." He admitted then Klaus hugged him and Damon hugged him back tightly. "Stop feeling guilt over Caroline. I'm sorry I said what I said." Damon said softly into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Damon and Klaus wandered back into the house and Caroline's jaw dropped.<p>

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked shocked when she saw the two holes in his clothes and the blood soaked around them.

"Klaus and Bonnie make one hell of a tag team." Damon smirked at her then kissed her.

"I'm pissed at you." Caroline glared at him.

"It was necessary. I'll have to do it again in the future too. Comes with the territory." He said to her softly and she shot him an annoyed look.

"But my mother is here!" She exclaimed. "She'd get one look at you with no emotions and she'd choose not to turn!" She yelled and Damon sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry, Caroline, but if I had to choose between all of us dying or Liz being annoyed with me, I think my choice would be obvious." Damon said to her and she looked at him confused.

"What do you mean 'all of us dying'?" She asked and he sighed. Stefan and Ric were there too and he turned to look at them.

"Elena's blood is not just poison to Klaus and his hybrids. Elena's blood is poison to _anyone_ who has had Klaus' or my blood." Damon said and all of them looked stunned.

"So Elena can literally kill all of us." Bonnie said shocked and Damon nodded.

"_And_ Valetta was right. If she dies, Klaus and all hybrids Klaus made die... _but_." Damon said holding up a finger when they all looked scared. "Elijah turning Klaus human actually made this easier because although Klaus is a hybrid, he is no longer an Original vampire. He's no longer a hybrid _because _he broke the curse. He's a hybrid because I made him a hybrid. Valetta's death would kill any hybrids that Klaus made, but _not_ any hybrids the other hybrids made. _So_ if Valetta dies, only I would die." Damon said to them and they all looked surprised. "So Valetta and Elena need to die." He said to them and they all gaped at him.

"But you'll die!" Caroline yelled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but I'll come back as long as you don't die. You know that." He replied.

"Damon, we can't risk that." Bonnie said to him sincerely.

"Valetta doesn't know it but her blood does the same as Elena's. She is too _dangerous_ to keep alive." Damon said.

"We can keep her locked up." Caroline said and Damon shook his head.

"We can't keep her locked up forever. Plans like that _never _work. If she's dead, she can't be a threat. So soon enough, she'll be dead." Damon said.

"And so will you." Ric said to him worriedly.

"But you're right about Liz, Caroline. We'll hold off on killing Valetta until she and Pappy leave." Damon said ignoring Ric.

"Tell us about Haraldus." Bonnie said and Damon smirked.

"Well, I have Haraldus' companion in a cell dying of a wolf bite so at the moment he's using all of his power and influence to do what I've been searching for since Klaus made me a hybrid." Damon grinned.

"And what's that?" Stefan asked confused and Damon looked at them all with a huge grin.

"He's going to turn all of you into Originals." Damon said and all of their jaws dropped.


	19. Symbols

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm guessing people are losing interest in this story now since my last chapter only got 4 reviews. See if you've lost interest can you tell me so that I know if I should just not bother with this story anymore?**

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>Damon waited in the clearing leaning against the tree Haraldus had been tied to. Bonnie opted to go with him. Damon had explained to her that unless she wanted him to turn his emotions off again, she was just going to have to accept that he had to be vicious with people that had so much power. She <em>did<em> understand that. She understood that dealing with powerful vampires required brutality and she accepted it. She understood also that if she was going to do this for real, if she was going to help Damon with this, she would _also_ have to be cold and ruthless. As soon as Haraldus appeared in the clearing Damon commanded him to not use his powers on Bonnie or Klaus. Klaus was only a short distance away with Sarah.

"My Prince." Haraldus nodded to him and Damon just stared at him.

"Did you find a way?" Damon asked him immediately.

"Yes." He replied.

"And can you do it?" Damon asked.

"Yes, however it would take most of my strength so I cannot do more than one at a time." Haraldus said apologetically.

"Can a regular witch do it?" He asked.

"The process would wear out a human witch to the point of death." He replied and Damon nodded.

"How long will it take you to get what you need for the spell?" Damon asked.

"I will try to get it as quickly as possible though it is a very large spell so it requires many rare ingredients." He said.

"How. Long." Damon said narrowing his eyes.

"I... am not sure." He said and Damon crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not pleased." Damon said and Haraldus' eyes widened.

"No longer than a week or two. I have every contact I have out looking for the ingredients." Haraldus swore. Bonnie just stood at Damon's side stoically.

"Klaus." Damon called and Haraldus' eyes widened further as Damon continued to lean against the tree casually. Klaus appeared with Sarah then and Haraldus paled. It was the following day so the werewolf poison had set in and she was pale and sweaty and coughing blood. Klaus was holding her wrist but not in a painful way or anything. Damon hadn't been bad to her apart from giving her the bite. As much as she'd been in the cell overnight, she'd been given blood and books and magazines to keep herself entertained.

"Sarah." Haraldus gasped. He was too worried about her to focus on the fact Klaus had her.

"You told me yesterday that the doppelganger and Valetta's blood is poison." Damon said and he nodded. Damon walked over to Sarah, bit into his wrist and held it up to her mouth and she latched on and swallowed. He pulled his wrist away and moments later her neck healed and her skin colour went back to normal and Haraldus seemed to sigh in relief at the sight. Damon looked at Sarah then. "Off you go." He said to her and she nodded then hurried over to Haraldus who hugged her and kissed her head. "Now, listen up." Damon said to the two of them and they looked at him. "Now that Sarah has had my blood as well as you, she can _also_ be killed by the Petrova blood." Damon said and they nodded. "If you stay on my good side, you'll both be considered under my protection. If you cross me or any of those under my protection, I will destroy you both. Is that understood?" Damon asked them and they nodded. "You will meet me here the day before the next full moon at noon. That gives you almost three weeks." He said and Haraldus looked so thankful for that.

"But before you go." Bonnie said breaking her silence and she lifted her hand and the two of them hissed in pain and grabbed their right wrists. They looked down at their wrists when the pain stopped and Haraldus looked at her confused.

"The pagan symbol for protection?" Haraldus asked puzzled and she nodded.

"You're under the Prince's protection now and you will stay that way unless the symbol disappears on your wrist. If you try to betray him, the symbol will disappear and we will know." Bonnie said. Internally, Damon and Klaus were shocked at Bonnie doing that though neither said anything, nor did they show their surprise.

"You must have great power." Haraldus said to her in awe and Damon narrowed his eyes at him.

"You never mind her power. Just concentrate on your own." Damon warned.

"Excuse my saying so, but why would you need me to do this when you have a witch already?" He asked.

"Because she is not _my_ witch." Damon said and Haraldus looked confused. Bonnie saw then what Damon was really saying. He didn't want her for her gift. He wanted her for _her_. She'd known that already but she was touched nonetheless.

"If the two of us were to do the spell together, we could do more than one at a time." Haraldus said and Damon shook his head but before he could speak, Klaus voiced what Damon was about to say.

"Out of the question." Klaus said to Haraldus and internally Bonnie was really happy that he felt the same way as Damon. "She will _never_ be used for her gift." He added.

"But she has great power." Haraldus said and Damon nodded.

"She does. But that's none of your business. You're pissing me off now, so get going." Damon said to them and they were gone in a flash. "What was that wrist thing?" Damon asked her curiously.

"It's kind of like a supernatural tattoo but it'll disappear if his loyalty stops." She said. "I'll feel it if it does." She added and Damon smiled at her.

"You didn't have to do that." He said to her softly and she smiled.

"Yeah, I did. I might not be one of your subjects, _Prince Damon_..." She teased and he rolled his eyes. "But you asked me to help you with this and I always will." She said and he chuckled and put his arm over her shoulders.

"I have to say, I think the tattoo is very clever." Klaus said to her with a smile.

"I was actually thinking that we could do the same thing with your vampires." Bonnie said to him and he nodded his agreement.

"It is perhaps time to have a proper chat with them about this." Klaus said.

"I don't like the whole 'pledging allegiance' thing though." Damon said with distaste.

"I know, Damon, but you _are_ the Prince. You _need_ the vampires to pledge their allegiance to you if you really are going to do the job, which you decided that you are." Klaus said and he sighed.

"But... I don't feel like I'm better than them and making them pledge their allegiance is like I think I'm better than them." Damon said and they both shot him annoyed looks.

"Emotionless you wouldn't have a problem with it." Bonnie pointed out and Damon smirked.

"Yeah, but you don't like emotionless me." He said and she smiled.

"Yeah, I kind of do. You're a total ass but you're a challenge. I like a challenge." Bonnie winked at him and he and Klaus laughed. "But seriously though, the more vampires that are loyal, the less we have to worry about." Bonnie said and Damon sighed. She had a point.

"We will all be safer the more vampires' allegiance you have." Klaus added.

"The only loyalty I care about is in our group. As long as we're all loyal to each other, I don't really care about the others." Damon countered and they both rolled their eyes.

"You _have_ to care about the other vampires' loyalty, Damon." Bonnie said.

"Fine... but... can we come up with something else to call it? I'm not going to demand 'allegiance'." Damon said annoyed.

"Ask for their loyalty then. Tell them that if they're loyal to you, you'll be loyal to them." Bonnie said and Damon sighed.

"I guess loyalty is better than 'allegiance'." Damon muttered and they laughed.

* * *

><p>The three of them were on their way back to the houses when they came across a group of humans camping in the woods.<p>

"Let's get some lunch." Damon smirked.

"We'll be home in like ten minutes." Bonnie countered.

"Nah, I want fresh." Damon said then sped into the campsite and before a girl could register, his fangs were in her neck and she screamed. Her friends ran away in fear. Klaus figured why the hell not and he grabbed one of them that was running. Bonnie scowled at the two of them then went to collect the other two humans who were running. She took them back to the campsite and by the time she got there, Damon and Klaus were finished and were compelling the two girls they'd grabbed. Bonnie compelled the two she brought back then the three of them left.

"What the hell?" Bonnie asked Damon and he shrugged.

"Felt like hunting." He replied and she sighed.

"Why?" She asked him confused.

"Because, Bonnie, using my abilities weakens me. I _need _fresh blood sometimes. So will you if you're going to continue using your gifts." He said. "You know I like it when you're all Judgy but I _didn't_ kill so you can't be Judgy about that." He added.

"What's wrong with just drinking a couple of more bags instead?" She asked him curiously but not like she was suggesting that. She just honestly didn't know the difference.

"Bagged blood has very little life force in it. So... you aren't fresh feeding at _all_?" Damon asked her shocked and she shook her head.

"I haven't done it in a long time." She replied.

"Bonnie... we can't be in positions of power, be in this much danger all the time and _not_ feed properly. We can't allow ourselves to be weak." Damon said. "I'm not telling you to kill but you _chose _to become a vampire. You have your powers back and I can't risk you getting hurt or something just because you're not strong enough." Damon said and she faltered.

"You don't have to hunt like we just did. You can compel them to stand still and bite gently instead." Klaus added.

"I know it seems like we're ganging up on you, but if you _never_ fresh feed, then if you do it some time you might not be able to stop." Damon explained.

"Fine, I see your point." She sighed. "I'll start doing it sometimes." She agreed reluctantly.

"When was the last time you did it?" Damon asked her.

"The last time you took me just after I turned." She said and both Damon and Klaus' jaws dropped. That was _ages _ago.

"I'll come with you then in case you can't stop." Damon said and she sighed.

"Fine." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Damon knew that he still had like a million things to talk to them all about but they would have to wait. It was Tuesday and he had promised to take Liz and Roger to Stockholm and they sure as hell were going. Damon drove the five of them to the airport and parked his car in the long stay car park. He was really looking forward to doing something <em>normal<em> after his Princely nightmare of a weekend. Caroline was really looking forward to spending some time with Damon considering she'd hardly seen him all weekend. Damon had Viktor because after switching his emotions on again, he'd hardly let the little man out of his sight for more than five minutes apart from meeting Haraldus in the woods. They got checked in at the airport, boarded Klaus' jet and soon enough, they were in the air. The flight person got the ladies champagne and the guys whiskey while little Viktor snoozed in his Daddy's arms.

"So is everything back to normal now?" Liz asked Damon and he sighed.

"Not really but we've got it under control now at least. Things _will_ be normal again soon enough though." He promised. Liz and Roger glanced at each other with a smile then looked at Damon and Caroline.

"We talked about it and we're in." Liz said and the grin split Caroline's face.

"You'll turn?" Caroline exclaimed and they all laughed at how excited she was.

"Yes, sweetie." Roger said and Caroline bolted out of her seat and crushed the two of them with a hug.

"Might not want to hug them to _death_, Barbie." Damon said and she pulled away with a giggle.

"Sorry... just got really excited." She said to them apologetically and they chuckled.

"That's okay." Roger smiled.

"I have to say, I'm really happy about this." Damon grinned.

"Are you going to do the clinic thing before you turn?" Caroline asked them.

"Clinic thing?" Liz asked sceptically.

"Yeah, so that you can have kids one day if you want." Caroline said and Roger looked stunned. He wanted that _so_ much.

"Okay... we didn't talk about _that_." Roger said looking at Liz in question.

"We can talk about that _later_." Liz said to him and he sighed and nodded.

"And everyone calls _me_ whipped by my wife." Damon smirked and they laughed.

* * *

><p>They were staying at the Nobis Hotel in downtown Stockholm. The two couples got checked into their suites then went to freshen up before heading out for dinner. Damon got Viktor fed and changed while Caroline got dolled up.<p>

"This is our first family vacation." Caroline chirped as she did her mascara. Damon was buttoning up his shirt and he turned to look at her with a smile. Viktor was napping in his little travel crib.

"First of many considering your mom and step-dad are going to be around forever now." He smirked and she grinned at the thought.

"I meant you, me and the little man." She smiled and he chuckled.

"True." He agreed. "It's nice. Are we still getting married again before they go back to the States?" He asked as he slipped the tie around his neck.

"Yeah, I found the locations already. I drew up my dress and Chloe the seamstress in work is making it for me." She said and he smiled then walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want your new wedding ring to match one of the other rings like the first one does?" Damon asked with his arms around her waist and she smiled as he kissed her neck.

"Yeah, I was thinking of wearing the blue diamond since you proposed again with that sort of." She smirked and he chuckled.

"So you want a blue diamond wedding ring to match?" He asked and she grinned.

"That cool with you?" She asked and he kissed her neck again.

"Of course it is, my Queen." He purred in her ear and she giggled. "I'll get you a pink one for the other ring for our anniversary." He said and she smiled.

"What's up with you?" She asked amused at him being all affectionate and he smirked against her skin as he kept kissing her neck and shoulder.

"I just missed you this weekend." He said and she felt her stomach flutter. "I'm not getting you to myself enough and it's crap." He said as he kept kissing her. "I just want to kidnap you for a couple of decades." He mumbled against her shoulder and she laughed.

"Don't tempt me." She smiled.

"And it's not even because of Vik, you know? I thought that once he came we'd always be busy with him but he's such an easy baby... it's just so typical that all this other crap happens when we got lucky enough to have an easy baby." He muttered and she giggled.

"Yeah, I know. Bet little Stefan screams the house down 24/7 and then there won't be any drama." She smirked and he laughed against her shoulder.

"If he's anything like his Auntie Stefan... he _will_ scream the house down." Damon said amused and Caroline laughed. "God, he was a nightmare until he was like two." Damon said rolling his eyes and Caroline smiled and turned her head and kissed him softly.

"It'll all be fine, babe. We have eternity to be together. Right now it's a good thing that we're getting all these threats taken care of. It'll make it all safer for our kids." She said and he smiled and kissed her lips again.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" He asked cocking an eyebrow as he kept kissing her skin.

"I wasn't _mad_, Damon. I just felt left out. You can tell me anything. I'll always be on your side and you know that. I just... If you're going to be doing dangerous things, I want to know about it. I respect that you're the Prince so there're going to be things you'll have to do that I won't like or I won't want you to do, but I'll support you regardless whether I agree or not. Being the Prince is _your _destiny. Just like being the Queen is mine. One day, I'll do the job too. But for now, it's just you and I've got your back 100%, but you need to trust me with the truth and the details. If you ask me to stay behind and take care of our son, I'll do it. But just... include me." She said to him softly and he felt _so_ bad.

"You're right and I'm sorry for not including you... I was just so worried about you. I can handle having to die sometimes for whatever reason because I know I'll come back. I can't handle you dying. So I feel like if I don't include you, you can't be hurt. You'll stay safe." He said stroking her cheek softly and she leaned into his touch.

"I'm not going to die, Damon." She said sincerely while staring into his eyes. "You're not going to lose me." She promised and he smiled.

"Good." He replied. "You said you had to tell me something when you got me alone. What is it?" He asked curiously and she sighed.

"The other day when you were taking out those vamps and wolves that attacked Nicky and Zara, I made Nicky change into a wolf so I could see if I could control him or not." She said and he looked surprised.

"And?" He asked and she bit her lip.

"I can command _and_ compel him in wolf form." She said and his jaw dropped.

"You can _compel_ a hybrid?" He asked shocked and she nodded.

"I might not be able to compel you though." She pointed out and he thought about that.

"The next time I change you need to try it." He said and she looked surprised.

"Why?" She asked.

"We need to know if you can control me." He explained. She stared at him for a moment then couldn't resist asking.

"Is it true you can compel regardless of vervain?" She asked in a tiny voice and his face fell.

"Who told you that?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Is it?" She asked and he sighed.

"Yes, it's true." He replied and she looked at him worriedly.

"Then how... how do we stop it?" She asked him and his eyes widened a little.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It basically means you have complete power over all of us." She said and she was surprised at how hurt he looked by her saying that. "Don't give me that face, Damon. I know you've compelled practically all of us at some point." She said.

"Not you. Not since you were human." He said. "Well, except that one time in New York but you already yelled at me for that."

"Just because you _haven't_ done it, doesn't mean you won't." She said and he let go of her.

"I won't." He said to her confused. "You're my wife, dammit. I'm not going to compel you." He said.

"I'm sorry but ever since that car journey where you said you could get me made human again and forget all about you... I'm worried that you will." She said.

"I give you my word I will never compel you." He said and internally she was kind of shocked at that. She knew Damon didn't give his word lightly. "I will never command you. I am _not_ the Prince to you. I'm _just_ Damon Salvatore, your husband. That's it." He said. "If you ever need to be compelled, not that I'm saying you will but if you do, Klaus can do it. I won't ever compel you ever again. I have no right to do that to my wife of all people." He said.

"I trust you." Caroline said and he nodded.

* * *

><p>On the Wednesday, Bonnie, Klaus, Stefan and Ric were at the library. Bonnie and Klaus had filled the other two in on their plans to find out who out of Klaus' vampires would pledge their loyalty to Damon. Klaus had eighteen vampires in the Amsterdam area and they were all in the library to hear what Klaus had to say.<p>

"So, you're all here for a specific reason." Klaus said to them and they watched him with curiosity. "As I'm sure some of you have heard... Damon is the Prince of the Night." He said to them. Some of them nodded, some of their eyes widened, some of them looked indifferent. "There are a lot of threats to me, to him and to all of us. What I would like to know is who of you wish to pledge your loyalty to him? In return, you will have _his _loyalty, he will consider you under his protection and if you ever need anything, he will help you. If you choose not to then you will not be seen as an enemy but you will also not be under his protection nor will you be under mine." He said. "He wants to make the vampire world better and you would be able to help with that. If you would prefer to just live out your eternity away from all of this, you _can_ do that. But now is the time to make that decision." He said to them. "If you're with us then come down to Bonnie and she will give you a symbol of his protection." Klaus said motioning to Bonnie. The first one to come forward to her was Jeff. They'd kind of expected that since he'd worked for Klaus for over a hundred years. Bonnie held out her hand and he bit his lip as she magically marked his right wrist with the pagan protection symbol.

"Thank you, Jeff. You have Damon's loyalty in return." Bonnie said to him sincerely and he smiled at her and nodded. Everybody liked Jeff. He was a good guy. Even Damon got over his dislike for the guy eventually. Klaus noticed that two of the vampires left and he knew the reason. It was two that Damon _highly _disliked because they always hit on Caroline. Klaus kind of figured they'd leave anyway and it didn't bother him. The other fifteen vampires all pledged their loyalty and allowed Bonnie to mark them with the symbol then Klaus told them they could leave and go back to their lives. Klaus rewarded all of the vampires that worked for him well so they were happy to continue to do so... Even more happy that they were now officially on the Prince of the Night's good side.

"That went well." Bonnie said to Klaus when the four of them were alone.

"Really well." Ric agreed.

"Yes, we all knew that the two that left wouldn't do it." Klaus said and the other three nodded.

"It's so weird that my brother is the Prince." Stefan said.

"He'll be good at it, Stefan." Bonnie smiled.

"Why aren't you marking us?" Ric asked curiously and Bonnie looked at him like he was crazy as did Klaus.

"First of all, Damon would _kill_ me." Bonnie said and Klaus chuckled. "Second of all, we are not Damon's subjects, we're his family. Third, the symbols aren't _only_ to show their loyalty. If they do anything to betray the Prince, the symbol will fade and I will feel it so they can be taken out." She explained and both Stefan and Ric looked surprised.

"He is not the Prince to our group, Ric. There's a reason that _I_ did this today as Damon doesn't want to ask for loyalty." Klaus said.

"Besides, Damon would _never_ question your loyalty to him, just as he would expect you to never believe he would be anything but loyal to you in return." Bonnie told him. "We are all close friends. We don't need symbols." She said.

"True." Ric agreed.

"Couldn't you make different symbols for us? I kind of like this whole thing." Stefan smirked and they laughed.

"You mean like just for our little group?" Bonnie asked and Stefan nodded. "Yeah, I could come up with something. We could make it like a family crest or something." She said and Stefan chuckled.

"I like that. Damon will like that too. He loves the Salvatore crest." Stefan said.

"What about the ouroboros?" Ric asked and the other three looked impressed.

"Symbolising unity, infinity, immortality and oneness." Klaus said. "It might just be perfect." He smiled.

"I love it." Stefan agreed.

"I'll look up some drawings of it and find a few good ones we can choose from." Bonnie agreed.

* * *

><p>Damon, Caroline, Liz and Roger explored Stockholm and they had a great time together. They went to restaurants, went shopping, saw the sights, spent time in Gamla Stan or 'The Old Town' and Roger basically got the chance to get to know Damon and Caroline better just like they got to know him. Damon and Roger were buds in a matter of hours. Caroline was kind of surprised by that considering Roger was quite plain and simple but she figured Damon liked the fact he wasn't a ball of drama. She also figured that it was because in some ways, Damon was kind of like an old man in the head. He always got along with people at any age when he tried. She figured that was one of the realities of living for so long.<p>

By the time Friday came, Caroline and Liz were closer than ever and Liz had been with them for two weeks. Liz saw for herself how much of a normal couple Damon and Caroline really were away from the supernatural drama. Caroline nagged at Damon, he complained about everything to her, she gave him 'the look', he gave her 'the look'... They were also totally normal parents too. Liz was surprised at just _how_ normal the two of them could be considering they were the Prince and Queen of the supernatural world but she liked that they could also have some normalcy. Liz didn't want to be involved with the supernatural drama and she told them both that. She and Roger were turning to be with _them_, not to be with the Queen and Prince and both Caroline and Damon understood completely and promised to keep them out of it while still keeping them safe. They were sitting at breakfast in the hotel early on the Friday morning when Damon's phone rang. Their flight wasn't leaving Stockholm until the early evening. He looked at the screen and saw it was Klaus and he grinned.

"Hello, brother." He drawled into the phone.

"_Damon! You need to come home!_" Klaus said excitedly and Damon looked confused.

"We are. The flight leaves at 5.30pm." He said.

"_No! Liza is in labour! The twins are coming!_" He exclaimed and the grin split Damon and Caroline's faces.

"I'll call the jet. We'll be there soon." Damon said just as excitedly.


	20. The Twins

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>Klaus, Zara, Bonnie, Stefan and Ric were all in the car on the way to the hospital. Klaus had just hung up the phone with Damon.<p>

"This is so exciting!" Zara exclaimed.

"I know." Klaus grinned. "We still haven't decided on a middle name for Carolina." He said to Zara as he drove.

"Maybe we should wait to meet her before we decide that." Zara suggested.

"Vik's totally going to be jealous." Ric smirked and they laughed.

"Yeah, but just imagine how happy superdad will be." Bonnie teased and they chuckled.

"Why because he'll get more time with Viktor?" Stefan asked amused and Bonnie giggled.

"Exactly." She said amused.

"Just because our kids are coming doesn't mean we'll spend less time with Viktor. Caroline and Damon will want time with the twins too." Klaus said.

"That's true." Bonnie agreed in retrospect. "It's terrible to say this since I'm only eighteen but all these little people are making me totally broody." She said and they laughed loudly.

"Yeah, me too and I'm not even a girl." Stefan said and they laughed louder still.

"Am I like the only one who's quite happy to wait for a few centuries?" Ric asked amused and they laughed.

"I waited a millennium. That's long enough." Klaus smirked and they laughed.

"Damon and I had a century and a half. So it's really just Caroline, Bonnie and Zara that are weird." Stefan said and they laughed again.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Damon had them all checked out of the hotel ten minutes later. Liz and Roger completely understood why they wanted to rush back for the twins' birth and they were excited for Klaus and Zara too. They hurried to the airport and got checked in and boarded the plane. Damon called Klaus again just before they departed to tell him that they were about to take off. Klaus felt all emotional considering it hadn't taken Damon even an hour to get on a flight to come home.<p>

Liza wanted Zara to be her birthing partner as the two women had gotten along so well throughout the pregnancy, so Klaus waited in the waiting room with Bonnie, Ric and Stefan. Surprisingly, Jeremy was hanging out with Seth for the day. The two of them were heading to the hospital as they'd gone to Rotterdam so they were on their way back. Bonnie thought that was kind of weird but she didn't say anything about it. She was too excited about the twins coming.

Zara knew that Magdalena was the biological mother and although she didn't agree with Klaus compelling Magda to forget she'd donated eggs, she was kind of happy it wouldn't be awkward with the witch considering _Zara_ would be their mother. Magdalena was very beautiful with her coffee coloured hair, green eyes and eastern European olive skin so no doubt the children would be just as gorgeous as Klaus was hardly difficult to look at either.

When they landed into Amsterdam, Damon called Klaus immediately and Liza was 7cm dilated so they needed to hurry. Liz and Roger thought that going to the hospital was kind of personal so they decided to take a cab back to the house since they had things to talk about anyway. Damon offered to drive them but Liz was insistent that he and Caroline head to the hospital right away. Damon drove fast but not too fast considering the little man was in the car and the two of them were at the hospital shortly afterwards. Damon took Viktor out of his car seat then held him in his left arm as always and he took Caroline's hand then the two of them hurried inside. Caroline had taken the baby bag in case they were there for a while. They hurried into the waiting room with huge smiles on their faces. They all looked up when they saw Damon and Caroline coming into the private waiting room hand in hand and they grinned at them.

"That was fast." Ric remarked and Damon chuckled.

"We couldn't miss this." Damon replied.

"This is so exciting!" Caroline exclaimed and hugged Klaus who was grinning from ear to ear that Damon and Caroline had made it before the twins' birth.

"Liza would like you to be in the room with them if you'd like to. Bonnie is there already." Klaus said to her and she grinned then handed Damon the baby bag. All the girls had spent a lot of time with Liza throughout the pregnancy and had shopped for her and helped her so Liza felt really comfortable with them.

"I'll go right in then." Caroline said happily then walked over to the labour room and knocked on the door. Zara opened it and grinned and threw her arms around Caroline when she saw her.

"Come in, it's nearly time." Zara said happily then pulled Caroline in the room and closed the door. Damon sat down next to Stefan who had practically snatched Viktor away from his brother the second he saw him. Stefan kissed Viktor's head and hugged him.

"I missed you." He said to his little nephew and they all laughed.

"This is so old fashioned by the way. All the guys in the waiting room. God, all we need is some cigars." Damon quipped and they laughed.

"I have better." Ric smirked then pulled out a bottle of whiskey from inside his jacket and wiggled his eyebrows at the guys who chuckled.

"We will definitely be celebrating once they're born and we know everything's fine." Damon grinned. "I can't believe Vik's five weeks old tomorrow." He said stunned.

"Time is flying." Klaus agreed.

"Is it okay that the twins are a week and a half early?" Stefan asked.

"It's quite common actually. They may be slightly underweight since they are twins but everything should be fine." Klaus replied.

"Where's Seth?" Damon asked.

"He and Jeremy are on their way. They were in Rotterdam when we called." Klaus replied and Damon cocked an eyebrow at that. That was kind of... strange. "Apparently they were clubbing there last night." Klaus said.

"When did you call? It doesn't take that long to get here from Rotterdam." Damon said.

"I called Seth after I called you but he didn't answer. He called me back about an hour ago. I suppose he was sleeping if they were out most of the night." Klaus shrugged.

"If everything's fine, when will Connor and Carolina be able to come home?" Stefan asked.

"Hopefully tomorrow." Klaus replied and they all grinned at the thought.

"Man, our house is going to be baby central." Damon said and they laughed. "Are you staying here tonight then?" Damon asked Klaus who nodded immediately. "Cool, want me to bring the baby seats and clothes and stuff with me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be brilliant." Klaus said. "I completely forgot about it in my rush to get here." He said and Damon chuckled.

"I get it, believe me." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"I think driving here from half an hour away is slightly different than stealing a military plane." Klaus teased and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Damon sighed and they laughed.

"No, probably not." Ric smirked and Damon chuckled.

"I'm going to do that again sometime. I didn't get to enjoy it last time." Damon said and they laughed.

"Again? Are you serious?" Stefan asked him like he was nuts and Damon shrugged.

"What's the deal?" Damon asked amused. "It's _so_ fast, Stef. I'll take you with me. We can like fly to China for the day or something." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"Damon, you're just being ridiculous now." Stefan commented and he smirked.

"Ridiculous is fun though, Stef." Damon teased and Stefan chuckled.

"Do you know they are _still_ trawling the Channel for a body?" Ric smirked and Damon laughed.

"Good luck with that one." Damon said amused.

"How _did_ you get out of that?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I flew." Damon smirked.

"You turned into a crow again?" Klaus asked curiously and Damon nodded.

"Mmhmm." He replied.

"Is it only a crow?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know. I've only ever tried crow." Damon shrugged.

"Speaking of transformation, we only have two weeks to find something to help you on the full moon." Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Dude, it's Lina and Con's birthday. No talking about all this crap for one day." Damon replied and they chuckled. "You know, I want one of those carrier things for Vik." He said changing the subject.

"What carrier thing?" Stefan asked.

"You know those like strap in things that you attach to your chest and it's like a little seat and he just kind of hangs there?" Damon asked and they laughed.

"A chest carrier." Klaus smirked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"That's what I said." Damon replied and they laughed.

"Zara bought one for the twins." Klaus said.

"I want one for Vik." Damon said.

"Why? I thought your arms never get tired." Stefan teased him and Damon smirked.

"They don't but it kind of leaves me with only the use of one arm." He said. "By the way, K-Bone, I read online that babies cry when other babies cry so we're in for a sleepless couple of years." Damon said amused and they laughed loudly.

"Why years? They won't cry much during the night after the first year." Klaus said and Damon froze.

"Uh... yeah... right." Damon said and they all snapped their heads to look at him and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God! You're doing it again! Aren't you?" Stefan exclaimed and Damon scowled at him.

"No, no. Don't know what you're talking about." Damon said and they laughed.

"Caroline's right, you _are _a terrible liar." Ric said amused.

_Might as well tell them now._ Damon heard Caroline say and he sighed.

"Fine, little Stefan is on the way hopefully." Damon smirked and they all grinned.

"When did you go to the clinic?" Klaus asked surprised but elated.

"The Monday after the full moon." Damon replied. "Barbie wanted it to be kept quiet since she was worried it wouldn't work or something this time since last time went well... apart from the drunk driver part." Damon said.

"When was the implant?" Ric asked with a smile.

"Uh..." Damon said as he thought about it. "Two days later." He replied. "Our appointment to find out if the surrogate is pregnant is a week on Wednesday." He said.

"Now at least I get what you mean about the house being baby central." Stefan smirked and they laughed.

"Four kids under one year old in the same house. That'll be nuts." Damon said amused and they laughed.

"The four of them will grow up really close though." Stefan commented and Damon nodded.

"They'll be like siblings instead of cousins." Klaus said.

"Are you going to do it again, Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Zara and I talked about it and we thought maybe once the twins are a year old we would try to get her pregnant. She wants to have a child before she turns." He said.

"There are going to be so many Salvatores and Van Sandt's running around." Damon said amused and they chuckled.

"It's great though, Damon." Stefan grinned. "I can't wait until I can do it too." He said.

"Me too. You'll be a good dad, Stef." Damon said surprising the other three. He never said stuff like that normally. "Though since your kids won't be _my_ kids, I can totally be the cool uncle who does crazy things with them and stuff." Damon grinned and Stefan rolled his eyes while Ric and Klaus chuckled.

"You're not going to do that with Viktor?" Stefan asked curiously and Damon shot him a look.

"Yeah, right. His mother would pitch a fit and I'd never get laid again." He said and they laughed loudly. The door opened and Caroline popped her head out.

"I _can_ hear you, dumbass." She said to him and he winked at her.

"Love you, dear." Damon flashed her an innocent million dollar smile and she giggled while the boys chuckled.

"I love you too but you're still a dumbass." She said then popped back into the room and closed the door.

"What a darling little wife I have." Damon said dryly and they chuckled.

"Where are Liz and Roger?" Stefan asked curiously.

"They have some stuff to talk about so they thought this would be a good opportunity to do it considering none of us are there so they got a cab home from the airport." Damon replied.

"They're alone at the house?" Ric asked surprised and Damon shook his head.

"Queenie called Jeff and asked him to take a couple of vampires and watch out for them." Damon replied.

_Stop calling me that!_ Caroline exclaimed telepathically.

"Stop eavesdropping, Queenzilla." Damon said and the boys chuckled as they could just imagine the glare she was giving through the door. Stefan still had Viktor and he was looking down at him with a smile.

"What do you think his first word will be?" Stefan asked softly and they could all see how much Stefan loved his little nephew.

"Probably something ridiculous considering the kind of crap we talk about in front of him." Damon said amused.

"What was my first word?" Stefan asked Damon who smirked.

"Daymo." Damon said amused and they laughed.

"Mine was Snoopy." Ric said and they laughed loudly.

"Why?" Damon asked delightedly amused.

"We had a dog called Snoopy." Ric shrugged.

"Mine was Missy." Damon chuckled and they laughed.

"Why?" Stefan asked curiously.

"The nanny was called Miss Karen but when we were children we called her Missy Karen." Damon shrugged. "Well, actually you called her Missy Kary." Damon chuckled and Stefan laughed.

"Why wasn't yours something to do with our mother? Weren't you like always with her?" Stefan asked Damon confused.

"Yeah but Giuseppe was away on business a lot so when Karen wasn't there, mother only had me to talk to so she'd sit and talk to me and tell me all about Miss Karen – who Giuseppe was banging, by the way – so I'm guessing I just heard it a lot." Damon shrugged.

"He slept with our nanny?" Stefan asked disgusted and Damon nodded.

"Plus, don't you remember what it was like back then? _All_ unmarried women were Miss something." Damon said and Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied. Suddenly Damon laughed which had them all looking at him curiously. "What?" Stefan asked.

"I was just hit by this memory of you when you were like three. You were always introduced to everyone as Master Stefan and they were always Miss, Mrs or Mr and I remember one time you introduced mother as Miss Mama and Giuseppe as Mr Father." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"That's cute actually." Ric teased and Stefan blushed a little.

"It was cute." Damon agreed amused. "He was a really cute kid though." He said.

* * *

><p>Carolina was born at 4.32pm and Connor was born at 4.45pm. Klaus' heard them cry and he grinned widely. About ten minutes after Connor was born, Zara came out holding a tiny little baby with a pink blanket around her and Bonnie was holding a tiny little baby with a blue blanket around him. Klaus darted over to them and Bonnie handed him his son. Klaus was full on blinded by tears at the sight of them as was everyone else.<p>

"God, they're beautiful." Caroline said softly stroking little Connor's cheek.

"Who was born first?" Damon asked.

"Carolina." Zara smiled.

"Did you think of a middle name, darling?" Klaus asked her. "Perhaps after your sister?" He asked and Zara smiled at him sadly. Zara's sister had died in a freak accident on holiday when she was a teenager and they'd always been really close.

"Do you like Antje though?" Zara asked Klaus curiously.

"Well, they _are_ Dutch. They probably should have a little Dutch in their names." Damon smirked and Zara smiled at him fondly.

"I think it's perfect." Klaus smiled and Zara looked at him with all the love she had for him. "Carolina Antje Van Sandt." He smiled.

"I love it." Bonnie grinned.

"Me too." Ric agreed.

"We have children." Zara said to Klaus as tears welled in her eyes again and he kissed her because he was just as emotional.

"Why don't we all go grab a coffee and you two can get to know your kids a little?" Damon asked them and Klaus and Zara smiled at him fondly for that. "We'll come back in like an hour." He said to them.

"Thank you." Klaus said and he nodded.

"Let's go then." Damon said to the rest of them. "Stefan, give me my son." Damon said and Stefan rolled his eyes and handed Viktor over to Damon who was feeling all mushy because of the twins so he just wanted his boy back, then they all went down to the little private hospital kitchen area while Klaus and Zara sat down with their kids and just had time as a family.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting on Damon's lap with Viktor in her arms and Viktor was holding Damon's finger. They were both all sapped out by the twins and were all over each other because of it. They were sitting at the table with Bonnie, Ric and Stefan when Jeremy and Seth came in.<p>

"So?" Seth asked with a grin.

"They were born like half an hour ago." Caroline grinned back at him.

"And they're okay?" He asked happily.

"They're perfect." Ric grinned.

"What took so long?" Damon asked Seth.

"We went home to get changed first before coming here." Seth replied as he sat down between Ric and Stefan. Jeremy sat down next to Damon and Caroline.

"How was Sweden?" Jeremy asked.

"It was great." Caroline grinned. "We got everyone presents so you'll get them all when we go home." She said.

"Meaning you dragged Damon through every store in Stockholm to get us stuff and he complained the whole time." Ric said and they all laughed.

"Basically." Caroline giggled.

"Not true." Damon replied. "Roger and I usually found excuses to ditch the girls." He said and they laughed.

"When out shopping with Damon you can't take your eyes off him for even a second or he's _gone_." Caroline said and they laughed loudly.

"That's because you're like the shopping monster." Damon said and they laughed. "So Vik and I go and take a little break from his crazy mother for a while. It's healthy, believe me." He said and they laughed.

"I'm not crazy." Caroline defended.

"You married _me_. You're at least a little bit crazy." Damon smirked and they all laughed heartily at that.

"Certifiable, really." Ric agreed and even Damon laughed.

"Has it been an hour yet? I want to see them again." Caroline said.

"Chill out, Barbie. We had time alone with Vik when he was born. They deserve the same." He said and she sighed in annoyance.

"Fine." She muttered and they laughed.

"Lina looks like his majesty though, don't you think?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. Connor looks quite like Elijah I think." Caroline said.

"Well... the dude did have nice hair." Ric commented and everyone laughed at him.

"It would be better if they don't look like Magdalena. That might be weird for Zaza." Damon said.

"She's human, Damon. She's not going to care who the hell they look like in a few days when she's barely slept from being up all night." Caroline said and they chuckled.

"Can I have my nephew back yet?" Stefan asked Caroline and Damon scowled at him.

"No, get your own." Damon said and they all laughed at how he worded that.

"You had him to yourself all week." Ric pointed out.

"Yes and the great thing about it is that he's _mine_ so _I_ decide who has him." Damon smirked and they chuckled. Caroline giggled at him being so possessive.

"And you think _I'm _crazy?" She asked him and they laughed.

"I have a solution." Bonnie said.

"And what's that Judgy?" Damon asked.

"_I'll_ take him." She grinned and they laughed.

"Yeah, alright. Ask the Mrs." He smirked at Stefan who shot him an annoyed look while the others laughed. Caroline hopped off Damon's lap and walked around the table and handed him over to Bonnie who grinned at him.

"Hi, handsome. I missed you this week." Bonnie smiled at the little boy as she cradled him in her arms and he gurgled. They all _knew_ what would happen next.

"That's Vik for 'I missed you too, Aunt Bonnie'." Damon smirked and they laughed. Caroline walked back round the table and retook her seat on Damon's lap and he put his arms around her waist while she put hers around his neck then kissed him a peck on the lips.

"How are you planning to hog two babies?" Stefan asked Damon seriously and they laughed.

"I _do_ have two arms, dude." Damon teased and they laughed.

"No, next one is _mine_." Caroline warned Damon and he chuckled.

"I suppose it's only fair." Damon agreed and she giggled. "So little Stefan is going to be a Mama's boy." He smirked and they laughed loudly at that.

"Poor kid." Ric chuckled. "I can just imagine you teasing the poor boy for that." He said and Damon looked amused.

"I'm not going to tease my son, Alaric. That'll be Vik's job." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"I'm going to get déjà vu watching them grow up." Stefan muttered and they all buckled over laughing at that.

"You seem to forget what a little prankster you were, Stef. You were _always_ trying to embarrass me when we were growing up." Damon pointed out and Stefan chuckled.

"Some of that was hilarious though." Stefan smirked and Damon chuckled.

"Has it been an hour yet?" Caroline asked and they laughed.

* * *

><p>They didn't end up having to go back up because Klaus and Zara came down to the dining room with the twins a short while later. Damon got Carolina first while Ric got Connor. Damon was chatting away to the little baby girl then Klaus was highly amused at something he said as were the others.<p>

"Now listen up, Lina. Aside from your father, your uncles, your brother and your cousins, there will be no boys, is that understood?" Damon asked the tiny baby and she made a little noise which made Damon grin. "That's Lina for 'Yes, Uncle Damon'." He said and they all buckled over with laughter at him doing the same thing with Klaus' daughter.

"Damon Salvatore – Prince, hybrid and baby whisperer." Ric said and they all, including Damon, laughed loudly at that.

"I just understand babies, dude." Damon chuckled and they laughed.

"She isn't even a day old, Damon." Klaus said amused and Damon shrugged.

"It's good to get the rules down sooner rather than later." He said and they laughed. "Don't worry, I will be repeating this like a mantra to her regularly." He said and they were all shaking with laughter. Damon got his phone out and took a picture of her which surprised them all since he hardly ever took pictures of anything. "You really are a gorgeous little lady, aren't you?" He asked and they were all amused at that as obviously he was already smitten with the little girl.

"She is really beautiful." Caroline agreed with a smile.

"We so should have gone for a little girl." Damon said to her and she was surprised at that considering how much he loved having a son.

"Well, we'll just have to wait a while for that." She said and he nodded. "So you can just spoil her instead." Caroline smiled at him fondly and he chuckled.

"I think we'll all be spoiling Princess Lina." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"Princess?" Zara asked amused.

"Well, yeah. Her dad's his majesty so that makes her the princess." Damon said amused and they laughed.

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby?" Stefan teased and they all laughed hysterically at that.

"That would explain a lot." Ric smirked and Damon chuckled.

"That's not nice. Damon is just... eccentric." Zara said and they laughed loudly at that.

"Eccentric?" Damon asked her amused. "I think the head thing might explain more." He said and they were in fits of laughter at him agreeing.

"Can I have her?" Caroline asked Damon and he shot her an annoyed look.

"No, get your own." He said and they were all shaking with laughter at him.

"Damon, you can't hog _all_ the kids." Stefan said to him and Damon chuckled.

"Who said anything about _all_?" Damon asked. "Seth has Vik and Alaric has Con, so how have I got them _all_?" Damon asked and Stefan sighed. "If you want one so bad go bug Seth or Ric for one of them." Damon shooed his wife and brother away from him and Carolina and they all laughed. Carolina yawned then and Damon grinned. "Now that was cute." Damon said and they all laughed at him being a big sap.

"If she's sleepy, I should try her with a bottle again. She wouldn't take one earlier." Zara said and Damon nodded. He stood up and handed Carolina over to Zara who was sitting next to him. They were all surprised that he just handed her over considering he was clearly going to be a baby hog.

"I'll go make one for you." Damon said surprising all of them and Zara smiled at him fondly.

"Thanks, Day." She said cuddling Carolina into her arms.

"It's cool. Vik needs one too. Did Con take one?" He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. Damon grabbed the baby bag and disappeared into the little kitchen area that the new parents could use to make up bottles.

"He's being weird." Caroline said amused.

"He's just trying to help." Zara said. "I'm sure Klaus and I will be asking the two of you tons of questions about all of the parenting things." She smiled fondly at Caroline.

"Well, to be honest, Damon didn't let me do _anything_ for like the first week so until they're a week old, I won't be much help." Caroline said and they laughed. About a minute later Damon was back with two bottles and he gave one to Zara then walked around to Seth.

"Can I do it?" Seth asked and Damon nodded then handed him the bottle then retook his seat next to Zara and watched her. Carolina fussed and wouldn't take it. Everyone saw that Damon was _dying_ to make a suggestion but he didn't. Zara laughed a little. She didn't mind.

"Go ahead, Day. I'm all ears." She smiled and he chuckled.

"Vik wouldn't drink flat on his back either when he was born. If you tilt your arm just a tiny bit so that her body is a little slanted she might take it then." Damon said and they all watched Zara slant her arm so that Carolina had her head higher up than her lower body then Zara tried her with the bottle again and she gulped it down like there was no tomorrow. They all looked at Damon amused.

"Thank you, superdad." Zara winked at him and they all laughed. Viktor started to fuss then and looked moments away from crying. Damon looked up at Seth who looked kind of panicked and he chuckled.

"What did I do?" Seth asked worriedly.

"He just needs to burp, chill out." Damon said to Seth.

"Uh... how do I do that?" Seth asked worriedly.

"First of all, he'll be able to sense that you're freaking out so calm down." Damon said without moving from his seat. Seth took a deep breath then nodded to Damon. "Lift him up so that his face is at your shoulder then rub his back a little. Support his head, remember." Damon instructed. Seth awkwardly lifted Viktor up on his chest and did as Damon said. After about twenty seconds the little man let out a tiny cute little burp then stopped fussing. "There, see? Not hard. He'll drink the rest of it now." Damon said with a shrug.

"How come Seth gets to feed him and I don't?" Stefan asked annoyed and Damon chuckled.

"You've fed him like a hundred times, Stefan. Seth's never done it before and he wanted to do it. Give me a break already." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Stefan huffed.

"You're being a total brat." Damon teased and Stefan glared at him while the others chuckled. Just then a nurse came into the little dining area they were in. They were still in the private part of the hospital so it was only their little group there.

"Miss Van Sandt?" The nurse asked and Zara looked up at her.

"I forgot to give you these earlier." The nurse said and held up two unopened containers with pacifiers in them. Everyone immediately looked at Damon who was narrowing his eyes at the nurse unaware of their stares.

"Excuse me." Damon said to her then stared into her eyes when she looked at him. "From now on you will not offer pacifiers to new parents. You will discourage them from using them. Now go Google exactly _why_ babies should never be given those horrid things. Forget I compelled you and go away." Damon compelled and she turned on her heel and left the dining room and he scowled at her retreating form while the others were shaking with silent laughter. Damon turned his head and saw all of them staring at him. "What?" He asked confused and they burst into laughter.

"You're compelling people to not use pacifiers now?" Ric asked amused and Damon shrugged.

"I've already compelled like half the nurses here with the same thing, so why wouldn't I?" He asked and they laughed. "They are disgusting and I think I should totally use this Prince thing to have them abolished." He said and they laughed.

"So you are going to command vicious vampires to go get pacifiers stopped?" Klaus asked him amused and Damon shrugged.

"Why the hell not? I'll do the same with plenty of other stuff that doesn't suit me too. Something good might as well come from this." Damon replied and they laughed.

"I think I spoke too soon. Perhaps you _were_ dropped on your head." Zara said and they all buckled over with laughter.


	21. Welcome Home

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update this. I was just totally stumped as to what I wanted to put in the next chapter so I've had like half a chapter ready for over a month because I didn't know how to finish it. I know where I'm going with it now so it shouldn't be long until the next one is up. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 21

* * *

><p>Damon drove the two baby seats and coming home outfits along with other things the new parents would need over to the hospital the following morning then he came home. The twins were being released at dinner time and he was looking forward to that. He came in the door to find nobody but Caroline and Viktor there. He walked in the door silently and he could hear Caroline talking so he followed her voice to the play room. What he found made him melt. Just as it always did when he saw his wife and son together. Viktor was lying on the floor on his back underneath the play gym and Caroline was on her stomach next to him with a wide smile on her face. Damon realised that she hadn't heard him come in so he just stood and watched for a moment.<p>

"What about this one? Do you see that spinning, baby?" Caroline cooed sweetly with a smile. "And look at this one." She pushed a button and it made a little noise and she smiled as Viktor watched everything she did. "And look here." She pushed a button and it lit up in different colours which made Viktor smile. "A big smile for that one, huh?" She asked excitedly. "Is that your favourite then?" She asked as she kissed his forehead. "I'm going to remember that and get you lots of toys that light up." She grinned at her little son. "Hmm..." She said as she contemplated something she'd read online. "Let's see if you can lift your head by yourself yet." She said to him. She gently rolled Viktor onto his stomach and Damon watched in curiosity. About fifteen seconds later, little Viktor lifted his head just a tiny bit and Damon watched a huge grin appear on Caroline's face. "Aren't you just so clever, baby?" She asked him happily and Damon smiled. She gently rolled Viktor back onto his back then lay her face down on the ground next to him. "Viktor? Can you turn your head and look at Mama?" She asked softly. His eyes seemed to be searching the place where she'd just been. "Viktor? Right here." She said to him softly and a few seconds later he turned his head to face her and she grinned. "Good boy." She said then kissed his cheek. She leaned back up on her elbows and little Viktor saw she was gone again. "Up here, sweetheart." She said to him and a few seconds later he turned his head up again. "You're so smart already, baby." She said proudly. Damon was enjoying watching Caroline doing the stimulus exercises with him. He loved doing all that too but watching her be all mother-like made him all gooey.

"Having fun?" Damon asked and Caroline turned her head to look at him with a huge grin.

"Hey. How long have you been standing there?" She asked curiously.

"Just a few minutes." He smirked.

"Yeah, it's amazing." She smiled. "I haven't had much time alone with him recently so it's nice." She said and he nodded in understanding. "Damon..." She said as she looked back at her son.

"What?" He asked with a small smile.

"Think it's normal to love someone this much?" She asked quietly as she watched her little boy and he watched her. Damon was sure he was a puddle at this point.

"Yeah, I think it is." He replied.

"So much that I'd tear up the world for him?" She asked and he grinned.

"Then I guess we're both not normal if it's not." He smirked and she chuckled.

"Come join us." She said and he grinned. He couldn't think of anything he'd rather do in the world. He walked over then crouched down next to Caroline and lay on his stomach next to her. She turned her head and gave him a kiss. "I like moments like this best." She said to Damon softly.

"Moments like what?" He smiled.

"Where we're not the Prince and Queen... we aren't vampires or friends or someone's child or sibling or anything... we're just a mom and dad to the most wonderful little creature in the world." She smiled and he was melting again.

"God, I love you." He said in awe of her and she smiled.

"And I love you." She replied then they kissed again and continued spending time with their baby son.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Ric had gotten 'Welcome home, Connor' and 'Welcome home, Carolina' banners made and put them up around the living room. Damon and Caroline had cooked up a buffet and Stefan, Seth and Jeremy had gone out to get champagne and other alcohol and they all decorated the house together in anticipation of the twins' arrival home. They'd all bought tons of presents for the babies and Caroline had set up a present table for the huge pile of stuff everyone had bought.<p>

Klaus and Zara got home just after 6pm. Klaus had Carolina and Zara had Connor and they walked inside with grins on their faces when they saw everything their friends had done for their arrival home. Liz and Roger were there as well and they were also looking forward to meeting the twins.

It was moments like these that made eternity worthwhile for Klaus. He'd spent so long being alone, being hated, being bad... Coming home with his two children and his fiancé to the truest friends – to his family – and feeling how much they loved him and Zara made him kind of want to cry. He felt like he was the happiest man in the world. He hadn't known that he himself could ever love a group of people as much as he did them. But he did love them. He loved them so much.

Zara didn't have much by way of family and when she saw everyone there smiling, so excited and happy for them, all the love that they shared – she _did _tear up. Tears streamed down her face at the fact this was her life now. She'd met her partner in life in the form of Klaus and she adored him. Caroline and Bonnie were the most incredible women Zara had ever met. She thought they were wonderful and so strong and she wanted to be friends with them forever. She got on with Ric like a house on fire and the two of them only got closer every day. She was quite sure that one day, Ric would be her very best friend in the world. They had a lot in common and she thought he was one of the best people she'd ever known. Zara thought Stefan was just adorable and she cared so much about him. Seth always made her laugh hysterically and she thought he was brilliant fun. Then there was Damon. Zara thought Damon was _the _most interesting person she'd ever met and ever would meet. She trusted Damon the most out of everyone in the world. She adored Klaus and was sure she always would, but she thought that if she ever needed to talk to someone or had a problem, Damon would be the first person she'd go to. She was so happy. In that moment, Zara was sure it was the happiest she'd ever felt.

"Welcome home!" Caroline chirped excitedly with Viktor in her arms.

"This is wonderful." Zara sniffed.

"Aww, Zaza." Damon smiled then put his arm over her shoulders. He gently brushed away her tears with his free hand and gave her a wink. "You alright?" He asked her softly and she smiled and nodded. He knew she was emotionally overwhelmed with the kids and the little welcome home party just added to it. "Why don't you and your son take a seat and I'll bring you your favourite drink?" He suggested with a smile and she chuckled despite her tears.

"I love you, Day." She smiled and he chuckled then kissed her cheek.

"Love you too, Zaza." He said then disappeared into the kitchen to make her favourite cocktail.

"What about _me_?" Klaus called to Damon amused and everyone laughed. Damon reappeared then just took Carolina from Klaus.

"Now you don't have her so you can make your own." Damon smirked and everyone laughed loudly as Damon waltzed back into the kitchen with little Carolina tucked into the crook of his left arm. Damon was used to functioning with a baby on his arm now so he could still make drinks while he fawned over his new little niece. Klaus just chuckled amused then followed him into the kitchen to get a drink.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Liz had Viktor, Bonnie had Connor, Ric had Carolina and they were sitting around the couches with Klaus, Damon, Caroline, Zara, Roger, Jeremy, Stefan and Seth.<p>

"Today and yesterday have been the two most perfect days. Thank you all for that." Klaus said and everyone smiled at him.

"Aww, his majesty is going soft." Damon teased and Caroline elbowed him.

"Do you _have _to ruin everything with a snarky comment?" Caroline asked him annoyed and he chuckled.

"Sorry. Can't help it. My mouth just speaks before I think." He smirked and they all laughed.

"See if you ever want to say something nice again, Nicky, just give me a wink and I'll cover his mouth." Caroline said and they laughed louder.

"I will." Klaus chuckled amused while Damon rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"I think we're going to need to expand this house or get something bigger." Damon commented.

"I was thinking that too." Caroline agreed. "I mean we only have two bedrooms and a guest room and seven people live here." She said amused and they laughed. "I'll call that really nice contractor and ask him to have a look and make suggestions. We can't move somewhere else. This house is perfect. It just needs to be made bigger." She said.

"Mmm, I love the houses too." Klaus agreed.

"When's the pool being built?" Stefan asked.

"Next month." Caroline commented.

"You're building a pool?" Liz asked surprised.

"Yeah, in the field. It'll be an outdoor pool with a kind of retractable covering type thing which will make it possible to convert into an indoor pool in the winter so it'll be warm enough." Caroline explained.

"That's cool." Jeremy commented.

"How long do you think you'll be able to live here?" Liz asked.

"A long time. We have no neighbours, no humans who see us regularly, so there would be no need to move." Damon replied.

"We could probably live here forever if we wanted to." Stefan agreed.

"Damon, I forgot to tell you, I was contacted by a vampire today who wishes to meet you." Klaus said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"He is one of the oldest vampires in the world and is one of the most well connected vampires also. He knows hundreds of vampires all around the world. It would be very, _very _good for us to have him on our side." Klaus said and Damon sighed.

"So, in other words, you want me to make a good impression." Damon muttered and everyone laughed.

"Is that possible?" Ric teased and they laughed while Damon smirked at him.

"That's not very nice, Ric. He made a good impression on me right away." Zara defended and they laughed.

"You're hot. That's why." Caroline quipped and they all buckled over with laughter.

"Hey." Damon said amused.

"Don't pretend to be offended. You know I'm right." Caroline winked at him and he chuckled.

"Whatever. Thanks anyway, Zaza." Damon winked at her and she giggled. "Who is this vampire?" Damon asked.

"His name is Stavo. He originates from Russia and was sired by the first vampire Edward turned almost 900 years ago." Klaus replied and Damon thought about that.

"Won't he have a problem with me being as young as I am?" Damon asked curiously and Klaus shook his head.

"You have more power than him so he will have instant respect for you since you can kill him as there are _very _few who could." Klaus explained and Damon nodded in understanding.

"Fine, I'll meet this lame old vampire." Damon sighed and they chuckled.

"You can't call him lame when you've never met him." Stefan commented and Damon smirked.

"I might be the Prince but that doesn't mean I've suddenly become all 'let's like everyone'." Damon quipped and they all laughed at that.

"He wishes to meet the Queen too." Klaus said and Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Why? Why would he ask to meet her?" Damon asked and they all saw he did _not _like that one bit. "That could be a trap." He said.

"No, Damon. Stavo does enjoy his power but he's not stupid. He wants to meet you and the Queen because he knows the prophecy. He knows _how _you are the Prince. He wishes to meet you, offer his allegiance and service while also paying his respects to you both." Klaus countered.

"Would he see it as an insult if I don't meet him?" Caroline asked.

"He would." Klaus nodded and Damon clucked his tongue in annoyance.

"If we both have to meet this guy, we'll need a lot of security for Caroline." Damon replied.

"Of course." Klaus said as if it was totally obvious.

"And you have to stay behind and be with Vik." Damon said to Klaus seriously.

"He would want me there too." Klaus said and Damon thought about that.

"Well, he can meet me and you or me and Caroline. I'm not leaving Vik otherwise." He said.

"Why don't you take him with you?" Klaus suggested and Damon looked at him like he was crazy.

"You want some old and powerful vampire knowing the Prince and Queen have a _human _heir? Are you out of your ancient mind?" Damon asked him annoyed.

"Do you trust me?" Klaus asked Damon.

"Obviously." Damon replied immediately and a little confused as to why Klaus would ask him that.

"Stavo is actually someone I believe you will be able to trust." Klaus said seriously and they all looked surprised since Klaus found it difficult to trust anyone. "So it might actually be advantageous for him to know about the children. Once he has pledged his loyalty to you, he would ensure their safety." He said.

"Why?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"He is not the type who would pledge loyalty then go behind your back. If he had a problem with you, he would tell you directly and try to resolve the problem. He is not a schemer or a vampire who likes trouble. He always tries to find a peaceful solution." Klaus said.

"So the vampires he knows... are they good vampires?" Caroline asked.

"Stavo does not associate himself with vampires who cause problems or unnecessary bloodshed." Klaus nodded. "The types of changes you want made, Damon, would be so much easier with Stavo's help. Please trust me on this; he is a very good ally to have." Klaus added and Damon nodded reluctantly because he _did _trust Klaus' judgement completely.

"Then we _all _meet him." Damon said seriously.

"I was thinking that we could invite him to meet us in May in Paris while we are there for Caroline's line launch." Klaus said.

"Does he know that we live here?" Damon asked.

"He does." Klaus nodded. "The word about you is spreading just as you wanted. He will not be the last powerful vampire that wants to meet you, but he _is _the one I would encourage you the most to develop a good relationship with." He said surprising them all.

"Have you met him before?" Seth asked.

"Yes, several times." Klaus nodded. "I didn't appreciate his strengths and connections before but in retrospect and with everything I know about him, he could be a true ally." He said.

"Well, the line launch party is on the 11th." Damon said thoughtfully. "And that's a Friday so why don't you send him an invitation to meet us for dinner at the hotel on the 12th?" He suggested. They were renting an entire hotel in the outskirts of Paris for the weekend for security reasons since all of them including the children would be there.

"Would he really go all the way to Paris just for a dinner though?" Caroline asked sceptically.

"Sorry, he lives in France. That's why I was suggesting Paris." Klaus said and they all understood then. "Does the dinner suit everyone else too?" He asked.

"It will probably show a little good faith as well since he'll know that we are staying at that hotel." Bonnie commented and both Damon and Klaus looked surprised as they hadn't thought of that.

"Yes, that is a good point." Klaus agreed.

"As long as the kids will be safe, I'll meet Stavo." Caroline nodded.

"I think it'll be good to make some trustworthy allies." Bonnie agreed.

"Fine, with me." Ric said.

"I'm easy." Seth said.

"All of your vampires will be in the hotel to make sure the kids are safe, right?" Stefan asked Klaus.

"Of course." Klaus agreed.

"Then I'm fine with meeting him too." Stefan agreed.

"I take it I'm not invited since I'm human?" Zara asked curiously.

"Of course you'll be there, Zaza. You're part of our family regardless if you're human or vampire." Damon said and she gave him a warm smile for that.

"How could anyone think you wouldn't make a good impression?" She grinned at him and he chuckled amused while everyone laughed.

"Have you got _all day _to hear the list of reasons?" Stefan teased and they laughed.

"I'll be totally diplomatic. Don't worry so much." Damon waved his hand unconcerned. "Speaking of that... Ric? Don't you have a date with my wife to get ready for?" Damon smirked and they laughed.

"I totally forgot!" Caroline exclaimed then she bolted upstairs making everyone laugh at her forgetting her work party because of the babies.

"I'll go get ready too. See you in a bit." Ric said amused then left the house to go to the other one.

"Supermodel party. I'm so jealous." Stefan mumbled and they chuckled.

"Aww, do you miss your boyfriend?" Damon teased and they laughed while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I do." Stefan replied and they chuckled.

"So, go to Germany and see him. The babies are here, they're totally fine and you met them so go see him." Damon said.

"Yes, darling, go see Brad. We'll all be having an early night anyway." Zara said to him in agreement.

"And bring back more German beer." Damon said and they laughed.

"I brought you three cases of the stuff." Stefan said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to have a stockpile." Damon quipped and they chuckled.

"Fine." Stefan said amused. "You sure that's okay?" Stefan asked Klaus and Zara. "I'd be more than happy to stay." He said.

"Yes, we're fine, Stefan." Klaus smiled. "We have a doctor's appointment with them on Monday afternoon if you want to come with us for that." He said and Stefan smiled.

"I'll be back for it." He agreed happily. He gave the three babies a kiss as well as Zara, Liz and Bonnie, he hugged the guys then he left.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow? What else do you two want to do while you're here?" Damon asked Liz and Roger.

"Well, when are you planning to turn us?" Liz asked.

"Whenever you want." Damon shrugged. "Obviously, the sooner you do it, the longer we have to strengthen you up before you leave. You still have two weeks here so it's more than enough time." He said.

"Tomorrow?" Roger asked and Damon nodded.

"Sure." He said. "It would be better if Caroline didn't sire you, Liz." He added.

"Why?" Liz asked surprised.

"She is born of your blood so strange connections can develop when a child sires a parent." Klaus replied.

"It would be the same if Vik turns one day, he wouldn't get Caroline or Stefan's blood to turn him since they share a blood line already." Damon said.

"I turned Elena." Jeremy said and Damon nodded.

"You did but she's your cousin technically so the blood connection isn't as strong there, though I would have advised against that if I'd known you were going to do that." Damon said.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Damon and Bonnie went out to fresh feed. They stood in an alley at a very quiet part of the city.<p>

"By the way, you never told me what happened when you met Sienna." Bonnie said and Damon looked surprised.

"It's weird but it was actually kind of nice. I forgot how well we got along. I explained that I'm married with a kid and she was actually happy for me. She obviously understands that it's been a long time since we were together and she didn't expect me to just be waiting for her since I thought it was over considering Stefan's compulsion. Apparently, he only compelled her to tell me that, not to feel like that, so after she told me that, she found a vampire to turn her then she spent a while learning from that vampire and she found a witch to help her look for me. The witch sent her to Mystic Falls because I was there at the time the witch did the spell and she asked around then found Matt. Apparently Elena told Matt that we were in Amsterdam so she came over here and just started to look around then bumped into me." Damon explained and Bonnie looked surprised at the effort the woman put into finding him.

"So, are you going to stay in touch?" She asked.

"Yeah." Damon replied. "She wants to be friends but not yet. She said she needs a little time before she can be just friends with me." He said.

"Did you have feelings for her?" Bonnie asked.

"I did." Damon nodded. "My emotions were still mostly off but I did feel quite a lot for her. It was weird sitting there with her and not..." He trailed off and Bonnie understood that he was used to being involved with Sienna romantically so it was strange to just be friends.

"Do you still feel something for her?" Bonnie asked.

"A tiny bit, maybe. She's still one of the coolest girls I've ever met so I doubt that will ever completely go away but I think I'd like to be friends with her eventually." Damon replied. "Caroline really wants to meet her which I think is just weird but..." He sighed. "They'd probably get along really well." He said.

"Wouldn't that be hard for Sienna? Since she put so much effort into finding you only to find you married to someone else?" Bonnie asked.

"I have no intention of letting them meet each other." Damon smirked at her and she chuckled. "Was it weird being around Seth last night?" He asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Bonnie sighed. "I just feel like an idiot because I still have feelings for him." She admitted and Damon shook his head.

"You're not an idiot, Bonnie. Both Caroline and I told you that he was a great guy and you trusted us with that. In future, Blondie and I will not get involved." He smirked and she giggled.

"This might be kind of weird but I don't regret the time that we spent together. We had some really good times. It'll just take a bit of time to get over him completely but that'll be easier since he's living in town now." She said and he nodded.

"Who knows? Maybe this Stavo guy will have some hot vamps that you can try out." Damon winked at her and she laughed.

"Is it really terrible that I kind of want to take a page out of your book and just sleep around for a while?" She said amused and he laughed.

"No, not at all." He chuckled. "You're a vampire, Bonbon. You might as well enjoy the perks of no STDs and no chance of being knocked up." He said amused and she laughed.

"Good point." She said amused.

"Got your eye on anyone for that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Possibly." She smirked back and he chuckled.

"Ooh, tell me who." He grinned and she laughed.

"Caroline's rubbing off on you. A year ago, you wouldn't have given a rat's ass about who I wanted to sleep with." She teased and he laughed loudly.

"The gossip is starting to entertain me." He admitted amused and she giggled. "Just tell me." He playfully nudged her and she chuckled.

"Only if you don't tell anyone." She said.

"Like I'd ever rat you out, Judgy." He winked at her and she chuckled and rolled her eyes at the name.

"One of Klaus' vampires is _so _hot." She said and he laughed.

"Which one?" He asked amused.

"Do you know any of their names apart from Jeff?" She teased and he chuckled.

"I know a few of their names. Can I guess?" He asked and she giggled.

"Sure." She said and he thought about all the guys he'd ever heard her say were attractive then compared them to Klaus' vampires and one became very obvious.

"Aha!" He grinned. "It's that Croatian vampire." He smirked and she laughed.

"Zlatan. Yeah." She said amused and he chuckled. "How the hell did you know that?" She laughed.

"You have a type." He teased and she smiled.

"You're starting to know me too well." She said amused and he chuckled then threw his arm over her shoulders.

"That's because slowly but surely, I'm becoming your BFF, Judgy." He winked and she laughed.

"You totally are." She said amused and he winked at her.


	22. First Kill

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 22

* * *

><p>Damon had left Viktor with Klaus since the twins were asleep when he and Bonnie left to feed. Caroline had been sleeping since she got in really late from the party and it was still very early in the morning. He walked into the house and found Klaus sitting on the couch with Viktor and Carolina in his arms watching TV and Damon chuckled.<p>

"And everyone says I'll be the baby hog." Damon quipped and Klaus chuckled.

"Zara is bathing Conner." Klaus said and Damon nodded then sat down next to him. Viktor and Carolina were fast asleep so Damon didn't want to move them just to take one.

"We survived our first night as a three baby household." Damon smirked and Klaus laughed.

"True. Viktor did not wake up when the twins cried, did he?" Klaus asked and Damon shook his head.

"Boy sleeps like a log." Damon smirked. "He only woke up once and it was when Caroline was coming in at 4am. Though I woke up when the twins cried. I had to stop myself from getting up to make them a bottle." He teased and Klaus chuckled.

"Will I be like that eventually? Do you think fatherhood will become ingrained in me as well?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course. It'll take a few days to really get used to the idea that you're actually a father. Especially for us since we never thought that would be an option." He commented.

"Zara is taking to motherhood far more easily than I am taking to fatherhood." Klaus admitted and Damon nodded.

"But she's human and has the mothering instinct. It's natural for her to just know what to do. Before Vik, when was the last time you were even around a baby?" Damon asked and Klaus sighed.

"If I ever was, I cannot remember it." He admitted.

"Exactly. You're great with Vik so you'll have no problems. Don't worry. I'll be around to dictate how you parent anyway." He winked teasingly and Klaus chuckled. He knew Damon didn't mean it like that; it was just his way of saying he'd be there if Klaus needed him.

"I do have a question, actually." Klaus said. "How did you do the finger thing?" He asked.

"The doctor suggested I do that to comfort Vik when he was in the incubator and he just got used to it. The next time you have one of the twins and they're awake, just put your finger in one of their hands and it should work." Damon replied.

"This will sound very strange, but I am less nervous around Viktor than I am my own children." Klaus said and Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, but you've been around Vik for five weeks. You know him already and he knows you. You know his routine and you're just used to being around him. Con and Lina, you're still getting to know them. I didn't act like it, but I was really nervous around Vik for the first couple of days too." Damon said and Klaus looked shocked.

"No, you definitely did not act nervous. We all thought you just seemed to know without a doubt what you were doing." Klaus said and Damon chuckled.

"I didn't. I just tried my best. That's all you can do for Con and Lina too." Damon said.

"Did you make mistakes?" Klaus asked and Damon laughed.

"Tons." Damon smirked and Klaus looked shocked.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief and Damon nodded amused.

"The first diaper I put on Vik, I put on backwards." He said and Klaus chuckled. "The first bottle I made him was too warm and I made him cry which then made _me _cry because I burned my son's mouth a little without meaning to. The second bottle I made him was too cold and he spat it out. It's a 'learn as you go' process." Damon said and Klaus smiled.

"Thank you." Klaus said softly.

"For what?" Damon asked surprised.

"If superdad made mistakes, maybe there's hope for me to be an okay father." Klaus said and Damon chuckled.

"You'll be superdad too in no time." Damon winked at him and Klaus grinned at his best friend. They both heard footsteps coming down the stairs and they looked up and smiled at Zara who was coming in with Conner in her pyjamas and robe. "You look tired." Damon said and she nodded.

"A little blood doesn't cure my tiredness." She teased and they chuckled.

"Want me to take him and you can have a nap?" Damon asked and she smiled.

"You wouldn't mind?" She asked and Damon chuckled.

"You're joking, right? There's a reason everyone makes fun of me for being a baby hog." He smirked and she laughed.

"Thanks, Day. I was just going to go make him a bottle." She said and Damon stood up and went over to her.

"I'll do it. Go get some rest." He said and she smiled and handed Conner over to him. Zara went over and gave Klaus, Carolina and Viktor a kiss then she went back upstairs. "Did you have a nice bath, Con?" Damon asked as he walked into the kitchen with his little nephew. Damon returned about a minute later and sat back down next to Klaus while Conner fed from his bottle. "You have to admit it's kind of funny; the two strongest supernaturals in the world on baby duty while our wives sleep." Damon smirked at Klaus and he laughed.

* * *

><p>Liz woke up about an hour later and she went through to the living room and chuckled at the sight of Damon and Klaus sitting next to each other on the couch with all three babies.<p>

"That's cute." Liz said amused and the hybrids chuckled.

"Morning." Damon smiled.

"I have to take a picture of that." Liz said then hurried back into her room and returned with the camera. Damon and Klaus grinned in the photo and Liz chuckled at how happy the two of them looked. She thought that it was quite funny that the two most dangerous creatures in the world were at their happiest with their children. She put the camera back then took a seat in the living room. "Where's Caroline?" She asked curiously.

"She didn't come in until 4am so she's still sleeping." Damon replied.

"Must have been a good party." Liz smiled and Damon nodded.

"Seth picked her up and drove her home and she practically fell in the door." Damon said amused and Liz laughed. "I had to carry her up to bed." He added with a smirk.

"I can't wait to hear how Ric got on." Klaus said amused and both Damon and Liz chuckled.

"Damon!" Damon and Klaus laughed.

"She sounds so hung over." Klaus commented with a chuckle.

"What?" Liz asked confused.

"Caroline's calling for me." Damon chuckled. He stood up then went over to Liz and handed Conner to her. She took him with a smile then Damon went and got some blood for Caroline and went upstairs. Damon was back about a minute later and he looked so amused. "She looks like she's been hit by a truck." He chuckled and they laughed. "She'll probably be down in a minute." He smirked. He retook his seat next to Klaus and Caroline stumbled into the room a few minutes later. Her hair was all over the place, her makeup was down her face and she was holding the side of her head with one hand. All three of them laughed.

"Oh, sweetie." Liz said amused and Caroline groaned.

"I'm never drinking again." Caroline muttered and they laughed.

"Quitter." Damon quipped and Liz and Klaus laughed.

"Why isn't the blood working?" Caroline complained.

"How much did you drink, darling?" Klaus chuckled.

"Like a million glasses of champagne. And tequila. And gin. And cocktail shots." Caroline mumbled and they laughed.

"Just have some more blood and it'll probably go away." Klaus said amused.

"Vampires can't die of alcohol poisoning, right?" Caroline winced and they chuckled.

"No. Just sit down and I'll go get you some more." Damon said to her and she nodded then went over and collapsed in the recliner and they laughed a little at her antics. Damon went back into the kitchen and brought her a black mug with blood in it so Liz wouldn't have to see it. He handed it to her and she gulped it down. About a minute later she sighed.

"That's better." She said absently. "Thanks, babe." She said. "Where's Zara?" She asked when she noticed Klaus had Viktor and Carolina.

"She's sleeping." Klaus replied. "She hardly slept during the night."

"Why?" Caroline asked curiously.

"The twins are not feeding at the same time so one wakes up hungry and the other wakes up because the first one woke up so they were up seven times during the night." Klaus said and Caroline looked surprised.

"I can see why she'd be tired." Caroline commented. "Did Viktor wake up?" She asked Damon.

"Just once for a bottle but he didn't hear the twins." Damon said. "And you know he stops crying as soon as he's picked up because he knows he'll be fed so he didn't wake the twins either." He shrugged.

"Did you hear the twins?" Caroline asked Damon who chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah but they didn't cry for long. It was funny when I had to carry my drunken wife up to bed though." He teased and Caroline looked surprised.

"I don't remember coming home." She said and they laughed.

"Seth drove you home." Damon said and she looked even more surprised.

"I have no idea what happened to Ric." She said and they chuckled.

"Did you have fun though?" Liz asked.

"Yeah." Caroline grinned. "The party was great. I got to meet some of the big bosses and the models and I swear, I think Ric was the only single straight guy there so he was surrounded by women all night." She giggled and Klaus and Damon grinned.

"Awesome." Damon smirked and Caroline and Liz chuckled.

"He better have something interesting to tell us later." Klaus said amused and Damon laughed.

"Totally. If he went to a supermodel party and didn't get laid I'll be so pissed." He smirked and Klaus laughed.

"Damon." Caroline said wide eyed and Damon chuckled.

"Sorry, Liz." Damon said and Liz laughed.

"It's okay. I'm used to you now, Damon." She smiled and he winked at her.

"Where's Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"She went to the library to take Elena blood." Damon replied and Caroline looked surprised.

"I thought only you and Klaus had access to the secret spot." Caroline replied confused.

"We changed it to allow Bonnie access too." Klaus replied.

"Just because of Elena?" Caroline asked a little shocked that Klaus was allowing Bonnie _full _unlimited access to his most secret place.

"Well, no. It's because she's helping me run things." Damon replied.

"Run what things?" Caroline asked.

"Being the Prince." Damon replied and Caroline looked shocked.

"Why didn't you ask me to do that?" She asked.

"Because you're the Queen. You _can't _always come with me to everything because it puts both of us at risk." Damon replied and she shot him an annoyed look.

"So I'm just being excluded." Caroline replied.

"No, you're not. You'll still be fully informed of everything. It will be the same eventually when you fully take on your role as Queen. Then _I _won't be able to always go with _you_." Damon said.

"Is that because you can't be killed permanently unless Caroline is?" Liz asked him and he nodded.

"Exactly." Damon replied. "That and I think Vik should always have at least one of us with him at all times." He said and Caroline saw his point.

"Have to admit, it's kind of strange that there are three babies in the room and Damon isn't hogging _any _of them." Caroline quipped and they laughed.

"I had Con before I went upstairs." Damon smirked and she giggled. "By the way, have you chosen your sire yet?" Damon asked Liz.

"Bonnie." Liz replied and Damon nodded.

"Is Pappy choosing Caroline?" He asked.

"Yes." Liz smiled.

"Cool, I'll text Bonnie and ask her to swing by later." Damon replied pulling out his phone.

"What about the whole... dying part?" Liz asked hesitantly.

"Are you on vervain?" Damon asked her.

"Yeah." Liz replied.

"You can't be drained then." Caroline replied.

"No, I can do it." Damon said surprising them.

"You can drink vervain?" Caroline asked him a little shocked and he nodded.

"Doesn't even sting anymore." He replied surprising all of them.

"Does that hurt the least?" Liz asked sceptically.

"That's how I turned Bonnie and she said it wasn't remotely scary to die that way." Damon replied and Liz nodded. "You can ask her later." Damon replied.

* * *

><p>In the early afternoon, Bonnie walked into the house and found Damon, Caroline, Liz and Roger sitting in the living room.<p>

"Hey, everyone." She smiled.

"Everything go okay?" Damon asked her.

"Yeah, I kept my distance." Bonnie replied.

"Good." Damon gave her a nod.

"So what's going on?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Would you be Liz's sire?" Damon asked and she smiled surprised.

"Of course." Bonnie replied. "How are you doing it?" She asked Damon.

"Draining." He replied.

"Lucky you." Bonnie smiled at the two of them and they were surprised.

"Lucky?" Roger asked her curiously and she chuckled.

"Being drained slowly feels kind of like your floating away in a cloud of relaxation." Bonnie replied and they both looked surprised. "Then when you wake up in transition it feels like you're waking up from the most restful and comfortable night's sleep of your life." She said.

"That's how it felt for you?" Liz asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I was really nervous before but as crazy as this sounds, Damon made my death one of the most enjoyable experiences I've ever had." She said surprising them.

"Aww, Bonbon, you'll make me blush." Damon teased and she giggled.

"Oh, shut up, Damon." She smirked and he chuckled.

"That does make it less scary. Thanks, Bonnie." Liz smiled.

"Don't worry, it's the best decision you'll make." Bonnie said to them sincerely and Caroline smiled at her.

"Are you sure about this?" Damon asked them both.

"Totally sure." Roger replied.

"Same here." Liz agreed. Bonnie walked forward to Liz then bit into her wrist and held it out for her while Caroline went over to Roger and did the same. The two Sheriffs drank down the blood until the wounds were closed then Caroline and Bonnie stepped back from them. Caroline took Viktor from Damon and retook her seat.

"I don't have vervain in my blood." Roger said to Damon who looked surprised.

"Barbie, do you want to drain Roger then?" He asked.

"I don't think I can." Caroline replied and Damon smirked.

"He'll come back." Damon pointed out.

"Still, I don't want to kill my step-dad." She said.

"Bonnie?" Roger asked her and she bit her lip.

"I've never killed anyone." She replied.

"But it's a turning, not a true death." Damon replied. "So it doesn't count." He said. "It's just a waste if I do both." He said and she nodded.

"Okay." Bonnie replied. Damon sat sideways on the couch and motioned for Liz to go over to him. She stood up and walked over and sat with her back to him between his legs. "Like that?" Bonnie asked Damon who nodded.

"Just like I did with you, Bon." He said and she nodded then sat down on the other couch and Roger went over to her and sat in front of her with his back to her. "Both of you just close your eyes and relax." Damon said to the Sheriffs and they did. Damon put his arm around Liz's stomach and gently tilted her head to the side and Bonnie watched him and did the same then allowed her face to change when Damon did. Damon sucked gently on the skin of her neck and he felt her relax against him then ever so gently he let his fangs pierce her skin and she didn't flinch or anything. He drank from her slowly and evenly until her heart stopped. He removed his fangs from her then looked up and saw Bonnie had been watching him.

_When the heart stops? That's when I stop? _She sent him telepathically and he nodded. Bonnie had cast a spell so that she was able to speak to him telepathically like Caroline and Klaus though only Klaus knew about it because she'd done the same with him. They could even have a three way conversation if they needed to.

_Drink slowly and softly and hold onto him so he feels safe._ Damon replied. Bonnie put her arms around his waist then gently licked and sucked on the pulse point of his neck and he visibly relaxed against her then she let her fangs pierce his skin. She drank from him and had to concentrate on keeping it slow because it wasn't a feeding, it was a turning draining and she had to keep things slow so she didn't get lost in the feed. She drank and drank and without warning, his heart stopped and soon no more blood flowed into her mouth so she pulled away. She'd never felt so... sated before. She felt full and replenished and honestly? She felt strong as hell. It was minutes later that she finally opened her eyes and Damon was smirking at her while Caroline just looked like she understood.

"What?" Bonnie asked them curiously.

"Revelling in the kill. Don't get used to it." Damon replied and she looked surprised.

"I was doing that?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"He's been dead for minutes." Damon nodded and she looked very surprised.

"Damon... that felt..." She replied and he nodded.

"I know. Don't get used to it." He repeated and she nodded her head knowing he meant that she wasn't getting to kill anyone else apart from a turning situation.

"I won't." She promised. "I get it now though." She added.

"That's another reason I wanted you to do it. I wanted you to know what it felt like so that you're never curious." Damon replied.

"Am I at my strongest right now?" She asked him.

"You are. You will be for about a day or so." He replied. "Why?" He asked.

"Because there's a spell I want to try but I know it'll take a lot out of me to do it." She said.

"What's the spell?" He asked.

"It's a spell on the house that would make the inside of the house completely unaffected by the full moon." She said and they both looked surprised.

"So, basically, I wouldn't need to shift on the full moon." He replied.

"Exactly. If you stepped outside you'd shift right away but if you stay inside you won't have to shift." She said.

"Bon, that's so amazing." Caroline said with a huge grin.

"But how much would that take out of you?" Damon asked her worriedly.

"It can't kill me." Bonnie replied and he nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Completely." She replied.

"Promise me if you feel too weak you'll stop." Damon said to her.

"I promise." She said sincerely. "I just think this might be the opportune time to do it because I won't be this strong again before the next full moon." She said.

"If you can, that's great. Thank you." Damon said sincerely and she smiled.

"I'll go get the stuff from my room." She said then gently set Roger down on the couch and was out the door in a blink.

"You really care about Bonnie, don't you?" Caroline asked him curiously.

"I do." Damon agreed. "She's really easy to be around and she's great company. I see why you love her so much." He added. "By the way, how's the wedding coming along?" He asked her and she looked surprised.

"Fine." She smiled. "It's a week on Thursday." She said.

"Thursday?" He asked sceptically.

"Well, my mom and Roger fly home early on the Saturday morning so figured it might be best not to have the wedding the day before that." She said and he nodded in understanding. "I have the venue booked for the reception." She said.

"What kind of reception can we have with so few people?" He asked her amused.

"Well, there's dinner and a DJ and a small dance floor in this old renovated church that was turned into a small function venue. It's so beautiful and perfect for the amount of people we'll have there. It'll be intimate and special." She grinned. "Are you nervous?" She asked and he looked at her confused.

"We're already married and have a son together, what is there left to be nervous about?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She agreed. "Not like you're not already tied town forever." She teased and he chuckled.

"Exactly." He winked at her and she giggled.


	23. Ripper

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this, I just lost inspiration. Hopefully, the inspiration is back and I'll be able to update this more regularly. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>Bonnie performed the spell on the house and was certain that it would allow Damon to stay vampire on the full moon – but they'd just need to wait and see. If it didn't, he was going to kill Valetta, two birds, one stone and all that. Though, Caroline definitely did <em>not <em>approve of that plan. She was worried that Damon would die and wouldn't come back.

Liz and Roger both completed the transition then fed on Damon's blood. Damon encouraged Caroline and Bonnie to take them out for the first feed as their blood sires and they did. Damon fed both of them twice a day to up their strength and control – in all honesty, the Sheriffs were _really _enjoying being vampires. They were surprised at just how much actually, but they couldn't help it considering they no longer had any aches and pains, they felt amazing all the time, Damon's blood was letting them skip the majority of their bloodlust and they both loved the vampire speed.

On the Tuesday afternoon, Liz asked to speak to Damon, so the two of them went for a walk. They went through the woods until they were several miles away from the houses before Damon stopped them because nobody else would be able to hear from there. Damon noticed that Liz looked half nervous and half embarrassed and that had him intrigued.

"What's going on?" Damon questioned her curiously and she sighed.

"I have a question… but you're going to laugh." Liz started and Damon smirked.

"A vampire question?" Damon probed and she nodded. He wondered what she could be embarrassed about then remembered seeing her and Roger eyeing each other up all that day and the day before and he chuckled in understanding. "Ah." He said. "Vampire horniness has kicked in, huh?" He teased and she went _scarlet_.

"How did you know that I was going to ask that?" She muttered embarrassed.

"Because you and Pappy have been having eye sex all day." He joked and she deadpanned.

"Are you kidding?" She asked mortified, worried that everyone had noticed and he snickered.

"Liz, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're married to the guy, for God's sake." He reminded. "It's normal." He added. "Yes, being a vampire comes with a heightened sex drive." He explained and she nodded.

"We just… uh… we weren't sure if it's too early for us to go… uh… get a hotel room in the city or something since we've only been vampires for two days." She mumbled and he smirked.

"Yeah, it is a little early, in my opinion." Damon nodded and she frowned. "But." He smirked. "Stefan, Bonnie and Ric are going out clubbing tonight in the city, Seth and Jeremy are going to a concert, Klaus and Zara are taking the twins to meet Zara's older brother who is just back from the army and I'll get Caroline to go out to dinner with me or something then you'll have the house to yourself." He promised and her eyes bugged.

"I… we can't in your house." She said shocked and he laughed in disbelief.

"Are you telling me that the two of you haven't?" Damon asked amused.

"Of course not." Liz answered like it was obvious and he snickered.

"Is it any wonder that the two of you are in heat now?" He teased and she shot him a look. "Just relax, Liz. That room is _your _room. And to be entirely honest, your bloodlust will be easier to manage if you're not sexually frustrated." He advised and she sighed.

"Well, this is mortifying." She murmured and he chuckled.

"Don't worry so much, it's just _me_. You can even keep Vik under the guise of babysitting, so Barbie doesn't find out." He winked at her and she chuckled in disbelief that her son-in-law was having the sex talk with her.

"You're not going to tell her?" Liz tested and Damon shot her a look.

"I might joke and mock everyone but anything you tell me, I keep to myself." Damon responded and she gave him a small smile.

"Alright." She agreed. "We did want Viktor to ourselves for a bit while we're here." She conceded.

"But first, go home and get laid so that you won't be all twitchy around him. I'll take Barbie into the village. She wants to take Vik for a walk in the pushchair since he's never been in it." He replied and she blushed.

"Do you have to put it like that?" Liz muttered and he chuckled.

"Yes." He nodded amused and she tittered.

"Oh, Damon." She shook her head amused and he smirked.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Damon were walking down the street in the small village and she was pushing the pushchair with Viktor in it. She noticed that Damon kept staring at him and their surrounds and she couldn't help a giggle.<p>

"Will you relax? Every other baby in the world is transported this way and they're all _fine_." Caroline teased and he shot her a look.

"Yeah, well, not every other baby in the world is our _heir_." He retorted and she rolled her eyes. "By the way, Liz and Pappy want to babysit tonight, if you want to go on a date with me?"

"You think it's safe to leave them alone with him?" She asked sceptically.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded as they'd both been doing incredibly well. "I was thinking that we could just go have dinner and a drink in the village, so we'll be close by if they need us."

"Then, yes, I'd love to." She smiled and he kissed her cheek.

"Maybe we can even have some fun in the woods." He whispered next to her ear and she giggled.

"Absolutely." She winked and he smirked.

* * *

><p>Everything went well. Damon and Caroline had a lovely evening together and when they went home, Liz and Roger were relaxed and calm. Viktor had been good for them all evening and Liz admitted that she was heartbroken to leave the little boy in a week and a half. Damon promised that they'd visit often and she could visit as much as she wanted too. That night at just after 3.30am, Damon's phone rang while he was asleep in bed next to Caroline. He drowsily grabbed it and put it to his ear.<p>

"Hello?" He answered without checking the caller ID.

"_Damon?_" He heard Bonnie ask with a sob. He sat up, instantly on alert.

"Bon? What's wrong? Where are you?" He questioned concerned. Thankfully, Caroline was still asleep, so he slipped into their bathroom and closed the door.

"_I need you. Can you come into the city?_" She sobbed.

"Text me the address. I'll be there in a few minutes." He promised.

"_Thank you._" She sniffed then he hung up and quickly got dressed. Caroline stirred while he was pulling on his shirt.

"Damon? Where are you going?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Into the city. Bonnie has a problem. I'll be back soon." Damon answered.

"Is she okay?" Caroline probed apprehensively.

"No idea. I'll text you when I know." He promised and she nodded. He checked on Viktor, gave Caroline a kiss then darted out of the house into the city to the address Bonnie sent him.

* * *

><p>Damon arrived at an apartment building in the city centre and hurried up the stairs to apartment 202. He quietly knocked and a distraught Bonnie opened the door and he was surprised when he could walk in. She closed the door behind him and he looked at her concerned.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked and she cried and pointed to a door. He walked over to it and opened it, peeked his head in then saw a guy lying on the bed with the covers to his chest, no shirt on – with his throat torn out and he sighed. He closed the door then grabbed Bonnie's hand and towed her over to the couch. They sat down and he put his arm over her shoulders and she leaned into his chest. "Did you choose to kill him?" Damon inquired and she shook her head.

"No… Damon… I don't remember it. We were having sex and I bit him. The blood hit my tongue then I don't remember anything for about five minutes. The point I remember from, I was sitting next to him and he was dead. I blacked out the feeding. I… I… don't know why or how but I never meant to kill him." Bonnie blubbered and Damon snapped his head to look at her.

"Oh, crap." Damon mumbled and she regarded him fearfully because of his reaction.

"Do you know why that happened?" She snivelled and he nodded reluctantly and gave her a sad look.

"I do." He confirmed stroking his hand down her hair, hoping to soothe her with the bad news he had to tell her.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered and he sighed.

"You're a ripper vampire, Bonnie." Damon professed and her eyes bugged.

"Like Stefan?" She gasped and he nodded.

"It's rare for that to happen. It's actually a very good thing that we caught this so early because there are things that we can do to dampen the ripper side of you." Damon explained and she wept into her hands.

"You have to kill me, Damon." She cried.

"No, that's not going to happen, Bonnie." Damon shook his head and she looked up at him.

"But… I'll kill people!" She exclaimed and he sighed.

"Being a ripper means that your body craves the kill on top of craving blood. Most vampires just _want _to kill… rippers _need_ to. This kill most likely happened because you only fed from blood bags for months." Damon explained and she only cried harder. "A normal ripper feeds so hard that they black out while they're feeding and tear the body apart. But, because you've had so much of my blood and Klaus' blood, your control no doubt stopped you from doing that."

"Well, if you won't kill me, what can I do? I can't just kill people all the time." She sobbed and he nodded.

"There are two options." He started. "You can do what Stefan does, nobody but Klaus and I know about this, but he feeds from bags mainly then once a week, Klaus or I take him out and he feeds fresh and we stop him from killing whoever he's feeding from if he needs us to then about once a month, he tracks down a murderer, rapist or paedophile and he kills them." Damon disclosed. "That sates his ripper side." He explained and she sobbed.

"What's the other option?" She whimpered.

"The other option is that you _only _feed fresh and Klaus or I go with you and stop you if you can't stop yourself then anytime someone wants to or needs to turn, you turn them." Damon proposed and she thought about that.

"So… I'm going to need to kill." She sobbed and he nodded.

"If you don't sate that side of yourself, it will build up and you'll lose control like Stefan used to. He used to suppress it for years and years by drinking animal blood then he'd snap and slaughter everything in sight without being able to stop himself. You will _always _be in my life, so I will be more than happy to help you with this because I'm not going to give you the easy way out and kill you and neither will anyone else. I'll compel you if I have to." Damon warned and she gulped. "But eventually, you'll get used to your ripper side and you _will _be able to stop yourself when you feed. Stefan doesn't need us to stop him anymore and that's only been a few months that he's been following his routine. He doesn't even rip anyone apart anymore when he kills." Damon replied.

"Did this trigger because I killed Roger?" She wept and he sighed.

"Sort of, but not exactly. This will have been building up and building up and there would have come a day when you would have just lost it. Killing Roger will have stopped that build up, but it also fed the addiction, if you see what I mean?" He asked and she nodded. "Killing Roger was a good thing for you because could you imagine how bad it could have been if we didn't know about this?" He asked softly and she sniffed.

"I could have hurt the babies." She sobbed in pure misery and he sighed.

"But you didn't. And you won't. We'll get this under control, I promise." He soothed and she nodded.

"Okay." She agreed shakily. "Are you going to tell everyone?" She cried.

"Klaus, Stefan, Ric and Caroline need to know. The others don't." He responded and she nodded. "But first, let's get rid of the guy and don't you _dare _turn it off." He warned.

"I won't." She sobbed.

"Good." He agreed.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Damon, Caroline, Ric, Klaus, Stefan and Bonnie were in the woods. Bonnie was standing next to Damon looking ashen while the others looked alarmed.<p>

"What's going on?" Caroline asked worriedly and Damon sighed.

"We have a small problem." Damon began and Bonnie stared at the ground. He put his arm over her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "It'll be okay." He lulled her and she nodded miserably.

"Tell us." Ric encouraged.

"We discovered last night that Bonnie's a ripper." Damon revealed and all four of their jaws dropped. Stefan instantly walked right up to her and hugged her and she started to sob into his chest as she hugged him back.

"I'll help you, Bonnie. I know how hard it is. We'll all make sure that you don't end up like I did." Stefan soothed rubbing her back. Caroline was gaping at Damon and he shot her a look to get her to stop it, so she snapped her jaw shut.

"How did you discover this?" Klaus enquired troubled.

"Bonnie blacked out last night when she fed on someone and she killed him with no memory of the feeding itself." Damon explained and Bonnie wept louder, so Stefan just held her tighter.

"What does this mean?" Ric queried.

"It means that her instinct to kill takes precedence over her instinct to feed whereas normally, it would be the other way around." Klaus explained to Ric who gave Bonnie a sad look. Ric and Caroline went over to where Stefan was hugging her and rubbed her back, telling her that it would all be okay.

"But I don't understand." Caroline interjected. "Stefan's blood didn't turn her, mine did."

"It has nothing to do with who turns you, darling." Klaus replied. "Every person responds to vampirism differently. It is in fact very common for vampire witches to be rippers because of the extra power that drains their energy quicker because of the use of magic."

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Caroline asked.

"Bonnie did not display signs of being a ripper previously… of course, I wasn't aware that she was not feeding fresh until recently." Klaus conceded.

"A couple of things, though." Damon diverted, speaking to all of them. "One, this information does not go beyond the six of us." Damon cautioned and they nodded. "And, two, Bonnie asked me to kill her. Anybody kills her at her request and there will be hell to pay. I've already told her this, but if she tries to kill herself, I'll wipe out her biological family." He warned and Bonnie sniffed while Caroline and Ric looked shocked.

"Damon!" Caroline exclaimed.

"No, Caroline. Being a ripper is not the end of the world and I won't accept her death as a punishment for something that isn't her fault." Damon retorted with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not going to kill myself." Bonnie wept.

"Good." Damon gave her a nod. "You are the only person that can't be commanded by me, you _need _to stay around to be able to stop me. You promised. That's more important than a couple of breathers dying because if I turn my emotions off at some point, the damage I'd be capable of would be to apocalyptic measures." Damon warned and she nodded. "We need to find a way to make it so that I can't command any of you." He added.

"I can do that." Bonnie revealed. "But it'll take a lot out of me." She added.

"Then we'll have to get you to feed first." Damon replied and she wiped her eyes.

"What exactly is the plan to help Bonnie then?" Ric examined.

"From now on, Bonnie _only _feeds fresh. She'll need a chaperone for the foreseeable future for feeding to stop her if need be." Damon answered.

"Couldn't she just do what I do?" Stefan tested.

"She might have aged with our blood but the reality is that she's still a baby vampire. She can't only feed from blood bags. It'll build up and she'll snap." Damon disagreed and Stefan nodded in understanding.

"Is it still safe for Bonnie to be around Zara and the kids?" Ric asked.

"Yes, of course." Klaus nodded. "Her control is still the same, it's only a problem when she tastes fresh blood straight from the source, but she won't be tempted to actually bite anyone. It's only if she bites that the ripper part will control her." He added. "What will she do about her need to kill?" He asked Damon.

"She could share mine, since I'd be doing it anyway." Stefan offered.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked Stefan and he sighed.

"I kill someone once a month." Stefan confessed and Caroline looked stunned.

"Since when?" She asked in incredulity.

"Since we came to Amsterdam." Stefan admitted and Caroline's eyes bugged.

"How could you keep that from me?" She questioned Stefan shocked.

"Barbie, calm down. You're getting off topic." Damon muttered and she scowled at him.

"What do you mean by sharing?" Bonnie asked Stefan.

"Both feeding from whoever it is at the same time." Stefan clarified and she thought about that.

"Would it have the same effect?" Bonnie examined.

"Yes." Klaus confirmed.

"Oh." Bonnie said. "Would you mind?" She asked Stefan.

"No, not at all. And it's only non-innocents, if that helps." Stefan responded and she nodded.

"That _is _better than innocents." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>Damon and Ric went back to Klaus' house to have a talk while Stefan and Klaus took Bonnie out to feed and Caroline went back to her and Damon's house to look after Viktor as Zara had been watching the three babies with Liz and Roger. Damon and Ric casually walked into the house and found Jeremy and Seth full on making out in the kitchen.<p>

"Busted." Damon smirked and the boys pulled away from each other and stared at Damon and Ric in shock for getting caught like that – though, Damon and Ric were both highly amused as they'd had a secret bet on to see how long it would take.

"It's not what it looks like." Jeremy blurted and Ric and Damon snickered.

"It looks like the two of you had a little sleepover and you're having a morning after make-out session." Damon teased and they glanced at each other.

"Okay… it's exactly what it looks like." Jeremy muttered and Damon and Ric laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


End file.
